interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Nederlandese-Interlingua/a
aai ZN :1 caressa :iemand een -- geven = dar un caressa a un persona :2 (IRON) pulsata sensibile aaien WW :1 caressar :de kat -- = caressar le catto :iemand over zijn bol -- = caressar le testa/capite de un persona aak ZN :1 (vaartuig) gabarra :2 (PLANTK) :Spaanse -- = acere campestre aaks ZN :1 hacha {sja} aakschipper ZN :1 gabarrero aakschuit ZN :1 Zie: aak-1 aakster ZN :1 Zie: ekster aal ZN :1 anguilla :zo glad als een -- zijn = glissar como un anguilla aalachtig BN :1 como un anguilla aalbes ZN :1 (struik) ribes rubre/rubie, ribes :2 (vrucht) baca de ribes (rubre/rubie), ribes aalbessenblad ZN :1 folio de ribes (rubre/rubie) aalbessenboompje ZN :1 Zie: aalbessenstruik aalbessencompote ZN :1 compota de bacas de ribes (rubre/rubie) aalbessenfamilie ZN :1 ribesiaceas aalbessengelei ZN :1 gelea de bacas de ribes (rubre/rubie) aalbessenjam ZN :1 confitura/confectura de bacas de ribes (rubre/rubie) aalbessenjenever ZN :1 gin (E) de bacas de ribes (rubre/rubie) aalbessennat ZN :1 Zie: aalbessensap aalbessensap ZN :1 succo de bacas de ribes (rubre/rubie) aalbessensaus ZN :1 sauce (F) de bacas de ribes (rubre/rubie) aalbessenstruik ZN :1 arbusto/frutice de ribes rubre/rubie aalbessentros ZN :1 racemo de bacas de ribes (rubre/rubie) aalbessenvla ZN :1 crema dulce al bacas de ribes (rubre/rubie) aalbessenwijn ZN :1 vino de bacas de ribes (rubre/rubie) aalbezie ZN :1 Zie: aalbes aalboer ZN :1 Zie: palingboer aalduiker ZN :1 (fuut) prodiceps cristate aalfuik ZN :1 nassa a/de anguillas aalglad BN :1 (ook FIG) glissante como un anguilla, multo glissante, (FIG) habilissime :een --de politicus = un politico habilissime aalhaak ZN :1 hamo pro anguillas aalkaar ZN :1 vivario pro anguillas aalkorf ZN :1 corbe pro anguillas aalkwab(be) ZN :1 Zie: kwabaal aalmoeder ZN :1 Zie: kwabaal aalmoes ZN :1 almosna, caritate, eleemosyna, obolo :om een -- vragen = peter un almosna :een -- geven = dar un almosna :--en geven = facer almosnas/le caritate :iemand die --en geeft = almosnero :van --en leven = viver de eleemosyna :van --en levend = eleemosynari aalmoezenier ZN :1 almosnero aalmoezenierschap ZN :1 dignitate de almosnero aalmoezeniersverblijf ZN :1 almosneria aalmoezenierswoning ZN :1 almosneria aalnet ZN :1 rete pro anguillas aalpad ZN :1 Zie: kwabaal aalpoel ZN :1 stagno con anguillas aalpuit ZN :1 Zie: kwabaal aalreiger ZN :1 hairon cineree aalrijk BN :1 abundante in anguillas aalscholver ZN :1 cormoran, corvo marin aalshuid ZN :1 pelle de anguilla aalsoep ZN :1 Zie: palingsoep aalspeet :1 brochetta aalsvel ZN :1 Zie: aalshuid aalt ZN :1 stercore liquide aaltje ZN :1 anguillula, filaria, nematodo aalvijver ZN :1 anguilliera aalvlug BN :1 rapide/veloce como un anguilla aalvormig BN :1 anguilliforme aalwaardig, aalwarig BN :1 Zie: onbezonnen :2 Zie: gemelijk aalziekte ZN :1 maladia de anguillas aambeeld ZN :1 Zie: aanbeeld aambeeldsbeentje ZN :1 Zie: aanbeeldsbeentje aambeeldsblok ZN :1 Zie: aanbeeldsblok aambei ZN :1 hemorrhoide, varice al ano :droge --en = hemorrhoides sic :bloedende --en = hemorrhoides sanguinante :aan --en lijdend = hemorrhoidari :lijder aan --en = hemorrhoidario aambei-aderen ZN MV :1 venas hemorrhoidal aambeienkruid ZN :1 Zie: helmkruid aambeienlijder ZN :1 hemorrhoidario aambeienzalf ZN :1 unguento contra le hemorrhoides aambeiwortel ZN :1 Zie: helmkruid aamborstig BN :1 curte de respiration, anhelante, dyspneic :-- zijn = haber problemas de respiration, anhelar aamborstigheid ZN :1 difficultate pro respirar, anhelation, dyspnea aan VZ :1 a, (voor klinker OOK) ad aan BW :1 :de kachel is -- = le estufa es accendite :daar heb ik wat -- = isto pote servir me :daar heb ik niets -- = isto non ha nulle utilitate pro me :er beroerd -- toe zijn = esser in mal condition :daar is niets -- = 1. (gemakkelijk) isto es facilissime, 2. (saai) isto es multo enoiose :de deur staat -- = le porta es interaperte aanaarden WW :1 (met aarde bedekken) coperir de terra, interrar :de wortels -- = coperir de terra le radices del plantas aanademen WW :1 (de adem blazen naar) sufflar super :2 (FON) (met sterke adem articuleren) aspirar aanbaffen WW :1 Zie: aanblaffen aanbakken WW :1 (vastbakken) attachar {sj} (se) (al fundo/al potto) :(FIG) hij zal nog aan de haard -- = ille es sempre/semper in su casa :2 (aanbranden) esser ardite :3 (licht bakken) frir/friger/rostir legermente :de uien -- = friger legermente le cibollas :4 (van een korstje voorzien) gratinar aanbaksel ZN :1 crusta attachate {sj} (al fundo/al potto) aanbassen WW :1 Zie: aanblaffen aanbedene ZN :1 persona/femina (multo) amate aanbeeld ZN :1 incude :zo zwaar als een -- = multo pesante :steeds op hetzelfde -- slaan/hameren = revolver sempre/semper al mesme canto, cantar/repeter sempre/semper le mesme canto :tussen hamer en -- zijn = trovar se inter le incude e le martello aanbeeldsbeentje ZN :1 (in het oor) incude aanbeeldsblok ZN :1 bloco de incude aanbehoren WW :1 Zie: toebehoren aanbelanden WW :1 Zie: terechtkomen :ik weet niet waar hij -- zal = io non sape ubi ille arrivara aanbelang ZN :1 importantia :een omstandigheid van het grootste -- = un circumstantia del plus grande importantia aanbelangen WW :1 concerner :wat dit aanbelangt = concernente isto aanbellen WW :1 sonar (al porta) :bij iemand -- = sonar al porta de un persona aanbenen WW :1 (vlug of vlugger voortstappen) accelerar le passo, hastar se :wij moeten wat --, willen we op tijd komen = nos debe accelerar le passo, si nos vole esser illac a tempore :2 :komen -- = venir/approchar {sj} a grande passos aanbesteden WW :1 adjudicar aanbesteder ZN :1 adjudicator aanbesteding ZN :1 adjudication :openbare -- = adjudication public :een -- houden = organisar un adjudication aanbestedingsprijs ZN :1 precio de adjudication aanbestedingsprocedure ZN :1 procedura/procedimento de adjudication aanbestedingssom ZN :1 summa de adjudication aanbetalen WW :1 pagar le prime rata, pagar un summa initial, facer un paga/pagamento initial/provisional aanbetaling ZN :1 prime rata, paga/pagamento initial/provisional/de entrata :2 (JUR) arrha aanbetreffen WW :1 concerner aanbevelen WW :1 commendar, recommendar, preconisar :een produkt -- = recommendar un producto :een geneesmiddel -- = preconisar un remedio :zijn ziel Gode -- = commendar su anima a Deo :een plan in iemands aandacht -- = commendar un plano al attention de un persona :iemand voor een betrekking -- = recommendar un persona pro un posto/function/empleo :een boek ter lezing -- = recommendar le lectura de un libro, consiliar un libro :dat kan ik je -- = io te lo recommenda/consilia :van harte -- = recommendar cal(i)demente/vivemente/fervidemente :iemand die iets aanbeveelt = preconisator :aan te bevelen = commendabile, recommendabile aanbevelenswaard(ig) BN :1 commendabile, recommendabile, consiliabile aanbevelenswaardigheid ZN :1 character (re)commendabile aanbeveling ZN :1 commendation, recommendation, preconisation, (lijst van aanbevolen personen) lista de personas recommendate, lista de candidatos :de --en van de dokter opvolgen = sequer le recomendationes del medico :op -- van = per recommendation de :tot -- strekken = esser recommendabile/consiliabile :(referenties) --en = referentias :-- verdienen = esser recommendabile aanbevelingsbrief ZN :1 littera de recommendation aanbevelingswaard BN :1 Zie: aanbevelenswaard aanbevolen BN :1 recommendate aanbevolene ZN :1 recommendato aanbiddelijk BN :1 (hoogst bekoorlijk) adorabile :een -- meisje = un juvena adorabile :2 (waardig aanbeden te worden) digne de adoration, adorabile :3 (bewonderenswaard) admirabile :4 (goddelijk) divin aanbiddelijkheid ZN :1 adorabilitate aanbidden WW :1 (REL) (vereren) adorar, venerar :het -- = adoration, veneration :God -- = adorar Deo :het gouden kalf -- = adorar le vitello de auro :de zon -- = adorar le sol :2 (FIG) adorar, sentir adoration pro, (bewonderen) admirar :iemand in stilte -- = adorar/admirar un persona in silentio aanbiddenswaardig BN :1 Zie: aanbiddelijk-1 aanbidder ZN :1 adorator, venerator, (bewonderaar) admirator :stille -- = admirator secrete/anonyme :vurige -- = admirator fervente :2 (huwelijkskandidaat) pretendente aanbidding ZN :1 (REL) adoration, veneration, culto, latria :Aanbidding der (drie) Koningen = Adoration del Magos :Aanbidding van het Lam = Adoration del Agno :in -- neerknielen voor = prosternar se/prosterner se ante :in blinde -- liggen voor = esser in adoration cec ante :2 (eerbiedige bewondering) admiration aanbidster ZN :1 adoratrice, adoratora, veneratrice, veneratora :2 (bewonderaarster) admiratrice, admiratora aanbieden WW :1 presentar, offerer :het -- = presentation :opnieuw -- = representar :het opnieuw -- = representation :de rekening -- = presentar le nota :een telegram -- = presentar un telegramma :zijn gelukwensen -- = presentar su felicitationes :een verzoekschrift -- = presentar un petition/requesta :zich -- om iets te doen = offerer se a facer un cosa :zijn diensten -- = offerer su servicios :zijn geloofsbrieven -- = presentar su litteras credential/de credentia :zijn verontschuldigingen -- = presentar (su) excusas :iemand zijn hulp -- = offerer (su) adjuta a un persona :een dame een arm -- = presentar/offerer le bracio a un dama :iemand iets te drinken -- = offerer a un persona alique de biber :iets te koop -- = offerer un cosa in vendita, mitter in vendita un cosa :zich als vrijwilliger -- = offerer se como voluntario :iemand een diner -- = offerer un dinar a un persona, invitar un persona a un dinar :iemand die iets aanbiedt = presentator :2 (voorstellen) proponer :een akkoord -- = proponer un accordo aanbieder :1 persona qui offere, offerente aanbieding ZN :1 offerta :voordelige -- = offerta avantagiose :speciale -- = offerta special :een artikel is in de -- = un articulo es in offerta :iemands --en afslaan = rejectar le offertas de un persona :2 (voorstel) proposition aanbiedingsprijs ZN :1 precio de offerta aanbiedster ZN :1 femina qui offere, presentatrice aanbijten WW :1 (in de haak bijten) morder al hamo, (de eerste beet doen in) morder in aanbinden WW :1 (vastmaken) ligar, laciar, attachar {sj}, nodar :de schaatsen -- = poner se le patines :de kat de bel -- = facer le prime passo (periculose) :waar het paard aangebonden is, moet het vreten = on debe adaptar se al circumstantias :2 (beginnen) comenciar, ingagiar :de strijd -- = ingagiar le combatto/le lucta aanblaffen WW :1 (door blaffen bedreigen) menaciar latrante :2 :(FIG) iemand -- = latrar/critar contra un persona aanblazen WW :1 (mbt vuur) attisar, activar, avivar, sufflar :het vuur -- = avivar le foco :2 (opwekken) attisar, excitar, avivar, fomentar :de haatgevoelens -- = excitar/avivar/fomentar le odios :3 (MUZ) imbuccar :4 (FON) (met aspiratie uitspreken) aspirar :het -- = aspiration aanblazer ZN :1 (TECHN) insufflator :2 (FIG) instigator, excitator aanblazing ZN :1 (FIG) excitation, instigation :-- van haatgevoelens = excitation de odios :2 (FON) (het uitspreken met aspiratie) aspiration :met -- uitspreken = aspirar aanblijven WW :1 (in een betrekking) conservar su posto, esser mantenite in su functiones :het kabinet blijft aan = le cabinetto resta/remane in function :2 (vuur/licht) remaner/restar accendite :3 (duren) durar :de kerk bleef lang aan = le servicio se prolongeva :4 :de deur moet -- = on debe lassar interaperte le porta aanblik ZN :1 (het aanblikken) vista, aspecto, spectaculo, vision :een troosteloze -- opleveren = offerer un spectaculo desolante/de desolation :geen vrolijke -- bieden = non esser un vista multo agradabile :een andere -- krijgen = cambiar de facie :de -- van iets niet kunnen verdragen = non supportar le vista de un cosa :bij de -- van = al vista de :bij de eerste -- = a prime vista :2 (wat gezien wordt) apparentia exterior, aspecto aanblikken WW :1 jectar un reguardo super, reguardar, mirar, (aanstaren) adocular aanbod ZN :1 offerta :voordelig -- = offerta avantagiose :schriftelijk -- = offerta scripte :een breed -- = un ample offerta :vraag en -- = le offerta e le demanda, le demanda e le offerta :het -- overtreft de vraag = le offerta supera le demanda :een -- aannemen, ingaan op een -- = acceptar un offerta :een -- afslaan = rejectar/refusar un offerta :2 (voorstel) proposition aanbonzen WW :1 batter violentemente/colpar contra :tegen de deur -- = batter violentemente contra le porta aanboren WW :1 (raken) discoperir :nieuwe belastingbronnen -- = discoperir nove fontes de imposto :nieuwe markten -- = aperir/discoperir nove mercatos :een nieuw onderwerp -- = abordar un nove thema (de conversation) :2 (een opening maken in) perciar, forar, perforar :iemand die aanboort = perforator, forator aanbotsen WW :1 choccar {sj} contra/con, collider con, impinger aanbouw ZN :1 (handeling) construction :gebouw in -- = edificio in construction :2 (resultaat) parte annexe, annexo, dependentia, (uitbreiding) extension aanbouwelement ZN :1 (meubel) modulo, elemento aanbouwen WW :1 adjunger/construer un annexo/un ala, etc., construer al latere, adorsar aanbouwkeuken ZN :1 cocina annexe aanbouwmeubel ZN :1 mobile a elementos aanbouwsel ZN :1 annexo, (uitbreiding) extension aanbouwtent ZN :1 tenta annexe, extension del tenta :caravan met -- = caravana con tenta annexe aanbraden WW :1 rostir/friger legiermente, subrostir :2 (van een korstje voorzien) gratinar aanbranden WW :1 esser ardite(FIG) :dat zal -- = isto finira mal aanbranding ZN :1 Zie: aanbaksel aanbrandsel ZN :1 Zie: aanbaksel aanbreien WW :1 annexar al texito aanbreken WW :1 (aanspreken) aperir :een fles wijn -- = aperir/discorcar un bottilia de vino :een aangebroken fles = un bottilia aperte :een vat -- = aperir un barril :2 (beginnen) comenciar, arrivar :het ogenblik is aangebroken = le momento ha arrivate :een nieuwe dag breekt aan = un nove die comencia :de grote dag is aangebroken = le grande die ha arrivate/venite :det uur van de waarheid is aangebroken = le hora del veritate ha arrivate :3 :het -- van de dag = alba, aurora :het -- van de nacht = annoctamento aanbreng ZN :1 apporto aanbrengen WW :1 (aangeven) denunciar, delatar, (bij het gerecht) deferer :een misdadiger bij de politie -- = denunciar un malfactor al policia :het -- = denunciation, delation :2 (naar de bestemde plaats brengen) apportar :het -- = apporto :3 (meebrengen in het huwelijk) apportar al matrimonio/maritage :4 (invoegen, toevoegen) applicar, mitter, poner, apponer, installar, collocar, placiar, facer :het -- = application, apposition, installation, collocation, placiamento :een gat in de muur -- = facer un apertura in le muro :iets opnieuw -- = reponer un cosa :5 (werven) recrutar :het -- = recrutamento :arbeiders -- = recrutar obreros :nieuwe leden -- = recrutar nove membros :6 (veroorzaken) causar :het -- = causation :7 (invoeren) introducer :het -- = introduction :veranderingen -- = introducer alterationes/modificationes :8 (plaatsen) collocar :een prikkeldraadversperring -- = collocar un barrage de filo (de ferro) spinate aanbrengend BN :1 (aanklagend) denunciative, denunciatori aanbrenger ZN :1 (verklikker) denunciator, delator :2 (werver) recrutator :-- van arbeiders = recrutator de obreros :-- van nieuwe leden = recrutator de nove membros aanbrenging ZN :1 (verklikking) denunciation, delation :2 (het werven) recrutamento :-- van arbeiders = recrutamento de obreros :-- van nieuwe leden = recrutamento de nove membros :3 (het plaatsen) application, installation, collocation, placiamento :4 (het brengen naar een plaats) apporto :5 (het veroorzaken) causation :6 (invoering) introduction :-- van veranderingen = introduction de alterationes aanbrengpremie ZN :1 premio de recrutamento aanbrengst ZN :1 apporto aanbrullen WW :1 critar/tonar contra :het personeel -- = critar/tonar contra le personal aandacht ZN :1 attention, advertentia :zij verdient onze -- = illa merita tote nostre attention :ik dank U voor Uw -- = io vos regratia de/pro vostre attention :-- hebbend = attente, attentive, advertente :-- krijgen = reciper attention :-- besteden/schenken aan = dar/dedicar/facer/prestar attention a, attender, remarcar :alle -- richten op = centrar tote attention in :alle/de -- voor zich opeisen = voler esser al centro del attention :de -- vestigen op = fixar le attention a, adverter, relevar, mitter/poner in evidentia :de -- trekken = (at)traher/(at)tirar/suscitar le attention :de -- vasthouden/boeien/opeisen = absorber/caper le attention :de -- gevangen houden = captivar le attention :veel -- vragen/vergen = requirer multe attention :zijn -- versnipperen = dispersar su attention :zijn -- afleiden = distraher/diverter su attention :iets met gespannen -- volgen = sequer un cosa con grande attention/con attention tendite :de -- bij iets bepalen, de -- richten op iets = centrar/concentrar le attention a un cosa :iets onder iemands -- brengen = portar un cosa al attention de un persona :aan iemands -- ontsnappen = escappar al attention de un persona :mag ik even uw --! = vostre attention, per favor!, un momento de attention, per favor! :2 (oplettendheid) perceptivitate :3 (belangstelling) interesse :4 (geestelijke concentratie) contention aandachtig BN :1 attente, attentive, advertente :--e luisteraar = ascoltator attente/attentive :-- gehoor = audientia/publico attente/attentive :-- bij de les = attente al lection :-- luisteren = ascoltar attentemente/con attention aandachtigheid ZN :1 attention, advertentia aandachtsgebied ZN :1 Zie: aandachtsveld aandachtspunt ZN :1 puncto de interesse special/particular aandachtsstreep ZN :1 punctos suspensive aandachtsveld ZN :1 area/campo de attention special/de interesse, area/campo que merita un attention particular aandeel ZN :1 (deel) contingente, parte, quota :-- in de erfenis = quota/parte/portion del hereditage :zijn -- betalen = contribuer, pagar su parte :2 (bijdrage) contribution, parte (contributive), (FIG) parte, participation :een actief -- hebben in = haber un parte active a/in, haber un participation active a/in :-- hebben aan iemands ongeluk = haber parte in le/al disgratia de un persona :-- hebben aan een oproer = prender parte a un revolta :3 (FIN) (bewijs van aandeel) action :gewoon -- = action ordinari :preferent -- = action preferential/privilegiate/de prioritate :converteerbare --en = actiones convertibile :-- aan toonder = action al portator :-- op naam = action nominative/nominal/registrate :-- met stemrecht = action con derecto de voto :-- zonder stemrecht = action sin derecto de voto :uitgesteld -- = action differite :aan de beurs genoteerde --en = action quotate in le bursa :certificaat van -- = certificato actionari :--en uitgeven = emitter actiones :uitgifte van --en = emission de actiones :pakket --en = pacchetto actionari/de actiones :vennootschap op --en = societate per actiones :4 (in de winst) participation :-- in de winst = participation in le/al beneficios :-- hebben in = participar in/a :5 rata :ieder naar zijn -- = pro rata aandeelbewijs ZN :1 titulo/certificato actionari/de action aandeelhebber ZN :1 participante aandeelhouder ZN :1 tenitor de actiones, actionero, actionista :lijst van --s = registro de actioneros/de actionistas :vergadering van --s = assemblea de actionistas/de actioneros :gewoon -- = actionista ordinari :de gezamenlijke --s = actionariato aandeelhoudersbelangen ZN MV :1 interesses del actioneros/actionistas aandeelhoudersbewijs ZN :1 certificato de actionero/de actionista aandeelhouderschap :1 actionariato aandeelhouderscommissie ZN :1 commission de actionistas/de actioneros aandeelhoudersvereniging ZN :1 association de actionistas/de actioneros aandeelhoudersvergadering ZN :1 assemblea (general) de actionistas/de actioneros aandelenbeurs ZN :1 bursa actionari/de actiones aandelenbezitter ZN :1 actionero, actionista aandelencertificaat ZN :1 certificato actionari/de actiones aandelenhandel ZN :1 commercio actionari/de actiones aandelenindex ZN :1 index/indice actionari/del actiones aandelenkapitaal ZN :1 capital actionari/in actiones aandelenkoers ZN :1 curso actionari/de actiones aandelenmarkt ZN :1 mercato actionari/de actiones aandelenoptie ZN :1 option (de compra) de actiones aandelenpakket ZN :1 pacchetto actionari/de actiones aandelenregister ZN :1 registro de actiones aandelenuitgifte ZN :1 emission de actiones aandelenzwendel ZN :1 fraude de actiones aandenken ZN :1 (gedachtenis) memoria, remembrantia :2 (voorwerp) recordo, souvenir (F) :als -- aan = in/como recordo de aandienen WW :1 (aankondigen) annunciar :zich laten -- = facer se annunciar :zich -- als = presentar se como :wie kan ik --? = qui pote io annunciar? :2 :zich als redder in nood -- = presentar se como le salvator aandijken WW :1 (door dijken aanhechten) ligar/attachar {sj} per dicas :men heeft het eiland aan de vaste wal aangedijkt = per dicas on ha ligate le insula al terra fixe aandikken WW :1 (van omvang) ingrossar :2 (van letters) render plus grasse :3 (dikker maken van vloeistof) render plus spisse, (in)spissar :4 (overdrijven) exaggerar, ultrar, amplificar, inflar :het -- = exaggeration, amplification :een verhaal -- = exaggerar un historia aandikking ZN :1 (het groter/omvangrijker maken/worden) ingrossamento :2 (van vloeistof) inspissation :3 (overdrijving) exaggeration, amplification :-- van een verhaal = exaggeration/amplification de un historia aandoen WW :1 (kleren, etc.) mitter, poner :een jas -- = mitter se un mantello :zijn kleren -- = vestir se, mitter se le vestimentos :een kind de schoenen -- = mitter le scarpas a un infante :2 (in werking stellen van licht/radio, etc.) connecter, facer functionar :het licht -- = connecter le luce/lumine :de televisie -- = connecter le television :3 (een indruk geven) dar un impression :onaangenaam -- = causar/producer un sensation disagradabile :zijn houding doet mij onaangenaam aan = su attitude me da un impression disagradabile :modern -- = haber un aere moderne :4 (veroorzaken) causar, occasionar, facer :hoe kunt U mij dit --? = como pote vos facer me isto? :geweld -- = violentar, facer violentia :Shakespeare geweld -- = maltractar Shakespeare :5 (berokkenen) facer :iemand onrecht -- = facer un injustitia a un persona :6 (JUR) intentar, facer :iemand een proces -- = facer/intentar un processo a un persona :7 (SCHEEP) toccar, facer scala a :een haven -- = facer escala a/toccar un porto, abbordar aandoening ZN :1 (ziekte) affection, maladia :tuberculeuze -- = affection tuberculose :chronische -- = affection chronic :acute -- = affection acute :neurotische --en = affectiones neurotic :een lichte -- van de ogen = un legier affection ocular :seksueel overdraagbare --en = affectiones/maladias de transmission sexual :--en van de luchtwegen = affectiones del vias respiratori :2 (gewaarwording) sensation :--en van vreugde = sensationes de gaudio/de joia :--en van droefheid = sensationes de tristessa :3 (ontroering) emotion :met -- = con emotion aandoenlijk BN :1 (treffend, roerend) toccante, pathetic, commovente :-- verhaal = historia pathetic/commovente :iets -- beschrijven = describer un cosa patheticamente :2 (vatbaar voor indrukken) sensibile, impressionabile, emotive :een -- gemoed = un corde sensibile aandoenlijkheid ZN :1 (het aandoenlijk zijn) character pathetic, pathos :de -- van een verhaal = le patheticitate/le character pathetic de un historia :2 (vatbaarheid voor gemoedsaandoeningen) sensibilitate, emotivitate aandraaien WW :1 (schroef, etc.) dar un torno a, serrar :een schroef -- = serrar un vite :een schroef een slag -- = dar un torno de vite :2 (in werking stellen) facer functionar, connecter, (lamp/licht OOK) accender, (motor) poner in marcha {sj} :het licht -- = connecter/accender le luce aandragen WW :1 (komen brengen) apportar, adducer :2 (FIG) adducer, allegar, avantiar :argumenten -- = adducer/allegar/avantiar argumentos :alternatieven -- = apportar/proponer alternativas aandrang ZN :1 (MED) (opeenhoping) congestion, affluxo :-- van bloed naar het hoofd = congestion/affluxo de sanguine al testa/capite :2 (toeloop) affluentia, affluxo, concurrentia :3 (aansporing) instantia, insistentia, pression :-- uitoefenen op = exercer pression super :op -- van mijn vader = al instantias de mi patre :4 (innerlijke noodzaak) necessitate, impulso :de -- voelen om = sentir le necessitate de :5 (nadruk, klem) insistentia :met -- vragen = peter con insistentia, reclamar aandraven WW :1 :komen -- = arrivar/venir al trotto aandrentelen WW :1 approchar {sj} lentemente aandribbelen WW :1 arrivar/venir a parve passos rapide aandrift ZN :1 (sterke opwelling) impulso, impulsion :uit eigen -- = per proprie impulso :2 (drang) pulsion, instincto :natuurlijke -- = instincto natural :3 (bezieling) inspiration aandrijfas ZN :1 axe/arbore motor/propulsori/de propulsion/de impulsion aandrijfketting ZN :1 catena motor/propulsori/de propulsion/de impulsion aandrijfkoppel ZN :1 copula motor/propulsori aandrijfkracht ZN :1 Zie: aandrijvingskracht aandrijfmechanisme ZN :1 mechanismo motor/propulsori/de propulsion/de impulsion aandrijfmotor ZN :1 motor propulsori/de propulsion/de impulsion aandrijfschijf ZN :1 disco motor/propulsori/de propulsion/de impulsion aandrijfwiel ZN :1 rota propulsori/de propulsion/de impulsion aandrijven WW :1 propulsar, propeller, impeller, actuar, actionar, mover, poner/mitter in action/in activitate :door een elektromotor -- = actionar per un motor electric :een machine -- door een as = mover un machina per un axe :2 (aansporen) instigar, stimular, impeller, incitar, mover :het -- = instigation, stimulation, impulso, impulsion, incitamento, incitation :iemand -- tot wraak = instigar un persona al vengiantia :eerzucht drijft hem aan = le ambition le instiga/pulsa, le ambition le face ager :3 esser portate al ripa :komen -- = venir flottante :op een vlot komen -- = arrivar super un rate :het is komen -- = le mar lo ha deponite super le costa aandrijvend BN :1 impellente, impulsive aandrijver ZN :1 (degene die aanspoort) instigator, stimulator, incitator, promotor aandrijving ZN :1 traction, propulsion :elektrische -- = propulsion electric :mechanische -- = traction mechanic :directe -- = propulsion directe :2 (asoverbrenging, transmissie) transmission :transversale -- = transmission transversal :flexibele -- = transmission flexibile/elastic :3 (aansporing) instigation, stimulation, incitation aandrijvingskracht ZN :1 fortia propulsori/de propulsion/de impulsion aandringen WW :1 (aansporen) insister, instar, urger :het -- = insistentia, instantia :op -- van mijn vader = al requesta urgente/al insistentia/al instantias de/per instigation de/a instigation de mi patre :2 (naar voren dringen) avantiar se con fortia, pulsar aandrukken WW :1 premer contra, pressar, serrar :de kurk van de fles goed -- = clauder/serrar ben le corco del bottilia :de deur -- = clauder ben le porta aandrukking ZN :1 pression aanduiden WW :1 (kenbaar maken) indicar, marcar, designar, signalar :het -- = indication, designation, signalation :nader -- = specificar, precisar :2 (blijk geven van) indicar, denotar, exprimer :het -- = indication, denotation :zijn houding duidt zijn ontevredenheid aan = su attitude exprime su discontento :3 (betekenen) significar, exprimer, designar :het -- = signification, designation :4 (een toespeling maken) dar a intender, alluder, insinuar :het -- = allusion, insinuation :5 (schetsmatig aangeven) schizzar {tsar} :6 (suggereren) suggerer :het -- = suggestion aanduidend BN :1 indicative, designative, denotative :2 (benoemend, naamgevend) appellative aanduiding ZN :1 designation, denotation, indication :vage --en = indicationes vage :zonder verdere --en = sin ulterior indicationes :2 (toespeling) allusion, insinuation :3 (suggestie) suggestion :4 (naamgeving) appellation aandurven WW :1 :het -- = haber le corage, osar (facer/interprender) lo, osar mesurar se con :iemand -- = sentir se plus forte que un persona aanduwen WW :1 (aandrukken) premer contra :zich tegen iemand -- = premer se contra un persona :2 (vastduwen) premer ben :3 (voortduwen) pulsar :een auto -- = pulsar un auto(mobile) aandweilen WW :1 mundar con un panno de fricar, dar un colpo de panno de fricar, fricar :(FIG, SCHERTS) de vloer met iemand -- = ecrasar/pulverisar un persona aaneen BW :1 :drie dagen -- = tres dies consecutive :jaren -- = durante multe/longe annos :uren -- = hora post hora :zes weken -- = sex septimanas consecutive :hij heeft drie uur -- zitten praten = ille ha parlate ininterruptemente durante tres horas aaneenbehoren WW :1 formar un toto aaneenbinden WW :1 ligar insimul/in garba/in fasce aaneenbinding ZN :1 ligation (in garba/in fasce) aaneenblijven WW :1 restar/remaner unite aaneengeschakeld BN :1 incatenate :een -- verhaal = un relation incatenate :2 (onafgebroken) ininterrumpite, continue :3 (FIG) coherente :4 :(WISK) --e evenredigheid = proportion continue aaneengesloten BN :1 serrate, (ononderbroken) ininterrumpite, continue, (dicht opeen) compacte, (verenigd) unite :in -- gelederen = in filas/rangos serrate :een -- groep = un gruppo compacte aaneengroeien WW :1 soldar se, unir se, junger se aaneengroeiing ZN :1 soldatura :2 (FIG) fusion, union aaneenhaken WW :1 agrafar aaneenhangen WW :1 (FIG) esser coherente :dat hangt aaneen als droog zand = isto es incoherente aaneenhechten WW :1 (samenvoegen) junger, unir, attachar {sj} (insimul) :het -- = junction, union :2 (aaneenlijmen) agglutinar, conglutinar :het -- = agglutination, conglutination :3 (lassen) soldar :het -- = soldatura :4 (FIG) ligar strictemente, unir aaneenhechtend BN :1 (aaneenlijmend) agglutinative, conglutinative aaneenhechting ZN :1 (samenvoeging) junctura, junction, union :2 (aaneenlijming) agglutination, conglutination :3 (las) soldatura aaneenhouden WW :1 tener insimul/unite/reunite aaneenketenen WW :1 incatenar (insimul), concatenar aaneenketening ZN :1 incatenamento, concatenation aaneenklampen WW :1 reunir con tenones aaneenkleven WW :1 agglutinar se, conglutinar se aaneenklinken WW :1 rivetar aaneenkluisteren WW :1 Zie: aaneenketenen aaneenknopen WW :1 ligar per un nodo, nodar aaneenkoppelen WW :1 copular, accopular :het -- = accopulamento :wagons -- = accopular wagones :woorden -- = copular parolas aaneenkoppeling ZN :1 accopulamento :-- van wagons = accopulamento de wagones aaneenlassen WW :1 soldar :het -- = soldatura aaneenlassing ZN :1 soldatura aaneenliggen WW :1 esser contigue, toccar se aaneenlijmen WW :1 collar insimul, agglutinar, conglutinar :het -- = agglutination, conglutination aaneenlijmend BN :1 agglutinative, conglutinative aaneenlijming ZN :1 agglutination, conglutination aaneennaaien WW :1 suer insimul aaneennagelen WW :1 clavar insimul aaneenpassen WW :1 (tot een geheel in elkander sluiten) assemblar, adaptar :het -- = assemblage, adaptation aaneenplaatsen WW :1 placiar le un contra le altere aaneenplakken WW :1 agglutinar, conglutinar :het -- = agglutination, conglutination aaneenrijgen WW :1 bastir :2 :parels -- = infilar perlas aaneenschakelen WW :1 incatenar, concatenar, connecter, accopular, (verenigen) unir :het -- = incatenamento, concatenation, accopulamento aaneenschakelend BN :1 connective :2 (TAAL) copulative, coordinative :--e voegwoorden = conjunctiones copulative/coordinative :-- zinsverband = coordination aaneenschakeling ZN :1 incatenamento, concatenation, consecution, accopulamento, filiation, infilada, texito :-- van ideeën = concatenation de ideas :-- van gebeurtenissen = incatenamento/filiation de eventos :-- van dwaasheden = texito de absurditates :2 (serie, opeenvolging) succession, serie, progression, consecution aaneenschrijven WW :1 (als één woord schrijven) scriber in un sol parola :2 (letters verbinden) ligar :het -- = ligation aaneensluiten WW :1 (strak tegen elkaar aanleggen) stringer le distantia, junger, adjustar :2 :(verbond sluiten) zich -- = unir se, associar se, gruppar se :zich tot vakverenigingen -- = gruppar se in syndicatos aaneensluitend BN :1 (verbindend) copulative, connexive, subjunctive, conjunctive :2 (aaneensluitend in de tijd) continue aaneensluiting ZN :1 union, junction aaneensmeden WW :1 (door smeden met elkaar verbinden) soldar (per colpos de martello) :2 (onverbrekelijk verbinden) soldar, unir aaneensolderen WW :1 soldar (insimul), junger/unir per soldatura aaneenspijkeren WW :1 clavar insimul aaneenstrikken WW :1 laciar, ligar con un lacio aaneenvlechten WW :1 tressar insimul aaneenvoegen WW :1 (verbinden) copular, accopular, junger, assemblar, unir :het -- = accopulamento, junctura, junction, assemblage :2 (van pagina's) compaginar :het -- = compagination aaneenvoeging ZN :1 accopulamento, junction, junctura, assemblage aanerven WW :1 :dat landgoed is mij aangeërfd = io ha acquisite iste proprietate rural per hereditage aanerving ZN :1 acquisition per hereditage aanfietsen WW :1 :achter iemand -- = sequer un persona a bicycletta aanflitsen BN :1 Zie: aanfloepen aanfloepen WW :1 accender se improvisemente/subitemente/subito aanfluiten WW :1 (honen) conspuer aanfluiting ZN :1 (caricatuur) caricatura :een -- van alle recht = un caricatura/parodia de lo que deberea esser le justitia :2 (schande) scandalo, dishonor :3 (puinhoop) disastro aanfokken WW :1 elevar aanfruiten WW :1 (CUL) subfrir, subfriger aangaan WW :1 (gaan in de richting van) ir verso, diriger se verso :op huis -- = ir verso le casa :achter iemand -- = sequer un persona :achter iets -- = ir detra un cosa :2 (beginnen te branden) accender se :het licht gaat aan = le luce/lumine se accende :3 (beginnen) comenciar, ingagiar :het gevecht -- = comenciar/ingagiar le combatto :4 contractar, contraher, facer :een schuld -- = contractar/contraher un debita :een lening -- = contractar/contraher un presto :een verbond -- = contractar/contraher un alliantia :een verplichting -- = contractar/contraher un obligation :een compromis -- = facer un compromisso :een weddenschap -- = facer un sponsion :het -- van een schuld = contraction de un debita :5 (betreffen) concerner, reguardar, toccar :deze zaak gaat me niet aan = iste cosa non me tocca :het gaat ons allen aan = isto nos concerne totes :het gaat niet aan dat = il non pote esser que :allen die het aangaat = tote le interessates :wat mij aangaat = quanto a me aangaande VZ :1 re, concernente, relative a, quanto a, super :mij -- = quanto a me aangapen WW :1 reguardar/mirar/ocular stupidemente/fixemente/persistentemente/con/a bucca aperte/con curiositate pueril aangeblazen BN :1 aspirate :-- h = h aspirate aangebonden BN :1 :kort -- zijn = esser brusc aangeboren BN :1 innate, congenite, congenital, connatural, native :-- afwijking = malformation congenite/congenital :-- karakter = character congenital :-- ziekte = maladia congenite/congenital :-- sluwheid = astutia innate :dat is hem -- = ille lo ha de nascentia aangebouwd BN :1 annexe :het huis heeft een --e garage = le casa ha un garage annexe aangebrand BN :1 ardite, (mbt smaak/geur OOK) empyreumatic :--e melk = lacte ardite :-- smaken = haber un sapor/gusto de arditura :(FIG) gauw -- zijn = incholerisar se pro nihil, esser multo susceptibile :(FIG) de pot (= zij) is -- = illa es pregnante/gravide aangedaan BN :1 (ontroerd) emotionate aangegeven BN :1 indicate, declarate :brief met -- waarde = littera con valor indicate/declarate aangehaalder BN :1 :ter -- plaatse = in le loco jam citate aangehuwd BN :1 affin, per maritage, per matrimonio :--e familie = familia affin aangeklaagd BN :1 inculpate, accusate, imputate aangeklaagde ZN :1 inculpato, accusato, imputato aangekomene ZN :1 arrivato :de laatst --n = le ultime arrivatos aangeleerd BN :1 apprendite :--e toon = tono artificial aangelegd BN :1 :humoristisch -- zijn = esser un grande humorista :artistiek -- zijn = haber un vena artistic aangelegen BN :1 adjacente, vicin, limitrophe, contigue aangelegenheid ZN :1 affaire (F), question, problema :(POL) binnenlandse --en = questiones de politica interne aangelijnd BN :1 :--e hond = can al corda aangemerkt VW :1 viste que aangenaam BN :1 agradabile, placente, grate, sympathic :-- van smaak = agradabile de gusto :-- voor het gehoor = grate/agradabile al audition :het nuttige met het --e verenigen = combinar le utile con le agradabile :deze muziek doet het oor -- aan = iste musica flatta le aure :-- maken = render agradabile/grate, ingratiar :2 (gerieflijk) confortabile aangenomen BN :1 adoptive :-- kind = infante adoptive :2 fictive :(EC) -- waarde = valor fictive :3 :-- werk = labor a contracto :4 :--! = de accordo! aangenomen dat VW :1 date que, supponite que, admittite que aangepast BN :1 adaptate aangeraden BN :1 recommendate aangeschoten BN :1 (dronken) ebrie, inebriate, (door wijn) avinate :2 (getroffen) vulnerate aangeschreven BN :1 :slecht/goed -- staan = esser mal/ben notate, haber mal/bon reputation /fama :2 :-- cirkel = circulo tangente (de un triangulo) aangeslagen BN :1 (van zijn stuk gebracht) disconcertate, (ontmoedigd) dismoralisate :2 (NAT) excitate aangeslibd BN :1 alluvial :--e gronden = terrenos alluvial aangesloten BN :1 (bij vereniging, etc.) affiliate aangeslotene ZN :1 (bij vereniging, etc) affiliato aangespen WW :1 cinger, cincturar, buclar, affibular :het zwaard -- = cinger/cincturar le spada aangesprokene ZN :1 persona a qui on parla, interpellato aangestoken BN :1 (tand) cariose/cariate :-- tand = dente cariose/cariate :2 (fruit) guastate, putride :-- vruchten = fructos mangiate per le vermes, fructos guastate/putride aangetast BN :1 malade :--e boom = arbore malade :2 (mbt het gebit) cariose, cariate, malade :--e tand = dente cariose/cariate/malade aangetekend BN :1 registrate, recommendate, de aviso :--e brief = littera registrate/recommendate/de aviso aangetrouwd BN :1 affin, per maritage, per matrimonio :--e familie = familia affin aangevallene ZN :1 attaccato aangeven WW :1 (overhandigen) passar, dar :iemand de peper -- = passar le pipere a un persona :2 (ter kennis brengen van de overheid) declarar, facer registrar :het -- = declaration :een geboorte -- = facer registrar/declarar un nascentia :bij de douane -- = declarar al doana :3 (aanduiden) indicar, monstrar, signalar, marcar :het -- = indication, signalation :de thermometer geeft 30 graden aan = le thermometro indica 30 grados :de koers/richting -- = indicar le direction :de grote lijnen -- = indicar/traciar le grande lineas :de toon -- = dar le tono :tenzij anders is aangegeven = salvo indication contrari :4 (bij de politie) delatar, denunciar, deferer :het -- = delation, denunciation :een dief bij de politie -- = denunciar un fur/robator al policia :een diefstal -- = denunciar/deferer un furto/robamento aangever ZN :1 declarator :2 (verklikker) delator, denunciator :3 (SPORT) ille que passa le ballon aangewezen BN :1 indicate, qualificate :de -- persoon = le persona indicate :2 :op iets -- zijn = depender de un cosa aangezet BN :1 (scherper gemaakt) affilate :2 (gekruid) pimentate :3 (aangebrand) legiermente ardite aangezetene ZN :1 conviva aangezicht ZN :1 facie, visage :van -- tot -- = de facie a facie :in het -- van de dood = facie a facie con le morte :zijn -- redden = salvar le facie :zich verbergen voor het -- des Heren = celar se ante le facie del Senior aangezichtskramp ZN :1 crampo facial aangezichtsligging ZN :1 (MED) presentation de facie, position de testa/capite aangezichtspijn ZN :1 neuralgia facial aangezichtsspier ZN :1 musculo facial aangezichtsverlamming ZN :1 paralyse (-ysis) facial aangezichtszenuw ZN :1 nervo facial aangezien VW :1 proque, porque, perque, pois que, post que, viste que, del momento que aangifte ZN :1 (bij de politie) denunciation, delation :-- doen van een misdrijf = denunciar un delicto :valse -- = denunciation false :2 (bij belasting, douane, etc.) declaration :-- doen van een geboorte = declarar un nascentia :aangifte inkomstenbelasting = declaration fiscal aangiftebiljet ZN :1 folio de declaration (de impostos) aangifteformulier ZN :1 formulario de declaration (de impostos) aangifteplicht ZN :1 obligation de declarar aangorden WW :1 cinger, cincturar :het zwaard -- = cinger/cincturar le spada :zich -- voor de strijd = apprestar se pro le lucta aangrenzend BN :1 adjacente, limitrophe, contigue, confin, vicin, contermine, propinque :--e landen = paises limitrophe :--e kamer = camera contigue aangrenzing ZN :1 contiguitate, adjacentia aangrijnzen WW :1 :zit me niet zo stom aan te grijnzen = non me reguarda con iste facie de idiota aangrijpen ZN :1 (beetpakken) prender, sasir, caper :de gelegenheid -- = prender/sasir le occasion :2 (ontroeren) emover, emotionar :3 consternar aangrijpend BN :1 emotionante, pathetic, commovente, toccante :--e redevoering = discurso pathetic :-- schouwspel = spectaculo emotionante :--e film = film toccante aangrijping ZN :1 (ontroering) emotion :2 (het beetpakken) prehension aangrijpingspunt ZN :1 puncto de contacto :2 (NAT) puncto de contacto/de application (de un fortia) aangroei ZN :1 crescentia, accrescentia, crescimento, accrescimento, augmento, augmentation, incremento, proliferation :2 :het schip zat vol -- = le nave esseva plen de algas e conchas adherite aangroeien WW :1 crescer :weer -- = recrescer :de staart van de hagedis groeit weer aan = le cauda del lacerta recresce :2 (toenemen) crescer, accrescer, augmentar, incrementar :het -- = crescimento, accrescimento, crescentia, accrescentia, augmento, augmentation, incremento :de wind is tot stormkracht aangegroeid = le vento ha attingite le fortia de tempesta :3 (groter maken) aggrandir :4 (begroeid raken) coperir se (de algas e conchas) aangroeiing ZN :1 crescimento, accrescimento, crescentia, accrescentia, augmento, augmentation, (ook WISK) incremento aangroeisel ZN :1 excrescentia aanhaken WW :1 attachar {sj}, accopular aanhalen WW :1 (naar zich toe trekken) attraher, traher a se, tirar :het -- = attraction :de teugels -- = tirar le bridas/redinas :de buikriem -- = tirar le cingula :2 (vaster trekken) stringer :de veters -- = stringer le cordones/lacettos :de banden nauwer -- = stringer le ligamines :3 (liefkozen) caressar :het -- = caressa :een hond -- = caressar un can :4 (citeren) citar, mentionar :het -- = citation, mention :een boek -- = citar un libro :een spreker -- = citar un orator :op de aangehaalde plaats = in le loco jam citate :5 (aanvoeren) invocar :het -- = invocation :6 (REKENK) abassar :het -- = abassamento :een cijfer -- = abassar un cifra :7 (SCHEEP) (een zeil) invirgar :het -- = invirgatura aanhalig BN :1 caressante, affectuose aanhaling ZN :1 (het naar zich toe trekken) attraction :2 (liefkozing, aai) caressa :3 (het citeren, citaat) citation, mention :letterlijke -- = citation directe/textual :4 (aanvoering) invocation :5 (REKENK) abassamento :6 (SCHEEP) (van een zeil) invirgatura aanhalingsteken ZN :1 signo de ditto, virguletta :een woord tussen --s zetten = mitter/poner un parola inter virgulettas :de --s openen = aperir le virgulettas :de --s sluiten = clauder le virgulettas aanhang ZN :1 partitarios, partisanos, adeptos, discipulos, adherentes :2 familia aanhangen WW :1 (toegedaan zijn) esser partitario/partisano/adepto de, adherer :een geloof -- = adherer un fide :een partij -- = adherer a un partito :2 professar :een theorie -- = professar un theoria :3 (door hangen bevestigen) appender, attachar {sj}, accopular :4 (bijvoegen) adjunger aanhangend BN :1 (vastplakkend) adhesive aanhanger ZN :1 adherente, adepto, discipulo, partisano, partitario :fervent -- = partitario fervente, aficionado (S) :2 (aanhangwagen) remolco :de -- vastkoppelen = attachar {sj} le remolco :de -- loskoppelen = distachar {sj} le remolco aanhangig BN :1 pendente, in discussion :een wetsontwerp -- maken = presentar un projecto de lege :(JUR) een proces -- maken = intentar un processo aanhangmotor ZN :1 motor distachabile {sj}/amovibile/exterior/auxiliar aanhangsel ZN :1 (iets aan een groter geheel) annexo, appendice :als -- van = in annexo de :wormvormig -- (van de blinde darm) = appendice vermiforme/vermicular :2 (mbt boek/document) annexo, appendice, supplemento :3 (JUR) appertinentia :4 (TAAL) affixo :5 (van testament) codicillo :-- bij een testament = codicillo de un testamento aanhangwagen ZN :1 remolco aanhankelijk BN :1 affectionate, affectuose, devote aanhankelijkheid ZN :1 affectuositate, affection, devotion, attachamento {sj}, dilection :iemand zijn -- betonen = manifestar/monstrar/demonstrar su affection a un persona aanhankelijksbetuiging ZN :1 monstra/manifestation/demonstration de affection aanharden WW :1 indurar :het -- = induration aanharken WW :1 equalisar per rastro/rastrello, rastrellar :het -- = rastrellage aanhebben WW :1 (aan het lijf hebben) portar :kleren -- = esser vestite :schoenen -- = esser calceate :2 (brandende hebben) haber accendite aanhechten WW :1 fixar, affixar, figer, affiger, appender, attachar {sj}, adjunger, apponer, aggregar, annecter, (annexeren) annexar :weer -- = reattachar {sj} :een gebied -- = annexar un territorio :een zegel -- = apponer un sigillo aanhechting ZN :1 adjunction, addition, apposition, aggegation :-- van een zegel = apposition de un sigillo :2 (annexatie) annexion, annexation :-- van een gebied = annexion de un territorio aanhechtingspunt ZN :1 puncto de contacto aanhechtsel ZN :1 annexo aanhef ZN :1 (van een boek/gedicht, etc.) comenciamento, initio, exordio :-- van een rede = comenciamento/exordio de un discurso :-- van een brief = initio de un littera, formula de apertura de un littera :2 (MUZ) intonation aanheffen WW :1 comenciar :2 (MUZ) intonar :een lied -- = intonar un canto aanhikken (tegen) WW :1 haber/incontrar problemas (con) aanhitsen WW :1 excitar, incitar, instigar, provocar, fomentar :het -- = excitation, excitamento, incitation, incitamento, instigation, provocation, fomentation :zijn hond op iemand -- = excitar su can contra un persona aanhitser ZN :1 excitator, incitator, instigator, provocator, fomentator aanhitsing ZN :1 excitation, excitamento, incitation, incitamento, instigation, provocation, fomentation aanhoeven WW :1 :uw jas hoeft niet aan = il es inutile de mitter/poner vostre mantello :het vuur hoeft niet aan = il ha nulle besonio de accender le foco aanhogen WW :1 realtiar aanhoging ZN :1 realtiamento aanhollen WW :1 accurrer :komen -- = venir/arrivar currente aanhoren WW :1 ascoltar, audir :ten -- van = in presentia de, ante :iets met belangstelling -- = ascoltar un cosa con interesse :iemand welwillend -- = prestar un aure benevolente a un persona :het is niet om aan te horen = isto sona horribile, isto finde le corde, isto es insupportabile aanhorig BN :1 pertinente (a) aanhouden WW :1 (voortduren) continuar, durar :het -- = continuation, duration :de regen houdt aan = le pluvia continua :dat zal nog wel even -- = isto durara ancora un pauco/poco :2 (arresteren) arrestar, apprehender :het -- = arrestation :een misdadiger -- = arrestar un criminal :3 (aan het lijf houden) guardar :een kledingstuk -- = guardar un vestimento :4 (niet ophouden te doen) persister, perseverar :het -- = persistentia, perseverantia :5 (aandringen) insister, instar :het -- = insistentia :6 (uitstellen) suspender :een rechtszaak -- = suspender un causa/processo :7 :het personeel -- = mantener le personal in su postos :8 :op de kust -- = diriger se verso le costa :9 :een strakke dagindeling -- = mantener un ordine del die rigide aanhoudend BN :1 (zonder ophouden) constante, continue, incessante, permanente, perpetual, persistente :een -- geloop = un continue ir e venir :--e droogte = siccitate persistente :--e koorts = febre persistente :--e interrupties = interruptiones continue :het regende -- = il pluveva sin interruption/sin discontinuar, le pluvias persisteva :2 (met geringe tussenpozen) repetite, (op elkaar volgend) successive :3 (langdurig) prolongate aanhoudendheid ZN :1 continuitate, persistentia aanhouder ZN :1 persona perseverante/tenace aanhouding ZN :1 (arrestatie) arresto, arrestation :bevel tot -- = mandato/ordine de arresto/arrestation :2 (uitstel van behandeling) demora, dilation aanhoudingsbevel ZN :1 mandato/ordine de arresto/de arrestation aanhoudingsbevoegdheid ZN :1 competentia de arrestar (personas) aanjagen WW :1 (veroorzaken bij) causar, occasionar, provocar :iemand angst/schrik -- = intimidar/espaventar/terrificar un persona :2 (feller aanstoken) attisar :het vuur -- = attisar le foco :3 (sneller aandrijven) pressar, pulsar, accelerar :een motor -- = pulsar un motor :4 (aansporen) exhortar, incitar aanjager ZN :1 (iemand die of toestel dat aanjaagt) stimulator :2 (mbt een motor) starter (E) aankaarten WW :1 (aansnijden) mitter/poner super le tapis (F)/le tapete, intabular, abordar, toccar :een onderwerp -- = abordar un subjecto aankijken WW :1 reguardar, mirar :iemand strak -- = mirar un persona fixemente :iemand verachtelijk -- = diriger a un persona un reguardo de despecto/de disprecio :iemand vriendelijk -- = diriger a un persona un reguardo amabile :iemand verbaasd -- = reguardar un persona surprendite :elkaar veelbetekenend -- = cruciar un reguardo complice :iemand ergens op -- = jectar a un persona le culpa :het is het -- niet waard = isto non vale le pena de reguardar lo aanklacht ZN :1 accusation, inculpation, denunciation, crimination, incrimination, (JUR) querela :valse/lasterlijke -- = denunciation false/calumniose :schriftelijke -- = libello :deze misstand is een -- tegen de maatschappij = iste abuso es/constitue un accusation contra le societate :een -- indienen = intentar un accusation aanklagen WW :1 accusar, imputar, denunciar, inculpar, criminar, incriminar, (bij het gerecht) deferer :het -- = accusation, imputation, denunciation, inculpation, crimination, incrimination aanklagend BN :1 accusatori, denunciative, denunciatori aanklager ZN :1 accusator, denunciator, delator :openbare -- = accusator public aanklampen WW :1 (met klampen aanhechten) reunir per tenones :2 (aanspreken) abbordar, accostar :iemand op straat -- = abbordar un persona in le strata aankleden WW :1 (kleding aantrekken) vestir :een kind -- = vestir un infante :zich -- = vestir se :2 (versieren) decorar, guarnir :een gerecht -- = decorar/guarnir un platto aankleding ZN :1 (versiering) decoration aankleven WW :1 esser inherente a aankleving ZN :1 adhesion, adherentia aanklevingskracht ZN :1 adhesion aanklikken WW :1 cliccar aankloppen WW :1 (op de deur kloppen) batter al porta (de) :bij de juiste persoon -- = diriger se al persona indicate :2 (door kloppen vaster maken) fixar :een spijker -- = fixar un clavo aanknippen WW :1 accender :het licht -- = accender le luce/lumine, tornar le commutator/interruptor aanknopen WW :1 (met een knoop vastmaken) attachar {sj} con un nodo, nodar :2 nodar :handelsbetrekkingen -- = entrar in relationes commercial :briefwisseling -- = entrar in correspondentia :3 (toevoegen) adjunger, adder :ik heb er nog een week aangeknoopt = io ha prolongate mi sojorno de un septimana :4 (voortzetten) continuar aanknopingspunt ZN :1 indicio :2 (in gesprek) puncto de partita :3 puncto de contacto/de referentia/de referimento aankoeken WW :1 incrustar se, attachar se {sj} :het -- = incrustation :de rijst was aangekoekt = le ris esseva attachate aankoeking ZN :1 incrustation aankoeksel ZN :1 incrustation aankomeling ZN :1 (nieuweling) comenciante, debutante, novicio aankomen WW :1 (arriveren) arrivar :heelhuids -- = arrivar san e salve :de trein komt aan = le traino arriva :de klap kwam hard aan = le colpo esseva multo dur :2 (het doel bereiken) attinger le scopo :3 (in gewicht toenemen) augmentar/crescer de peso, ingrassiar :4 (aanraken) toccar :het -- = tocca :niet --! = non tocca! :5 :er op -- = importar :nu komt het erop aan = nunc le question se decide :als het er op aankomt = in caso de necessitate :het komt er op aan dat ... = le unic cosa que conta es que ... :6 :iets zien -- = vider venir un cosa, presentir un cosa :een botsing zien -- = previder un collision :iets op het laatste ogenblik laten -- = lassar un cosa pro le ultime momento :alles komt op hem aan = (alles hangt van hem af) toto depende de ille, (hij moet alles doen) ille debe facer toto :het erop aan laten komen = riscar aankomend BN :1 (nog niet volwassen) juvene, adolescente :2 (beginnend) comenciante, principiante :3 (toekomstig) futur :-- docent = docente futur :4 (aanstaand) proxime, que veni :--e week = le septimana proxime aankomst ZN :1 arrivata :station van -- = station de arrivata :bij -- van de trein = al arrivata del traino aankomstdatum ZN :1 data de arrivata aankomsthal ZN :1 hall (E) de arrivata aankomstlijn ZN :1 linea de arrivata, finish (E) aankomsttijd ZN :1 hora de arrivata :bord met vertrek- en --en = tabula de partitas e arrivatas aankondigen WW :1 annunciar, notificar, indicer :het -- = annunciation, notification :van te voren -- = preannunciar :een dividend -- = annunciar un dividendo :een artiest -- = annunciar/presentar un artista :de aankomst van de trein -- = annunciar le arrivata del traino :de zwaluwen kondigen de lente aan = le hirundines annuncia le primavera :zijn bezoek -- = annunciar su visita :iemand die iets aankondigt = notificator, annunciator :2 presentar :een uitzending -- = presentar un emission :3 (als inleiding dienen van) preluder aankondigend BN :1 (MED) prodromal, prodromic aankondiger ZN :1 annunciator aankondiging ZN :1 annuncio, annunciation, aviso, notification aankoop ZN :1 compra, acquisition, acquesto :grote --en doen = facer grande compras :-- op krediet/op de pof = compra a credito :die auto was een dure -- = iste auto(mobile) ha costate multe moneta aankoopbedrag ZN :1 amonta/summa de compra aankoopbeleid ZN :1 politica de compra aankoopbon ZN :1 bono de compra aankoopcontract ZN :1 contracto de compras/acquisitiones aankoopdatum ZN :1 data de compra/acquisition aankoopdossier ZN :1 dossier (F) del compras/acquisitiones aankooporder ZN :1 ordine de compra/acquisition aankoopprijs ZN :1 Zie: aankoopsom aankoopsom ZN :1 precio/amonta de compra/acquisition aankopen WW :1 comprar, (aanschaffen) acquirer aankoper ZN :1 comprator, acquiritor, acquisitor, mancipe aankoping ZN :1 compra, acquisition aankoppelen WW :1 attachar {sj}, copular, accopular aankoppeling ZN :1 accopulamento aankorsten WW :1 incrustar se aankorsting ZN :1 incrustation aankrijgen WW :1 (als levering ontvangen) reciper :nieuwe voorraad -- = reciper nove stocks (E), reciper un nove partita de merces :2 (kledingstuk/schoenen) poter mitter, poter poner, succeder a mitter, succeder a poner :3 :het vuur -- = succeder a inflammar le foco aankruisen WW :1 marcar per/con un cruce :de gewenste artikelen -- = marcar con un cruce le articulos desirate/desiderate aankuieren WW :1 :komen -- = approximar (se)/approchar {sj} a passo lente aankunnen WW :1 (opgewassen zijn tegen) poter mesurar se con un persona :2 (berekend zijn voor) esser capace/capabile de :hij kan dit werk niet aan = iste labor/travalio es troppo difficile pro ille :3 :op iemand -- = poter contar con un persona :4 :de lamp kan aan = on pote accender le lampa aankwakken WW :1 jectar contra aankweek ZN :1 cultura aankweekbaar BN :1 cultivabile aankweken WW :1 cultivar :het -- = cultura :2 disveloppar, cultivar, facer crescer :het -- = disveloppamento :vriendschap -- = disveloppar/cultivar amicitate :een geest van verzet -- = disveloppar un spirito de resistentia aankweking ZN :1 (het opkweken) cultura :2 (het opwekken) disveloppamento aanlachen WW :1 (toelachen) surrider a aanlanden WW :1 (voor de wal komen) abordar :2 (zijn bestemming bereiken) arrivar a, pervenir a :hij is tenslotte veilig thuis aangeland = al fin ille ha arrivate a casa san e salve :3 (aanslibben) sedimentar se aanlandig BN :1 que suffla verso le terra, del mar :de wind is -- = le vento suffla del mar aanlangen WW :1 passar, dar aanlassen WW :1 soldar, assemblar, unir, junger aanlassing ZN :1 soldatura, assemblage aanlaten WW :1 :het licht -- = non estinguer le luce/lumine :de radio -- = non disconnecter le radio :het vuur -- = lassar accendite le foco aanleg ZN :1 (bouw, vervaardiging) construction :-- van dijken = construction de dicas :in -- zijn = esser in construction :2 installation :-- van een centrale verwarming = installation de un calefaction central :3 (begaafdheid) talento, dono, genio, ingenio, facultate, propension, aptitude, disposition, capacitate, vocation :-- voor wiskunde = capacitate de mathematica :hij heeft veel -- voor wiskunde = ille es dotate pro le mathematica :kunstzinnige -- = disposition/talento artistic :natuurlijke -- = talento natural/innate :-- voor talen = dono de/pro le linguas :4 (geneigdheid) predisposition, inclination :criminele -- = predisposition criminal, inclination al crimines :-- hebben voor = haber predisposition/esser propense a :-- voor een ziekte = predisposition a un maladia :5 (JUR) instantia :in eerste -- = in prime instantia :6 (park) parco :7 (beplanting) plantation aanleggen WW :1 construer, facer :dijken -- = construer dicas :kanalen -- = construer canales :een spoorweg -- = construer un via ferree/un cammino de ferro/un ferrovia :2 (installeren) installar :centrale verwarming -- = installar un calefaction central :elektrisch licht -- = installar luce/lumine electric :3 (vormen) formar, constituer, facer :een verzameling -- = formar/constituer un collection :een dossier --/opstellen van = reunir un documentation de/super :4 (aan de oever komen) abbordar :5 (vastmeren) ammarrar :een schip -- = ammarrar un nave :6 (mikken) mirar :het -- = mira :7 :een tuin -- = plantar un jardin :8 :de kachel -- = accender le estufa :9 :het zuinig -- = (eenvoudig leven) viver modestemente, (spaarzaam zijn) esser economic :10 :hoe leg ik dat aan om...? = como facer pro...? :11 :een maatstaf -- = applicar un criterio/norma :12 :het met iemand -- = stabilir un contacto/relation con un persona :een voorraad -- = accumular un stock, stockar aanlegger ZN :1 (bouwer) constructor :2 (persoon die iets aanbrengt) installator :3 (persoon die de twist begonnen is) instigator aanleghaven ZN :1 porto emporio/de scala aanlegkosten ZN MV :1 costos de construction :2 costos de installation aanlegplaats ZN :1 Zie: aanlegsteiger aanlegsteiger ZN :1 (losplaats) disbarcatorio, (laadplaats) imbarcatorio aanleidend BN :1 occasional :--e oorzaak = causa occasional aanleiding ZN :1 occasion, motivo :-- geven tot = dar occasion/loco a, causar, dar motivo a :een -- vormen/zijn = motivar :zonder enige -- = sin alicun motivo :naar -- van = a proposito de :2 origine :-- tot een conflict = origine de un conflicto aanlengen WW :1 diluer, (met water) aquar, (knoeien) adulterar :de melk met water -- = diluer le lacte con aqua :de wijn -- = aquar le vino aanlenging ZN :1 dilution, (geknoei) adulteration aanleren WW :1 (eigen maken) apprender, familiarisar se con, studiar :het vak -- = apprender le mestiero :2 (onderwijzen) inseniar :3 :een aangeleerde toon = un tono artificial aanleunen WW :1 :-- tegen = appoiar se contra :2 :zich iets laten -- = lassar se attribuer un cosa, tolerar un cosa, non opponer se a un cosa aanleuning ZN :1 appoio aanleuningspunt ZN :1 puncto de appoio aanleveren WW :1 Zie: leveren-1-2 aanligbed ZN :1 (GESCH) lecto de tabula aanliggen WW :1 adjacer (a), jacer presso, esser adjacente/contigue/limitrophe/confinante/vicin :2 (FIG) esser simile a :die muziek ligt tegen de rumba aan = iste musica es simile al rumba aanliggend BN :1 adjacente, contigue, limitrophe, confinante, vicin :(WISK) --e hoeken = angulos adjacente :(WISK) --e zijde = later adjacente aanligging ZN :1 adjacentia, contiguitate aanlijmen WW :1 collar (a/super) aanlijnen WW :1 tener/prender al corda, tener ligate :aangelijnde -- = can al corda aanlokkelijk BN :1 attractive, attrahente, seductive, seducente :-- voorstel = proposition attractive aanlokkelijkheid ZN :1 attractivitate, seduction, charme (F) :de --en van het buitenleven = le seductiones del vita rural aanlokken WW :1 attraher, seducer, (met lokaas) escar :het -- = attraction, seduction :het gevaar lokte hem aan = le periculo le ha attrahite aanlokker ZN :1 seductor, tentator aanlokking ZN :1 attraction, seduction, charme (F) aanlonken WW :1 Zie: lonken aanloop ZN :1 (inleidende loop) impeto, impulso :een -- nemen = prender su impeto/impulso :2 (inleidende woorden) preambulo :3 preludio :-- tot de Tweede Wereldoorlog = preludio al Secunde Guerra Mundial :4 (bezoek) visitantes, visitatores, visitas :veel -- hebben = haber/reciper multe visitas :5 (klandizie) clientela, clientes :die koopman heeft veel = iste mercante ha multe clientes aanloopfase ZN :1 phase initial aanloophaven ZN :1 porto emporio/de scala, scala aanloopkosten ZN MV :1 costos initial aanloopmoeilijkheden ZN MV :1 problemas/difficultates initial aanlooppeiler ZN :1 radiogoniometro aanloopperiode ZN :1 periodo initial/de preparationes aanloopprobleem ZN :1 problema initial aanlooptijd ZN :1 phase initial (de functionamento) aanlopen WW :1 :-- op = diriger se verso, ir verso :2 (snel naderen) accurrer, (een aanloop nemen) prender un impeto/impulso :3 (zich haasten met lopen) pressar le passo :4 (duren) durar :5 (tegenaan schuren) fricar :het wiel loopt aan tegen het spatbord = le rota frica le parafango :6 (genoemde kleur krijgen) devenir :rood -- = devenir rubie :7 :achter iemand -- = ir detra un persona, sequer un persona :8 (binnenlopen en afmeren) facer scala a :morgen wordt Vlissingen aangelopen = deman on facera scala a Vlissingen :9 :zo is hij tegen zijn vrouw aangelopen = assi ille ha cognoscite/incontrate su spo(n)sa aanmaak ZN :1 fabrication, production, confection, manufactura :de -- van antistoffen = le production de anticorpores aanmaakhout ZN :1 ligno minute (pro accender le foco), accendalia aanmaakkosten ZN MV :1 costos de fabrication aanmaken WW :1 (vervaardigen) fabricar, producer, confectionar, manufacturar :het -- = fabrication, production, confection, manufactura :2 (toebereiden) preparar, apprestar :het -- = preparation, appresto :3 (kruiden, op smaak brengen) condimentar :de salade -- = condimentar le salata :4 (doen branden) accender :het -- = accendimento :de kachel -- = accender le estufa aanmanen WW :1 (dringend verzoeken) adjurar :het -- = adjuration :2 (sommeren) requirer :het -- = requirimento :tot betaling -- = requirer le paga/pagamento de :3 (berispen) admoner, admonestar :het -- = admonition, admonestation :4 (aansporen) exhortar :het -- = exhortation :tot kalmte -- = exhortar al calma aanmanend WW :1 (berispend) admonitori aanmaning ZN :1 exhortation :2 (berisping) admonition, admonestation :3 (betalingsbevel) requirimento de paga/pagamento aanmaningsbrief ZN :1 requirimento de paga/pagamento aanmatigen WW :1 :zich -- = arrogar se, usurpar, attribuer se :het -- = usurpation, arrogation :zich een titel -- = usurpar un titulo :zich de eer -- = attribuer se le honor :zich een oordeel -- = permitter se un judicamento, arrogar se le derecto de judicar aanmatigend BN :1 arrogante, presumptuose, pretentiose, gloriose, superbe :-- optreden = comportamento arrogante aanmatiging ZN :1 (laatdunkende taal/daad) arrogantia, pretension, pretention :2 (onrechtmatige opeising) arrogation, usurpation aanmelden WW :1 (aandienen) annunciar, presentar :een bezoeker -- = annunciar un visitator :zich bij iemand -- = presentar se ante un persona :zich voor een baan -- = presentar se pro un empleo :zich bij de justitie -- = denunciar se :2 (opgeven) inscriber :zich voor een examen -- = inscriber se a un examine aanmelding ZN :1 presentation :2 (inschrijving) inscription :-- voor een examen = inscription a un examine aanmeldingsformulier ZN :1 scheda/folio/formulario de inscription/registration aanmeldingsplicht ZN :1 inscription/registration obligatori aanmeldingstermijn ZN :1 termino de registration/inscription aanmengen WW :1 diluer, (met water) aquar :het -- = dilution aanmenging ZN :1 dilution aanmeren WW :1 ammarrar aanmerkelijk BN :1 (tamelijk groot) considerabile, notabile, sensibile :het gaat -- beter = le cosas ha meliorate considerabilemente aanmerken WW :1 :(beschouwen als) -- als = considerar como :iets als zijn plicht -- = considerar un cosa como su deber :hij wordt als lastig aangemerkt = ille es considerate como un typo difficile :2 :(afkeuren) -- op = criticar, censurar, reprobar, disapprobar, reprehender, blasmar, animadverter aanmerking ZN :1 consideration :in -- komen = entrar in consideration :in -- komen voor een studiebeurs = esser idonee pro un bursa de studio :de omstandigheden in -- genomen = considerate le circumstantias, in consideration del circumstantias :in -- genomen dat = viste/vidite que :2 reprehension, blasmo, critica, censura, animadversion :--en = commentario :--en maken op = reprehender, blasmar, criticar, censurar, animadverter, commentar :op alles --en maken = criticar omne cosa aanmeten WW :1 prender le mesura (de) :zich een pak laten -- = facer prender se le mesura de un costume :2 :zich een beleefde houding -- = adoptar un attitude cortese, monstrar se cortese aanmeting ZN :1 mesura aanminnig BN :1 amabile, amene aanminnigheid ZN :1 amabilitate, amenitate aanmodderen WW :1 (klungelen) facer inhabilemente aanmoedigen WW :1 incoragiar, dar corage, stimular, favorisar, promover, excitar, incitar, animar, sporonar, impeller, inhardir :--de woorden = parolas incoragiante/de stimulo aanmoedigend BN :1 incoragiante aanmoediging ZN :1 incoragiamento, excitation, excitamento, incitation, incitamento, fomento, sporon, sporonamento :ter -- = pro stimular, como stimulo aanmoedigingspremie ZN :1 premio de incoragiamento/de stimulo aanmoedigingsprijs ZN :1 Zie: aanmoedigingspremie aanmoeren WW :1 vitar aanmoeten WW :1 :de handschoenen moeten aan = on debe mitter le guantos :de kachel moet aan = on debe accender le estufa aanmogen WW :1 :mijn zondagse jas mag aan = io ha le permission de mitter/poner mi mantello del dominica :de kachel mag aan = il es permittite de accender le estufa aanmonsteren WW :1 (in dienst nemen) inrolar :2 (dienst nemen) inrolar se aanmonstering ZN :1 inrolamento aanmunten WW :1 monetar, monetisar, cunear :het -- = monetage, monetisation, cuneage :goud -- = monetar auro aanmunting ZN :1 monetage, monetisation, cuneage aannaaien WW :1 suer :een knoop -- = suer un button :iemand een oor -- = dupar un persona aanname ZN :1 (veronderstelling) supposition, hypothese (-esis), assumption :2 (FIL, WISK, etc.) postulato :3 (aanneming, aanvaarding) acceptation :4 ingagiamento, recrutamento :-- van personeel = ingagiamento/recrutamento de personal aanneembaarheid ZN :1 verosimilantia aanneemsom ZN :1 precio de contracto aannemelijk BN :1 (aanvaardbaar) acceptabile, admissibile :-- bod = offerta acceptabile :--e voorwaarden = conditiones acceptabile :tegen elk -- bod = on accepta qualcunque offerta rationabile :2 (geloofwaardig) plausibile, credibile, verisimile, verosimilante :iets -- maken = demonstrar le veracitate de un cosa aannemelijkheid ZN :1 (aanvaardbaarheid) acceptabilitate, admissibilitate :2 (geloofwaardigheid) plausibilitate, credibilitate, verisimilitude, probabilitate, verosimilantia, verisimilantia aannemen WW :1 (aanpakken) prender, reciper :een pakje -- = reciper un pacchetto :2 (accepteren) acceptar :een aanbod -- = acceptar un offerta :geld -- = acceptar moneta :een schenking -- = acceptar un dono/un donation :een voorstel -- = acceptar un proposition :een telegram -- = acceptar un telegramma :een raad -- = acceptar un consilio :een verontschuldiging -- = acceptar un disculpation :bij acclamatie -- = acceptar per acclamation :3 adoptar :een maatstaf -- = adoptar un criterio :een wetsvoorstel -- = adoptar un projecto de lege :een houding -- = adoptar un attitude :een kind -- = adoptar un infante :als regel -- = adoptar como norma :een geloof/godsdienst -- = adoptar/imbraciar un fide/religion :4 (zich verbinden uit te voeren) contractar :de bouw van een blok woningen -- = contractar le construction de un bloco de casas :aangenomen werk = travalio/labor sub contracto :5 (geloven) creder, pensar, admitter :voetstoots -- = creder cecamente :dat neem ik graag aan = io lo crede ben :6 imbraciar :een carriëre -- = imbraciar un carriera :een goede raad -- = imbraciar un bon consilio :de christelijke godsdienst -- = imbraciar le christianismo :7 (veronderstellen, vermoeden) supponer, presumer, admitter, conjicer, conjecturar :8 (in dienst nemen) ingagiar, recrutar, contractar :arbeiders -- = ingagiar/recrutar obreros :personeel -- = contractar personal :9 (goedkeuren) approbar :een motie -- = approbar/acceptar un motion :een wetsontwerp -- = approbar un projecto de lege :10 assumer :een menselijke gedaante -- = assumer un forma human :de rol van weldoener -- = assumer le rolo de benefactor :11 (oplopen) contractar, prender :een gewoonte -- = contractar/prender un habitude aannemer ZN :1 contract(at)or/interprenditor de constructiones aannemersbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de constructiones aannemersfirma ZN :1 firma de constructiones aanneming ZN :1 (aanvaarding) acceptation, admission :2 :-- van een voorstel = approbation de un proposition :3 (R.K.) prime communion :4 (PROT) confirmation :5 contractation :-- van een bouwwerk = contractation de un construction :-- van personeel = contractation de personal aannemingssom ZN :1 precio de contracto aanpak ZN :1 approche {sj} :hier is een andere -- nodig = isto exige un altere approche :een harde -- voorstaan = esser partitario del mano dur aanpakken WW :1 (vastpakken) prender, sasir, caper :2 (beginnen) comenciar, initiar :een werk -- = comenciar/initiar un labor/travalio :3 (aanvallen) attaccar :de vijand -- = attaccar le inimico :een moeilijkheid -- = attaccar un difficultate :4 :hij weet van -- = ille es un homine de initiativa, ille es un laborator assidue :iemand hard -- = tractar un persona con mano dur/sin amenitate :je zult harder moeten -- = tu debera travaliar/laborar plus :een probleem flink -- = abbordar un problema con firmessa aanpalen WW :1 confinar a aanpalend BN :1 adjacente, vicin, limitrophe, confinante, contigue, contermine aanpappen WW :1 :-- met = facer se amico de :2 :(een praatje maken) -- met = conversar con aanpasbaar BN :1 adaptabile, appropriabile, accommodabile aanpassen WW :1 (passend maken) adaptar, appropriar, conformar, accommodar, aptar, adjustar, adequar :zijn gedrag -- aan de situatie = adaptar/conformar su comportamento/su conducta al situation :zich bij de tradities -- = adaptar se/conformar se al traditiones :zich aan de omstandigheden -- = conformar se al circumstantias :zijn stijl -- aan het onderwerp = appropriar su stilo al subjecto :aan het gebruik -- = adaptar al uso :zich gemakkelijk -- = adaptar se facilemente :pas de opvoeding van de mens aan bij de mens (ROUSSEAU) = appropria le education del homine al homine :iemand die aanpast = adaptator :2 (herzien) readjustar :de salarissen -- = readjustar le salarios :iemand die aanpast = readjustator :3 (passen van kleding, etc.) essayar, probar, provar :het -- = essayage, proba, prova :4 :zijn pas aan het ritme van de trommel -- = rhythmar su passo al sono del tambur aanpassing ZN :1 (het passend maken) adaptation, appropriation, accommodation, adjustamento :2 (het herzien) readjustamento :-- van de salarissen = readjustamento del salarios :3 (gewenning) habituation aanpassingsfase ZN :1 phase de adaptation aanpassingsmechanisme ZN :1 mechanismo de adaptation aanpassingsmoeilijkheden ZN MV :1 difficultates de adaptation aanpassingsproces ZN :1 processo adaptive/de adaptation/de accommodation aanpassingsprogramma ZN :1 programma de adaptation aanpassingsvermogen ZN :1 facultate/poter/aptitude/capacitate adaptive/de adaptation/de accommodation, adaptabilitate, flexibilitate aanpersen WW :1 serrar plus fortemente aanpersing ZN :1 pression aanpezen WW :1 effortiar se multo, travaliar/laborar dur aanplakbiljet ZN :1 bulletin (mural), affiche (F), placard (F), placardetto aanplakbord ZN :1 tabula annunciatori/de placardage/de placardar/de reclamo, tabula pro collar/fixar affiches (F) aanplakken WW :1 collar, fixar, affiger, (van affiche, etc. OOK) placardar :verboden aan te -- = (il es) prohibite de placardar/de fixar affiches (F)/de collar affiches (F) aanplakker ZN :1 fixator de affiches (F)/de placards (F) aanplakking ZN :1 fixation de affiches (F)/de placards (F) aanplakzuil ZN :1 columna/colonna annunciatori/de placardage/de placardar/de reclamo, columna/colonna pro collar/fixar affiches (F)/placards (F) aanplant ZN :1 (het aankweken) cultura :2 (het geplante) plantation aanplanten WW :1 plantar, cultivar aanplanter ZN :1 plantator, cultivator aanplanting ZN :1 plantation, cultura aanplempen WW :1 plenar con terra, terraplenar aanporder ZN :1 stimulator, incitator, excitator, instigator aanporren WW :1 stimular, incitar, excitar, instigar aanporring ZN :1 stimulation, incitation, excitation, instigation aanpoten WW :1 plantar aanpoting ZN :1 plantation aanpraten WW :1 (aansmeren) persuader :ik heb hem het boek aangepraat = io le ha persuadite de prender le libro :2 (doen geloven) facer creder, suggerer :iemand een ziekte -- = suggerer a un persona que ille es malade aanprijzen WW :1 vantar, commendar, recommendar, preconisar, laudar, (sterk --) elogisar :het -- = commendation, recommendation, preconisation, laudation, elogio :zijn koopwaar -- = vantar su merces :iemand die iets aanprijst = preconisator aanprijzing ZN :1 commendation, recommendation, preconisation, elogio aanpunten WW :1 (een punt maken aan) appunctar, acutiar :een potlood -- = appunctar un stilo de graphite :een paal -- = appunctar un palo aanraden WW :1 consiliar, avisar, commendar, recommendar, preconisar :het -- = commendation, recommendation, preconisation :op -- van = per consilio de, sequente le consilio de :ik raad je dit boek aan = io te consilia iste libro :iemand die iets aanraadt = preconisator aanrader ZN :1 (iemand die raad geeft) consiliero :2 (artikel) producto recommendate aanrading ZN :1 aviso, consilio, recommendation aanraken WW :1 toccar, tanger :het -- = tocca, tocco, tacto :een voorwerp -- = toccar un objecto :een gevoelige snaar -- = toccar un chorda sensibile, facer vibrar un chorda sensibile :opnieuw/weer -- = retoccar :wat kan worden aangeraakt = toccabile :iemand die iets aanraakt = toccator :2 (betasten) tastar, palpar :het -- = tastamento, palpation :3 (in contact zijn met) continger aanraking ZN :1 (het aanraken) tocca, tocco, tacto, tastamento, (contact) contacto :punt van -- = puncto de contacto :bij de minste -- = al minime tocco :in -- komen met = entrar in contacto con :in -- brengen met = poner/mitter in contacto con :de ruwe -- met de werkelijkheid = le aspere contacto del realitate :het medicijn mag niet in -- komen met de ogen = evitar le contacto del medicina con le oculos aanrakingsoppervlak ZN :1 superficie/superfacie de contacto aanrakingspunt ZN :1 (WISK) (raakpunt) puncto tangential :2 (FIG) puncto de contacto aanranden WW :1 aggreder :het -- = aggression :een vrouw -- = attentar al virtute de un femina, violar/stuprar un femina :iemand in zijn eer -- = vulnerar le honor de un persona aanrander ZN :1 aggressor, (verkrachter) violator, stuprator aanranding ZN :1 aggression, attentato, (verkrachting) violation, stupro :-- van de eerbaarheid = attentato al pudor aanrecht ZN :1 plano de labor/de travalio aanrechtblad ZN :1 Zie: aanrecht aanrechtkastje ZN :1 (parve) armario sub le plano de labor/de travalio aanreiken WW :1 passar, dar, presentar :de peper -- = passar le pipere aanrekenbaar BN :1 ascribibile, attribuibile, imputabile aanrekenen WW :1 (toeschrijven) ascriber, attribuer, imputar :2 (de schuld geven van) dar le culpa a, imputar, reprochar {sj} :iemand iets -- = imputar/reprochar un cosa a un persona :(door de vingers zien) niet -- = condonar :3 (beschouwen) considerar :het zich tot een eer -- te mogen meedoen = considerar como un honor de poter participar a :iemand iets als boze opzet -- = considerar malintentionate le action de un persona aanrekening ZN :1 ascription, attribution, imputation aanrennen WW :1 :komen -- = venir/arrivar currente, accurrer, approximar (se)/approchar {sj} currente aanrichten WW :1 causar, facer, occasionar :schade -- = causar/facer damno(s) :verschrikkelijke verwoestingen -- = causar/facer devastationes tremende :een bloedbad -- = causar un massacro :een feestmaal -- = organisar un repasto de festa aanrijden WW :1 :(in een richting gaan) -- op = ir verso, diriger se in auto(mobile)/a cavallo, etc. verso :2 :-- tegen = choccar {sj} con/contra, collider con, entrar in collision con, haber un collision con, (van achteren) tamponar :3 :achter iemand -- = sequer un persona aanrijding ZN :1 choc {sj}, collision, (van achteren) tamponamento :lichte -- = choc legier :een -- hebben = choccar {sj} con/contra, haber un collision, entrar in collision, (van achteren) tamponar aanrijgen WW :1 bastir :2 (tot een snoer vormen) infilar :parels -- = infilar perlas aanrijroute ZN :1 cammino de accesso aanroep ZN :1 appello, interpellation :2 (mbt hoger wezen) invocation aanroepen WW :1 appellar, interpellar :het -- = appello, interpellation :een taxi -- = appellar un taxi :2 (hulp vragen aan) invocar, implorar, obsecrar :het -- = invocation, imploration, obsecration :God -- = invocar Deo :de heiligen -- = invocar/implorar le sanctos :om aan te roepen = invocatori aanroepformule ZN :1 formula invocatori/invocative aanroeping ZN :1 appello, interpellation :2 invocation, imploration, obsecration :onder -- van Gods naam = invocante le nomine de Deo aanroeren WW :1 (opzettelijk aanraken) toccar :2 (onder de aandacht brengen) toccar, abordar, evocar, intabular :een onderwerp -- = toccar (a) un thema, abordar un subjecto :een probleem -- = evocar un problema :even -- = facer mention de :(FIG) een snaar -- = facer vibrar un chorda :3 (door roeren gereedmaken) miscer, admiscer aanrollen WW :1 :komen -- = approximar (se)/approchar {sj} (rolante) :-- tegen = rolar contra aanrukken WW :1 (MIL) approximar (se)/approchar {sj} rapidemente :2 :(SCHERTS) nog een fles laten -- = facer venir un altere bottilia aanrukking ZN :1 approche {sj} aanschaf ZN :1 acquesto, acquisition, compra aanschaffen WW :1 acquirer, comprar, procurar (un cosa a un persona) :het -- = acquisition, compra :zich een nieuwe fiets -- = procurar se un nove bicycletta aanschaffer ZN :1 acquiritor, acquisitor, comprator aanschaffing ZN :1 (het aanschaffen) acquisition, acquesta, compra :2 (wat aangeschaft is) acquisition, acquesta, compra aanschaffingsprijs ZN :1 precio de acquisition/de acquesta/de compra aanschafkosten ZN MV :1 costos de acquisition/de acquesta/de compra aanschakelen WW :1 connecter :2 incatenar aanschakeling ZN :1 connexion :2 incatenamento aanschellen WW :1 Zie: aanbellen aanscherpen WW :1 affilar, acutiar :het -- = affilamento, acutiamento :een bijl -- = affilar un hacha {sj} :een potlood -- = appunctar un stilo de graphite :2 (verhevigen) exacerbar :het -- = exacerbation :3 (naar voren brengen) accentuar :4 (verbeteren) meliorar, ameliorar :het -- = melioration, amelioration :en record -- = meliorar un record (E) :5 (beter formuleren) reformular :het -- = reformulation aanscherping ZN :1 affilamento, acutiamento aanschieten WW :1 (haastig aantrekken) vestir hastivemente/rapidemente :2 (met vuurwapenen) vulnerar legiermente :een aangeschoten hert = un cervo vulnerate :3 (aanspreken) accostar, abordar :iemand op straat -- = abordar un persona in le strata aanschijn ZN :1 (uiterlijk) aspecto exterior :2 (aangezicht) visage, facie :in het zweet zijns --s = in/con le sudor de su fronte :3 (nabijheid) proximitate, approche {sj}, vista :in het -- van de dood = al approche/in vista del morte, ante le morte, facie a facie con le morte aanschikken WW :1 (dichter bijeen gaan zitten) serrar se un pauco/un poco, approchar {sj} se, approchar {sj} su sedia :2 (zich aan tafel zetten) seder se al tabula aanschoffelen WW :1 sarcular, binar, disherbar aanschoppen WW :1 (een schop geven) dar un colpo de pede :2 (kritiek leveren) criticar, (felle kritiek leveren) vituperar aanschouw ZN :1 contemplation :in -- nemen = prender in consideration, considerar aanschouwbaar BN :1 visibile aanschouwelijk BN :1 (zichtbaar/duidelijk voorgesteld) vivente, tangibile, concrete, clar, evidente, manifeste, ostensive :iets -- maken/beschrijven = dar un idea clar de un cosa, demonstrar/describer graphicamente un cosa, facer un description plastic de un cosa :een begrip -- maken = render un concepto plus concrete :iets -- maken met voorbeelden = illustrar un cosa con exemplos :-- onderwijs = inseniamento demonstrative aanschouwelijkheid ZN :1 claritate, vivacitate, impression del realitate, character evidente, evidentia aanschouwen WW :1 (zien) vider :het -- = vision :2 (aandachtig bekijken) contemplar, spectar :het -- = contemplation :de natuur -- = contemplar le natura :ten -- van = in presentia de, ante :3 (met de geest waarnemen) contemplar :het -- = contemplation :de heerlijkheid Gods -- = contemplar le gloria de Deo aanschouwer ZN :1 spectator, observator, teste ocular aanschouwing ZN :1 (daad van aanschouwen) vision, vista :2 (aandachtige waarneming) observation, contemplation aanschouwingsvermogen ZN :1 perceptibilitate aanschrappen BN :1 marcar (per un tracto), sublinear, signalar aanschrijven WW :1 scriber a :2 (berichten) informar per scripto, notificar :het -- = notification :3 (convoceren) convocar :het -- = convocation aanschrijving ZN :1 notification :2 convocation aanschroeven WW :1 vitar, fixar con vite(s), serrar le vite de :vaster -- = stringer le vite aanschuinen WW :1 Zie: schuinen aanschuiven WW :1 (dichterbij brengen) avicinar :een stoel -- = avicinar un sedia (al tabula) :2 :mee -- = seder se al tabula con le alteres, seder se al mesme tabula, unir se al tabula :kan ik bij u --? = me permitte vos que io me sede a vostre latere? aansjokken WW :1 :komen -- = arrivar/venir a passo lente aansjorren WW :1 stringer :een riem -- = serrar un corregia aansjouwen :1 apportar con effortio aanslaan WW :1 (snel en kort raken) toccar :2 (laten horen) facer audir :3 (de waarde bepalen van) taxar, valutar, estimar :4 (belasting) taxar :extra -- = supertaxar :iemand voor 10 000 euros -- = imponer a un persona le pagamento de 10 000 euros :5 (vasthechten) fixar :6 (van honden) latrar, dar le alarma :7 (beslag leggen op) confiscar :8 (aannemen) adoptar :een sarcastische toon -- = adoptar un tono sarcastic :9 (SCHEEP) (een zeil) invirgar :het -- = invirgatura :10 (WEVERIJ) ordir :het -- = orditura, ordimento :11 (goed ontvangen worden) esser ben recipite, haber successo :het idee is bij iedereen aangeslagen = totes ha recipite le idea con enthusiasmo :12 (vastslaan) clavar :13 (salueren) salutar :14 (succes hebben) haber successo :15 (in werking komen) partir :de motor slaat aan = le motor parti aanslag ZN :1 (laag die zich vastgezet heeft) deposito :2 (poging tot moord, overrompeling) attentato, aggression :terroristische -- = attentato terrorista :gewelddadige -- = attentato/aggression a mano armate :-- op de goede zeden = attentato al moral :-- op de vrijheid = attentato al libertate :een -- beramen = preparar un attentato :een -- plegen = committer un attentato, attentar :een -- op iemands leven plegen = attentar al vita de un persona :een -- opeisen = revindicar un attentato :de bevolking terroriseren met --en = terrorisar le population con attentatos :iemand die een -- pleegt = attentator :3 (m.b.t. een vuurwapen) position de tiro, mira :4 (belastingaanslag) taxation, imposition :5 (MUZ) tocco, modo de toccar le instrumento :6 (in een ketel, etc.) incrustation :7 (in pan) crusta :8 :geweer in de -- = fusil al spatula aanslagbiljet ZN :1 folio de impostos aanslepen WW :1 apportar (in grande quantitates) :liters bier -- = apportar litros e litros de bira aanslibben WW :1 depositar se, formar alluviones, alluvionar, reimpler de fango :aangeslibd land = terreno alluvional/de alluvion aanslibbing ZN :1 (het aanslibben) alluvionamento :2 (aanslibsel) alluvion, deposito alluvial aanslibbingsvlakte ZN :1 plana alluvial aanslibsel ZN :1 alluvion, deposito alluvial aanslijpen WW :1 acutiar, affilar aanslijping ZN :1 acutiamento, affilamento aanslingeren WW :1 (aanzwengelen) tornar le manivella, manivellar :2 (gooien tegen) jectar contra aansluipen WW :1 :komen -- = approximar se/approchar {sj} cautemente/furtivemente/a passos furtive aansluiping ZN :1 approche {sj}/approximation caute/furtive aansluitdoos ZN :1 prisa de currente aansluitdraad ZN :1 filo de connexion aansluiten WW :1 connecter, junger :het huis op het gasnet -- = connecter le casa al rete de gas :wilt u mij -- met B? = Vole vos dar me le communication con B? :2 haber connexion (con), guardar relation (con) :3 (van treinen, etc.) corresponder :deze treinen sluiten goed op elkaar aan = il ha un bon correspondentia inter iste trainos :4 affiliar :zich -- bij = affiliar se a/con, adherer a, associar se a :zich -- bij een vakbond = affiliar se a un syndicato :zich bij een politieke partij -- = associar se/adherer a un partito politic :zich bij een demonstratie -- = participar a un demonstration :5 :achter -- in de rij = poner se/mitter se in le cauda aansluitend BN :1 :--e trein = traino correspondente aansluiting ZN :1 junction, junctura, connexion :-- op het gasnet = connexion al rete del gas :2 (ELEKTR) prisa, connexion :-- voor de antenne = prisa de antenna :3 (telefonisch) communication :4 (contact) contacto, cognoscentia :-- zoeken bij iemand = cercar a facer cognoscentia con un persona :geen -- krijgen met iemand = non succeder a mitter se in contacto con un persona :5 (voortzetting) continuation :in -- op onze brief = in/como continuation de nostre littera :6 (bij vereniging, etc.) adhesion, affiliation :-- van Spanje bij de Europese Unie = adhesion de Espania al Union Europee :7 (van treinen, etc.) correspondentia aansluitingskosten ZN MV :1 costos de installation aansluitingsplaats ZN :1 junction aansluitingspunt ZN :1 puncto de junction aansluitklem ZN :1 puncto de connexion aansluitmof ZN :1 manichetto de accopulamento aansluitpunt ZN :1 (ELEKTR) puncto de connexion aansluitstuk ZN :1 (TECHN) connector aansmeren WW :1 (met metselspecie/kalk bestrijken) recoperir (con cemento/calce), applicar (cemento/calce) aansnellen WW :1 venir/arrivar currente, accurrer aansnijden WW :1 (de eerste snee maken) trenchar {sj} in, comenciar a taliar/secar :2 (te berde brengen) abbordar, poner super le tapete, intabular :een onderwerp -- = abbordar un thema/un subjecto aansnoeren WW :1 stringer un lacio/un corda aanspannen WW :1 (strak trekken) tender :een touw -- = tender un corda :zijn spieren -- = tender le musculos :2 (JUR) intentar, initiar :een proces tegen iemand -- = intentar/initiar un processo contra un persona :3 (mbt trekdieren) attachar {sj} aanspeelbaar BN :1 (SPORT) :hij is -- = ille es in (bon) position aanspelen WW :1 (toeschuiven) passar :de bal -- = passar le ballon (a) aanspoelen WW :1 depositar se, alluvionar, formar alluviones :de rivier spoelt hier voortdurend grond aan = le fluvio alluviona hic :2 (op het strand/de kust werpen) jectar super le/al plagia/al/le costa, portar al ripa :er is een lijk aangespoeld = le mar ha jectate un cadavere al plagia aanspoeling ZN :1 (het aanspoelen) alluvionamento :2 (aanslibsels) alluviones, depositos alluvial aanspoelsel ZN :1 alluvion, deposito alluvial aansporen WW :1 sporonar, instigar, incoragiar, excitar, incitar, exhortar, animar, provocar, stimular, mover, impeller, convitar :het -- = sporonamento, instigation, incoragiamento, excitation, excitamento, incitamento, incitation, stimulation, impulso, impulsion aansporend BN :1 stimulative, stimulante, exhortatori, incitative, incitator, incentive aansporing ZN :1 sporonamento, incoragiamento, stimulation, stimulo, incentivo, excitation, excitamento, incitation, exhortation, animation, instigation, sporon, impulso, impulsion, fomento :nadrukkelijke -- = exhortation emphatic :-- tot geduld = exhortation al patientia :als -- bedoelde hulp = adjuta incitative :op -- van = a instigation de aanspraak ZN :1 (eis) revindication, exigentia, pretention, pretension :rechtmatigheid van een -- = legitimitate de un pretention :-- maken op = pretender a, revindicar :-- maken op de troon = pretender al throno :zijn --en doen gelden = facer valer su derectos :ten onrechte -- maken op = arrogar se :een betwistbare -- = un revindication contestabile :2 (gezelschap) contactos :weinig -- hebben = haber pauc/poc contactos aansprakelijk BN :1 responsabile :-- stellen voor = render responsabile de :bepalen wie -- is = establir le responsabilitates :niet -- = irresponsabile aansprakelijkheid ZN :1 responsabilitate :wettelijke -- = responsabilitate legal :burgerlijke -- = responsabilitate civil :uitgesloten -- = responsabilitate excludite :de ETA heeft de -- voor de aanslag opgeëist = le ETA ha revindicate le attentato aansprakelijkheidsverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de responsabilitate (civil) aanspreekbaar BN :1 approchabile {sj}, abordabile, accessibile, tractabile :hij is moeilijk -- = ille es difficilemente approchabile aanspreekbaarheid ZN :1 (toerekenbaarheid) imputabilitate aanspreektijd ZN :1 tempore de responsa aanspreektitel ZN :1 titulo aanspreekvorm ZN :1 (RHET) apostrophe aanspreken WW :1 (het woord richten tot) diriger le parola a :2 (aanklampen) diriger se a, abbordar, accostar :iemand op straat -- = abbordar/accostar un persona in le strata :3 (in de smaak vallen) placer (a), agradar (a), esser al gusto de :deze muziek spreekt veel mensen aan = iste musica place a multe gente :Bach spreekt me niet aan = Bach me dice nihil :4 (aanbreken) comenciar a usar/a mangiar/a biber, etc. :zijn kapitaal -- = comenciar a expender su capital :zijn kapitaal niet -- = non toccar a su capital :de inmaak -- = aperir le conserva aansprekend BN :1 attractive, sympathic, placente, agradabile aanspreker ZN :1 interlocutor :2 empleato de pompas funebre aanspreking ZN :1 (RHET) apostrophe aanstaan WW :1 (op een kier staan) esser interaperte :2 (ingeschakeld zijn) esser connectite, (van de verwarming) esser accendite :de radio staat aan = le radio es connectite :3 (bevallen) agradar, placer :niet -- = disagradar, displacer :jouw manier van denken staat me wel aan = tu modo de pensar me place :4 :tegen iets -- = appoiar se a un cosa aanstaand BN :1 (eerstkomend) proxime, que veni :de --e week = le septimana proxime :--e maandag = lunedi proxime :2 (toekomstig) futur :--e moeder = matre futur :3 (nabij in de tijd) proxime :--e zijn = esser proxime, approximar se, approchar {sj}, (dreigen) esser imminente aanstaande ZN :1 futuro, futura aanstalten ZN MV :1 preparativos, preparationes, apprestos :-- maken om te = preparar se a/pro :-- maken voor de reis = apprestar se pro le viage :geen -- maken om = non monstrar le intention de aanstampen WW :1 calcar, comprimer, batter con le pedes aanstappen WW :1 marchar {sj} plus velocemente/a grande passos, allongar le passo aanstaren WW :1 Zie: aangapen aansteekvlam ZN :1 flamma de accendimento aanstekelijk BN :1 (navolging opwekkend) contagiose, communicative :--e blijdschap = allegressa contagiose/communicative :-- voorbeeld = exemplo contagiose :-- werken = esser contagiose :--e lach = riso communicative/contagiose :-- lachen = haber un riso contagiose :2 (besmettelijk) contagiose aanstekelijkheid ZN :1 contagiositate :de -- van het voorbeeld = le contagion del exemplo aansteken WW :1 (doen branden) accender, incender, inflammar :het vuur -- = accender le foco :een kaars -- = accender un candela :een lucifer -- = accender un flammifero :de kachel -- = accender le estufa :een sigaret -- = accender un cigarretta :de ene sigaret met de andere -- = fumar in catena :het -- = accendimento, inflammation :2 (in de brand steken) incendiar :3 (besmetten) infectar, contaminar, contagiar :het -- = infection, contamination, contagion aanstekend BN :1 (besmettend) infectante, contaminante, contagiante aansteker ZN :1 (voor sigaretten, gas, etc.) accenditor aansteking ZN :1 (besmetting) contagion, infection, contamination aanstellen WW :1 (aanwijzen, benoemen) ingagiar, nominar, appunctar, constituer, designar :het -- = ingagiamento, nomination, appunctamento :ze hebben een nieuwe parkwacht aangesteld = on ha nominate un nove guardiano del parco :2 (JUR) (-- als) instituer :het -- = institution :3 (in ambt bevestigen) installar :het -- = installation :4 (gekunsteld spreken/kleden/schrijven, etc.) affectar :zich bespottelijk -- = haber un comportamento/conducta ridicule, comportar se de maniera ridicule aansteller ZN :1 comediante, posator, snob (E) aanstellerig BN :1 affectate, manierate :een --e man = un posator :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta manierate, affectation aanstellerij ZN :1 affectation, comedia, theatro, theatralitate aanstelleritis ZN :1 Zie: aanstellerij aanstelling ZN :1 nomination, appunctamento :voorlopige -- = nomination/appunctamento provisional :tijdelijke -- = nomination/appunctamento temporari :vaste -- = nomination/appunctamento definitive/permanente, posto fixe :akte van -- = acto de nomination/appunctamento aanstellingsbesluit ZN :1 decision de nomination/appunctamento aanstellingsbrief ZN :1 littera de nomination/appunctamento aanstellingsdatum ZN :1 data de nomination/appunctamento aansterken WW :1 reprender/recovrar/recuperar le fortias aansterking ZN :1 retorno del fortias, convalescentia aanstevenen WW :1 :het schip stevende op de haven aan = le nave navigava in le direction del porto aanstichten WW :1 excitar, incitar, instigar, causar, esser le instigator de, prender le initiativa de :het -- = excitation, excitamento, incitation, incitamento, instigation aanstichter ZN :1 instigator, excitator, incitator, fomentator, machinator, provocator aanstichting ZN :1 excitation, excitamento, incitation, incitamento, instigation :op -- van = al instigation de aanstippen WW :1 (met een stip aantekenen) marcar per/con un puncto :2 (terloops vermelden) facer mention de, mentionar brevemente :3 (even aanraken) toccar legiermente/a pena aanstipping ZN :1 mention breve/passager aanstoken WW :1 (feller laten branden) attisar, avivar :het -- = attisamento, avivamento :2 (tot kwaad aanzetten) instigar, excitar, incitar, fomentar :het -- = instigation, excitation, excitamento, incitamento, incitation, fomentation aanstoker ZN :1 (aanstichter) instigator, excitator, incitator, fomentator, machinator, provocator aanstonds BW :1 immediatemente aanstoot ZN :1 choc {sj} :2 (FIG) scandalo :-- geven = dar scandalo, scandalisar, choccar {sj} :-- nemen aan = scandalisar se de :steen des --s = petra del scandalo aanstootgevend BN :1 indecente, grossier, licentiose, malsonante, incongrue, scabrose, scandalose :-- boek = libro licentiose :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta indecente/scandalose :-- verhaal = historia scabrose :2 (beledigend) offensive, injuriose, injuriante aanstormen WW :1 :komen -- = accurrer/avantiar impetuosemente aanstotelijk BN :1 (aanstootgevend) indecente, grossier, licentiose, incongrue, scabrose, scandalose, malsonante :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta indecente :2 (beledigend) injuriante, injuriose, offensive aanstotelijkheid ZN :1 (hoedanigheid) character choccante {sj}/scandalose :2 (wat aanstotelijk is) indecentia aanstoten WW :1 choccar {sj} con/contra :hij stootte tegen de tafel = ille choccava con/contra le tabula aanstoting ZN :1 choc {sj}, collision aanstouwen WW :1 stivar aanstouwing ZN :1 stivage aanstrepen WW :1 notar, marcar per/con un tracto, poner un marca, sublinear aanstreping ZN :1 marca, tracto aanstrijken WW :1 (door strijken doen ontbranden) accender, fricar :een lucifer -- = accender/fricar un flammifero :2 facer vibrar :een snaar -- = facer vibrar un chorda :3 :met pleister -- = stuccar aanstromen WW :1 affluer aanstuiven WW :1 (naar een plaats toestuiven) accumular se :2 :komen -- = venir/arrivar currente, accurrer aansturen WW :1 :(naar een punt richten) -- op = diriger verso, ir verso, vader verso :de boot op de haven -- = diriger le barca verso le porto :2 (trachten te bereiken) visar a, aspirar a :op een breuk -- = essayar de provocar un ruptura :ik weet niet waar hij op aanstuurt = io non sape ubi ille vole arrivar aanstuwen WW :1 stivar aantal ZN :1 numero, quantitate :een -- personen = un certe numero de personas :groot -- = grande numero, multiplicitate, multitude :toenemend -- = numero crescente :het totale -- = le total :in -- = in numero, numericamente :in -- overtreffen = superar in numero, superar numericamente :2 (aantal leden, bestand) effectivo :-- leden van een partij = effectivo de un partito aantastbaar BN :1 destructibile aantastbaarheid ZN :1 destructibilitate aantasten WW :1 (invreten) eroder, corroder :dit zuur tast metalen aan = iste acido corrode le metallos :2 (MED) (doen rotten) cariar :3 (bederven) alterar :de zon tast de kleuren aan = le sol altera le colores :4 (zedelijk --) perverter :het -- = pervertimento :(FIG) de smaak -- = perverter le gusto :5 (besmetten) contaminar :6 (aanvallen) attaccar, aggreder, nocer a :iemand in zijn goede naam -- = attaccar/leder le reputation de un persona, nocer al reputation de un persona, diffamar/infamar un persona :iemand in zijn eer -- = leder le honor de un persona :7 (ondergraven) minar aantaster ZN :1 (besmetter) contaminator aantasting ZN :1 (bederf) maladia, alteration :2 (invreting) erosion, corrosion :3 (besmetting) contamination :4 (aanval) attacco, aggression :-- van iemands eer = ultrage al honor de un persona, diffamation aantekenboek(je) ZN :1 libro/libretto de memoria/de notas, carnet (F) aantekenen WW :1 (noteren, inschrijven) notar, prender nota de, registrar :2 (van aantekeningen voorzien) annotar, facer annotationes, accompaniar (un texto) de notas :3 (in strafzaken) facer appello :4 registrar, recommendar :een brief -- = registrar/recommendar un littera :aangetekende brief = littera registrate/recommendate :5 :protest -- tegen = protestar contra :verzet -- tegen = opponer se a aantekening ZN :1 (notitie, noot) nota :--en maken = prender notas, notar :-- in steno = notas stenographiate :-- houden van = tener nota de :2 memorandum :3 (verklarende --) annotation, commento, commentario, glossa :uitvoerige --en = annotationes detaliate :losse --en = annotationes sparse :korte --en = marginalia (L) :van --en voorzien = annotar, glossar :een uitgave van Erasmus met --en = un edition annotate de Erasmus :4 mention special :-- voor kraamverpleging = mention special pro obstetricia, diploma de neonatologia aantekenschrift ZN :1 quaderno de notas aantijgen WW :1 imputar (un cosa a un persona), accusar (un persona de un cosa), incriminar, inculpar :het -- = imputation, accusation, incrimination, inculpation aantijger ZN :1 accusator aantijging ZN :1 imputation, accusation, incrimination, inculpation :lasterlijke --en = imputationes calumniose/diffamatori/infamante :ongegronde -- = imputation injustificate :zich tegen een -- verweren = defender se contra un accusation aantikken WW :1 (aanraken) toccar (legiermente) :2 (oplopen) arrivar a un alte summa aantocht ZN :1 approximation, approche {sj} :in -- zijn = approximar (se), approchar {sj}, avicinar se :de winter is in -- = le hiberno approcha, le hiberno es al porta aantonen WW :1 (bewijzen) probar, provar, demonstrar :ik zal -- dat ik gelijk heb = io demonstrara que io ha ration :2 (vaststellen) establir :iemands onschuld -- = establir le innocentia de un persona :3 (aanwijzen) monstrar, indicar, designar :de oorzaak van de narigheid -- = indicar le causa del miseria aantonend BN :1 (demonstratief) demonstrative :2 (TAAL) indicative :--e wijs = modo indicative, indicativo aantoner ZN :1 demonstrator aantoning ZN :1 demonstration aantoonbaar BN :1 demonstrabile, provabile :dat is niet -- = on non pote demonstrar lo :een gemakkelijk -- alibi = un alibi facilemente provabile :zijn schuld is niet -- = su culpabilitate non es demonstrabile aantoonbaarheid ZN :1 demonstrabilitate, provabilitate :-- van een feit = provabilitate de un facto aantrappen WW :1 :de motor -- = mitter/poner le motor in marcha {sj} con le pedal aantreden WW :1 (verschijnen) presentar se :2 (zich verzamelen) reunir se, (in rijen) alinear se, mitter se in fila :3 (een ambt aanvaarden) assumer, entrar in function :als president -- = assumer le presidentia aantreffen WW :1 trovar, incontrar :iemand levenloos -- = trovar morte/sin vita un persona :iemand niet thuis -- = non trovar un persona a casa aantrekkelijk ZN :1 attrahente, attractive, seducente :--e prijs = precio interessante :het is een zeer --e vrouw = illa es un femina multo attrahente :2 (er smakelijk uitziend) appetitive aantrekkelijkheid ZN :1 character attractive, attractivitate, charme (F) aantrekken WW :1 (naar zich toetrekken) attraher :kapitaal -- = attraher capital :de magneet trekt het ijzer aan = le magnete attrahe le ferro :de aarde wordt door de zon aangetrokken = le sol attrahe le terra :nieuw personeel -- = recrutar/ingagiar nove personal :trachten nieuwe medewerkers aan te trekken = essayar de ingagiar/recrutar nove collaboratores :2 (kledingstuk, etc.) mitter, poner, vestir :een jas -- = mitter un mantello :zijn handschoenen -- = poner se le guantos, guantar se :zijn schoenen -- = mitter su scarpas/su calceas, calcear se :andere schoenen -- = cambiar de calceos/de scarpas :andere kleren -- = cambiar se, cambiar de vestimentos :3 (vastsnoeren) stringer :het -- = strictura :een knoop -- = stringer un nodo :4 :de markt trekt aan = le mercato redeveni normal :5 :de prijzen trekken aan = le precios se stabilisa :6 :zich iemands lot -- = interessar se pro un persona :7 :de deur -- = clauder le porta :8 :het tempo -- = accelerar le rhythmo/le marcha {sj} aantrekking ZN :1 attraction, fascino :-- uitoefenen = attraher :2 (NAT) attraction, attractivitate :magnetische -- = attraction magnetic :3 (voorliefde) gusto aantrekkingskracht ZN :1 attraction, fortia attractive/de attraction :een grote -- uitoefenen op = exercer un grande attraction super :2 (NAT) (fortia de) attraction, fortia attractive, gravitation :algemene -- = gravitation universal :moleculaire -- = gravitation molecular :3 (onweerstaanbare invloed) fascination, fascino, charme (F) :-- van het vrouwelijk schoon = fascino/charme del beltate feminin aantrekkingspotentiaal ZN :1 potential attractive/de attraction aantrekkingspunt ZN :1 puncto/centro de attraction/de gravitation aantrekkingswet ZN :1 :algemene -- = lege del attraction universal aanvaardbaar BN :1 acceptabile, admissibile :-- aanbod = offerta acceptabile aanvaardbaarheid ZN :1 acceptabilitate, admissibilitate :-- van een voorstel = acceptabilitate de un proposition aanvaarden WW :1 (accepteren) acceptar, admitter, approbar :verontschuldigen -- = acceptar excusas :dit tragisch verlies moeten wij -- = nos debe acceptar iste perdita tragic :een algemeen aanvaarde mening = un opinion generalmente admittite :2 (in ontvangst nemen) acceptar :een schenking -- = acceptar un donation :3 adoptar :een leer -- = adoptar un doctrina :als regel -- = adoptar como norma :4 (op zich nemen) assumer, cargar se de :het -- = assumption :een rol -- = assumer un rolo :de regering -- = assumer le governamento :een ambt -- = assumer un officio :de verantwoording -- = assumer le responsabilitate :5 (erfenis) acceptar, adir :een erfenis -- = acceptar/adir un hereditage :6 (beginnen te doen) comenciar, interprender :een reis -- = interprender un viage :de terugtocht -- = prender le cammino de retorno :7 (inwilligen) acquiescer aanvaarder ZN :1 (HAND) acceptor aanvaarding ZN :1 (het in ontvangst/gebruik nemen) acceptation :-- van een schenking = acceptation de un donation :2 (van erfenis) acceptation, adition :-- van een erfenis = acceptation/adition de un hereditage :3 (het op zich nemen) assumption :-- van de verantwoordelijkheid = assumption del responsabilitate :4 (innerlijke aanvaarding) resignation aanval ZN :1 attacco, aggression, offensiva :nachtelijke -- = attacco nocturne :ongemotiveerde -- = attacco immotivate :frontale -- = attacco frontal :hevige -- = attacco violente :teken tot de -- = signal de attacco :tot de -- overgaan = passar al attacco :een -- inzetten = lancear un attacco :de -- inzetten = prender le/passar al offensiva :een -- terugslaan = repeller/repulsar/parar un attacco :de -- is de beste verdediging = le attacco es le melior defensa, le melior defensa es le attacco :2 (bestorming) assalto, (charge) carga :verwoede -- = assalto furibunde :-- van de cavallerie = carga del cavalleria :bevel geven tot de -- = ordinar le assalto :3 (vlaag, opwelling) accesso, attacco :-- van hysterie = accesso/attacco de hysteria :-- van waanzin = accesso de follia :-- van woede = accesso de furor :een -- krijgen = suffrer un attacco :4 (MED) (aandoening) crise, crisis, attacco :5 insulto :-- op de goede zeden = insulto del bon mores aanvallen WW :1 (een aanval doen op) attaccar, aggreder, (bestormen) assalir, assaltar :een tegenstander -- = attaccar un adversario :de speler viel de scheidsrechter aan = le jocator ha aggredite le arbitro :frontaal -- = attaccar frontalmente :opnieuw/weer -- = reattaccar :2 (betwisten) contestar :een testament -- = contestar un testamento aanvallend BN :1 aggressive, offensive :-- voetbal = football (E) offensive :--e oorlog = guerra offensive :-- optreden = prender le offensiva aanvallenderwijs BW :1 offensivemente, aggressivemente aanvaller ZN :1 attaccante, attaccator, aggressor :2 (bestormer) assalitor, assaltator :3 (VOETBAL) attaccante :4 insultator aanvallig BN :1 amabile, gratiose aanvalligheid ZN :1 amabilitate, gratia aanvalsactie ZN :1 attacco, action offensive aanvalsbasis ZN :1 base de attacco aanvalscolonne ZN :1 columna/colonna de attacco aanvalsfront ZN :1 fronte de attacco aanvalsgolf ZN :1 unda de assalto/de attacco aanvalskracht ZN :1 fortia offensive aanvalskreet ZN :1 crito de guerra aanvalslinie ZN :1 linea de assalto/de attacco aanvalslust ZN :1 aggressivitate aanvalsmijn ZN :1 mina aanvalsoorlog ZN :1 guerra offensive/de aggression aanvalsplan ZN :1 plano combattive/de attacco aanvalspoging ZN :1 tentativa de attacco/de assalto aanvalspunt ZN :1 puncto de assalto/de attacco aanvalssein ZN :1 signal de assalto/de attacco aanvalsveldtocht ZN :1 campania offensive aanvalswapen ZN :1 arma offensive/de offensiva/de attacco aanvang ZN :1 initio, comencio, comenciamento :-- van de voorstelling = comencio del representation :een -- nemen = comenciar :een -- maken met = comenciar, initiar :in de -- = al comencio, al comenciamento, al initio :van de -- af = desde le comencio/initio :2 inchoation :3 (inleiding, aanhef) exordio :4 (oorsprong) principio, origine, origination, primordio aanvangen WW :1 comenciar, initiar :2 inchoar :3 debutar aanvanger ZN :1 debutante, novicio aanvangscapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate initial aanvangsdatum ZN :1 data de initio aanvangsdruk ZN :1 pression initial aanvangsfase ZN :1 phase initial aanvangskapitaal ZN :1 capital initial aanvangsloon ZN :1 salario initial aanvangsniveau ZN :1 nivello initial aanvangsonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento preparatori aanvangsprijs ZN :1 precio initial aanvangspunt ZN :1 puncto initial aanvangsregel ZN :1 verso initial aanvangssalaris ZN :1 salario initial aanvangssaldo ZN :1 saldo initial aanvangssnelheid ZN :1 velocitate initial aanvangsstadium ZN :1 stadio initial aanvangstijd ZN :1 tempore initial, initio aanvangstoestand ZN :1 stato initial aanvangsuur ZN :1 hora initial aanvankelijk BN :1 initial :--e indruk = impression initial :--e snelheid = velocitate initial aanvankelijk BW :1 initialmente, al initio, al comencio, al comenciamento aanvaren WW :1 (varende in aanraking komen met) choccar {sj} con/contra, abbordar, entrar in collision con :het grote schip heeft de visserboot aangevaren = le grande nave ha abbordate le barca de pisca :tegen een brug -- = choccar con/contra un ponte :2 :komen -- = venir/arrivar navigante, navigar verso aanvaring ZN :1 collision :in -- komen met = entrar in collision con, choccar {sj} con/contra, abbordar aanvaringschade ZN :1 damno(s) de collision aanvatten WW :1 (beetpakken) prender, sasir :het -- = prehension :2 (beginnen) comenciar, interprender aanvechtbaar BN :1 criticabile, contestabile, questionabile, impugnabile, recusabile, discutibile, disputabile, controvertibile :--e beslissing = decision criticabile :-- beleid/politiek = politica criticabile :-- vonnis = sententia impugnabile :--e theorie = theoria discutibile :2 (kwetsbaar) vulnerabile :--e redenering = rationamento vulnerabile aanvechtbaarheid ZN :1 character discutabile/contestabile, contestabilitate, discutibilitate, disputabilitate, impugnabilitate, recusabilitate, controvertibilitate :-- van een vonnis = impugnabilitate de un sententia aanvechten WW :1 (betwisten) contestar, criticar, impugnar, recusar, questionar, controverter :het -- = contestation, impugnation :een theorie -- = contestar un theoria :een stelling -- = contestar/impugnar un these (-esis) :een testament -- = impugnar un testamento :een vonnis -- = impugnar un sententia aanvechting ZN :1 (betwisting) contestation, impugnation :-- van een vonnis = impugnation de un sententia :2 (onweerstaanbare neiging) tentation, attacco :een nauwelijks te onderdrukken -- van slaap = un attacco de somnolentia difficile de reprimer aanvegen WW :1 (met bezem/veger) scopar aanvertrouwen WW :1 confider aanverwant BN :1 (door huwelijk verwant) apparentate, affin :2 similar, analoge, connexe, proxime, affin :--e artikelen = articulos similar/analoge :de natuurkunde en --e disciplines = le physica e le disciplinas affin aanverwantschap ZN :1 parentato aanvijlen WW :1 limar aanvlammen WW :1 inflammar se, accender se :de lucifer vlamde aan = le flammifero se ha accendite aanvliegen WW :1 (vliegend naderen) approximar (se)/approchar {sj} volante :2 :tegen iets -- = choccar {sj} con/contra un cosa :3 (aanvallen) attaccar :iemand -- = attaccar un persona, jectar se super un persona aanvliegroute ZN :1 corridor de atterrage, trajecto de arrivata aanvochten WW :1 humectar aanvochting ZN :1 humectation aanvoegen WW :1 (toevoegen aan) adjunger, adder :2 (verbinden) junger, ligar aanvoegend BN :1 conjunctive, subjunctive :--e wijs = modo conjunctive/subjunctive, conjunctivo, subjunctivo :tegenwoordige tijd van de --e wijs = presente del conjunctivo/subjunctivo aanvoegsel ZN :1 supplemento, appendice aanvoelen WW :1 sentir, esser sensibile a, haber le intuition de, intuer :men kan zo iets beter -- dan beredeneren = isto es plus facile de intuer que de rationar/que de explicar rationalmente :iemand -- = comprender un persona intuitivemente :de stemming -- = sentir le atmosphera :2 :koud -- = esser frigide al tacto, esser de tacto frigide aanvoeling(svermogen) ZN :1 intuition aanvoer ZN :1 (naar de bestemde plaats brengen) transporto :2 (bevoorrading) approvisionamento :3 (het aangevoerde) provisiones :4 (buis, kanaal) tubo/canal de alimentation aanvoerbuis ZN :1 tubo de alimentation, (van water) tubo de adduction aanvoerder ZN :1 capite, capitano, chef (F), leader (E) :2 (SPORT) capitano (del equipa) :3 (MIL) commandante, capitano :4 (FYSIOL) (spier) adductor aanvoerdersband ZN :1 (SPORT) banda del capitan (del equipa) aanvoeren WW :1 (leiden) diriger, ducer, conducer, guidar, commandar, (een troep) capitanar :het -- = direction, conducta, commando :de troepen -- = guidar le truppas :een leger -- = commandar un armea :een expeditie -- = commandar un expedition :een team -- = diriger un equipa/team (E) :een opstand -- = diriger un sublevation :2 (met een vervoermiddel aanbrengen) transportar verso, adducer per vehiculo :het -- = transporto :troepen werden per vliegtuig aangevoerd = le transporto/transportation de truppas se faceva per avion :3 (bevoorraden) approvisionar :het -- = approvisionamento :4 (als bewijs naar voren brengen) allegar, adducer, invocar, avantiar :het -- = allegation, adduction, invocation :bewijzen -- = allegar/adducer/avantiar provas/probas :argumenten -- = allegar/adducer/avantiar argumentos :redenen -- = allegar/adducer/avantiar rationes :iets ter verontschuldiging -- = avantiar un cosa como excusa :verzachtende omstandigheden -- = allegar/invocar circumstantias attenuante :hij voerde enige bijbelcitaten aan = ille citava alicun passages del biblia :als voorwendsel -- = allegar como pretexto, pretextar :een bezwaar -- = opponer un objection :zelfverdediging -- = allegar autodefensa :5 (FYSIOL) adducer :het -- = adduction aanvoerend BN :1 (toevoerend) adductor :(water)-- kanaal = canal adductor aanvoerhaven ZN :1 porto de approvisionamento aanvoering ZN :1 (bevelvoering) conducta, direction, commando :onder -- van = sub le conducta/direction de :2 (argumenten, etc.) allegation, adduction, invocation :3 (FYSIOL) adduction aanvoerkanaal ZN :1 canal de alimentation aanvoerlijn ZN :1 linea de approvisionamento aanvoerpijp ZN :1 tubo de alimentation aanvoerroute ZN :1 via de approvisionamento aanvraag ZN :1 petition, demanda, requesta :een -- indienen = presentar un petition :een -- inwilligen = conceder/acceder a un petition :-- tot echtscheiding = demanda de divortio :op -- = a requesta aanvraagformulier ZN :1 formulario de demanda/de requesta/de petition aanvraagprocedure ZN :1 procedura/procedimento de demanda/de requesta/de petition aanvragen WW :1 demandar, requestar, peter, sollicitar :echtscheiding -- = demandar le divortio :een beurs -- = sollicitar un bursa :een subsidie -- = sollicitar un subsidio/subvention aanvrager ZN :1 sollicitante, petitionario aanvreten BN :1 (door vreten aantasten) roder :aangevreten door de mot = rodite per tineas, tineose :2 (mbt metaal) corroder aanvriezen WW :1 attachar {sj} se per le gelo :2 continuar a gelar aanvullen WW :1 (bijvullen) plenar, replenar, repler :het -- = replenamento :vaten -- = replenar barriles :2 (voltallig/volledig maken) suppler, supplementar, compler, completar, complementar :het -- = supplementation, completamento :iemands woorden -- = completar le parolas de un persona :het tekort -- = suppler le deficit :een lacune -- = suppler/compler un lacuna :een bedrag -- = completar un summa aanvullend BN :1 additional, supplementari, supplemental, completive, complementari, completori, suppletive, suppletori :-- krediet = credito supplementari, supplemento de credito :--e verklaring = declaration supplementari :--e verzekering = assecurantia complementari :-- examen = examine suppletive/complementari :--e begroting = budget (E) suppletori/supplementari/annexe :-- recht = derecto suppletive :--e verkiezingen = electiones suppletive :--e informatie = information additional/supplementari :2 (ondersteunend) subsidiari :3 (JUR) (vervangend) subsidiari :4 (bijkomstig) ancillar aanvulling ZN :1 (het bijvullen) replenamento :-- van de vaten = replenamento del barriles :2 supplementation, supplemento, addition, completion, complemento, completamento :ter -- van = como complemento de, pro completar :3 addendum (MV: addenda) (L) :4 (bijblad) supplemento aanvullingsartikel ZN :1 articulo supplementari/annexe aanvullingsbegroting ZN :1 budget (E) suppletori/supplementari/annexe aanvullingsdiploma ZN :1 diploma suppletive/complementari aanvullingsexamen ZN :1 examine suppletive/complementari aanvullingskohier ZN :1 registro supplementari/complementari aanvullingskredieten ZN MV :1 creditos supplementari/complementari/additional aanvullingslijst ZN :1 lista supplementari/complementari aanvullingsovereenkomst ZN :1 accordo supplementari/complementari aanvullingsregeling ZN :1 regulation supplementar/complementari aanvullingstarief ZN :1 tarifa supplementari/complementari aanvullingstroepen ZN MV :1 truppas supplementari/de reinfortio aanvullingsverdrag ZN :1 Zie: aanvullingsovereenkomst aanvullingsvoorwaarde ZN :1 condition complementari aanvulsel ZN :1 supplemento, complemento aanvuren WW :1 animar, incitar, excitar, stimular, avivar, inflammar :het -- = animation, excitation, excitamento, incitation, incitamento, stimulation, avivamento :iemands ijver -- = excitar le ardor de un persona aanvuring ZN :1 excitation, excitamento, incitation, incitamento, stimulation, animation, avivamento, animation aanwaaien WW :1 (door de wind aangewaaid worden) esser apportate per le vento :het zand dat door de wind uit de vlakte was komen -- = le sablo/arena que le vento habeva apportate del plana :2 :kom eens -- = veni visitar me un die aanwakkeren WW :1 stimular, avivar, activar, inflammar, attisar :het -- = stimulation, avivamento, activation, attisamento :iemands ijver -- = stimular/attisar le zelo de un persona :iemands verlangen -- = avivar/attisar le desiros/desiderios de un persona :het vuurtje -- = activar/attisar le foco :de haat -- = attisar le odio :2 (aanstichten) fomentar :tweedracht -- = fomentar le discordo :het -- = fomentation :3 :de wind wakkerde aan = le vento cresceva aanwakkering ZN :1 excitation, stimulation, activation, avivamento, attisamento aanwas ZN :1 augmento, augmentation, crescentia, crescita, (ac)crescimento, incremento :-- van de bevolking = augmentation/crescimento del population aanwassen WW :1 crescer, accrescer, augmentar (se), incrementar :tot een stroom -- = crescer usque a formar un torrente aanwassing ZN :1 augmento, augmentation, crescentia, (ac)crescimento, incremento aanwendbaar BN :1 (bruikbaar) utilisabile :2 :(toepasbaar) applicabile, niet -- = inoperante :3 (aanpasbaar) adaptabile aanwenden WW :1 (gebruiken) emplear, usar, utilisar, servir se de, facer uso de :het -- = empleo, uso, utilisation :zijn invloed -- ten gunste van = facer valer/emplear su influentia in favor de :alle beschikbare middelen -- = utilisar tote le medios possibile :pogingen -- = facer effortios/tentativas :verkeerd -- = perverter :2 (toepassen) applicar :het -- = application aanwending ZN :1 (gebruik) empleo, uso, utilisation, practica :2 (toepassing) application aanwendingsprogramma ZN :1 programma de application aanwennen WW :1 :zich -- = prender/acquirer/adoptar le costume/le habitude/le habito (de), habituar se (a), accostumar se (a) aanwensel ZN :1 mania, tic :2 (slecht aanwensel) mal costume/habitude, vitio aanwerven WW :1 recrutar, ingagiar :het -- = recruta, recrutamento, ingagiamento :iemand die aanwerft = recrutator, ingagiator :personeel -- = recrutar personal :2 (MIL) recrutar, inrolar :het -- = recruta, recrutamento, inrolamento :iemand die aanwerft = recrutator :soldaten -- = recrutar soldatos aanwerver ZN :1 recrutator, ingagiator :2 (MIL) recrutator aanwerving ZN :1 recruta, recrutamento, ingagiamento :2 (MIL) recruta, recrutamento, inrolamento aanwetten WW :1 acutiar, affilar :het -- = acutiamento, affilamento aanwezig BN :1 (mbt personen) presente :de --e ouders = le parentes presente :overal -- = omnipresente :de heer Pietersen is niet -- = Senior Pietersen es absente :op een vergadering -- zijn = assister a un reunion :persoonlijk -- zijn = facer acto de presentia :2 (mbt zaken) (bestaand) existente, (beschikbaar) disponibile :de documenten -- in het archief = le documentos existente in le archivo :niet -- = inexistente :de --e mogelijkheden benutten = profitar del possibilitates existente :de --e voorraden verbruiken = utilisar le stocks (E) existente :in overvloed -- zijn = abundar, pullular aanwezige ZN :1 (persoon) persona presente :--n = personas presente, assistentia :geachte --n = estimate publico :2 (wat voorhanden is) stock (E), reserva aanwezigheid ZN :1 (presentie) presentia, assistentia :in -- van = in presentia de, ante :(THEOL) werkelijke -- = presentia real :2 (het voorhanden zijn) presentia, existentia, (beschikbaarheid) disponibilitate :-- van bacteriën = presentia de bacterios aanwezigheidslijst ZN :1 Zie: presentielijst aanwijsbaar BN :1 (aantoonbaar) demonstrabile :de berekening is -- fout = on pote demonstrar que il ha un error de calculo :2 (bepaalbaar) assignabile :3 (merkbaar) sensibile aanwijsstok ZN :1 baston indicatori aanwijzen WW :1 (wijzen naar) indicar, monstrar, designar :de naald wijst het noorden aan = le agulia indica le nord :met de vinger -- = indicar per le digito :2 (benoemen, aanstellen) appunctar, designar, constituer :een opvolger -- = appunctar/designar un successor :als opvolger aangewezen worden = esser appunctate/designate como successor :een commissie -- = constituer un commission :3 (aanduiden) indicar, designar, denotar, marcar :de klok wijst de tijd aan = le horologio indica le hora :iemand die iets aanwijst = indicator :4 (toewijzen) assignar, designar, attribuer :5 (JUR) (-- als) instituer :iemand als erfgenaam -- = instituer un persona herede aanwijzend BN :1 indicative, demonstrative :2 (TAAL) demonstrative :-- voornaamwoord = pronomine demonstrative :3 (TAAL) deictic aanwijzer ZN :1 (persoon of toestel) indicator :2 (iets) indication, indicio, signo :3 (WISK) mantissa :de -- in de logaritme = le mantissa del logarithmo :4 (WISK) (index) indice, index :5 (TECHN) detector aanwijzing ZN :1 (aanduiding) designation, denotation, indication :2 (benoeming) designation, appunctamento :-- van een opvolger = designation de un successor :3 (TECHN) detection :4 (teken, symptoom) indicio, indication, signo (indicative), symptoma :de --en aflezen = leger le indicationes :-- voor het bestaan van een ziekte = signo indicative de un morbo :-- voor een verstoord evenwicht = indicios de un disequilibrio :--en voor iets hebben = haber indicios de un cosa :vage -- = indicio vage :belangrijke -- = indicio significante :duidelijke --en = signos evidente :5 :--en voor het gebruik = instructiones pro le uso aanwijzingsbord ZN :1 tabula indicatori aanwinnen WW :1 acquirer, obtener :het -- = acquisition :land -- = conquirer terras al mar aanwinst ZN :1 (verworvene) acquesto, acquisition, inricchimento :nieuwe --en van een bibliotheek = nove acquestos de un bibliotheca :-- van een verzameling = inricchimento de un collection :de jongste -- = le ultime acquisition :2 (voordeel) avantage aanwinteren WW :1 :het wintert aan = le frigido deveni plus intense aanwippen WW :1 :bij iemand komen -- = facer un breve visita a un persona aanwoekeren WW :1 multiplicar se rapidemente, pullular, proliferar :het -- = pullulation, proliferation aanwonenden ZN MV :1 vicinos, residentes :toegang alleen voor -- = accesso pro residentes solo, accesso reservate al residentes aanwrijven WW :1 fricar contra :het -- = fricamento :2 (ten laste leggen) imputar, attribuer aanwrijving ZN :1 fricamento :2 (tenlastelegging) imputation aanzanden WW :1 plenar de sablo/de arena aanzegelen WW :1 sigillar a aanzeggen WW :1 (bekend maken) notificar, annunciar, communicar :het -- = notification, annunciation, communication :gerechtelijk -- = notificar judicialmente/per via judicial :iemand zijn ontslag -- = communicar a un persona su dimission/licentiamento :iemand die iets aanzegt = notificator, annunciator, communicator aanzegger ZN :1 annunciator, notificator, communicator aanzegging ZN :1 notification, annuncio :2 (JUR) notification, signification :gerechtelijke -- = notification judicial aanzeilen WW :1 (zeilend naderen) approximar (se)/approchar {sj} navigante al vela :2 :(naderen) -- op = diriger se verso :3 :(wankelend naderen) komen -- = approximar (se)/approchar {sj} zigzagante aanzet ZN :1 impulsion, impulso :een -- geven tot = dar un impulsion a, promover, initiar, impulsar aanzetbuis ZN :1 tubo additional aanzetpijp ZN :1 Zie: aanzetbuis aanzetriem ZN :1 corregia/corio a affilar/a rasar/a rasorio aanzetsel ZN :1 Zie: aanbaksel aanzetslinger ZN :1 manivella aanzetstaal ZN :1 affilator de aciero aanzetsteen ZN :1 petra a affilar aanzetstuk ZN :1 pecia adjungite/additional aanzettafeltje ZN :1 tabula mobile aanzetten WW :1 (inschakelen) facer functionar, connecter, aperir, actionar, activar :het -- = connexion, activation :de radio -- = connecter/aperir le radio :de motor -- = actionar/poner in marcha {sj} le motor :een machine -- = poner in marcha {sj}/activar un machina :2 (vastmaken) attachar {sj}, fixar, affixar :het -- = fixation :een knoop -- = attachar {sj}/suer un button :een mouw -- = suer un manica :3 (aansporen, prikkelen) excitar, incitar, instigar, stimular, provocar, impeller, impulsar, propeller, mover :het -- = instigation, incitation, incitamento, incitation, excitamento, stimulation, impulso, impulsion :iemand tot losbandigheid -- = perverter un persona :4 (tot onrust, tweedracht) fomentar :tot tweedracht -- = fomentar le discordo :het -- = fomentation :5 (aankomen) venir, arrivar :ergens laat komen -- = venir/arrivar tarde a un loco :6 (meer nadruk geven) accentuar :het -- = accentuation :7 :tot spoed -- = hastar :8 (scherpen) acutiar, affilar :het -- = acutiamento, affilamento :een mes -- = acutiar/affilar un cultello :9 stringer, serrar :de remmen -- = stringer le frenos :een schroef -- = serrar un vite :10 (aankoeken) incrustar se, attachar se {sj}, depositar :het -- = incrustation :11 :een deur -- = interaperir un porta aanzetter ZN :1 (aanstichter) incitator, excitator, instigator aanzetting ZN :1 (aansporing) excitation, excitamento, incitation, stimulation :2 (het meer nadruk geven) accentuation :3 (MED) (opzetting) tumefaction, dilatation :4 (het aankoeken) incrustamento :5 (het scherpen) affilamento, acutiamento aanzetvijl ZN :1 lima platte aanzicht ZN :1 vista, aspecto, apparentia :een ander -- krijgen = prender un altere aspecto/apparentia :2 panorama :deze streek biedt een mooi -- = iste region offere un belle panorama aanzien ZN :1 (het kijken naar) reguardo, vista :dat is het -- waard = isto es digne de vider :2 (achting) estima, consideration, deferentia, dignitate, distinction, qualitate, credito, prestigio :iemand van -- = persona distinguite/honorabile/de distinction/de qualitate/de alte rango :in -- stijgen = acquirer prestigio :in hoog -- staan = esser in grande estima/consideration, gauder de grande prestigio, haber un multo bon reputation :zonder -- des persoons = sin considerationes personal/del persona, sin distinction del persona, indiscriminate :in -- stijgen = ganiar prestigio :zijn -- verliezen = perder su credito :in eer en -- leven = viver honorate e respectate :maatschappelijk -- = prestigio social, standing (E) :in -- = considerate :3 (grootsheid) grandor :4 (aanblik) aspecto, facie, aere, apparentia :van -- veranderen = cambiar de aspecto/de facie :iets een ander -- geven = transfigurar un cosa, dar un altere aspecto/apparentia a un cosa, cambiar un cosa :de zaken hebben een geheel ander -- gekregen = le cosas ha prendite un aspecto toto diverse :iemand van -- kennen = cognoscer un persona de vista :het laat zich gunstig -- = il ha bon perspectivas aanzien WW :1 (kijken naar) reguardar :het schouwspel -- = reguardar le spectaculo :iemand uit de hoogte -- = reguardar un persona con contempto :naar het zich laat -- = a judicar secundo le apparentias, secundo tote probabilitate :2 (toezien) restar/remaner inactive ante :ik wil het nog even -- = io ha ancora alicun patientia, io prefere non reager immediatemente :kun je zo iets --? = tu pote supportar iste spectaculo? :iets niet langer kunnen -- = non supportar plus le vista de un cosa :3 :(beschouwen) -- voor = prender pro, considerar como :waar ziet U mij voor aan? = pro qui me prende vos? :iemand voor een ander -- = prender un persona pro un altere :iemand ten onrechte -- voor = prender un persona erroneemente pro, confunder un persona con :4 :ten -- van = quanto a, relative a aanzienlijk BN :1 (groot, belangrijk) considerabile, notabile, importante, de importantia, substantial, respectabile, sensibile :--e waarde = valor considerabile :-- verlies = perdita notabile/sensibile :--e som geld = summa/quantitate considerabile de moneta :--e vooruitgang = progresso notabile :--e voordelen = avantages substantial :--e verbetering = (a)melioration substantial :--e schade = damno(s) substantial :-- aantal = numero respectabile :de zieke is de laatste twee weken -- opgeknapt = le malado ha meliorate sensibilemente in le ultime duo septimanas :2 (voornaam) considerabile, prestigiose, notabile, honorabile, illustre :een --e familie = un familia illustre/importante/de alte rango aanzienlijken ZN MV :1 notabiles, personas de alte rango aanzienlijkheid ZN :1 (voornaamheid) dignitate, prestigio, importantia :2 (grootheid) importantia aanzijn ZN :1 esser, existentia, vita :het -- geven aan = dar le esser/le vita a aanzitten WW :1 (aan tafel zitten) esser (sedite) al tabula :bij iemand -- = mangiar al tabula de un persona :aangezeten zijn = esser a tabula :-- aan een banket = prender parte a un banchetto :2 (aanraken) toccar aanzittenden ZN MV :1 convivas, commensales aanzoek ZN :1 (verzoek) demanda, requesta, petition, sollicitation :2 (huwelijksaanzoek) proposition/demanda de matrimonio/de maritage :bij iemand een -- doen = peter le mano de un persona aanzoeken WW :1 (verzoeken) demandar, peter, sollicitar :men heeft hem aangezocht om de leiding op zich te nemen = on le ha petite de prender/assumer le direction :2 (ten huwelijk vragen) facer un proposition de maritage/matrimonio, demandar/peter le mano de aanzoeten WW :1 edulcorar :het -- = edulcoration aanzoeting ZN :1 edulcoration aanzouten WW :1 adjunger sal aanzuigbuis ZN :1 tubo de aspiration aanzuigen WW :1 (door zuigen ergens heen brengen) aspirar :het -- = aspiration :een pompinstallatie zuigt het water aan = un pumpa aspira le aqua :2 (zich door zuigen vasthechten) fixar se aanzuigend BN :1 aspirante aanzuiging ZN :1 aspiration aanzuigsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de aspiration aanzuigventiel ZN :1 valvula de aspiration aanzuiveren WW :1 saldar, completar :een bedrag -- = completar un summa :een schuld -- = liquidar/pagar un debita :een tekort -- = suppler un deficit aanzuivering ZN :1 :-- van een bedrag = completamento/completion de un summa :-- van een schuld = liquidation de un debita aanzuren WW :1 render plus acide, acidificar, (licht) acidular :een kruidendrank -- = acidular un tisana aanzuring WW :1 acidification, (licht) acidulation aanzwellen WW :1 (in omvang/sterkte toenemen) inflar se, amplificar se, augmentar :doen -- = inflar :zijn stem doen -- = inflar su voce :de wind zwelt aan = le vento deveni plus forte :2 (MUZ) ir crescendo (I) :3 (van water) crescer aanzwellend BN :1 (van water) crescente :2 (BW) (MUZ) crescendo (I) aanzwemmen WW :1 natar verso, approximar (se)/approchar {sj} natante aanzwengelen WW :1 mitter/poner in movimento (con un manivella), tornar le manivella, manivellar :2 (FIG) (op gang brengen) actionar, mitter/poner in movimento/marcha {sj}, stimular, activar, impeller, fomentar, (met geld) financiar aap ZN :1 simia :antropoïde --en = simias anthropoide :al draagt de -- een gouden ring, het is en blijft een lelijk ding = le simia es semper/sempre un simia, anque vestite de seta :de -- uit de mouw laten komen = monstrar su character/le intention secrete :iemand voor -- zetten = ridiculisar un persona :voor -- staan = esser ridicule :in de -- gelogeerd zijn = trovar se in un situation incommode/disagradabile aapachtig BN :1 simiesc :-- gezicht = visage/facie simiesc :--e grimas = grimasse simiesc :--e vlugheid = agilitate simiesc aapje ZN :1 (huurrijtuig) fiacre aapmens ZN :1 anthropopitheco, pithecantropo, homine simia aar ZN :1 spica :--en lezen = leger/colliger spicas :--en vormen = spicar :--en dragend = spicate :een bundel --en samenbinden = ligar un fasce de spicas :gulden --en = spicas dorate :verzamelde --en = spicilegio aard ZN :1 (mbt personen) character, indole, complexion, natura, natural, temperamento, genio :opvliegende -- = temperamento vive :hij is heftig van -- = ille ha un temperamento impetuose :dat ligt niet in zijn -- = isto non es in su natura/natural/character :dat ligt nu eenmaal in zijn -- = isto forma parte de su character :2 (mbt abstracte zaken) natura, character :met een eigen -- = sui generis (L) :uit de -- der zaak = per definition, naturalmente :van voorbijgaande -- = de character passager :3 (mbt tot levende wezens) natura :4 (soort, categorie) genere, ordine, sorta, specie :een beschuldiging van die -- = un accusation de ille genere aardaantrekking ZN :1 attraction terrestre aardachtig BN :1 terrose aardachtigheid ZN :1 character terrose aardalkalimetalen ZN MV :1 metallos alcalino-terrose aardamandel ZN :1 amandola de terra, cypero esculente aardappel ZN :1 patata :geschilde -- = patata pellate :kruimelige -- = patata farinose :gebakken --s = patatas frite :gekookte --s = patatas cocite :nieuwe --s = patatas nove :een mud --s = un hectolitro de patatas :--s schillen = pellar patatas :--s koken = cocer patatas :--s rooien = recoltar patatas :zoete -- = patata dulce, batata :een veld --s = un campo de patatas aardappelakker ZN :1 campo de patatas aardappelbloesem ZN :1 flor(es) de patata aardappelboer ZN :1 (leverancier, verkoper) mercante/venditor de patatas :2 (verbouwer) cultivator de patatas aardappelbouw ZN :1 Zie: aardappelteelt aardappelbovist ZN :1 scleroderma vulgar aardappelbrandewijn ZN :1 brandy (E) de patatas aardappelcampagne ZN :1 recolta de patatas aardappelcultuur ZN :1 cultura de patatas aardappeleter ZN :1 mangiator de patatas aardappelgerecht ZN :1 platto de patatas aardappelhandel ZN :1 commercio de patatas aardappelhandelaar ZN :1 mercante de patatas aardappelkelder ZN :1 cellario pro patatas aardappelkoek ZN :1 torta de patatas aardappelkriel ZN :1 multo parve patatas aardappelkroket ZN :1 croquette (F) de patata(s) aardappelland ZN :1 campo de patatas aardappelloof ZN :1 folios de patatas aardappelmand ZN :1 corbe a/de patatas aardappelmarkt ZN :1 mercato de patatas aardappelmeel ZN :1 fecula/farina de patatas aardappelmeelfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de fecula de patatas, feculeria aardappelmeelindustrie ZN :1 feculeria aardappelmes ZN :1 cultello a/pro patatas aardappelmoeheid ZN :1 maladia del patata causate de anguillulas aardappeloogst ZN :1 recolta de patatas aardappeloogstmachine ZN :1 machina a/de recoltar patatas aardappelplant ZN :1 planta de patata aardappelpootmachine ZN :1 machina a/de plantar patatas aardappelpoter ZN :1 plantator de patatas aardappelpurée ZN :1 puree (F) de patatas aardappelrooier ZN :1 recoltator de patatas aardappelrooimachine ZN :1 Zie: aardappeloogstmachine aardappelsago ZN :1 sago de patatas aardappelsalade ZN :1 salata de patatas aardappelschil ZN :1 pelle de patata :--len = pelles/pellatura de patatas aardappelschiller ZN :1 Zie: aardappelmes aardappelschilmes ZN :1 Zie: aardappelmes aardappelschimmel ZN :1 Zie: aardappelziekte aardappelschotel ZN :1 platto de patatas aardappelschrapmachine ZN :1 machina a/de grattar patatas, grattator de patatas aardappelsla ZN :1 Zie: aardappelsalade aardappelsoep ZN :1 suppa de patatas aardappelsorteermachine ZN :1 machina classificatori de patatas aardappeltaart ZN :1 torta de patatas aardappelteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de patatas aardappelveld ZN :1 campo de patatas aardappelverkoper ZN :1 venditor de patatas aardappelzak ZN :1 sacco a/de patatas aardappelzetmeel ZN :1 fecula/amylo de patatas aardappelziekte ZN :1 phytophtora, maladia del patata aardas ZN :1 axe terrestre/del terra aardatmosfeer ZN :1 atmosphera terrestre aardbaan ZN :1 orbita terrestre/del terra aardbei ZN :1 fraga :verrukkelijke --en = fragas delectabile/deliciose/exquisite aardbeiblad ZN :1 folio de fraga aardbeienbed ZN :1 frageto aardbeiencocktail ZN :1 cocktail (F) de fragas aardbeiencompote ZN :1 compota de fragas aardbeiengelei ZN :1 gelea de fragas aardbeienijs ZN :1 gelato al fragas aardbeienjam ZN :1 confectura/confitura de fragas aardbeienkweker ZN :1 cultivator/cultor de fragas aardbeienlikeur ZN :1 liquor de fragas aardbeienlimonade ZN :1 limonada de fragas aardbeienpudding ZN :1 crema dulce al fragas aardbeiensaus ZN :1 sauce (F) de fragas aardbeienteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de fragas aardbeientijd ZN :1 saison (F) del fragas aardbeienveld ZN :1 campo de fragas aardbeienverkoper ZN :1 venditor de fragas, fragero aardbeiklaver ZN :1 trifolio fragifere aardbeimijt ZN :1 tarsonemo pallide aardbeipitje ZN :1 semine de fraga aardbeiplant ZN :1 fragaria, fragiero, planta de fragas aardbeispinazie ZN :1 chenopodio capitate :rode -- = chonopodio foliose aardbeistruik ZN :1 epigea repente aardbeizaadje ZN :1 semine de fraga aardbeschrijving ZN :1 geographia aardbeving ZN :1 tremor de terra, seismo :tectonische -- = tremor de terra tectonic :haard van een -- = foco de un seismo, hypocentro :centrum van een -- = epicentro seismic :zeer zwakke -- = microseismo :er is vannacht een -- geweest = iste nocte le terra ha tremite :de -- had een kracht van 6 op de schaal van Richter = le tremor de terra habeva un intensitate 6 del scala de Richter aardbevingsbestendig BN :1 resistente al seismos/al tremores de terra :--e constructie = structura resistente al seismos aardbevingsbestendigheid ZN :1 resistentia aseismic, resistentia al seismo/al tremores de terra :proef naar -- = test (E) aseismic aardbevingsbreuk ZN :1 fallia del seismo aardbevingsduur ZN :1 durata/duration de un seismo aardbevingsfrequentie ZN :1 frequentia de seismo aardbevingsgebied ZN :1 area/zona/region seismic/de un seismo aardbevingsgolf ZN :1 unda seismic aardbevingsgordel ZN :1 Zie: aardbevingsgebied aardbevingshaard ZN :1 foco/hypocentro seismic aardbevingshypocentrum ZN :1 hypocentro de un seismo aardbevingsintensiteit ZN :1 intensitate de un seismo aardbevingskracht ZN :1 fortia seismic/del seismo :hydrodynamische -- = fortia hydrodynamic del seismo aardbevingsmeter ZN :1 seismographo aardbevingsramp ZN :1 catastrophe/disastro seismic aardbevingsschade ZN :1 damno(s) seismic aardbevingssimulator ZN :1 simulator de seismo aardbevingsspanning ZN :1 tension del seismo aardbevingsvoorspelling ZN :1 prognostico de seismo aardbewoner ZN :1 habitante del terra aardbezie ZN :1 fraga aardbij ZN :1 andrena aardbodem ZN :1 solo/superficie terrestre/del terra :met de -- gelijkmaken = non lassar petra super petra :van de -- verdwijnen = disparer del facie del terra :op Gods -- = super iste terra, in iste mundo aardbol ZN :1 (globe) sphera/globo terrestre :2 (wereld) terra, mundo aardboor ZN :1 (MIJNW) trepano, sonda aarddistel ZN :1 cirsio acaule aarddraad ZN :1 filo de terra aarde ZN :1 (aardbol) terra, mundo :de kern van de -- = le centro/nucleo del terra :tussen hemel en -- = inter celo e terra :hemel en -- bewegen = mover celo e terra :(BIJBEL) het zout der -- = le sal del terra :in de nabijheid van de -- bewegend/bevindend = circumterrestre :2 (grond, bodem) terra, solo :gewijde -- = terra consecrate/benedicte :taktiek der verschroeide -- = tactica/politica del terra ardite/calcinate :ter -- bestellen = interrar, inhumar, sepelir :zich ter -- werpen = prosternar se :in goede -- vallen = esser ben recipite/acceptate :het leek of hemel en -- zouden vergaan = il pareva le fin del mundo :veel voeten in de -- hebben = comportar multe problemas :(DIERK) in de -- levend = terricola :(DIERK) in de -- levend dier = terricola :3 (grond, klei) terra :zwarte -- = terra nigre :het eten van -- = geophagia :4 (ELEKTR) (massa) (prisa de) terra :5 (SCHEI) terra :zeldzame --n = terras rar aardedonker ZN :1 obscuritate total/complete/absolute aardedonker BN :1 totalmente/completemente obscur, obscurissime aardedraad ZN :1 filo de terra aardeekhoorn ZN :1 tamia aarde-etend BN :1 geophage aardelektrode ZN :1 electrodo de terra aarden WW :1 (de aard hebben van) haber le character de, resimilar (a) :2 (gedijen, ook mbt planten en dieren) acclimatar se :3 (ELEKTR) connecter al terra aarden BN :1 (van aarde gemaakt) de terra :-- wal = muro de terra :2 (uit klei gevormd) de argilla, de gres, de terracotta :-- pot = potto de gres aardereprijs ZN :1 veronica spicate aardeter ZN :1 geophago aardeweg ZN :1 cammino de terra aardewerk ZN :1 potteria, olleria, ceramo, ceramica :vervaardiging van -- = ceramica :voorwerp van -- = ceramica :grof -- = potteria brute :Delfts -- = ceramica de Delft aardewerker ZN :1 pottero, ceramista aardewerkfabricage ZN :1 potteria, ceramica aardewerkfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de ceramica aardewerkfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de ceramica, pottero aardewerkhandelaar ZN :1 mercante de ceramica, pottero aardewerkindustrie ZN :1 industria de ceramica aardewerkmaker ZN :1 Zie: aardewerker aardewerkprodukt ZN :1 producto de ceramica aardewerkwinkel ZN :1 magazin de ceramica/de potteria aardewind ZN :1 cabestan aardgas ZN :1 gas natural, methano aardgasbaten ZN MV :1 ganios per gas natural aardgasbel ZN :1 jacimento de gas natural aardgasboiler ZN :1 boiler (E)/caldiera a gas natural aardgasbron ZN :1 fonte de gas natural aardgasconcessie ZN :1 concession de gas natural aardgasdistributie ZN :1 distribution de gas natural aardgasleiding ZN :1 conducto de gas natural aardgasmotor ZN :1 motor propulsate per gas natural aardgasnet ZN :1 rete de (distribution del) gas natural aardgasreserve ZN :1 reserva de gas natural aardgastanker ZN :1 tanker (E) de gas natural aardgasterminal ZN :1 terminal de gas natural aardgasveld ZN :1 jacimento/campo de gas natural aardgasverkoop ZN :1 vendita de gas natural aardgasverwarming ZN :1 calefaction per gas natural aardgasvoorraad ZN :1 reservas de gas natural aardgaswinning ZN :1 extraction/exploitation {plwa} de gas natural aardgeest ZN :1 gnomo aardgeur ZN :1 odor de terra aardglobe ZN :1 globo terrestre aardglooiing ZN :1 (FORTIF) glacis (F) aardgolving ZN :1 undulation seismic aardgordel ZN :1 zona (terrestre) aardhommel ZN :1 bombo terrestre aardhoop ZN :1 massa de terra aardhoudend BN :1 terrose aardig BN :1 (lief) gentil, agradabile, gratiose, sympathic :2 (vriendelijk) amabile, affabile, benevole, amene :3 (vrij groot) (as)satis/bastante grande :-- resultaat = bon resultato :het is -- koud = il face bastante frigido :4 :ergens -- raad/weg mee weten = saper multo ben que facer con un cosa aardigheid ZN :1 (plezier) placer :zo gaat de -- eraf = assi on perde le placer :hij heeft nergens -- aan = nihil le interessa :er is geen -- aan = isto non es divertente :2 (vriendelijkheid) gentilessa :3 (gezegde) facetia :4 (klein geschenk) parve presente aardigheidje ZN :1 (grapje) joculo, burla, facetia aarding ZN :1 (ELEKTR) prisa a/de terra, ligation/connexion al terra aardingsdraad ZN :1 filo de prisa a/de terra aardkastanje ZN :1 castania de terra aardkern ZN :1 centro del terra, nucleo terrestre, barysphera, nife aardkleur ZN :1 color terrose/de terra aardklomp ZN :1 Zie: aardkluit aardklont ZN :1 Zie: aardkluit aardkloot ZN :1 globo terrestre, terra, mundo aardkluit ZN :1 gleba (de terra) aardkorst ZN :1 crusta terrestre, cortice del globo, lithosphera aardkrekel ZN :1 gryllotalpa (vulgar) aardkromming ZN :1 curvatura terrestre/del terra aardkunde ZN :1 geologia aardkundig BN :1 geologic aardkundige ZN :1 geologo, geologista aardlaag ZN :1 strato terrestre/de terra aardleiding ZN :1 (ELEKTR) prisa/filo a/de terra, deviation a terra aardlekschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor con prisa a/de terra/con deviation a terra aardlucht ZN :1 Zie: aardgeur aardluis ZN :1 haltica aardmagnetisch BN :1 geomagnetic :-- veld = campo geomagnetic :--e olieboring = prospection geomagnetic del petroleo aardmagnetisme ZN :1 magnetismo terrestre, geomagnetismo aardmannetje ZN :1 gnomo aardmantel ZN :1 mantello terrestre aardmassa ZN :1 (grote hoeveelheid grond) massa de terra :2 (massa van de aarde) massa terrestre/del terra aardmeetkunde ZN :1 geodesia aardmeetkundig BN :1 geodesic aardmeetkunst ZN :1 geodesia practic/applicate aardmeridiaan ZN :1 meridiano terrestre aardmetalen ZN MV :1 (metallos de) terras rar aardmeting ZN :1 geodesia aardmijt ZN :1 trombidio aardmos ZN :1 (PLANTK) lycopodio aardnoot ZN :1 (plant) arachide :2 (vrucht) arachide, cacahuete aardnotenolie ZN :1 oleo de arachide aardnotenplant ZN :1 arachide aardolie ZN :1 petroleo :ruwe -- = petroleo brute aardoliecokes ZN :1 coke (E) de petroleo aardoliegebied ZN :1 zona petrolifere aardoliehoudend BN :1 petrolifere aardolie-industrie ZN :1 industria petrolifere/de petroleo aardoliemaatschappij ZN :1 Zie: oliemaatschappij aardolieprijs ZN :1 precio del petroleo aardolieprodukt ZN :1 producto petrolifere/de petroleo aardolieraffinaderij ZN :1 raffineria de petroleo aardoliereserves ZN MV :1 Zie: oliereserves aardolievoorraad ZN :1 stock (E) de petroleo aardoliewinning ZN :1 Zie: oliewinning aardomtrek ZN :1 circumferentia del terra aardoppervlak(te) ZN :1 superficie terrestre/del terra/del globo aardpeer ZN :1 heliantha tuberose, tupinamba aardpek ZN :1 pice mineral, asphalto, bitumine aardplaat ZN :1 (ELEKTR) placa de terra aardplooi ZN :1 plica de terreno aardpool ZN :1 polo terrestre aardprofiel ZN :1 profilo terrestre aardreliëf ZN :1 relievo terrestre/del terra aardreuk ZN :1 Zie: aardgeur aardrijk ZN :1 (rijk der aarde) terra, regno terrestre aardrijkskunde ZN :1 geographia :natuurkundige/fysische -- = geographia physic, geophysica :economische -- = geographia economic :politieke -- = geographia politic, geopolitica :sociale -- = geographia social aardrijkskundeboek ZN :1 manual de geographia aardrijkskundeleraar ZN :1 professor de geographia aardrijkskundeles ZN :1 lection de geographia aardrijkskundig BN :1 geographic :-- woordenboek = dictionario geographic/de geographia aardrijkskundige ZN :1 geographo aardrook ZN :1 (PLANTK) fumaria officinal aards BN :1 terrestre, terren, de iste terra, del mundo, (REL) temporal :--e goederen = benes terrestre/terren/temporal :--e vreugden = gaudios/joias del mundo :-- paradijs = paradiso terrestre :-- bestaan/leven = vita/existentia terrestre/terren :--e liefde = amor terren :het --e = le cosas del mundo :(FIL) zich boven het --e verheffen = transcender le materia aardsatelliet ZN :1 satellite artificial/del terra aardschaduw ZN :1 cono de umbra del terra aardschok ZN :1 succussa seismic/telluric, seismo aardschol ZN :1 platteforma continental aardschors ZN :1 Zie: aardkorst aardsgezind BN :1 mundan aardsgezindheid ZN :1 mundanitate aardsheid ZN :1 character terrestre aardslak ZN :1 limace aardslang ZN :1 serpente de terra aardsmaak ZN :1 gusto terrose aardster ZN :1 (PLANTK) gasteromyceto aardstoot ZN :1 Zie: aardschok aardstraal ZN :1 (halve diameter van de aarde) radio del terra :2 (schadelijke straal) unda/emanation telluric :ontvankelijkheid voor --en = radiesthesia aardstraling ZN :1 (ir)radiation terrestre/telluric, (ir)radiation thermic del terra aardstroom ZN :1 (NAT) currente telluric aardtrilling ZN :1 legier tremor de terra, legier undas seismic aardvarken ZN :1 orycteropo aardvast BN :1 (JUR) immobile :--e goederen = benes immobile aardveil ZN :1 Zie: hondsdraf aardverf ZN :1 color mineral aardverschuiving ZN :1 glissamento de terreno/de solo aardvlas ZN :1 (PLANTK) camelina dentate aardvlo ZN :1 altisa :2 haltica aardwarmte ZN :1 calor geothermic, geothermia :-- als energiebron = energia geothermal/geothermic aardwas ZN :1 ozocerite, cera fossile, paraffin natural, ceresina aardwetenschappen ZN MV :1 scientias del terra aardwind ZN :1 cric, cabestan aardwolf ZN :1 protele aardworm ZN :1 verme de terra, lumbrico (terrestre) aardzalf ZN :1 Zie: zinkzalf aars ZN :1 ano, orificio anal/del recto aarsdarm ZN :1 recto aarsfistel ZN :1 fistula anal/del ano aarsgat ZN :1 Zie: aars aarsgezwel ZN :1 tumor del ano aarsholte ZN :1 cloaca aarsklier ZN :1 glandula anal aarsmade ZN :1 oxyuro vermicular aarsontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del ano aarsopening ZN :1 Zie: aars aarsspiegel ZN :1 speculo anal aarsuitzakking ZN :1 prolapso del ano aarsvin ZN :1 pinna/aletta anal aartje ZN :1 spichetta aartsbedrieger ZN :1 impostor/fraudator incorrigibile aartsbisdom ZN :1 archidiocese (-esis), archiepiscopato aartsbisschop ZN :1 (ROM KERK) archiepiscopo (metropolitan), metropolitano :ambtsgebied en ambt van -- = archiepiscopato :2 (ORTH KERK) metropolita aartsbisschoppelijk BN :1 (ROM KERK) archiepiscopal, metropolitan :-- paleis = palatio archiepiscopal :--e waardigheid = dignitate archiepiscopal aartsbisschopstad ZN :1 metropole aartsbooswicht ZN :1 scelerato incorrigibile aartsbroederschap ZN :1 archiconfratreria aartsconservatief BN :1 ultraconservative, ultraconservatori aartsdeken ZN :1 Zie: aartsdiaken aartsdeugniet ZN :1 Zie: aartsbooswicht aartsdiaken ZN :1 archidiacono aartsdief ZN :1 fur/robator incorrigibile aartsdiocees ZN :1 archidiocese (-esis), archiepiscopato aartsdom BN :1 imbecille aartsdomkop ZN :1 imbecille aartsengel ZN :1 archangelo aartsengelachtig BN :1 archangelic aartsgierig BN :1 multo/extrememente avar aartsgierigaard ZN :1 grande avaro aartshertog ZN :1 archiduc aartshertogdom ZN :1 archiducato aartshertogelijk BN :1 archiducal :--e titel = titulo archiducal aartshertogin ZN :1 archiduchessa aartshuichelaar ZN :1 hypocrita incorrigibile aartskanselier ZN :1 protonotario aartsketter ZN :1 heresiarcha aartslelijk BN :1 multo/extrememente fede, fedissime aartsleugenaar ZN :1 mentitor incorrigibile aartslui BN :1 multo/extrememente pigre, pigrissime, indolentissime aartsluiaard ZN :1 pigro incorrigibile aartspriester ZN :1 archipresbytero aartspriesterlijk BN :1 archipresbyteral aartspriesterschap ZN :1 dignitate de archipresbytero aartstwijfelaar ZN :1 dubitator/sceptico incorrigibile aartsvader ZN :1 patriarcha aartsvaderlijk BN :1 patriarchal :--e gebruiken/zeden = mores patriarchal aartsverrader ZN :1 grande traitor aartsvijand ZN :1 inimico mortal/jurate aartszondaar ZN :1 peccator incorrigibile aarvederkruid ZN :1 myriophyllo spicate aarvormig BN :1 in forma de spica, spicate, spiciforme aarzelen WW :1 hesitar, vacillar, balanciar, oscillar :het -- = hesitation, vacillation, vacillamento :zonder -- = sin hesitation/hesitar, sin vacillar :tussen twee dingen -- = balanciar inter duo cosas :2 (niet durven) recular aarzelend BN :1 hesitante, vacillante, irresolute, indecise, incerte :-- karakter = character irresolute :-- houding = attitude vacillante aarzeling ZN :1 hesitation, hesitantia, dubita, dubitation, indecision, indetermination, vacillation, vacillamento :na enige -- = post un momento de hesitation/vacillation :zonder -- = sin vacillar, sin dubitar aas ZN :1 (lokspijs) esca :levend -- = esca vivente :het aas aan de haak vastmaken = attachar {sj} le esca al hamo :van -- voorzien = escar :2 (voedsel) alimento :3 (kreng) caronia, cadavere in decomposition :4 (in het kaartspel) asse :de -- van harten = le asse de cordes :een -- spelen = jocar un asse aasdier ZN :1 Zie: aaseter aasetend BN :1 necrophage :-- insekt = insecto necrophage aaseter ZN :1 animal necrophage, necrophago aasgier ZN :1 percnoptero, vulture :2 (FIG) (uitbuiter) exploitator {plwa}, (woekeraar) usurero aasje ZN :1 (greintje) uncia aaskever ZN :1 necrophoro aaslucht ZN :1 odor de caronia aasraaf ZN :1 corvo scapulate aastor ZN :1 necrophoro aasvlieg ZN :1 musca carnivore aasvretend BN :1 necrophage abaca ZN :1 (PLANTK) abaca abactis ZN :1 secretario abacus ZN :1 (telraam) abaco, nomogramma :2 (dekplaat) abaco abandon ZN :1 (HAND) abandono abasie ZN :1 (MED) abasia abattoir ZN :1 abattitorio abattoirafval ZN :1 residuos de abattitorio abattoirgebouw ZN :1 (edificio del) abattitorio abattoirpersoneel ZN :1 personal de abattitorio abbatiaal BN :1 abbatial :--e mis = missa abbatial abbreviatie ZN :1 abbreviation abbreviatuur ZN :1 abbreviatura abbreviëren WW :1 abbreviar abc ZN :1 abece, abc :het -- van het vak = le abece/abc del mestiero :het -- van de schilderkunst = le abece/abc del pictura abc-boek ZN :1 abecedario, syllabario abces ZN :1 abscesso :koud -- = abscesso frigide :woekerend -- = abscesso exuberante :het -- is doorgebroken = le abscesso ha perciate :een -- doorprikken = perforar un abscesso :een -- opensnijden/excideren = disbridar/incisar un abscesso ABC-oorlog ZN :1 guerra atomic, chimic e bacteriologic ABC-wapens ZN MV :1 armas atomic, chimic e bacteriologic abdicatie ZN :1 abdication abdiceren WW :1 abdicar :het -- = abdication abdij ZN :1 abbatia :regale -- = abbatia regal abdijbier ZN :1 bira producite in un abbatia abdijgebouw ZN :1 (edificio del) abbatia abdijkerk ZN :1 ecclesia abbatial abdijorgel ZN :1 organo de abbatia abdijschap ZN :1 abbatia abdijschool ZN :1 schola abbatial abdijsiroop ZN :1 sirop pectoral/pro le tusse abdiqueren WW :1 abdicar abdis ZN :1 abbatessa abdomen ZN :1 (onderbuik) abdomine :2 (achterlijf van een insekt) abdomine abdominaal BN :1 abdominal abduceren WW :1 abducer abductie ZN :1 abduction abductor ZN :1 musculo abductor, abductor abecedarium ZN :1 abecedario abeel ZN :1 poplo :witte -- = poplo blanc/albe abelia ZN :1 (PLANTK) abelia aberratie ZN :1 aberration :geestelijke -- = aberration mental :2 (OPTICA, ASTRON, BIOL, etc.) aberration :sferische -- = aberration spheric/de sphericitate :chromatische -- = aberration chromatic, chromatismo Abessijn ZN :1 abyssino Abessijns BN :1 abyssin Abessinië ZN EIGN :1 Abyssinia Abessiniër ZN :1 abyssino abhorreren WW :1 abhorrer abiogenese (-esis) ZN :1 abiogenese (-esis), autogenese (-esis) abiogenetisch BN :1 abiogenetic, autogenetic abiotisch BN :1 abiotic :--e natuur = natura abiotic :-- milieu = ambiente abiotic abiotrofie ZN :1 abiotrophia abject BN :1 abjecte, abominabile, ignobile, repugnante abjectie ZN :1 abjection ablactatie ZN :1 ablactation ablastine ZN :1 ablastina ablatie ZN :1 ablation ablatief ZN :1 Zie: ablativus ablativus ZN :1 caso ablative, ablativo :absolute -- = ablativo absolute :een woord in de -- zetten = mitter un parola al ablativo ablaut ZN :1 alternantia vocalic, apophonia ablegaat ZN :1 (pauselijk gezant) ablegato ablutie ZN :1 ablution A.B.N. ZN :1 nederlandese standard (E) abnormaal BN :1 (afwijkend van de gewoonte) anormal, aberrante, exceptional, inaccostumate, inhabitual :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta aberrante :2 (TAAL) anormal, anomal :3 (afwijkend van de gewone gedaante) anormal, irregular, anomal :-- hart = anomalia cardiac :4 (geestelijk afwijkend) anormal, arretrate :-- kind = infante anormal :5 (pervers) depravate abnormaliteit ZN :1 anormalitate, anomalia, irregularitate, exception :-- van een gedrag = anormalitate de un comportamento aboleren WW :1 abolir abolitie ZN :1 abolition abolitionisme ZN :1 abolitionismo abolitionist ZN :1 abolitionista abolitionistisch BN :1 abolitionista A-bom ZN :1 bomba A, bomba atomic abominabel BN :1 abominabile, horribile abominatie ZN :1 abomination abondantie ZN :1 abundantia abonnee ZN :1 abonato, subscriptor abonneebestand ZN :1 numero de abonatos abonneenummer ZN :1 numero del abonato/abonamento abonneetelevisie ZN :1 television pagante/pagate/pro abonatos abonnement ZN :1 abonamento, subscription :een -- op een krant nemen = prender un abonamento a un jornal :weer een -- nemen = renovar le abonamento :een -- opzeggen = annullar/disdicer un abonamento, disabonar se abonnementsbewijs ZN :1 certificato de abonamento abonnementsconcert ZN :1 concerto pro le abonatos abonnementsgeld ZN :1 costos de abonamento/de subscription abonnementshouder ZN :1 abonato, subscriptor abonnementskaart ZN :1 carta de abonamento/de subscription abonnementsprijs ZN :1 precio de abonamento/de subscription abonnementstarief ZN :1 tarifa de abonamento/de subscription abonnementsvoorstelling ZN :1 representation reservate al abonatos/pro le abonatos abonnent ZN :1 Zie: abonnee abonneren WW :1 abonar, subscriber :zich op een tijdschrift -- = prender un abonamento/abonar se/subscriber se a un revista A.B.O.P. :1 (Afk.: Algemene Bond van Onderwijzend Personeel) Syndicato General del Personal Inseniante aboraal BN :1 aboral aborderen WW :1 abordar aborteren WW :1 abortar :zich laten -- = facer se abortar aborteur ZN :1 abortator, feticida abortief ZN :1 abortivo abortief BN :1 abortive abortus ZN :1 aborto, abortamento, feticidio :-- provocatus = aborto provocate :een -- veroorzaken = abortar :een -- veroorzakend = abortive :een -- ondergaan = submitter se a un aborto :een -- plegen/opwekken = provocar un aborto abortusdebat ZN :1 debatto super le aborto/abortamento abortuskliniek ZN :1 clinica pro abortos abortuskwestie ZN :1 question del aborto/del abortamento abortuspil ZN :1 pilula de aborto abortuspraktijken ZN MV :1 practicas abortive abortusregeling ZN :1 disposition super le abortamento abortustoerisme ZN :1 tourismo {oe} de aborto abortuswet ZN :1 lege super le abortamento abortuswetgeving ZN :1 legislation relative al abortamento abortuswetsvoorstel ZN :1 proposition de lege relative al abortamento aboulie ZN :1 abulia ab ovo :1 ab ovo (L) abracadabra ZN :1 abracadabra Abraham ZN EIGN :1 Abraham :--s schoot = sino de Abraham :hij heeft -- gezien = ille ha cinquanta annos abrasie ZN :1 abrasion :fluviatiele -- = abrasion fluviatile/fluvial :mariene -- = abrasion marin abrasieweerstandsindex ZN :1 index/indice de resistentia al abrasia abri ZN :1 refugio (de attender), halto coperte de autobus/tram (E) abrikoos ZN :1 albricoc, armeniaca abrikozenboom ZN :1 albricochiero abrikozencompote ZN :1 compota de albricoches abrikozengebak ZN :1 pastisseria al albricoches abrikozengelei ZN :1 gelea de albricoches abrikozenjam ZN :1 confitura/confectura de albricoches abrikozenpit ZN :1 semine de albricoc abrikozenpudding ZN :1 crema dulce al albricoches abrikozensaus ZN :1 sauce (F) de albricoches abrikozensteen ZN :1 Zie: abrikozenpit abrikozentaart ZN :1 Zie: abrikozengebak abrikozenvla ZN :1 Zie: abrikozenpudding abrogatie ZN :1 abrogation abrogreren WW :1 abrogar, abolir, revocar abronia ZN :1 abronia abrupt BN :1 abrute, brusc, subite, subitanee :--e overgang = transition abrupte :een -- einde = un fin brusc abscis ZN :1 abscissa :-- en ordinaat = abscissa e ordinata abscissie ZN :1 abscission absent BN :1 (niet aanwezig) absente :2 (verstrooid) absente, distracte absent ZN :1 persona absente, absente absenteisme, absentisme ZN :1 absenteismo, absentismo absentenlijst ZN :1 Zie: absentielijst absenteren WW :1 :zich -- = absentar se absentie ZN :1 (afwezigheid) absentia :ongeoorloofde -- = absentia injustificate :2 (verstrooidheid) distraction absentielijst ZN :1 lista del absentes abside ZN :1 apside, abside :de -- betreffend = apsidal, absidal absidiool ZN :1 absidiola, cappella absidal absint ZN :1 absinthio absintachtig BN :1 absinthic absinthine ZN :1 absinthina absintisme ZN :1 absinthismo absintvergiftiging ZN :1 absinthismo absintverslaafdheid ZN :1 absinthismo absis ZN :1 abside, apside absiskapel ZN :1 cappella apsidal/absidal, absidiola absolutie ZN :1 absolution :iemand de -- geven = dar le absolution a un persona, absolver un persona absolutisme ZN :1 (volstrektheid van gezag) absolutismo :2 (alleenheerschappij) absolutismo, autocratia absolutist ZN :1 absolutista absolutistisch BN :1 absolutista, absolutistic :--e re-gering = governamento absolutista/absolutistic absoluut BN :1 absolute :-- gehoor = aure absolute :--e temperatuur = temperatura absolute :-- nulpunt = zero absolute :--e macht/gezag = poter absolute :-- vorst = soverano absolute :--e waarheid = veritate absolute :--e meerderheid = majoritate absolute :--e superlatief = superlativo absolute :--e waarde = valor absolute :--e alcohol = alcohol absolute :--e stilte = silentio absolute/total :--e vochtigheid = humiditate absolute :(ASTRON) --e helderheid = magnitude absolute :--e muziek = musica absolute :--e ablatief = ablativo absolute :dat is -- noodzakelijk = isto es absolutemente necessari absoluutheid ZN :1 character absolute, absolutitate :-- van een principe = absolutitate de un principio absolveren WW :1 (dispensatie verlenen) dispensar :2 (vergeving van zonden schenken) absolver, dar le absolution a, pardonar absorbeerbaar BN :1 absorbibile absorbeerbaarheid ZN :1 absorbibilitate absorbens ZN :1 absorbente absorberen WW :1 absorber :het -- = absorption, absorbentia :weer -- = reabsorber :het weer -- = reabsorption absorberend BN :1 absorbente, absorptive :-- vermogen = absorbibilitate, absorptivitate, poter/capacitate absorbente/absorptive/de absorption :-- materiaal = material absorbente :(voor geluid) --e wand = pariete absorbente :--e stof = absorbente absorptie ZN :1 absorption, absorbentia absorptieband ZN :1 banda de absorption absorptiecoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficientia de absorption absorptiecurve ZN :1 curva de absorption absorptielijn ZN :1 linea de absorption absorptiemiddel ZN :1 absorbente absorptieproces ZN :1 processo de absorption absorptiespectrum ZN :1 spectro de absorption absorptiestreep ZN :1 Zie: absorptielijn absorptievermogen ZN :1 poter/capacitate absorbente/de absorption, absorptivitate, absorbibilitate absorptiviteit ZN :1 Zie: absorptievermogen abstinent BN :1 abstinente, abstemie abstinent ZN :1 abstinente, abstemio abstinentie ZN :1 abstinentia abstinentiedagen ZN MV :1 dies de abstinentia abstinentieverschijnsel ZN :1 symptoma de abstinentia/de disintoxication abstineren BN :1 :zich -- = abstiner se abstract BN :1 abstracte :-- begrip = concepto/notion abstracte, abstraction :-- getal = numero abstracte :--e denkbeelden = pensatas/pensamentos/ideas abstracte :--e wetenschappen = scientias abstracte :--e kunst = arte abstracte :--e schilderkunst = pictura abstracte/non-figurative :--e schilder = pictor abstracte abstractheid ZN :1 character abstracte abstractie ZN :1 (het abstraheren) abstraction :2 (afgetrokken begrip) abstraction, concepto, notion abstractieniveau ZN :1 nivello de abstraction abstractisme ZN :1 abstractismo :aanhanger van het -- = abstractista abstractum ZN :1 parola/vocabulo abstracte abstraheren WW :1 abstraher, facer abstraction de :het -- = abstraction abstruus BN :1 abstruse abstruusheid ZN :1 character abstruse absurd BN :1 absurde, inepte :-- toneel = theatro absurde, theatro del absurdo :--e redenering = rationamento absurde :-- toeval = hasardo absurde absurde ZN :1 absurdo, absurditate :tot in het -- = usque al absurdo absurdheid ZN :1 Zie: absurditeit absurdistisch BN :1 :-- theater = theatro del absurdo absurditeit ZN :1 absurdo, absurditate, ineptia, extravagantia, ridiculessa, ridiculitate abt ZN :1 abbate, superior de un monasterio :gemijterde -- = abbate mitrate abtelijk BN :1 abbatial abtsgebied ZN :1 abbatia abuis ZN :1 error :per -- = per error, abusivemente abundant BN :1 abundante abundantie ZN :1 abundantia abunderen WW :1 abundar abuseren WW :1 abusar (de) abusief BN :1 abusive, erronee abusievelijk BW :1 abusivemente, per error, erroneemente abyssaal BN :1 abyssal :--e zone = zona abyssal :--e breuk = fallia abyssal :-- gesteente = rocca abyssal acacia ZN :1 acacia acaciablad ZN :1 folio de acacia acaciabos ZN :1 bosco de acacias acaciahoning ZN :1 melle de acacia acaciahout ZN :1 ligno de acacia acaciasap ZN :1 succo de acacia academicus ZN :1 academico academie ZN :1 academia :militaire -- = academia militar :-- van wetenschappen = academia de scientias :-- voor schone kunsten = academia de belle artes :Koninklijke Academie van Wetenschappen = Academia Royal Nederlandese de Scientias :2 universitate :de -- van Groningen = le universitate de Groningen academiegebouw ZN :1 edificio universitari/del universitate academiejaar ZN :1 anno universitari academieleven ZN :1 vita universitari academiestad ZN :1 urbe/citate universitari academietijd ZN :1 annos de universitate academievriend ZN :1 camerada/companion de studios academisch BN :1 academic, universitari :--e vrijheid = libertate academic :-- examen = examine universitari :-- jaar = anno academic :--e graad = grado academic/universitari :--e stijl = stilo academic :--e kwestie = question academic :--e titel = titulo universitari :-- opgeleid = de formation universitari academisme ZN :1 academismo acalculie ZN :1 acalculia acanthocyt ZN :1 acanthocyto acanthus ZN :1 acantho acanthusachtig BN :1 acanthacee acanthusblad ZN :1 folio de acantho acanthusfamilie ZN :1 acanthaceas acanthusmotief ZN :1 motivo de acantho acanthusversiering ZN :1 ornamento de acantho a cappella :1 (MUZ) a cappella :-- zingen = cantar a cappella a-cappellakoor ZN :1 choro a cappella acarofobie ZN :1 acarophobia acatalepsie ZN :1 acatalepsia acataleptisch BN :1 acataleptic accapareren WW :1 accaparar accapareur ZN :1 accaparator accelerando BW :1 (MUZ) accelerando (I) acceleratie ZN :1 acceleration acceleratiebeginsel ZN :1 (EC) principio de acceleration acceleratiepomp ZN :1 pumpo de acceleration acceleratiespanning ZN :1 tension/voltage de acceleration acceleratietijd ZN :1 tempore de acceleration acceleratievermogen ZN :1 (van auto) acceleration accelerator ZN :1 (deeltjesversneller) accelerator de particulas :2 (acceleratiepomp) pumpa de acceleration :3 (SCHEI) accelerator accelereren WW :1 accelerar :het -- = acceleration accelerogram ZN :1 accelerogramma accent ZN :1 accento :tonisch -- = accento tonic :dynamisch -- = accento dynamic :het -- leggen op = poner/mitter le accento super, accentuar :waar valt het -- ? = ubi cade le accento? :het -- verschuiven = displaciar le accento :verschuiving van het -- = displaciamento del accento :--en plaatsen op = accentuar :waar het -- op valt = accentual :met -- = accentuate :zonder -- = inaccentuate :2 (tongval) accento :Interlingua spreken met een Nederlands -- = parlar Interlingua con un accento nederlandese :geen -- hebben = non haber accento accent aigu ZN :1 accento acute accent circonflexe ZN :1 accento circumflexe accent grave ZN :1 accento grave accentletter ZN :1 littera de accento accentteken ZN :1 accento (graphic), signo de accentuation, signo diacritic accentuatie ZN :1 (het leggen van een/het accent) accentuation :2 (wijze waarop) accentuation, intonation, inflexion accentueren WW :1 (de klemtoon plaatsen/leggen op) accentuar, mitter/poner le accento super :2 (MUZ) accentuar :3 (FIG) accentuar, insister :het -- = insistentia accentuering ZN :1 accentuation :de regels van de Russische -- = le regulas del accentuation russe accentvers ZN :1 verso accentuate accentverschuiving ZN :1 displaciamento del accento, cambio/variation accentual accept ZN :1 (het accepteren van een wissel) acceptation (de un littera de cambio) :2 (wissel) littera de cambio acceptate acceptabel BN :1 acceptabile, admissibile acceptant ZN :1 (iemand die een overeenkomst aanvaardt) acceptor, acceptator acceptatie ZN :1 (aanneming) acceptation :2 (HAND) acceptation :voorwaardelijke -- = acceptation conditional/con reserva :schone -- = acceptation inconditional accepteerbaar BN :1 acceptabile accepteren WW :1 (aannemen) acceptar :een wissel -- = acceptar un littera de cambio :2 (dulden) acceptar, admitter, tolerar :zijn gedrag kan ik niet -- = io non pote tolerar su conducta acceptie ZN :1 (aanneming) acceptation :2 (aangenomen betekenis van een woord) acception, senso, signification acceptkrediet ZN :1 credito de/per acceptation acceptor ZN :1 (NAT, SCHEI, BIOL) acceptor acceptor-atoom ZN :1 atomo acceptor acceptprovisie ZN :1 commission de/pro acceptation accepttijd ZN :1 (HAND) intervallo de acceptation acceptwissel ZN :1 Zie: accept-2 acces ZN :1 (toegang tot een bijeenkomst) accesso :2 (verkiesbaarheid tot een kerkelijk ambt) accesso accessibel BN :1 accessibile accessibiliteit ZN :1 accessibilitate accessie ZN :1 accession accessoir BN :1 accessori :-- recht = derecto accessori :--e verbintenis = obligation accessori :--e overeenkomst = contracto accessori accessoir BN :1 accessori accessoire ZN :1 accessorio accident ZN :1 (ongeluk) accidente :2 (FIL) accidente, attributo :3 (MUZ) (verhoging, verlaging) accidente :4 (MUZ) (teken) accidente, signo accidental accidenteel BN :1 accidental, occasional, casual :2 contingente accijns ZN :1 accisia, imposto/taxa indirecte :-- heffen op, met -- belasten = taxar accijnsbiljet ZN :1 folio de declaration del accisias accijnskantoor ZN :1 officio de accisias accijnsplichtig BN :1 subjecte a accisias accijnsverhoging ZN :1 augmento/augmentation del accisia(s) accijnsvrij BN :1 exempte de accisias acclamatie ZN :1 acclamation :bij -- aannemen = acceptar per acclamation :bij -- verkiezen = eliger per acclamation acclimatisatie ZN :1 (algemeen) acclimatation :2 (van plant/dier) acclimatation acclimatisatieproces ZN :1 processo de acclimatation acclimatiseerbaar BN :1 acclimatabile :die plant is niet -- in ons land = iste planta non es acclimatabile in nostre pais acclimatiseren WW :1 (algemeen) acclimatar :het -- = acclimatation :2 (van plant/dier) acclimatar :het -- = acclimatation acclimatisering ZN :1 (algemeen) acclimatation :2 (van plant/dier) acclamatation accolade ZN :1 (typografisch teken) accollada :2 (omhelzing) accollada accommodatie ZN :1 (ruimte) capacitate de allogiamento :beperkte -- = capacitate limitate, placias limitate :met -- voor tien passagiers = con capacitate pro (allogiar) dece passageros, con dece placias disponibile pro dece passageros :het hotel heeft -- voor honderd gasten = le hotel (F) ha cameras pro cento hospites :2 (aanpassing) accommodation, adaptation :-- van het oog = accommodation del oculo accommodatievermogen ZN :1 poter/facultate de accommodation/de adaptation accommoderen WW :1 (regelen) accommodar, adaptar, adjustar :2 (van het oog) accommodar :3 :(verzoenen) zich -- = accommodar se accommoderend BN :1 accommodatori :--e spieren = musculos accommodatori accompagnateur ZN :1 accompaniator accompagnement ZN :1 accompaniamento accompagneren WW :1 accompaniar accoordenleer ZN :1 harmonica accordeon ZN :1 accordion :diatonische -- = accordion diatonic accordeonist ZN :1 accordionista accordeonmuziek ZN :1 musica de accordion accordeonsolo ZN :1 solo de accordion accorderen BN :1 (overeenkomen, overeenstemmen) accordar se, harmoniar se :2 (MUZ) accordar se, harmoniar se :3 (goed overweg kunnen met elkaar) accordar se accosteren WW :1 accostar accountancy ZN :1 contabilitate accountant ZN :1 revisor de contos, experto contabile accountantsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de expertos contabile/de revisores de contos accountantsbureau ZN :1 Zie: accountantskantoor accountantsfirma ZN :1 firma de expertos contabile/de revisores de contos accountantskantoor ZN :1 officio de expertos contabile/de revisores de contos accountantsonderzoek ZN :1 examine del revisor de contos/del experto contabile, expertise contabile accountantsrapport ZN :1 reporto del revisor de contos/del experto contabile accountantsverklaring ZN :1 declaration del revisor de contos/del experto contabile accountantsverslag ZN :1 Zie: accountantsrapport accrediteren WW :1 accreditar :als ambassadeur -- = accreditar como ambassador accreditief ZN :1 Zie: geloofsbrief accres ZN :1 accrescimento, crescimento, incremento, augmento, augmentation accu ZN :1 Zie: accumulator accubak ZN :1 cassa de accumulator/batteria accucel ZN :1 elemento de un accumulator/batteria accu-element ZN :1 Zie: accucel accufabriek ZN :1 fabrica de accumulatores accuklem ZN :1 crampa de accumulator/batteria acculader ZN :1 cargator de accumulatores/batterias acculturatie ZN :1 acculturation :de -- van een immigrant = le acculturation de un immigrato acculturatieproces ZN :1 processo de acculturation accultureren WW :1 acculturar accumulatie ZN :1 accumulation, accumulamento accumulatief BN :1 cumulative, accumulative accumulatiepomp ZN :1 pumpa de accumulation accumulatiepunt ZN :1 puncto de accumulation accumulatietheorie ZN :1 (EC) theoria del accumulation del capital accumulator ZN :1 accumulator, (groep) batteria :hydropneumatische -- = accumulator hydropneumatic :een -- laden = cargar un accumulator :een -- ontladen = discargar un accumulator accumuleren WW :1 cumular, accumular :het -- = cumulation, accumulation, accumulamento accumulerend BN :1 cumulative, accumulative accu-oplader ZN :1 cargator de accumulator/batteria accuplaat ZN :1 placa de accumulator/batteria accuraat BN :1 accurate, exacte, precise, punctual, correcte, conscientiose, scrupulose, meticulose :-- rekenen = calcular accuratemente/exactemente :-- werken = laborar/travaliar con precision accuratesse ZN :1 accuratessa, exactitude, precision, punctualitate :dit werk eist grote -- = iste labor/travalio require grande precision accusatie ZN :1 accusation accusatief ZN :1 Zie: accusativus accusatiefvorm ZN :1 forma accusative accusativus ZN :1 accusativo :van de -- = accusative accusatoir BN :1 accusatori :-- proces = processo accusatori accutester ZN :1 probator de accumulatores/batterias accuvoeding ZN :1 alimentation per accumulator/batteria accuvulling ZN :1 liquido pro accumulatores/batterias accuzuur ZN :1 acido pro accumulatores/batterias ace ZN :1 (TENNIS) ace (E) acefaal BN :1 acephale acefalisch BN :1 acephale acellulair BN :1 acellular acentrisch BN :1 acentric acetaat ZN :1 acetato acetaatzijde ZN :1 rayon (E) de acetato acetabulum ZN :1 (ROM GESCH) acetabulo :2 (heupkom) acetabulo acetaldehyde ZN :1 aldehyde acetic, acetaldehyde acetamide ZN :1 acetamido acetometer ZN :1 acetimetro aceton ZN :1 acetona, propanon acetonemie ZN :1 acetonemia acetonurie ZN :1 acetonuria acetyl(rest) ZN :1 acetyl acetylcellulose ZN :1 acetato de cellulosa acetylcholine ZN :1 acetylcholina acetyleen ZN :1 acetylen acetyleenfles ZN :1 bottilia de acetylen acetyleengas ZN :1 gas de acetylen acetyleengasgenerator ZN :1 generator de acetylen acetyleengasontwikkelaar ZN :1 generator de acetylen acetyleenlamp ZN :1 lampa a/de acetylen acetyleenlantaarn ZN :1 lanterna a/de acetylen acetyleenlicht ZN :1 lumine/luce a/de acetylen acetyleenreservoir ZN :1 reservoir (F) de acetylen acetyleenverlichting ZN :1 exclaramento a acetylen acetyleen-zuurstofmengsel ZN :1 oxyacetylen acetylsalicylzuur ZN :1 acido acetylsalicylic ach ZN :1 :-- en wee roepen = lamentar :men hoort niets dan -- en wee = on audi solmente lamentationes ach! TW :1 ah!, ha!, ay! Acheron ZN EIGN :1 Acheronte achillea ZN :1 achillea Achilles ZN EIGN :1 Achilles achilleshiel ZN :1 calce/talon de Achilles achilleskruid ZN :1 achillea achillespees ZN :1 tendon/tendine de Achilles achondroplasie ZN :1 achondroplasia achromasie ZN :1 achromasia achromatine ZN :1 achromatina, linina achromatisch BN :1 achromate, achromatic, incolor :-- stelsel = systema achromatic :-- objectief = objectivo achromatic :--e lens = lente achromatic :-- maken = achromatisar :een objectief -- maken = achromatisar un objectivo :het -- maken = achromatisation achromatisme ZN :1 achromatismo acht ZN :1 (zorg, aandacht) attention, vigilantia :in -- nemen = guardar, observar, respectar, obedir a :het stilzwijgen in -- nemen = guardar/observar le silentio :de wetten in -- nemen = obedir al leges :de regels in -- nemen = observar le regulas :de vormen/de fatsoensnormen in -- nemen = respectar le formas/le convenientias :-- slaan op = esser attente/attentive a, facer attention a acht :1 ZN, H TELW octo :iets in --en breken = rumper un cosa in octo morsellos :wij zijn met zijn --en = nos es octo (personas) :in -- delen verdelen = octavar :(PLANTK) met -- bloembladen = octopetale achtarm ZN :1 (DIERK) pulpo achtarmig BN :1 (DIERK) octopode :de --en = le octopodos achtbaan ZN :1 montanias russe achtbaar BN :1 respectabile, honorabile, estimabile achtbaarheid ZN :1 respectabilitate, honorabilitate achtbenig BN :1 a/de octo gambas, octopode achtcijferig BN :1 a/de octo cifras achtcilindermotor ZN :1 motor de/a octo cylindros achtdaags BN :1 (acht dagen durend) de octo dies, que dura octo dies, que es valabile durante octo dies :-- verlof = congedo de octo dies :-- abonnement = abonamento que es valabile durante octo dies :2 (om de acht dagen) que eveni cata octo dies achtdelig BN :1 in/de octo partes achtdubbel BN :1 octuple, octo vices plus grande achteloos BN :1 (mbt zaken) disinvolte :-- gebaar = gesto disinvolte/de indifferentia :--e stijl = stilo disinvolte :-- te werk gaan = operar con indifferentia :2 (mbt personen) inattente, inadvertente, inattentive, negligente, laxe, nonchalant (F), indiligente achteloosheid ZN :1 negligentia, inadvertentia, mancantia de attention, laxitate, nonchalance (F), indiligentia :uit -- = per negligentia, per inadvertentia achten WW :1 (menen, houden voor) estimar, creder, considerar, judicar, reputar :tot alles in staat -- = creder capace de toto :iets belangrijk -- = considerar un cosa importante :iets nodig -- = considerar un cosa necessari :iets als een gunst -- = considerar un cosa como un favor :iets verkeerd -- = judicar un cosa irrationabile :iets gering -- = disdignar/dispreciar/minuspreciar un cosa :het niet beneden zich -- = dignar se :de tijd gekomen -- = creder que le momento ha venite :het nodig -- = considerar/judicar necessari :ik acht hem schuldig = io le considera culpabile :2 (letten op) facer attention a, esser attente/attentive a :3 (hoogschatten) estimar, respectar achtenswaardig BN :1 respectabile, estimabile, honorabile, digne de estima/estimation/respecto, reverende :-- beroep = profession honorabile :-- persoon = persona respectabile achtenswaardigheid ZN :1 respectabilitate, honorabilitate, estimabilitate :-- van een beroep = honorabilitate de un profession achter VZ :1 (mbt plaats) detra :-- het huis = detra le casa :vlak -- = secundo :-- elkaar = le un detra le altere, in fila :zeven dagen -- elkaar = septe dies consecutive :2 (mbt tijd) post achter BW :1 detra :van voor naar -- = de avante a detra :iets van -- naar voren kennen = cognoscer un cosa a fundo :-- zich laten = lassar detra se, distantiar :-- in de zaal = in le fundo del sala :-- in de middag = al ultime hora del postmeridie :kamer -- in de gang = camera in le fundo del corridor :(vertraging hebben) -- zijn = retardar :uw horloge loopt -- = vostre horologio retarda :-- staan = esser/star detra :-- iets komen = deteger/detectar/discoperir un cosa :hij is er -- = ille lo ha comprendite :Thomas zit er -- = Thomas ha le mano in illo :ergens -- heen zitten = pulsar un cosa :hij zoekt overal wat -- = ille vide le mal ubique achteraan BW :1 detra, in cauda :wij wandelden -- = nos marchava {sj} detra le alteres :-- lopen = ir a cauda :-- plaatsen = postponer :(FIG) achter iets aanzitten = accelerar le execution de un cosa achteraanblijven WW :1 remaner/restar detra achteraandrijving ZN :1 traction del rotas posterior, transmission posterior achteraangaan WW :1 occupar se activemente de achteraankomen WW :1 (de laatste zijn) venir detra le alteres, ir al cauda :2 (te laat zich moeite geven) ager/reager troppo tarde achteraanlopen WW :1 (lopen achter anderen) marchar {sj} detra le alteres :2 (zich voor iets moeite geven) occupar se activemente de achteraanrennen WW :1 (rennen achter anderen) currer detra le alteres :2 (zich voor iets moeite geven) occupar se activemente de achteraanzicht ZN :1 vista posterior/de detra achteraanzitten WW :1 (achterin/achter anderen zitten) esser sedite detra le alteres/in le fundo :2 (zich voor iets moeite geven) occupar se activemente de achterachterkleindochter ZN :1 granfilia tertie achterachterkleinzoon ZN :1 granfilio tertie achteraf ZN :1 loco isolate achteraf BW :1 plus tarde, retrospectivemente, a aposteriori (L) :wijsheid -- = sagessa retrospective :-- beschouwd = reguardate in retrospectiva, post toto achterafbuurt ZN :1 quartiero isolate/remote/peripheric achterafstraat ZN :1 strata isolate/remote/peripheric achteras ZN :1 axe posterior achterbak ZN :1 (in auto) cala de bagages, coffro posterior/de cauda achterbaks BN :1 (mbt zaken) dissimulate, secrete, occulte, tortuose, sinuose :-- gedrag = conducta/comportamento tortuose :--e praktijken = manovras tortuose :2 (mbt personen) hypocrite, false :een -- jongen = un puero hypocrite achterbaksheid ZN :1 dissimulation, hypocrisia, duplicitate, tortuositate achterbalkon ZN :1 (van een huis) balcon posterior/de detra :2 (in tram, etc.) platteforma posterior achterban ZN :1 partisanos, adherentes, membros, base :de -- raadplegen = consultar le base achterband ZN :1 pneu(matico) posterior achterbank ZN :1 sedia posterior/de detra achterbeen ZN :1 (van paard) gamba de detra achterblijven WW :1 (niet met anderen meekomen) remaner (retro), restar (retro) :2 (FIG) retardar, perder terreno :-- bij de verwachtingen = non corresponder al expectationes :3 (blijven leven) restar, remaner :onverzorgd -- = restar/remaner sin medios achterblijvend BN :1 remanente :-- magnetisme = magnetismo remanente :2 residual, residuari :3 supervivente achterblijvende ZN :1 supervivente achterblijver ZN :1 (iemand die blijft) persona qui resta/remane :2 (iemand die achteraankomt) persona qui veni detra le alteres, retardatario :3 (kind dat geestelijk achterblijft) infante arretrate achterbout ZN :1 coxa :2 (van schaap) gigot (F) achterbrug ZN :1 (van auto) ponte posterior/de detra achterbumper ZN :1 paracolpos/parachocs {sj} posterior/de detra achterbuurman ZN :1 vicino de detra achterbuurten ZN MV :1 vicos secundari, basse fundos, quartieros povre/paupere/isolate achterbuurvrouw ZN :1 vicina de detra achterdak ZN :1 tecto posterior/de detra achterdeel ZN :1 parte posterior/de detra :2 (zitvlak) posterior :3 (kruis van paard) cruppa achterdek ZN :1 ponte de poppa/de detra achterdeur ZN :1 porta posterior/de detra, posterna :2 (FIG) exito de succurso, escappatoria achterdeurtje ZN :1 (FIG) (uitvlucht) subterfugio achterdijks BN :1 situate intra le dica(s)/al interior del dica(s) :-- land = terra/polder (N) al interior del dica(s) achterdocht ZN :1 diffidentia, suspicion :-- wekken/inboezemen = inspirar/suscitar diffidentia :de -- wegnemen = dissipar le suspicion achterdochtig BN :1 diffidente, suspiciose achterdochtigheid ZN :1 diffidentia, suspicion achterdoek ZN :1 tela de fundo achtereen BW :1 sin interruption, sin arresto :zeven dagen -- = septe dies consecutive achtereenvolgend BN :1 successive, consecutive :drie --e generaties = tres generationes successive :zijn vijfde --e overwinning = su quinte victoria consecutive :zeven --e dagen = septe dies consecutive achtereenvolgens BW :1 successivemente, consecutivemente achtereind ZN :1 extremitate posterior, (staart) cauda :2 (kont) culo, popo achterelkaar BW :1 successivemente, consecutivemente, uno detra le altere :de spelers komen -- het veld op = le jocatores entra in le campo uno detra le altere achteren BW :1 detra, retro :naar -- = a retro, verso detra :naar -- gaan = ir/vader al toilette (F) achtererf ZN :1 corte posterior achterflap ZN :1 parte posterior del camisa (de un libro) achtergaan WW :1 retardar :mijn horloge gaat achter = mi horologio retarda achtergalerij ZN :1 galeria posterior achtergebleven BN :1 arretrate, subdisveloppate, subdeveloppate :-- gebieden = territorios/paises arretrate/subdisveloppate achtergebouw ZN :1 parte posterior del edificio achtergedeelte ZN :1 parte posterior/de detra achtergevel ZN :1 faciada posterior/de detra achtergrond ZN :1 (het verst afliggende deel) fundo :op de -- blijven = restar/remaner in/al fundo/in secunde plano, arretrar se, tener se a retro :zich op de -- houden = mantener se in secunde plano :op de -- schuiven = relegar a secunde plano :de --en van een conflict = le fundo de un conflicto :2 (afkomst) fundo :historische -- van een legende = fundo historic de un legenda :3 (oorzaak) motivation :de -- van de beslissing = le motivation del decision :4 (diepere oorzaak) contexto, quadro :5 (van schilderij) secunde plano :6 :de nieuwe minister mist een politieke -- = le nove ministro care de experientia politic achtergrondartikel ZN :1 articulo de fundo achtergrondfiguur ZN :1 figura de fundo achtergrondgeheugen ZN :1 (COMP) memoria auxiliar/secundari/peripheric achtergrondgeluiden ZN MV :1 fundo sonor, ruitos de fundo achtergrondinformatie ZN :1 informationes super le fundo (de un question/de un problema), informationes plus detaliate, informationes specific achtergrondkoor ZN :1 choro de fundo achtergrondmuziek ZN :1 fundo sonor, musica de ambiente/de fundo, fundo musical achtergrondstraling ZN :1 radioactivitate natural/de fundo :2 radation de fundo achterhaalbaar BN :1 (terug te vinden) retrovabile :2 (in te halen) que on pote reattrappar, reattrappabile achterhaald WW :1 (uit de tijd) perimite, antiquate, superate :--e opvattingen = conceptiones perimite achterhal ZN :1 hall (E) posterior achterhalen WW :1 (terugvinden) retrovar, recuperar :men kan die gegevens niet -- = on non pote retrovar/recuperar iste datos :iemands verblijfplaats -- = localisar un persona :2 (inhalen) reattrappar :de politie heeft de dief kunnen -- = le policia ha potite reattrappar le fur/robator :3 (ontdekken) discoperir :4 :(de onjuistheid aantonen van) die opvatting is al lang achterhaald = iste es un opinion perimite achterham ZN :1 (achterbout van het varken) coxa :2 (vlees van de achterbout) gambon achterhand ZN :1 (handwortel) carpo :2 (KAARTSPEL) cartas del ultime jocator :3 (van paard) cruppa achterhandsbeentje ZN :1 osso del carpo achterheen BW :1 :ergens -- zitten = occupar se activemente de un cosa achterhersenen ZN MV :1 metencephalo :de -- betreffend = metencephalic achterhoede ZN :1 (MIL) retroguarda :2 (SPORT) defensa :3 (het achteraan komend gedeelte van een gezelschap) cauda achterhoedegevecht ZN :1 combatto/scaramucia de retroguarda :een -- leveren = livrar un battalia de retroguarda achterhoedespeler ZN :1 jocator del defensa, defensor achterhoek ZN :1 angulo isolate/remote achterhoofd ZN :1 occipite :onder het -- gelegen = suboccipital :(FIG) idee in het -- = idea subjacente achterhoofdsbeen ZN :1 osso occipital achterhoofdsgat ZN :1 orificio occipital achterhoofdsknobbel ZN :1 condylo occipital achterhoofdskwab ZN :1 lobo occipital achterhoofdsligging ZN :1 presentation occipital/de testa achterhoofdsnaad ZN :1 sutura occipital achterhoofdsspier ZN :1 musculo occipital achterhouden WW :1 (bewaren) conservar, reservar, guardar, retener :het -- = conservation, reservation :2 (verzwijgen) tacer, dissimular :het -- = dissimulation, reticentia :die iets achterhoudt = reticente :3 supprimer :het -- = suppression :een brief -- = supprimer un littera :4 (aan het oog onttrekken) occultar :het -- = occultation :5 (JUR) subnegar :het -- = subnegation :informatie -- = subnegar information achterhoudend BN :1 reticente, reservate achterhoudendheid ZN :1 reticentia, reserva achterhouding ZN :1 (verzwijging) reticentia, dissimulation :2 suppression :-- van een brief = suppression de un littera :3 (onttrekking aan het oog) occultation :4 (JUR) subnegation :-- van informatie = subnegation de information achterhuis ZN :1 parte posterior del casa achterin BW :1 detra, in le/al fundo :-- zitten = esser sedite/seder in le/al fundo Achter-Indië ZN EIGN :1 Indochina, India Posterior achteringang ZN :1 entrata/ingresso posterior/de detra achterkamer ZN :1 camera posterior/de detra achterkant ZN :1 parte posterior, latere de detra, dorso, reverso :-- van een blad = reverso/dorso de un folio :-- van een wissel = reverso/dorso de un littera de cambio :op de -- van de brief = al dorso del littera :de -- van de maan = le facie celate/le altere facie del luna :de -- van het gelijk = le altere facie del veritate achterkeuken ZN :1 Zie: bijkeuken achterkiel ZN :1 quilla posterior/de detra achterkieuwigen ZN MV :1 opisthobranchios achterklap ZN :1 maledicentia, commatrages achterklappen WW :1 commatrar, dicer commatrages achterklapper ZN :1 persona maledicente achterkleindochter ZN :1 granfilia secunde achterkleinkind ZN :1 bisnepto/a, bisnepote achterkleinzoon ZN :1 granfilio secunde achterklinker ZN :1 vocal posterior/velar achterkomen WW :1 perder terreno achterkwab ZN :1 lobo posterior achterlamp ZN :1 foco posterior, luce/lumine de cauda achterland ZN :1 area interior, hinterland (D) achterlap ZN :1 talon :2 (van helm of pet) coperinuca achterlast ZN :1 (SCHEEP) carga de poppa achterlaten WW :1 (in een toestand/op een plaats laten) lassar (detra se/retro), abandonar :schulden -- = lassar debitas :een bevel -- = lassar un ordine :2 (door de dood achter doen blijven) lassar :een weduwe -- = lassar un vidua :3 (laten voortbestaan) lassar :iemand in goed gezelschap -- = lassar un persona in bon compania :sporen -- = lassar tracias achterlating ZN :1 abandono, abandonamento achterleen ZN :1 retrofeudo, subfeudo achterleenheer ZN :1 possessor de un retrofeudo/un subfeudo achterleenman ZN :1 valvassor, subfeudatario :van de -- = subfeudatari achterlichaam ZN :1 Zie: achterlijf achterlicht ZN :1 luce/lumine posterior/rubie, pharo posterior :2 (van schip) pharo de poppa achterliggen WW :1 (meer naar achteren gelegen plaats hebben) esser detra, trovar se detra, sequer :2 (FIG) esser in retardo achterligger ZN :1 (die volgt) persona qui es detra, (fietser) bicyclista qui seque, (automobilist) conductor qui seque :2 (die te traag is) retardario achterlijf ZN :1 parte posterior del corpore :2 (van gelede dieren) abdomine :3 (van paard) cruppa achterlijfssegment ZN :1 segmento abdominal achterlijk BN :1 arretrate, (personen OOK) mentalmente retardate :een -- land = un pais arretrate :school voor --e kinderen = schola pro infantes arretrate achterlijke ZN :1 arretrato achterlijkheid ZN :1 spirito arretrate, retardo mental, imbecillitate achterlijn ZN :1 linea de fundo achterlopen WW :1 (van uurwerken) retardar :het -- = retardo :mijn horloge loopt achter = mi horologio retarda :2 (van personen) restar detra achtermast ZN :1 (van schip) artimon achtermiddag ZN :1 postmeridie achtermuur ZN :1 muro posterior/del fundo/de detra achterna BW :1 detra :iemand -- gaan = ir detra un persona, sequer un persona :hij ging ervandoor en ik ging hem -- = ille ha discampate e io le ha sequite :2 (later) plus tarde achternaad ZN :1 sutura posterior/de detra achternaam ZN :1 nomine de familia achternagaan WW :1 ir/vader detra, sequer achternageven WW :1 (uitschelden) invectivar achternalopen WW :1 ir/vader/currer detra, sequer :iemand -- = ir detra un persona, sequer un persona achternamiddag ZN :1 (deel van de middag) fin del postmeridie :2 (verloren uurtje) momento perdite achternarijden WW :1 sequer in auto(mobile)/a bicycletta :2 (streng controleren) controlar strictemente achternasturen WW :1 inviar, facer sequer achternazenden WW :1 inviar, facer sequer achternazitten WW :1 (achtervolgen) currer detra, persequer :2 (streng controleren) controlar strictemente achterneef ZN :1 (zoon van oomzegger) grannepto :2 (zoon van neefzegger) cosino de secunde grado achternicht ZN :1 (dochter van oomzegger) grannepta :2 (dochter van neefzegger) cosina de secunde grado achterom BW :1 per detra :de melkboer komt -- = le lactero veni al porta posterior/de detra achterom ZN :1 entrata/porta posterior/de detra achteromkijken WW :1 reguardar/mirar detra se, respicer achteromlopen WW :1 contornar le casa/le edificio, etc. achteromzien WW :1 reguardar/mirar detra se, tornar le testa/le capite, respicer achteronder ZN :1 (van schip) cala de detra achterop BW :1 detra :hij zat bij mij -- = ille esseva detra me super le portabagages :de advertenties staan -- = le annuncios es al verso :(TAAL) -- geplaatst = postpositive achteroplopen WW :1 reattrappar, rejunger achteropplaatsing ZN :1 (TAAL) postposition achterover BW :1 retro, a retro achteroverdrukken WW :1 pulsar a retro :2 (FIG) furar, robar achterovergooien WW :1 reverter achteroverhellen WW :1 clinar a retro achteroverkanteling ZN :1 (MED) retroversion :-- van de baarmoeder = retroversion del utero :2 (BIOL) supination achteroverleunen WW :1 appoiar se a retro achteroverliggend BN :1 (BIOL) supine achteroverslaan WW :1 (onverhoeds achterovervallen) cader a retro :2 (snel opdrinken) inglutir achterovervallen WW :1 cader a retro achterpad ZN :1 sentiero posterior/de detra achterpagina ZN :1 ultime pagina achterpand ZN :1 (achtergedeelte) parte posterior :2 (gebouw aan de achterkant) edificio de detra achterplaats ZN :1 patio (S) :2 (van auto, etc.) placia posterior/de detra achterplan ZN :1 secunde plano, fundo achterplecht ZN :1 castello de poppa achterpoort ZN :1 porta posterior/de detra achterpoot ZN :1 gamba posterior/de detra :2 (van meubelen) pede de detra :3 :(DIERK) --en = scelides achterraam ZN :1 fenestra posterior/de detra achterrad ZN :1 rota posterior/de detra achterruim ZN :1 (van schip) cala posterior/de detra achterruit ZN :1 vitro posterior/de detra achterruitverwarming ZN :1 disgelator posterior achterschip ZN :1 (deel van een schip) poppa :2 (achterste schip) ultime nave achtersluiting ZN :1 serratura posterior/de detra achterspant ZN :1 trabe/trave posterior/de detra achterspatbord ZN :1 guardafango posterior/de detra achterspeler ZN :1 defensor achterst BN :1 ultime, posterior :de --e stoelen = le sedias posterior achterstaan WW :1 (onderdoen) esser inferior (a) :2 (achtergesteld worden) esser relegate al secunde plano :3 (SPORT) esser in disavantage :Nederland staat met 2 - 0 achter = Nederland es in disavantage de 2 - 0 achterstaand BN :1 al reverso achterstallig BN :1 arretrate :--e betaling = pagamento arretrate :--e schulden = debitas arretrate, arretrato :--e huur = location arretrate :--e rente = interesses arretrate :-- onderhoud = mantenimento arretrate :-- werk = labor/travalio arretrate :-- werk hebben = haber labor/travalio in retardo achterstand ZN :1 retardo, arretrato, (van werk) labor/travalio arretrate, (SPORT) disavantage :geestelijke -- = retardo mental :-- van een uur = retardo de un hora :met een -- van 100 meter = cento metros detra :de -- inlopen = recuperar le arretrato :op -- zetten = disavantagiar :de -- inlopen = recuperar le disavantage :(bij een loop- of wielerwedstrijd) de tegenstander op -- zetten = distantiar (se de) un adversario :2 inferioritate :technische -- = inferioritate technic achterste ZN :1 (achtereinde) latere de detra :2 (achterwerk) posterior, podice, natica, (kont) culo, popo :met een dik -- = naticute :van het -- = podical achterste BN :1 posterior, ultime achterstel ZN :1 parte posterior/de detra, (van paard) cruppa achterstellen WW :1 (minder schatten) poner/mitter al secunde plano, (discrimineren) discriminar :2 (minder bevoordelen) disavantagiar achterstelling ZN :1 (discriminatie) discrimination achtersteven ZN :1 poppa achterstevoren BN :1 prepostere achterstevoren BW :1 al inverso achterstuk ZN :1 parte posterior/de detra, (staart) cauda achtertrap ZN :1 scala posterior/de detra achtertuin ZN :1 jardin detra le casa achteruit BW :1 retro, a retro, verso detra :ga --! = retro! achteruit ZN :1 porta de detra :2 (uitvlucht) subterfugio, pretexto, excusa :3 (van auto) marcha {sj} a retro achteruitdeinzen WW :1 recular, retroceder :het -- = reculamento, retrocession achteruitdringen WW :1 pulsar verso detra achteruitgaan WW :1 (verzwakken, verminderen) declinar, bassar, regreder, regressar, receder :het -- = declination, regression, recession :2 (achteruit bewegen) ir a retro, facer passos a retro, retrogradar, recular, retroceder, receder, arretrar :het -- = retrogradation, reculamento, retrocession, recession :de auto gaat achteruit = le auto(mobile) recula :3 (aftakelen) deperir, periclitar achteruitgaand BN :1 (achterwaarts) retrograde achteruitgang ZN :1 (verzwakking, vermindering) regression, recession, declino, declination :-- van een bedrijf = regression de un interprisa :economische -- = recession (economic) :2 (het teruggaan) reculamento, retrocession, recession :3 deterioration :-- van de geestelijke vermogens = deterioration mental :4 exito/porta posterior/de detra, posterna achteruitglijden WW :1 glissar a retro achteruitkijken WW :1 spectar/reguardar/mirar a retro, retrospectar achteruitkijkspiegel ZN :1 speculo retrovisive, retrovisor achteruitkrabbelen WW :1 (met woorden) retractar se achteruitlopen WW :1 recular, retroceder, retrogradar :het -- = reculamento, retrocession, retrogradation achteruitrijden WW :1 recular, retroceder :het -- = reculamento, retrocession :de auto rijdt achteruit = le auto(mobile) recula achteruitschuiven WW :1 pulsar a retro achteruitspringen WW :1 saltar a retro achteruittrappen WW :1 (mbt fiets) pedalar al inverso, retropedalar :het -- = retropedalage achteruitvallen WW :1 cader a retro achteruitwijken WW :1 recular :het -- = reculamento achteruitzetten WW :1 (meer naar achteren zetten) poner/mitter a retro :2 (achteruit doen gaan) facer regreder, retrogradar :het -- = retrogradation :3 (mbt uurwerken) retardar :een uurwerk -- = retardar un horologio achteruitzetting ZN :1 retrogradation achtervanger ZN :1 (SPORT) catcher (E) achterveer ZN :1 resorto posterior achtervelg ZN :1 janta del rota posterior/de detra achtervenster ZN :1 fenestra posterior/de detra achterverhemelte ZN :1 palato posterior/de detra achterverlichting ZN :1 luce/lumine/lampa posterior/de detra achtervertrek ZN :1 camera posterior/de detra achtervoegen WW :1 junger, adjunger, adder :2 (TAAL) postponer achtervoeging ZN :1 addition :2 (TAAL) paragoge achtervoegsel ZN :1 (TAAL) suffixo :adjectivisch -- = suffixo adjectival :dienend als -- = suffixal :voorzien van een -- = suffixar :woordvorming dmv --s = suffixation achtervoet ZN :1 pede posterior, talon achtervolgen WW :1 (van achteren volgen) (ook FIG) persequer :het -- = persecution :de vijand -- = persequer le inimico :die gedachte achtervolgt mij = iste pensata me perseque/me obsede :2 chassar {sj} achtervolger ZN :1 persona que perseque, chassator {sj} achtervolging ZN :1 persecution, chassa {sj} :de -- inzetten = comenciar le persecution/chassa achtervolgingswaan(zin) ZN :1 mania/follia/delirio persecutori/de persecution, paranoia achtervork ZN :1 furca posterior/de detra (de un bicycletta) achterwaarts BN :1 (naar achteren) retrograde :--e beweging = movimento retrograde, retroaction, retraite (F) :(MED, FON) -- omgebogen = retroflexe :(MED, FON) --e ombuiging = retroflexion :2 (naar achteren gelegen) situate a retro :3 :(PLANTK) -- gekruld = revolute achterwaarts BW :1 a retro :een stap -- = un passo a retro achterwand ZN :1 pariete posterior/del fundo/de detra achterweg ZN :1 via/cammino remote achterwege BW :1 :-- blijven = non haber loco, non evenir :-- laten = non facer, supprimer, omitter achterwerk ZN :1 posterior, podice, natica, (kont) culo, popo :met een dik -- = naticute :van het -- = podical achterwiel ZN :1 rota posterior/de detra achterwielaandrijving ZN :1 traction del rotas posterior/de detra, traction/propulsion/transmission posterior achterwielophanging ZN :1 suspension del rotas posterior/de detra achterzaal ZN :1 sala de fundo achterzak ZN :1 tasca posterior/de detra achterzijde ZN :1 parte posterior/de detra, latere de detra, reverso :-- van een wissel = reverso de un littera de cambio :2 (DRUKK) (keerzijde) verso achterzijde ZN :1 Zie: achterkant achterzitplaats ZN :1 sedia posterior/de detra achthoek ZN :1 octagono :regelmatige -- = octagono regular :bolvormige -- = octagono spheric achthoekig BN :1 octagonal, octagone, octangular :--e piramide = pyramide octagone/octagonal achting ZN :1 respecto, estima, estimation, consideration, deferentia :-- voor iemand hebben = respectar un persona, estimar un persona, haber estima pro un persona :grote -- genieten = gauder de un grande estima :iemands -- verliezen = perder le estima/le consideration de un persona :de algemene -- genieten = gauder del estima public :uit -- voor = per consideration pro :-- voor zichzelf = autoestimation :gebrek aan -- = disestima achtjaarlijks BN :1 que occurre cata octo annos achtjarig BN :1 (leeftijd aanduidend) habente octo annos :2 (acht jaren durend) que dura octo annos achtkant BN :1 Zie: achtkantig achtkantig BN :1 octagone, octagonal, octangular achtlettergrepig BN :1 octosyllabe, octosyllabic :--e versregel = octosyllabo achtmaal BW :1 octo vices achtmaands BN :1 de octo menses achtponder ZN :1 balla de octo libras achtpotig BN :1 octopode achtpuntig BN :1 a/de octo punctos achtregelig BN :1 de octo lineas/versos :-- vers = octava achtsnarig BN :1 octachorde achtste R TELW :1 octesime, octave :het --e deel = le octesime/octave parte, le octesimo/octavo :(SPORT) -- finale = octavos de final achttal ZN :1 octo, octava achttien :1 ZN, H TELW dece-octo achttiende R TELW :1 dece-octesime, decimoctave achttiende-eeuws BN :1 del dece-octesime seculo achturendag ZN :1 jornata de octo horas, die/jorno de labor/de travalio de octo horas achturig BN :1 de octo horas :--e werkdag = jornata de octo horas, die/jorno de labor/de travalio de octo horas achtvlak ZN :1 octahedro achtvlakkig BN :1 octahedre, octahedric achtvoetig BN :1 de octo pedes :--e versregel = octametro :--e jambe = iambo de octo pedes achtvoud ZN :1 octuplo achtvoudig BN :1 octuple achtzijdig BN :1 octagonal, octagone :--e piramide = pyramide octagonal achtzuilig BN :1 octostyle achylie ZN :1 (MED) achylia acidemie ZN :1 acidemia acidimeter ZN :1 acidimetro acidimetrie ZN :1 acidimetria aciditeit ZN :1 aciditate acidofiel BN :1 acidophile :--e planten = plantas acidophile acidolyse ZN :1 acidolyse (-ysis) acidose ZN :1 acidose (-osis) acidurie ZN :1 aciduria acinus ZN :1 acino aclinisch BN :1 aclinic :--e lijn = linea aclinic :-- punt = puncto aclinic :--e plaats = loco aclinic acme ZN :1 acme acne ZN :1 acne :-- hebbend = acneic :door -- aangetaste huid = pelle acneic acoasma ZN :1 (gehoorhallucinatie) acoasma acoliet ZN :1 (R.K.) acolyt(h)o acologie ZN :1 acologia acologisch BN :1 acologic aconitine ZN :1 (BIOCH) aconitina acquest ZN :1 acquesto acquiesceren WW :1 acquiescer acquisiteur ZN :1 acquisitor acquisitie ZN :1 (het verwerven) acquisition :2 (het verworvene) acquisition acquisitiebeleid ZN :1 politica de acquisition acquisitief BN :1 acquisitive :--ve verjaring = prescription acquisitive acquisitiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de acquisition acquit ZN :1 (BILJ) comencio :wie gaat van --? = qui comencia? acranie ZN :1 acrania acre ZN :1 (Engelse landmaat) acre acribie ZN :1 acribia acribometer ZN :1 acribometro acridine ZN :1 acridina acriflavine ZN :1 acriflavina acrobaat ZN :1 acrobata, saltimbanco :-- van een circus = acrobata de un circo acrobatenkunst ZN :1 acrobatia, acrobatismo acrobatentoer(en) ZN :1 acrobatia, acrobatismo acrobatie(k) ZN :1 acrobatia, acrobatismo acrobatisch BN :1 acrobatic :--e oefeningen = exercitios acrobatic :--e sprong = salto acrobatic :--e toeren uithalen = facer acrobatias acrocefaal BN :1 acrocephale acrocefalie ZN :1 acrocephalia acrocentrisch BN :1 acrocentric acrocyanose ZN :1 acrocyanose (-osis) acrofobie ZN :1 acrophobia acroleïne ZN :1 acroleina acroliet ZN :1 acrolitho acromegalie ZN :1 acromegalia acromion ZN :1 acromio acroniem ZN :1 acronymo acropathie :1 acropathia acropathologie ZN :1 acropathologia acrosoom ZN :1 acrosoma acrostichon ZN :1 acrostichio acroterie ZN :1 acroterio acryl ZN :1 acryl, fibra acrylic :een trui van -- = un jersey (E) de fibras acrylic acrylaat ZN :1 acrylato acrylgaren ZN :1 filo acrylic acrylhars ZN :1 resina acrylic acrylverf ZN :1 color acrylic acrylvezel ZN :1 fibra acrylic acrylzuur ZN :1 acido acrylic act ZN :1 numero :een -- opvoeren = facer un/su numero acta ZN MV :1 actos :Acta Apostolorum = Actos del Apostolos :een dossier ad -- leggen = considerar un dossier (F) como terminate, archivar un dossier (F) acte de présence ZN :1 acto de presentia :-- geven = facer acto de presentia acteren WW :1 (toneelspelen) jocar acteur ZN :1 actor, (in blijspel) comediano :komisch -- = comediante, comico acteursloopbaan ZN :1 carriera de actor actie ZN :1 action, activitate :-- en reactie = action e reaction :politieke -- = action politic :vertragende -- = action retardatari :-- ondernemen = ager :in -- komen = entrar in action/in activitate :tot -- overgaan = passar al action, ager :-- voeren in een revolutionaire partij = militar in un partito revolutionari :2 (campagne) action, campania, cruciada :een gezamelijke -- = un action conjuncte/collective/commun :3 (aandeel) action actiecentrum ZN :1 centro de action actiecomité ZN :1 committee (E)/comité (F)/commission de action actiedag ZN :1 die de action actief BN :1 (werkzaam) active :-- leven = vita active :--e kool = carbon active :-- maken = activar, mobilisar :het -- maken = activation, mobilisation :2 (in dienst, in functie) active :in --e dienst = in servicio active :het -- maken = activation, mobilisation :3 (TAAL) active :een -- werkwoord = un verbo active :4 (actievoerend) militante actief ZN :1 activo :het -- en het passief van een balans = le activo e le passivo de un balancia actiefilm ZN :1 film (A) de action actiefoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) de action actiefzijde ZN :1 latere del activo actiegroep ZN :1 gruppo de action actiemiddel ZN :1 medio de action actieparameter ZN :1 (EC) parametro de action actieplan ZN :1 plano de action actieprogramma ZN :1 programma de action actieradius ZN :1 (bereik) radio/ambito de action, portata :de -- van een vliegtuig = le autonomia de un avion :2 (FIG) radio de action, sphera de activitate actieveling ZN :1 persona (hyper)active actievoerder ZN :1 persona militante, militante, activista actievoerend BN :1 militante actine ZN :1 actina actinie ZN :1 actinia actinisch BN :1 actinic :--e lichtstralen = radios actinic :-- glas = vitro actinic actiniteit ZN :1 actinismo, actinicitate actinium ZN :1 actinium actinograaf ZN :1 actinographo actinografie ZN :1 actinographia actinografisch BN :1 actinographic actinogram ZN :1 actinogramma actinologie ZN :1 actinologia actinologisch BN :1 actinologic actinometer ZN :1 actinometro actinometrie ZN :1 actinometria actinometrisch BN :1 actinometric actinomorf BN :1 actinomorphe actinomorfie ZN :1 actinomorphia actinomyceten ZN MV :1 actinomycetos actinomycetine ZN :1 actinomycetina actinomycine ZN :1 actinomycina actinomycose ZN :1 actinomycose (-osis) actinomycotisch BN :1 actinomycosic actinotherapie ZN :1 actinotherapia actionaris ZN :1 actionista, actionero actionist ZN :1 actionista, actionero activa ZN MV :1 (baten van een boedel) activo :-- en passiva = activo e passivo :vaste -- = activo fixe :vlottende -- = activo circulante :2 (bezittingen van de gefailleerde) activo activator ZN :1 activator activeren WW :1 (actief maken) activar, render active, stimular :2 (SCHEI) activar :3 (radioactief maken) activar activering ZN :1 (het activeren) activation, stimulation :2 (SCHEI) activation :3 (het radioactief maken) activation activeringsanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) per activation activeringsenergie ZN :1 energia de activation activisme ZN :1 activismo :-- van de milieubeweging = activismo del movimento pro le ambiente activist ZN :1 activista. militante activistisch BN :1 activista activiteit ZN :1 activitate, animation :ondergrondse -- = activitate clandestin :buitenschoolse --en = activitates parascholar/extrascholar activiteitenagenda ZN :1 agenda del activitates activiteitscoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de activitate actomyosine ZN :1 actomyosina actrice ZN :1 actrice actualiseren WW :1 (actueel maken) actualisar, render actual :het -- = actualisation :2 (maken tot iets feitelijks) realisar :het -- = realisation actualisme ZN :1 (FIL) actualismo actualist ZN :1 (FIL) actualista actualiteit ZN :1 (het actueel zijn) actualitate :-- van een probleem = actualitate de un problema :de -- van een kwestie = le actualitate de un question :zijn -- verliezen = perder le actualitate :2 (onderwerp van het ogenblik) thema de actualitate, thema del momento :de -- op de voet volgen = sequer continuemente le actualitate actualiteitenprogramma ZN :1 (programma de) actualitates (televisate/radiodiffundite) actualiteitenrubriek ZN :1 rubrica de actualitates actualiteitenzender ZN :1 emissor/radiodiffusor de actualitates actualiteitswaarde ZN :1 valor de actualitate actuariaat ZN :1 actuariato actuarieel BN :1 actuarial :--e wetenschap = scientia actuarial actuaris ZN :1 actuario :beroep van/kantoor van een -- = actuariato actueel BN :1 actual, de actualitate :-- onderwerp = subjecto de actualitate :-- artikel in een krant = articulo actual in un jornal :--e berichten = novas actual :van -- belang = de interesse actual :-- maken = render actual, actualisar :een oud probleem weer -- maken = actualisar un problema :het -- maken = actualisation :iets dat -- is = actualitate :iets dat niet (meer) -- is = inactualitate acuïteit ZN :1 acuitate acumetrie :1 acumetria acumetrisch BN :1 acumetric acupressuur ZN :1 acupressura acupuncteur ZN :1 acupuncturista acupuncturist ZN :1 acupuncturista acupunctuur ZN :1 acupunctura :-- toepassen = acupuncturar acustica ZN :1 acustica acuut BN :1 (plotseling opkomend) acute :--e ziekte = maladia/morbo acute :--e aandoening = affection acute :--e leukemie = leucemia acute :--e blindedarmontsteking = appendicitis acute :-- gevaar = periculo imminente/instante :2 (dringend) urgente acuut BW :1 (onmiddellijk) immediatemente, instantaneemente acuutheid ZN :1 acutessa acyclisch BN :1 acyclic :-- verbinding = composito acyclic :--e koolwaterstof = hydrocarburo acyclic :--e bloem = flor acyclic :--e oscillatie = oscillation acyclic adagio ZN :1 (MUZ) adagio (I) :--'s van Bach = adagios de Bach adagissimo :1 (MUZ) adagissimo (I) adagium ZN :1 adagio, proverbio adaline ZN :1 adalina Adam ZN EIGN :1 Adam :rib van -- = costa de Adam :kinderen van -- = infantes de Adam :--s val = cadita de Adam :de oude -- = le vetule Adam :van -- = adamic adamieten ZN MV :1 adamitas :ketterij der -- = adamismo adamsappel ZN :1 nodo guttural/del gutture, pomo de Adam, prominentia laryngee/del larynge, larynge adamskostuum ZN :1 costume adamic/de Adam :in -- = in costume adamic/de Adam, nude adamsnaald ZN :1 (PLANTK) yucca flaccide adamsvork ZN :1 mano adaptatie ZN :1 adaptation adapter ZN :1 adaptator adapteren WW :1 adaptar adaptief BN :1 adaptive adaptometrie ZN :1 adaptometria adat ZN :1 derecto consuetudinari (in Indonesia) :2 costumes, usos, usage, mores :de parlementaire -- = le usos parlamentari addax ZN :1 (DIERK) addax addendum ZN :1 addendum (MV: addenda) (L) adder ZN :1 vipera, aspide :gehoornde -- = vipera cornute :er schuilt een --tje onder het gras = le serpente se occulta inter le flores adderachtig BN :1 viperin adderachtigen ZN MV :1 viperides adderbeet ZN :1 morsura de vipera adderen WW :1 adder addergebroed ZN :1 racia de viperas addergeslacht ZN :1 Zie: addergebroed addergif ZN :1 veneno de vipera adderkluwen ZN :1 nodo de viperas addernest ZN :1 nido de viperas adderspog ZN :1 Zie: addergif addertong ZN :1 (tong van een adder) lingua del vipera :2 (lastertong) lingua viperin :3 (PLANTK) ophioglosso adderwortel ZN :1 bistorta addict ZN :1 drogato, toxicomano additie ZN :1 addition additief ZN :1 additivo :-- voor levensmiddelen = additivo alimentari additief BN :1 additive :--e kleuren = colores additive :--e constante = constante additive additiegroep ZN :1 gruppo additive additieprodukt ZN :1 producto de addition additietheorema ZN :1 theorema de addition additioneel BN :1 additional :--e artikelen van de grondwet = articulos additional del constitution additiviteit ZN :1 addivitate :volledige -- = additivitate complete additivum ZN :1 additivo adducerend BN :1 (FYSIOL) adductor adductie ZN :1 (FYSIOL) adduction adductor ZN :1 (FYSIOL) musculo adductor adekwaat BN :1 adequate, appropriate, pertinente adel ZN :1 (hoedanigheid) nobilitate :van -- zijn = esser nobile :2 (personen) nobilitate :hoge -- = alte nobilitate :lage -- = basse nobilitate :de voorrechten van de -- = le privilegios del nobilitate adelaar ZN :1 aquila :koninklijke/enkelkoppige -- = aquila royal/regal :(HERALD) tweekoppige/dubbelkoppige -- = aquila bicephale/bicipite adelaarsblik ZN :1 Zie: arendsblik adelaarsnest ZN :1 nido de aquila(s) adelaarsneus ZN :1 Zie: arendsneus adelaarsoog ZN :1 Zie: arendsoog adelaarssteen ZN :1 petra de aquila adelaarsvaren ZN :1 filice aquilin, pteridio adelaarsveer ZN :1 pluma de aquila adelaarsvlucht ZN :1 (vlucht van een adelaar) volo aquilin/de un aquila :2 (afstand tussen twee adelaarsvleugels) invirgatura aquilin/de un aquila adelboek ZN :1 nobiliario adelborst ZN :1 aspirante, guardamarina, cadetto del marina adelbrief ZN :1 littera de nobilitate adeldom ZN :1 nobilitate :-- verplicht = noblesse oblige (F) adelen WW :1 (ook FIG) innobilir :het -- = innobilimento adelfogamie ZN :1 adelphogamia adellijk BN :1 nobile, nobiliari :-- bloed = sanguine nobile :--e familie = familia nobile :van --e geboorte zijn = esser de nascentia nobile :--e titel = titulo nobiliari/nobile :-- persoon = nobile :--e stand = stato de nobilitate :een -- 'van' = un particula nobiliari adelregister ZN :1 nobiliario adelstand ZN :1 nobilitate, casta nobile :in de -- verheffen = conceder/conferer un titulo de nobilitate, innobilir, facer nobile :verheffing in de -- = innobilimento adeltrots ZN :1 orgolio nobiliari adem ZN :1 halito, suspiro, sufflo, (ademhaling) respiration :frisse -- = halito fresc :stinkende -- = halito infecte :(MED) slechte -- = halitose (-osis) :van lange -- = de longe halito :in één -- = toto de un halito, in/de un sufflo, in le mesme sufflo :buiten -- = foras de/sin halito :buiten -- raken = perder le halito/le sufflo/le respiration :onrustige -- = respiration irregular :weer op -- komen = reprender/recuperar le halito/le respiration, respirar :de -- benemen = suffocar le halito :de -- inhouden = retener le sufflo/le respiration :de laatste -- uitblazen = exhalar/render le ultime suspiro :met moeite -- halen = anhelar :achter -- = anhelante :naar -- snakken = esser sin halito, suffocar :een spreker van lange -- = un orator prolixe :iemand in één -- noemen met iemand anders = mentionar duo personas al mesme tempore :in één -- = sin respirar :met ingehouden -- luisteren = ascoltar sin respirar :al wat -- heeft = tote lo que respira ademanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) del halito adembeklemmend BN :1 Zie: adembenemend adembenemend BN :1 extraordinairi, impressionante :met --e snelheid = a un velocitate vertiginose :-- mooi = bellissime, de beltate extraordinari adembuis ZN :1 trachea ademcentrum ZN :1 centro respiratori ademen WW :1 spirar, respirar :vrij -- = respirar liberemente :door de mond -- = respirar per le bucca :een geest van verzoening -- = respirar un spirito de reconciliation :geschikt om in te -- = respirabile :deze streek ademt rust = iste region spira quiete :zijn woorden ademen liefde en oprechtheid = su parolas respira amor e sinceritate :diep -- = respirar profundemente ademfrequentie ZN :1 frequentia del respiration ademhalen WW :1 respirar :door de mond -- = respirar per le bucca :diep -- = respirar profundemente, respirar a plen pulmones :al wat ademhaalt = tote lo que respira ademhaling ZN :1 (het ademhalen) respiration :stertoreuze -- = respiration stertorose :rustige -- = respiration regular/tranquille :onrustige -- = respiration agitate :kunstmatige -- toepassen = practicar le respiration artificial :naar iemands -- luisteren = ascoltar le respiration de un persona :2 (ademtocht) sufflo, halito ademhalingsapparaat ZN :1 apparato respiratori, respirator ademhalingsbeweging ZN :1 movimento respiratori ademhalingscentrum ZN :1 centro de respiration ademhalingsgymnastiek ZN :1 gymnastica respiratori ademhalingsintensiteit ZN :1 intensitate respiratori ademhalingsmeter ZN :1 spirometro ademhalingsmoeilijkheden ZN MV :1 difficultates respiratori/de respiration ademhalingsoefening ZN :1 exercitio respiratori/de respiration ademhalingsopening ZN :1 (van walvis) spiraculo :2 (van insekten) stigma ademhalingsorganen ZN MV :1 organos respiratori/del respiration, apparato/systema respiratori ademhalingsproces ZN :1 processo respiratori ademhalingsquotiënt ZN :1 (BIOL) quotiente respiratori ademhalingsspier ZN :1 musculo respiratori ademhalingsstelsel ZN :1 apparato respiratori ademhalingsstoornis ZN :1 affection respiratori ademhalingstoestel ZN :1 respirator ademhalingswegen ZN MV :1 vias respiratori ademloos BW :1 sin respirar, sin respiration, foras de halito :-- toekijken = reguardar/mirar sin respirar ademloos BN :1 :--e stilte = silentio profunde/de morte ademnood ZN :1 insufficientia respiratori, difficultate respiratori/de respirar, suffocation, oppression, (MED) dyspnea :in -- verkeren = suffocar ademoefening ZN :1 exercitio respiratori adempauze ZN :1 pausa respiratori/de halito :2 (FIG) pausa, tregua ademstilstand ZN :1 apnea, arresto respiratori ademstoot ZN :1 Zie: ademtocht ademtest ZN :1 test (E) de alcohol ademtocht ZN :1 suspiro, sufflo :tot de laatste -- = usque al ultime suspiro/sufflo ademwortel ZN :1 radice aeree, pneumatophoro adenine ZN :1 adenina adenocarcinoom ZN :1 adenocarcinoma adenofibroom ZN :1 adenofibroma adenografie ZN :1 adenographia adenoïde BN :1 adenoide :-- vegetaties = vegetationes adenoide adenologie ZN :1 adenologia adenoma ZN :1 adenoma adenomateus BN :1 adenomatose adenoom ZN :1 adenoma adenopathie ZN :1 adenopathia adenosine ZN :1 adenosina adenovirus ZN :1 adenovirus adept ZN :1 adepto, discipulo adequaat BN :1 adequate, appropriate, congrue :een definitie moet -- zijn = un definition debe esser adequate :-- reageren = reager adequatemente/de maniera adequate ader ZN :1 (ANAT, ook FIG) vena :van de --en = venose :holle -- = vena cave :diepliggende -- = vena profunde :een -- openen = incider/aperir un vena :2 (streep) vena :3 (PLANTK) (nerf) vena :4 (GEOL, MIN, etc.) vena, filon aderachtig BN :1 venose aderbreuk ZN :1 ruptura de un vena, phleborrhagia aderen WW :1 venar adergezwel ZN :1 tumor aneurismal/vascular, (van ader) aneurismo venose, (van slagader) aneurismo arterial aderhout ZN :1 ligno venose/venate aderig BN :1 venose adering ZN :1 (marmering) venatura, venositate :2 (mbt insekten) nervation, nervura, nervatura aderklep ZN :1 valvula venose aderlaten WW :1 incider/aperir un vena, exsanguinar, phlebotomisar aderlater ZN :1 phlebotomista aderlating ZN :1 apertura de vena, exsanguination, phlebotomia aderlijk BN :1 venose :-- bloed = sanguine venose adermine ZN :1 adermina aderontsteking ZN :1 phlebitis aderpunctie ZN :1 punction de vena aderstelsel ZN :1 systema venose aderstructuur ZN :1 structura venose adertje ZN :1 venula aderuitzetting ZN :1 aneurisma aderverbloeding ZN :1 phleborrhagia aderverkalking ZN :1 sclerose (-osis) arterial, (arterio)sclerose (-osis) :aan -- lijden = esser arteriosclerotico, suffrer de arteriosclerose (-osis) aderverwijding ZN :1 Zie: aderuitzetting adervlies ZN :1 tunica vascular ad fundum BW :1 usque al fundo adherent BN :1 adherente (a) adhereren WW :1 adherer adhesie ZN :1 (NAT) adhesion :2 (instemming) adhesion, appoio :-- betuigen = dar/manifestar (su) adhesion/appoio adhesiebetuiging ZN :1 testimonio/monstra de adhesion/de appoio adhesief BN :1 adhesive :--e aantrekking = attraction adhesive adhesiekracht ZN :1 fortia de adhesion ad hoc :1 ad hoc (L) :commissie -- = commission ad hoc :rechter -- = judice ad hoc ad-hocoplossing ZN :1 solution ad hoc (L) ad hominem :1 ad hominem (L) adiabaat ZN :1 curva adiabatic, adiabato adiabatisch BN :1 adiabatic :-- proces = processo adiabatic :-- apparaat = apparato adiabatic :--e curve = curva adiabatic :--e compressie = compression adiabatic :--e expansie/ontspanning = expansion adiabatic :--e temperatuurstijging = augmento de temperatura adiabatic adiantum ZN :1 adianto adiëren WW :1 (aanvaarden van een erfenis) adir adieu ZN :1 adeo, adieu (F) adieu TW :1 adeo, adieu (F) :iemand -- zeggen = dicer adeo/adieu a un persona ad infinitum BW :1 ad infinitum (L) ad interim BN :1 ad interim, in le interim :minister -- = ministro ad interim/provisori/provisional adipeus BN :1 adipose adipocire ZN :1 adipocera adipocyt ZN :1 adipocyto adipositas ZN :1 adiposis, adipositate adjacent BN :1 adjacente adjectief ZN :1 adjectivo :qualificerend -- = adjectivo qualificative :als -- gebruiken = adjectivar adjectivisch BN :1 adjective, adjectival :-- achtervoegsel = suffixo adjectival :--e vorm = forma adjective adjudant ZN :1 adjutante adjudicatie ZN :1 (JUR) adjudication adjudiceren WW :1 (gerechtelijk toewijzen) adjudicar :2 (gunnen van een levering bij aanbesteding) adjudicar adjunct ZN :1 adjuncto adjunct-commissaris ZN :1 commissario adjuncte adjunct-directeur ZN :1 director adjuncte, subdirector, vicedirector adjunctie ZN :1 adjunction adjunct-ingenieur ZN :1 subingeniero adjunct-inspecteur ZN :1 subinspector :functie van -- = subinspection adjunct-intendant ZN :1 subintendente adjusteerbalans ZN :1 balancia de adjustamento adjusteren BN :1 adjustar :2 (DRUKK) (op de juiste regelhoogte brengen) justificar :het -- = justification ad libitum, ad lib. :1 ad libitum, ad lib. (L), a voluntate administrabel BN :1 administrabile administrateur ZN :1 (iemand die de administratie voert) administrator :2 (beheerder namens de eigenaar) administrator, gestor, gerente, intendente, economo administratie ZN :1 (beheer) administration, gestion, intendentia :met de -- belast zijn = esser incargate del administration :2 (personen) administration, personal administrative administratief BN :1 administrative :-- werk = labor/travalio administrative :--e beslissing = decision administrative :--e maatregelen = mesuras administrative :--e kosten = costos administrative :-- personeel = personal administrative :-- taalgebruik = linguage administrative :2 (JUR) administrative :-- recht = derecto administrative :--e rechtspraak = justitia administrative :langs --e weg = per via administrative, administrativemente administratief BW :1 administrativemente :-- onder een ander kantoor vallen = depender administrativemente de un altere officio administratiegebouw ZN :1 edificio de administration administratiekantoor ZN :1 (officio de) administration administratiekosten ZN MV :1 costos administrative/de administration administratienummer ZN :1 numero de administration administratiesysteem ZN :1 systema administrative/de administration administreren WW :1 (beheren, besturen) administrar :--d lichaam = corpore administrative :2 (toedienen) administrar admiraal ZN :1 admiral admiraalschap ZN :1 dignitate de admiral, admiralato admiraalsschip ZN :1 nave admiral admiraalsuniform ZN :1 uniforme de admiral admiraalsvlag ZN :1 bandiera del admiral admiraalvlinder ZN :1 admiral, atalanta admiraliteit ZN :1 admiralitate :2 admiralato admiratie ZN :1 admiration admissibel BN :1 admissibile admissie ZN :1 admission admissie-examen ZN :1 examine de admission admitteren WW :1 admitter adnominaal BN :1 adnominal adobe(constructie) ZN :1 adobe adolescent ZN :1 adolescente :-- worden = adolescer adolescentie ZN :1 adolescentia :de -- betreffend = adolescente Adonis ZN EIGN :1 Adonis adonis(roosje) ZN :1 adonis, adonide Adonisch BN :1 adonic, adonie :-- vers = adonico, adonio adoniseren WW :1 adonisar :zich -- = adonisar se adoptabel BN :1 adoptabile adopteren WW :1 (een kind --) adoptar, filiar :een kind -- = adoptar un infante, filiar :2 (aannemen) adoptar adoptie ZN :1 adoption, filiation :voor -- in aanmerking komend = adoptabile adoptie(f)kind ZN :1 infante adoptive/adoptate adoptie(f)ouders ZN :1 parentes adoptive adoptief BN :1 adoptive adoptiegezin ZN :1 familia adoptive adorabel BN :1 adorabile adorateur ZN :1 adorator adoratie ZN :1 adoration :de prins lag in -- aan haar voeten = le principe esseva a su pedes in adoration adoreren WW :1 adorar adouceren WW :1 adulciar ad rem :1 ad rem (L) adrenaline ZN :1 adrenalina adrenalinegehalte ZN :1 percentage de adrenalina adrenochroom ZN :1 adrenochromo adrenocorticaal BN :1 adrenocortical adrenogenitaal BN :1 adrenogenital adrenolytisch BN :1 adrenolytic adrenotherapie ZN :1 adrenotherapia adrenotoxine ZN :1 adrenotoxina adres ZN :1 adresse (F) :het -- op de enveloppe schrijven = scriber le adresse super le inveloppe :aan het -- van = al adresse de :het -- schrijven op = adressar :2 (petitie) adresse (F), petition, requesta :tot de koning gericht -- = adresse destinate al rege :-- aan de Kamer = petition al Parlamento :een -- opstellen = facer un petition :een -- indienen = presentar un petition :iemand die een -- indient = petitionario, petitionero :3 (WISK, COMP) adresse (F) adresband ZN :1 banda de adresse adresboek ZN :1 libro/indice/index/guida de adresses (F), adressario, indicator adresconstante ZN :1 (WISK) constante de adresse (F) adreskaart ZN :1 carta adresse (F) adreslijst ZN :1 lista de adresses (F) adresregister ZN :1 registro de adresse (F) adresseermachine ZN :1 machina a/de adressar/a/pro imprimer adresses (F), adressographo adresseersysteem ZN :1 systema de adressar adressenbestand ZN :1 adressario, lista de adresses adressenlijst ZN :1 Zie: adreslijst adresseren WW :1 scriber le adresse(s) (F), adressar adressering ZN :1 indication del adresse (F) adressograaf ZN :1 adressographo adresstrook(je) ZN :1 etiquetta {kè} de adresse (F) adresverandering ZN :1 Zie: adreswijziging adreswijziging ZN :1 cambiamento/cambio de adresse (F)/de domicilio adreswiskunde ZN :1 mathematica de adresse (F) adreszijde ZN :1 latere destinate al adresse (F) Adria ZN EIGN :1 Adria Adriaan ZN EIGN :1 Adriano Adrianopel ZN EIGN :1 Adrianopole Adriatisch BN :1 adriatic :--e Zee = Mar Adriatic, Adriatico :--e kust = costa Adriatic adsorbent ZN :1 adsorbente adsorberen WW :1 adsorber :het -- = adsorption adsorberend BN :1 adsorbente :--e stof = substantia adsorbente, adsorbente adsorptie ZN :1 adsorption adsorptiecoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de adsorption adsorptieoppervlak ZN :1 superficie de adsorption adsorptievermogen ZN :1 capacitate/poter de adsorption adsorptieverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno de adsorption adsorptiewater ZN :1 aqua de adsorption adstraat ZN :1 adstrato adstringent BN :1 astringente adstringerend BN :1 adstringente adstructie ZN :1 appoio, corroboration :ter -- van mijn beweringen = in appoio de mi affirmationes, pro corroborar mi affirmationes adstrueren WW :1 appoiar, corroborar adulaar ZN :1 petra de luna, adularia adulatie ZN :1 adulation aduleren WW :1 adular adult ZN :1 adulto ad valorem :1 ad valorem (L) advectie ZN :1 advection advenant ZN :1 :naar -- = a/in proportion (de) Advent ZN EIGN :1 Advento adventief BN :1 (van planten) adventicie :--e plant = planta adventicie :2 (van knop/wortel) adventive adventisme ZN :1 adventismo adventist ZN :1 adventista adventskaars ZN :1 cereo del Advento adventskrans ZN :1 corona del Advento adventspreek ZN :1 sermon del Advento adventzondag ZN :1 dominica del Advento adverbiaal BN :1 adverbial adverbium ZN :1 adverbio adverteerder ZN :1 annunciator advertentie ZN :1 annuncio :nederlandstalige -- = annuncio in nederlandese :een -- plaatsen = facer inserer/facer insertar un annuncio, mitter un annuncio :op een -- schrijven = responder a un annuncio advertentieafdeling ZN :1 section del annuncios advertentieblad ZN :1 jornal/folio publicitari/de annuncios advertentiebudget ZN :1 budget (E) publicitari/pro annuncios advertentiebureau ZN :1 officio/agentia publicitari/de annuncios advertentiecampagne ZN :1 campania publicitari/de publicitate/de annuncios advertentiecolporteur ZN :1 agente de annuncios advertentiegedeelte ZN :1 annuncios advertentiekantoor ZN :1 Zie: advertentiebureau advertentiekolom ZN :1 colonna/columna de annuncios advertentiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de publicitate advertentiepagina ZN :1 pagina publicitari/de publicitate/de annuncios advertentieprijs ZN :1 precio de annuncio advertentierubriek ZN :1 section de annuncios advertentieruimte ZN :1 spatio pro le annuncios advertentietarief ZN :1 tarifa del annuncios adverteren WW :1 (advertenties plaatsen) facer inserer/facer insertar annuncios/un annuncio, mitter annuncios/un annuncio :2 (openbaar bekendmaken) annunciar, publicar :3 (door advertenties aanprijzen) facer publicitate advies ZN :1 (raad) consilio :iemands -- opvolgen = sequer le consilio de un persona :van iemand het -- krijgen om te = reciper de un persona le consilio de :iemand van -- dienen = dar un consilio a un persona :iemand om -- vragen = prender consilio de/consultar un persona :op -- van = per (le) consilio de :commissie van -- = commission consultative :2 (kennisgeving, bericht) aviso :volgens -- = secundo aviso adviesaanvraag ZN :1 petition/demanda de consilio adviesbureau ZN :1 agentia consultative/de consultation adviescentrum ZN :1 centro consultative/de consultation adviescollege ZN :1 consilio, commission/comité (F) consultative/de consultation :hoogste -- = consilio supreme adviescommissie ZN :1 commission/comité (F)/consilio consultative/de consultation adviesgroep ZN :1 gruppo consulative/de consultation adviesorgaan ZN :1 organismo consultative/de consultation adviesprijs ZN :1 precio (de vendita) consiliate/indicative adviesraad ZN :1 consilio consultative/de consultation adviesrecht ZN :1 derecto consultative adviessnelheid ZN :1 velocitate consiliate/recommendate adviesverlening ZN :1 prestation de consilio adviseren WW :1 consiliar, avisar, recommendar, dar un consilio (a) :de arts adviseerde een nieuwe behandeling = le medico recommendava un nove tractamento :ik zou U -- dat niet te doen = io vos consiliarea non facer lo adviserend BN :1 consultative, consultatori :--e stem = voto consultative :--e functie = function consultative adviseur ZN :1 consiliero, consiliator, consultor :rechtskundig -- = consiliero juridic/judicial, jurisconsulto :geestelijk -- = director spiritual advocaat ZN :1 advocato, (verdediging bij de rechtbank OOK) defensor, defensa :toegewezen -- = advocato de officio :-- van de duivel = advocato del diabolo :-- van kwade zaken = advocato de causas indefendibile :zijn eigen -- zijn = esser su proprie advocato, plaitar/plaidar su proprie causa :orde der --n = ordine del advocatos :2 (drank) liquor al/de ovos advocaat-generaal ZN :1 advocato general advocate ZN :1 advocata advocatenbank ZN :1 banco del advocatos advocatenbureau ZN :1 Zie: advocatenkantoor advocatencollectief ZN :1 collectivo/gruppo de advocatos advocatenfirma ZN :1 firma de advocatos advocatenkantoor ZN :1 officio de advocatos advocatenorganisatie ZN :1 organisation de advocatos advocatenstreek ZN :1 advocateria, chicana {sj} advocatentaal ZN :1 linguage de advocatos advocaterij ZN :1 Zie: advocatenstreek advocatuur ZN :1 advocatura :sociale -- = advocatura social adynamie ZN :1 adynamia aedilitas ZN :1 edilitate aedilus ZN :1 edil Aegeus ZN EIGN :1 Egeo aegide ZN :1 egide aegis ZN :1 egide Aeneas ZN EIGN :1 Eneas Aeneïde, Aeneïs ZN EIGN :1 Eneide Aeolus ZN EIGN :1 Eolo aeolusharp ZN :1 harpa eolie aeon ZN :1 eon aequinoctium ZN :1 equinoctio aequipollente BN :1 (WISK, LOGICA) equipollente :--e vectoren = vectores equipollente aequipollentie ZN :1 (WISK, LOGICA) equipollentia :-- van twee vectoren = equipollentia de duo vectores aëratie ZN :1 aeration aërator ZN :1 aerator aëreren WW :1 aerar aerobics ZN MV :1 aerobica aërobiologie ZN :1 aerobiologia aëroclub ZN :1 aeroclub aërodroom ZN :1 aerodromo aërodynamica ZN :1 aerodynamica :theoretische -- = aerodynamica theoric :experimentele -- = aerodynamica experimental :hypersonische -- = aerodynamica hypersonic :subsonische -- = aerodynamica subsonic :supersonische -- = aerodynamica supersonic :transsonische -- = aerodynamica transsonic aërodynamisch BN :1 aerodynamic :--e vormgeving = designo aerodynamic :-- laboratorium = laboratorio aerodynamic aërofagie ZN :1 aerophagia aërofobie ZN :1 aerophobia aërofoon ZN :1 aerophono aërofyt ZN :1 aerophyto aërograaf ZN :1 aerographo aërografie ZN :1 aerographia aërografisch BN :1 aerographic aëroliet ZN :1 aerolitho, petra meteoric, meteorite aërolitisch BN :1 aerolithic aërologie ZN :1 aerologia aërologisch BN :1 aerologic :--e instrumenten = instrumentos aerologic :--e waarnemingen = observationes aerologic aëroloog ZN :1 aerologo, aerologista aëromant ZN :1 aeromante aëromantie ZN :1 aeromantia aëromantisch BN :1 aeromantic aëromechanica ZN :1 aeromechanica aëromechanisch BN :1 aeromechanic aërometer ZN :1 aerometro aërometrie ZN :1 aerometria aërometrisch BN :1 aerometric aëronaut ZN :1 aeronauta aëronautica ZN :1 aeronautica aëronautiek ZN :1 aeronautica aëronautisch BN :1 aeronautic aëronomie ZN :1 aeronomia aëroob BN :1 aerobie, aerobic :-- bacterie = bacterio aerobie, aerobio :-- enzym = enzyma aerobie :--e afbraak = decomposition aerobic :--e cultuur = cultura aerobie :--e stofwisseling = metabolismo aerobie aëroplankton ZN :1 aeroplancton aëroscoop ZN :1 aeroscopio aërosol ZN :1 aerosol aërostaat ZN :1 aerostato aërostatica ZN :1 aerostatica aërostatisch BN :1 aerostatic :--e evenwicht = equilibrio aerostatic aërotherapie ZN :1 aerotherapia aërothermisch BN :1 aerothermic aërotrein ZN :1 aerotraino aërotropisme ZN :1 aerotropisme Aeschylus ZN EIGN :1 Eschylo Aesopisch BN :1 esopic Aesopus ZN EIGN :1 Esopo aethyn ZN :1 acetylen af BW :1 ab, de, desde, a partir de :van die dag -- = desde ille die :-- en aan lopen, op en -- gaan = ir e venir :de schepen voeren -- en aan = le naves arrivava e partiva :van jongs -- (aan) = desde le infantia :van de eerste januari -- = desde le prime (die) de januario :van nu -- = desde iste momento :ver van de weg -- = lontan del cammino :-- en toe = de tempore a tempore, alicun vices, a vices, occasionalmente :-- en toe een bui = pluvias occasional :hij is minister -- = ille non plus es ministro :hij woont een eindje van de weg -- = ille habita a un certe distantia del cammino :van elkaar -- zijn = esser separate :ze komen op ons -- = illes se dirige verso nos :op het geluid -- = guidate per le sono/le ruito :op de man -- = directemente, sin ambages :bij zwart -- = quasi nigre :het kan er niet -- = le circumstantias non lo permitte :hij valt van het dak -- = ille cade del tecto af BN :1 (klaar, voltooid) finite, terminate af ZN :1 :teruggaan naar -- = repartir de zero, retornar al puncto de partita af! TW :1 a basso! :hoed --! = a basso cappello! afasie ZN :1 aphasia, perdita del parola :gedeeltelijke -- = paraphasia afasiepatiënt ZN :1 aphasico afatisch BN :1 aphasic :een --e oude man = un vetulo aphasic, un aphasico vetule afbakenen WW :1 limitar, delimitar, demarcar, jalonar, circumscriber, (met paaltjes) picchettar :het -- = limitation, delimitation, demarcation, jalonamento, circumscription :een stuk land -- = delimitar/jalonar un terreno :een kanaal -- = poner boias in un canal :iemands macht -- = limitar le poter de un persona afbakening ZN :1 limitation, delimitation, demarcation, jalonamento, circumscription :de -- van een gebied = le demarcation de un territorio :-- van de verantwoordelijkheden = demarcation del responsabilitates :scherpe -- = demarcation ben delimitate afbakeningslijn ZN :1 linea de demarcation afbedelen WW :1 mendicar, implorar, obtener mendicante/per mendicar :een gunst -- = mendicar/implorar un favor afbeelden WW :1 representar, pinger, depinger, figurar, effigiar, reproducer, portraitar {e} :het -- = representation, figuration, effigiamento, reproduction :af te beelden = representabile afbeelding ZN :1 (het afbeelden) representation, illustration, figuration, effigiamento, reproduction :2 (beeld) representation, depiction, figura, imagine, portrait (F), stampa, illustration, effigiamento, reproduction :van --en voorzien = illustrar :met --en = figurate, illustrate :kleine -- = miniatura :lijst van --en = lista/indice/index de illustrationes :3 (beeltenis) effigie :een -- vervaardigen = effigiar afbekken WW :1 Zie: afsnauwen afbellen WW :1 (telefonisch afzeggen) disdicer/annullar/cancellar per telephono :Frits heeft afgebeld = Frits ha telephonate pro dicer que ille non va venir :2 (per telefoon langsgaan) telephonar ubique afbestellen WW :1 contramandar, annullar/cancellar (un ordine) afbestelling ZN :1 annullation/annullamento/cancellation (de un ordine), contraordine afbetalen WW :1 (in gedeelten betalen) pagar/amortisar per partes/per ratas :2 (volledig betalen) pagar integralmente, saldar, liquidar :een schuld in twaalf maanden -- = saldar un debita in dece-duo menses afbetaling ZN :1 (betaling in gedeelten) pagamento/amortisation per partes/per ratas/a terminos :op -- = in/a/per rata, a terminos :koop op -- = compra a terminos :2 (volledige betaling) pagamento integral, extinction, liquidation :-- van een schuld = extinction de un debita afbetalingsclausule ZN :1 clausula de pagamento/amortisation per partes/per ratas afbetalingssysteem ZN :1 systema de pagamento/amortisation per partes/per ratas afbetalingstermijn ZN :1 termino de pagamento/amortisation per partes/per ratas afbetten WW :1 tamponar afbetting ZN :1 tamponamento afbeulen WW :1 extenuar, tormentar :een paard -- = exhaurir un cavallo :zich -- = exhaurir se al travalio/labor afbidden WW :1 (mbt tot iets kwaads) deprecar, conjurar :het -- = deprecation, conjuration :2 (mbt iets goeds) implorar :het -- = imploration afbidding ZN :1 (mbt iets kwaads) deprecation :2 (mbt iets goeds) imploration afbijten WW :1 (met de tanden afsnijden) morder, aveller/secar con le dentes :(FIG) hij kan niet van zich -- = ille non ha defensa :2 (aantasten) corroder :3 (schoonbijten) disoxydar afbijtmiddel ZN :1 liquido corrossive, corrosivo afbikken WW :1 remover (le calce, le crusta) afbinden WW :1 (losbinden) distachar {sj}, disligar :2 (afknijpen) constringer :3 (MED) ligaturar, strangular :het -- = ligatura :de navelstreng -- = ligaturar le cordon umbilical afblaaskraan ZN :1 Zie: aftapkraan afbladderen WW :1 exfoliar se, squamar se :het -- = exfoliation afbladdering ZN :1 exfoliation afblaffen WW :1 :iemand -- = latrar/critar contra un persona afblazen WW :1 :stof -- van = sufflar pulvere de :2 (annuleren) disdicer, annullar, cancellar, contramandar afblijven WW :1 non toccar :(aankomen, aanraken) afblijven! = non tocca! :2 (met rust laten) lassar in pace afboeken WW :1 (als verlies boeken) amortisar, cancellar :2 (alles boeken) registrar completemente :3 (overboeken) transferer afboeking ZN :1 (boeking als verlies) amortisation, cancellation :2 (boeking van alles) registration complete :3 (overboeking) transferimento afborstelen WW :1 (met een borstel reinigen) brossar :een paard -- = brossar un cavallo :even -- = dar un colpo de brossa :2 (met een borstel wegnemen) remover con un brossa afbouw ZN :1 (geleidelijke stopzetting) suppression/cessation progressive, reduction gradual :2 (voltooiing van een bouwwerk) termination de un construction afbouwen WW :1 (geleidelijk beëindigen) supprimer/cessar progressivemente, reducer gradualmente/pauco a pauco/poco a poco, diminuer :2 (de bouw voltooien) finir/terminar de construer/le construction afbraak ZN :1 (puin) discombros :2 (het afbreken) demolition :3 (demontage) dismontage :4 (geleidelijke afbraak) degradation :biologische -- = biodegradation :5 (rotting) decomposition :aërobe -- = decomposition aerobie :6 (FYSIOL) (dissimilatie) disassimilation :7 (MED, BIOCH) lyse, lysis afbraakbuurt ZN :1 quartiero destinate a demolition afbraakpand ZN :1 edificio/casa ruinose, edificio/casa destinate al demolition afbraakprijs ZN :1 precio vil/irrisori/derisori/multo basse :tegen --en verkopen = vender a precios multo basse afbraakprodukt ZN :1 producto de decomposition, residuo afbraakterrein ZN :1 area/sito con edificios/casas destinate al demolition afbranden WW :1 (door brand vernietigen) comburer completemente, destruer per le foco, reducer a cineres afbreekbaar BN :1 destructibile :2 degradabile :biologisch -- = biodegradabile :door licht -- = photodegradabile afbreekbaarheid ZN :1 destructibilitate :2 degradabilitate :biologische -- = biodegradabilitate afbreekstreepje ZN :1 division afbreien WW :1 terminar de tricotar afbreken WW :1 (door breken gescheiden worden) rumper se :de punt van de stok brak af = le puncta del baston se ha rumpite :het -- = ruptura :2 (door breken scheiden) rumper, abrumper :het -- = ruptura :een tak -- = rumper un branca :3 (doen ophouden) interrumper, cessar, discontinuar, suspender, (met tussenpozen) intermitter :het -- = interruption, cessation, discontinuation, intermittentia, suspension :een gesprek -- = interrumper un conversation :een reis -- = interrumper/suspender un viage :de onderhandelingen -- = interrumper le negotiationes :de briefwisseling -- met = suspender le correspondentia con :4 (slopen) demolir, destruer, disfacer, (van vesting) dismantellar :het -- = demolition, destruction, (van vesting) dismantellamento :een huis -- = demolir un casa :5 (demonteren) dismontar :6 (afkammen) detraher, denigrar :het -- = detraction, denigration :iemands verdiensten -- = detraher le meritos de un persona :7 (SCHEI) decomponer :het -- = decomposition :8 (FYSIOL) (dissimileren) disassimilar :het -- = disassimilation :9 (uit elkaar vallen) disintegrar se :het -- = disintegration :10 (biologisch) biodegradar :11 divider :een woord -- = divider un parola :het -- van een woord = division de un parola afbrekend BN :1 destructive :2 (afkammend) denigrante, negative :--e kritiek = critica negative afbreker ZN :1 (sloper) destructor, demolitor :2 (afkammer) detractor, denigrator afbreking ZN :1 (het door breken scheiden) ruptura :2 (het doen ophouden) interruption, cessation, discontinuation, suspension :3 (het slopen) demolition :4 (SCHEI) decomposition :5 (het afkammen) detraction, denigration :6 (van woorden) division afbrekingsteken ZN :1 (DRUKK) division afbrengen WW :1 dissuader :iemand van zijn mening -- = dissuader un persona de su opinion :iemand van een onderwerp -- = facer que un persona cambia de thema :2 disviar :iemand van de rechte weg -- = disviar un persona del cammino recte, facer abandonar un persona del sentiero del virtute :3 :er het leven -- = salvar le vita/le pelle afbreuk ZN :1 derogation, prejudicio, damno, detrimento :-- doen aan = prejudicar a, prejudiciar a, causar detrimento a, nocer a, compromitter :-- doen aan zijn waardigheid = derogar a su dignitate :iemand -- doen in zijn eer = compromitter le honor de un persona afbroddelen WW :1 facer mal afbrokkelen WW :1 dispeciar se, fragmentar se :2 (afschilferen) squamar se :3 :de prijzen brokkelen af = le precios bassa gradualmente :de koersen brokkelen af = le cursas se debilita afbrokkeling ZN :1 fragmentation afbuigen WW :1 (afwijken) inflecter, deflecter, deviar :het -- = inflexion, deflexion, deviation :2 (een andere richting aannemen) facer un curva, disviar, tornar :naar rechts -- = tornar/virar a dext(e)ra :de weg buigt hier af = le cammino face un curva/disvia hic :3 (ombuigen) plicar, curvar :4 (door buigen verwijderen) curvar :een tak van een boom -- = curvar un branca de arbore afbuiging ZN :1 deflexion, inflexion :-- veroorzakend = deflective :2 curva afchecken WW :1 verificar, controlar :het -- = verification, controlo afdak ZN :1 tecto protector, marquise (F) afdalen WW :1 descender :weer -- = redescender :het -- = descendita, descension :in een mijn -- = descender in un mina :de onderwijzer moet tot zijn leerlingen -- = le maestro/le institutor debe poner se al nivello de su alumnos :van de hoofdlijnen tot de details -- = passar del lineas general al detalios afdalend BN :1 (afgaand, aflopend) descendente :--e lijn = linea descendente :--e toonladder = scala/gamma descendente :(WISK) --e reeks = progression descendente/decrescente afdaling ZN :1 descendita, descension :aan de -- beginnen = comenciar le descension afdalingswedstrijd ZN :1 cursa de descendita afdammen ZN :1 barrar/clauder con/per dicas/un dica, retener mediante un dica afdamming ZN :1 clausura per un dica/per dicas, dica, barrage afdanken WW :1 (ontslaan) licentiar, congedar :het -- = licentiamento :personeel -- = licentiar personal :troepen -- = licentiar truppas :2 (wegdoen) disfacer se (de) :een jas -- = disfacer se de un mantello afdankertje ZN :1 vetule vestimento afdanking ZN :1 (ontslag) licentiamento :-- van troepen = licentiamento de truppas afdekken WW :1 (bedekken) coperir :de meubels -- = coperir le mobiles :2 (SPORT) marcar afdekking ZN :1 copertura afdekverf ZN :1 color opac afdeling ZN :1 categoria, classe :2 departimento, sector, section, division :chef van de -- = chef (F) de section :plaatselijke -- van een partij = section local de un partito :3 (ruimte) compartimento :waterdichte --en = compartimentos a proba/prova de aqua afdelingsbestuur ZN :1 consilio directive de un section afdelingsbestuurder ZN :1 membro del consilio directive de un section afdelingschef ZN :1 director/chef (F) de section/de departimento :2 (hoofd van dienst) director/chef (F) de servicio afdelingshoofd ZN :1 Zie: afdelingschef afdelingskas ZN :1 cassa del section afdelven WW :1 excavar afdichten WW :1 clauder hermeticamente, obturar, (waterdicht maken) impermeabilisar :het -- = obturation, impermeabilisation :2 (SCHEEP) calfatar :het -- = calfatage afdichtend BN :1 obturante afdichting ZN :1 junctura impermeabile afdichtingstape ZN :1 banda obturante afdingen WW :1 contender le precio, negotiar cavillosemente, requirer/obtener un disconto/un rebatto afdoen WW :1 (afleggen) retirar, levar, sublevar :het deksel van de pot -- = sublevar le coperculo del potto :2 (ten einde brengen) terminar, finir, concluder :3 (snel afmaken) expedir, finir/terminar (un cosa) in haste :4 (aflossen, delgen) pagar, amortisar, liquidar, saldar :een schuld -- = pagar/amortisar/liquidar/saldar un debita :5 (beslissen) decider :6 :iets van de prijs -- = bassar alco le precio :7 :dat doet er niets toe af = isto non cambia le cosas, isto es de necun influentia :8 :hij heeft bij mij afgedaan = io ha perdite tote confidentia in ille afdoend BN :1 (voldoende) sufficiente, (doeltreffend) efficace, radical :-- middel = medio radical/efficace :--e maatregel = mesura radical, remedio efficace :2 (beslissend) concludente, conclusive, decisive, peremptori, probante, definitive, convincente :-- bewijs = prova concludente/decisive :-- argument = argumento peremptori/convincente :-- redenen = rationes concludente afdoening ZN :1 (afhandeling) termination, execution :2 (betaling) pagamento, discarga afdonderen WW :1 cader (de)... (con un ruito de tonitro) :hij dondert van de trap = ille cade del scala afdoppen WW :1 Zie: doppen afdraaien WW :1 (zijwaartse richting nemen) cambiar de direction, tornar, virar, girar :rechts -- = tornar/virar al dext(e)ra :de weg draait hier af = hic le cammino face un curva :2 (door draaien verwijderen) disvitar :de dop van de fles -- = disvitar le capsula del bottilia :3 (ongeïnteresseerd afwikkelen) psalmodiar, recitar machinalmente :een les -- = psalmodiar un lection :4 :een film -- = projectar/projicer un film (E) :een grammofoonplaat -- = facer tornar un disco de grammophono afdracht ZN :1 contribution :2 (EC) transferimento afdragen WW :1 (naar beneden brengen) portar/transportar in basso :wij moeten hem de trap -- = nos debe portar le pro descender le scala :2 (overdragen) remitter, transferer :geld -- = versar moneta :3 (verslijten) consumer, finir :kleren -- = consumer vestimentos afdreggen WW :1 perquirer con un draga afdrift ZN :1 (SCHEEP) deriva afdrijven WW :1 (uit de koers drijven) derivar :2 (stroomafwaarts drijven) derivar, ir al deriva, ir con le currente, sequer le currente :3 (bui, onweer) passar :de bui drijft af = le pluvia passa :4 (MED) expulsar :5 (vrucht) provocar un aborto afdrijving ZN :1 (het wegdrijven) deriva :2 (MED) expulsion :3 aborto provocate afdrijvingskuur ZN :1 tractamento de expulsion afdrinken WW :1 (door drinken de kwade gevolgen wegnemen) biber pro oblidar un cosa afdrogen WW :1 (vaatwerk, handen) essugar, siccar :zijn handen -- = essugar se/siccar se le manos :de vaat -- = essugar le plattos :2 (afranselen) bastonar afdroger ZN :1 essugator afdronk ZN :1 retrogusto, sapor que remane in le bucca :een zote -- hebben = lassar un sapor dulce in le bucca afdroogdoek ZN :1 panno de essugar afdrop ZN :1 stillation afdroppelen WW :1 Zie: afdruppelen afdruipen WW :1 (in druppels neervallen) guttar, deguttar, cader gutta a gutta :2 (weggaan) retirar se, salvar se afdruipplaat ZN :1 (van aanrecht) escolatorio, deguttatorio, siccaplattos afdruipplank ZN :1 Zie: afdruipplaat afdruiprek ZN :1 Zie: afdruipplaat afdruk ZN :1 (het afdrukken) impression :2 impression, marca :-- van de vinger = impression digital :-- van de voet = impression del pede :3 copia :4 (DRUKK, FOTO) prova, proba :fotografische -- = reproduction photographic :5 (prent, gravure, etc.) stampa, gravure :6 (exemplaar) exemplar afdrukapparaat ZN :1 (COMP) imprimitor, impressor afdrukken WW :1 (DRUKK) imprimer, tirar, stampar :het -- = impression, tirada, tirage, stampage :een foto in een krant -- = publicar un photo(graphia) in un jornal :2 (FOTO) tirar, copiar :het -- van foto's = le tirada/tirage de photo(graphia)s :3 (afschieten) tirar, discargar afdrukpapier ZN :1 (FOTO) papiro photographic/sensibile afdruksel ZN :1 impression, imagine, figura, gravure (F) afdruksnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de impression afdrup ZN :1 stillation afdruppelen WW :1 distillar, guttar, deguttar, cader gutta a gutta afdruppen WW :1 Zie: afdruppelen afduikelen WW :1 cader afduvelen WW :1 cader (de) afduwen WW :1 pulsar de :hij duwt hem van de stoel = ille le pulsa del sedia afdwalen WW :1 (verdwalen) disviar se, discamminar se, perder se :2 (ronddwalen) divagar, errar :het -- = divagation, errantia :3 (afwijken) aberrar :het -- = aberration :4 (van zijn onderwerp) digreder, divagar :het -- = digression, divagation :van zijn onderwerp -- = perder se in digressiones :5 :van de rechte weg -- = abandonar le via recte afdwalend BN :1 (van zijn onderwerp) digressive afdwaling ZN :1 (ronddwaling) divagation, errantia :2 (van zijn onderwerp) digression, divagation :3 (afwijking) aberration, aberrantia afdwingen WW :1 (dwingen, verplichten) compeller :2 (onvermijdelijk opwekken) imponer, infunder :bewondering -- = imponer admiration :eerbied -- = imponer/infunder respecto :de vrede -- = imponer le pace :3 (door dwang verkrijgen) extorquer :het -- = extorsion :iemand een handtekening -- = extorquer un signatura a un persona :iemand een bekentenis -- = facer confessar un persona per le fortia afebben WW :1 diminuer gradualmente aferesis ZN :1 apheresis afeten WW :1 finir/terminar/concluder de mangiar, finir su repasto affaire ZN :1 (zaak, aangelegenheid) affaire (F), question :2 ("affaire") scandalo affect ZN :1 affecto, affection :het -- van een woord = le carga/valor affective de un parola affectatie ZN :1 affectation affecteren WW :1 affectar affectie ZN :1 affection affectief BN :1 affective :--e verwaarlozing = carentia affective :(PSYCH) --e onrijpheid = immaturitate affective :--e woorden = parolas con carga affective affectiewaarde ZN :1 valor affective affectiviteit ZN :1 affectivitate afferent BN :1 (FYSIOL) afferente :--e zenuw = nervo afferente afferentie ZN :1 (FYSIOL) afferentia affiche ZN :1 affiche (F), placard (F) :een -- aanplakken = collar/fixar un affiche affichekunst ZN :1 arte del affiche (F) afficheren WW :1 collar/fixar affiches (F) :2 (FIG) ostentar :zijn kennis -- = ostentar su erudition/su cognoscentias affichetekenaar ZN :1 designator de affiches (F) affichetentoonstelling ZN :1 exhibition/exposition de affiches (F) affidavit ZN :1 affidavit affien BN :1 affin affigering ZN :1 affixation affiliatie ZN :1 affiliation affiliëren WW :1 affiliar :geaffilieerd bedrijf = interprisa affiliate :geaffilieerde loge (bij de vrijmetselaars) = logia affiliate affineerstaal ZN :1 aciero de affinamento affineren WW :1 (van metalen) affinar, purificar :het -- = affinamento :goud -- = affinar auro affineur ZN :1 (van metalen) affinator affiniteit ZN :1 (gevoel van genegenheid) affinitate, sympathia :geen -- met iets hebben = non haber alicun affinitate con un cosa :2 (TAAL, etc.) affinitate :3 (SCHEI) affinitate (elective/chimic) affiniteitswet ZN :1 lege de affinitate affirmatie ZN :1 affirmation affirmatief BN :1 affirmative affirmeren WW :1 affirmar affix ZN :1 affixo :vergrotend -- = affixo augmentative :verkleinend -- = affixo diminutive affluentie ZN :1 affluentia affluiten WW :1 dar le sibilo final, sibilar le fin del joco/del match (E)/del partita :2 sibilar le interruption del joco affodil(le) ZN :1 asphodelo affreus BN :1 abominabile, horribile, atroce, horripilante :--e kwellingen = tormentos atroce :een --ze toestand = un situation horribile affricaat ZN :1 affricato, consonante affricate affront ZN :1 offensa, injuria, ultrage, rebuffo affronteren WW :1 offender, injuriar, ultragiar, rebuffar affuit ZN :1 affuste affusie ZN :1 affusion afgaan WW :1 (afdalen) descender :2 :(gaan naar) -- op = diriger se verso, ir verso :3 (weggaan) quitar, sortir de :(FIG) van de rechte weg -- = abandonar le sentiero del virtute, quitar le cammino derecte :van zijn vrouw -- = abandonar su sposa :van een voornemen -- = renunciar a un projecto :van zijn geloof -- = devenir renegato :4 (verminderen) diminuer :5 (afgenomen worden van een geheel) esser deducite, esser defalcate :van mijn uitspraak gaat niets af = mi declaration non es questionabile :er gaat veel van dit bedrag af = on debe defalcar un grande parte de iste summa :6 (ontlasting hebben) defecar :7 (een gek figuur slaan) facer mal figura, ridiculisar se :hij is bang om af te gaan = ille time ridiculisar se :8 :op het geluid -- = lassar guidar se per le sono :9 :-- op geruchten = basar se super rumores :10 :de wekker gaat af = le eveliator sona :11 :het geweer gaat af = le fusil se discarga :12 :de hoeden gingen af = le testas/capites se discoperiva :13 :het verband gaat er af = on removera le bandage afgang ZN :1 (mislukking) echec (F) :2 (mal figuur) ridiculo :3 (stoelgang) defecation, evacuation del excrementos afgebrand BN :1 incendiate afgebroken BN :1 abrumpite :een -- tak = un branca abrumpite :2 (geen volle zin vormend) discontinue :3 (onsamenhangend) incoherente afgedraaid BN :1 Zie: afgepeigerd afgedragen BN :1 usate afgeknepen BN :1 (MED) strangulate afgeknot BN :1 truncate, trunculate :--te piramide = pyramide truncate :--te kegel = cono truncate :--te zuil = columna/colonna truncate afgeladen BN :1 (overvol) plenissime afgelasten WW :1 annullar, cancellar, suspender, revocar, disdicer :een concert -- = cancellar un concerto afgelasting ZN :1 annullation, cancellation, suspension, revocation, disdicimento afgeleefd BN :1 decrepite, caduc :--e grijsaard = vetulo decrepite afgeleefdheid ZN :1 decrepitude, caducitate afgelegen BN :1 (eenzaam) isolate, solitari :-- huis = casa isolate/solitari :2 (niet nabij) lontan, distante, remote :-- zijn = distar afgelegenheid ZN :1 isolamento, solitude afgeleid BN :1 (met zijn aandacht weggetrokken) distracte :2 (niet-oorspronkelijk) derivate :--e tonen = tonos derivate :--e vorm/woord = derivation(WISK) :--e functie = function derivate :-- worden/zijn = derivar afgeleide ZN :1 (WISK) derivata :normale -- = derivata normal :partiële -- = derivata partial :-- van een functie = derivata de un function :de -- bepalen van = derivar afgelopen BN :1 (geëindigd) clause :de tentoonstelling is -- = le exhibition/exposition es clause :2 (die voorbij is gegaan) passate, (laatst) ultime :de -- week = le septimana passate :de -- dagen = le ultime dies/jornos afgemat BN :1 multo fatigate, multo lasse, extenuate, exhauste afgematheid ZN :1 grande fatiga, grande lassitude, extenuation, exhaustion afgemeten BN :1 (in de juiste maat afgepast) (ben) mesurate :een -- hoeveelheid = un quantitate mesurate :2 (precies) precise, exacte :3 (FIG) (beheerst) moderate, mesurate, formal afgepast BN :1 Zie: afgemeten-1 afgepeigerd BN :1 Zie: afgemat afgeplat BN :1 applattate, applanate afgeprijsd BN :1 depreciate afgericht BN :1 trainate :een --e hond = un can trainate afgerond BN :1 (met ronde vormen) arrotundate :2 (zijn volle vorm hebbend) complete afgeroomd BN :1 discremate, disbutyrate :--e melk = lacte discremate/disbutyrate afgeschaafd WW :1 abradite :-- plek = abrasion afgescheiden BN :1 separate, distincte :2 dissidente afgescheidene ZN :1 (KERK) dissidente, (PROT ook) reformato afgeschermd BN :1 protegite, coperite, (van elektrische apparaten, etc.) blindate afgesloofd BN :1 Zie: afgepeigerd afgesloten BN :1 clause, claudite :2 isolate afgeslotenheid ZN :1 isolamento afgespen WW :1 disbuclar, (gordel) discinger afgesproken BN :1 convenite, fixate :de -- plaats = le loco convenite :op de -- tijd = al hora convenite :op de -- dag = al jorno fixate :-- werk = collusion afgesproken! TW :1 convenite!, de accordo! afgestampt BN :1 :-- vol = plenissime afgestemd BN :1 (op elkaar --) coordinate :op elkaar --e acties = actiones coordinate :niet op elkaar -- = disharmonic, disharmoniose :niet op elkaar zijn -- = disharmonisar afgestompt BN :1 obtuse, obtundente :2 (FIG) indifferente (a), insensibile (a) afgestomptheid ZN :1 (FIG) indifferentia, insensibilitate, hebetude, hebetation afgestorven BN :1 morte, defuncte, decedite afgestorvene ZN :1 morto, defuncto, decedito afgetakeld BN :1 (afgeleefd) decrepite, caduc afgetobd BN :1 exhauste, extenuate afgetrokken BN :1 (verstrooid) distracte :2 (abstract) abstracte :3 :acht van veertien -- geeft zes = dece-quatro minus octo es sex afgetrokkenheid ZN :1 (verstrooidheid) distraction :2 (abstractheid) abstraction afgevaardigde ZN :1 (afgezondene) delegato, representante, representator :als -- zenden = legar, delegar :2 (lid van een vertegenwoordigende vergadering) deputato, representante :kamer van --n = camera de deputatos/de representantes :3 (R.K.) (plaatsvervanger) vicario :4 (-- met geheime missie) emissario afgevallene ZN :1 (REL) apostata, renegato afgeven WW :1 (overhandigen) dar, remitter :een brief -- = remitter un littera :2 (onvrijwillig geven) esser obligate de dar/remitter :3 (verspreiden) diffunder, emanar :een aangename geur -- = diffunder un odor agradabile :warmte -- = emanar calor :4 (NAT) (uitstralen) emitter :licht -- = emitter lumine/luce :5 (beschimpen) criticar, denigrar, diffamar :op iemand -- = criticar un persona :op iets -- = parlar mal de un cosa :6 :zich met iemand -- = incanaliar se con un persona :7 (kleurstof loslaten) discolorar (se), distinger (se) :die handschoenen geven af = iste guantos distinge :8 (SPORT) :de bal -- = passar le ballon/balla afgewerkt BN :1 usate :--e olie = oleo usate :2 finite :-- produkt = producto finite afgewogen BN :1 :hij sprak in -- termen = ille parlava pesante su parolas afgezaagd BN :1 banal :-- onderwerp = subjecto banal :--e denkbeelden = ideas banal :--e aardigheid = banalitate afgezant ZN :1 inviato, messagero :2 (vertegenwoordiger) ambassator :3 (met geheime missie) emissario afgezien ZN :1 :-- van = abstraction facite de, independentemente de, sin parlar de, con exception de :-- van het feit dat = ultra que :-- daarvan/hiervan = a parte isto, isto a parte afgezonderd BN :1 (van anderen verwijderd) separate, isolate, solitari :2 (eenzaam) sol, solitari, recluse, retirate :een --e levenswijze = un vita retirate afgezonderdheid ZN :1 isolamento Afghaan ZN :1 afghano Afghaans BN :1 afghan Afghanistan ZN EIGN :1 Afghanistan afgieten WW :1 effunder, versar :de aardappels -- = versar le aqua del patatas :2 (door gieten doen ontstaan) modular :3 (SCHEI) (waar bezinksel is) decantar :het -- = decantation afgieting ZN :1 (SCHEI) decantation :2 modulage afgietsel ZN :1 modulage afgietseldiertje ZN :1 infusorio afgifte ZN :1 (aflevering) remissa, livration :2 (NAT) (uitstraling) emission afgiftebewijs ZN :1 certificato de livration afglijden WW :1 glissar :2 descender afgod ZN :1 idolo :-- dienen = adorar le idolos :een -- maken van = idolatrar afgodendienaar ZN :1 adorator de idolos, idolatra afgodendienst ZN :1 culto idolatra, idolatria afgodentempel ZN :1 templo idolatra/idolatric/pagan/de idolos afgoderij ZN :1 culto idolatra, idolatria :-- bedrijven = practicar le idolatria afgodisch BN :1 (OUDH) ethnic :2 idolatra, idolatric :--e verering = veneration idolatra/idolatric, idolatria :--e godsdiensten = religiones idolatra/idolatric afgodist ZN :1 idolatra afgodsbeeld ZN :1 idolo afgodsdienaar ZN :1 idolatra afgodspriester ZN :1 prestre idolatra/idolatric afgodstempel ZN :1 Zie: afgodentempel afgooien WW :1 (naar beneden gooien) jectar a basso :2 (zonder opzet doen vallen) lassar cader :3 (door gooien doen vallen) facer cader :4 :zijn jas -- = disfacer se rapidemente de su mantello afgraven WW :1 cavar, excavar :een veenlaag -- = excavar un strato de turba/turfa :een heuvel -- = abassar/explanar un collina :het -- van een heuvel = le explanation de un collina afgraving ZN :1 (het afgraven) excavation :de -- van een heuvel = le explanation de un collina :2 (plaats) excavation afgrazen WW :1 pascer :de schapen grazen de weide af = le oves pasce le prato afgrendelen WW :1 mitter le pessulo, clauder per (le) pessulo :2 (versperren) barrar, bloccar :een stad -- = blocar le accesso a un urbe :3 (omsingelen) incircular afgrendeling ZN :1 clausura per (le) pessulo :2 (versperring) barrage :3 (omsingeling) incirculamento afgrenzen WW :1 delimitar, demarcar :het -- = delimitation, demarcation afgrenzing ZN :1 delimitation, demarcation afgrijselijk BN :1 (gruwelijk) atroce, abominabile, detestabile, horrende, horride, abhorribile, horribile, horrific, abhorrente :--e misdaad = crimine horrende :--e daad = atrocitate :zij kleedt zich -- = illa se vesti horribilemente mal :2 (heel lelijk) execrabile, abominabile, monstruose afgrijselijkheid ZN :1 (gruwelijkheid) atrocitate, abomination, horriditate :2 (het foeilelijk-zijn) execration afgrijzen ZN :1 aversion, disgusto, horror, detestation, repugnantia, repulsion :schreeuw van -- = crito de horror afgrissen BN :1 eveller violentemente afgrond ZN :1 precipitio, gurgite, abysmo, abysso :-- van leed = abysmo de miseria :gapende -- = precipitio aperte :bodemloze -- = precipitio sin fundo :de -- gaapte ons aan = le precipitio se aperiva ante nostre pedes :in een -- vallen = cader in un precipitio/abysmo/abysso :aan de rand van de -- staan = esser al bordo/orlo del abysmo/abysso :boven een -- zweven = esser suspendite super un precipitio afgunst ZN :1 jelosia, zelosia, invidia :iemands -- opwekken = dar invidia a un persona :verteerd worden door -- = consumer se de invidia afgunstig BN :1 jelose, zelose, invide, invidiose :--e blikken = reguardos invidiose/de invidia afgunstige ZN :1 invidioso afgunstigheid ZN :1 Zie: afgunst afhaalchinees ZN :1 restaurante chinese (a plattos) a portar via afhaalmaaltijd ZN :1 repasto a portar via afhaalrestaurant ZN :1 restaurante (a plattos) a portar via afhaken WW :1 (van de haak halen) disuncar :2 (losmaken) distachar {sj} :3 (niet meer meedoen) arrestar, cessar, stoppar, retirar se, abandonar (le joco/le projecto), retirar se afhakken WW :1 trenchar {sj}, taliar, distachar {sj} per hacha {sj} afhalen ZN :1 (in ontvangst nemen) prender, retirar :een brief -- = retirar un littera :2 (van iets ontdoen) disfacer :het bed -- = disfacer le lecto :sperziebonen -- = tirar via le filo del phaseolos, disgranar phaseolos :3 :iemand gaan -- = ir a/pro prender un persona :iemand komen -- = venir a/pro prender un persona :4 :iemand van iets -- = dissuader un persona de facer un cosa afhameren WW :1 (met de hamer afwerken) martellar :2 (het woord ontnemen) imponer silentio a afhandelen WW :1 (tot een besluit brengen) terminar, regular, concluder :2 (vlot afhandelen) expedir :het -- = expedition afhandeling ZN :1 termination, regulation :2 (vlotte --) expedition afhandig BN :1 :-- maken = subtraher, escamotar, (stelen) furer, robar :iemand geld -- maken = subtraher/escamotar moneta a un persona afhangen WW :1 (naar beneden hangen) pender :2 (afhankelijk zijn) depender (de) :dit hangt van de omstandigheden af = isto depende del circumstantias :iets laten -- van iets anders = subordinar un cosa a un altere :3 (losmaken en afnemen) distachar {sj} :de gordijnen -- = distachar le cortinas afhangend BN :1 (neerhangend) pendente :--e oren = aures pendente :2 (afhankelijk) dependente afhankelijk BN :1 dependente, subordinate :-- zijn van = depender de :-- maken/stellen van = facer depender de, subordinar a :--e zin = phrase subordinate :onderling -- = interdependente afhankelijkheid ZN :1 dependentia, subordination, subjection :onderlinge -- = dependentia reciproc, interdependentia afhankelijkheidsverhouding ZN :1 relation de dependentia afhaspelen WW :1 disbobinar, disrolar afhaspeling ZN :1 disrolamento afhebben WW :1 (klaar hebben) haber finite/terminate/concludite :2 :hij had de hoed af = ille habeva le cappello in le mano afhellen WW :1 inclinar se afhelling ZN :1 inclination afhelpen WW :1 adjutar a descender :iemand van de ladder -- = adjutar un persona a descender del scala :2 adjutar a vincer :hij heeft mij van mijn verlegenheid afgeholpen = ille me ha adjutate a vincer mi timiditate :3 dishabituar :iemand van de drank -- = dishabituar un persona del alcohol/del vitio de biber :4 disembarassar, liberar :iemand van een last -- = disembarassar un persona de un carga afhollen WW :1 (hollend afleggen) percurrer a grande velocitate afhouden WW :1 (zich terugtrekken) renunciar, cessar, arrestar, abandonar, lassar cader :2 (verwijderd houden) (man)tener a distantia :een hond van zich -- = (man)tener un can a distantia :zijn handen niet van iemand/iets kunnen -- = non poter impedir se de toccar a un persona/a un cosa :zijn ogen niet kunnen -- van = non poter distachar {sj} su reguardos/le oculos de :iemand van zijn werk -- = distraher un persona de su labor/de su travalio, disturbar un persona durante su labor/travalio :iemand van iets -- = dissuader un persona de facer un cosa :3 (aftrekken, inhouden) deducer, discontar :een voorschot -- = deducer un avantia :-- van 10 gulden = dar le resto de 10 florinos :4 (VOETBAL) blocar afhouding ZN :1 deduction afhouwen WW :1 abatter, secar, trenchar {sj} afhuren WW :1 locar, prender in location :het -- = location :2 (een schip) affretar :het -- = affretamento afiguratief BN :1 non-figurative afjagen WW :1 (wegjagen) chassar {sj}, expulsar, expeller :2 (afmatten) extenuar, fatigar afjakkeren WW :1 (uitputten) extenuar, tormentar :2 (overhaast en slordig afmaken) expedir afkalken WW :1 remover le calce afkalven WW :1 dispeciar se :het -- = dispeciamento :de oevers kalven af = le ripas se dispecia afkalving ZN :1 dispeciamento :-- van de oevers = dispeciamento del ripas afkammen WW :1 (door kammen reinigen) cardar, pectinar :afgekamde wol = lana pectinate :2 remover con un pectine :3 terminar de pectinar :4 (onbillijk bekritiseren) denigrar, detraher, depreciar, minuspreciar :het -- = denigration, detraction, depreciation, minuspreciation afkammer ZN :1 denigrator, detractor, depreciator, minuspreciator afkamming ZN :1 denigration, detraction, depreciation, minuspreciation afkanten WW :1 (kanthouwen) esquadrar :2 (BOUWK) chanfrenar {sj} :3 (mbt breiwerk) orlar afkanting ZN :1 (BOUWK) chanfreno {sj} afkapen WW :1 furar, robar afkappen WW :1 (afhakken) abatter, trenchar {sj}, secar, taliar, truncar :de kabels -- = trenchar le cablos :2 (iemand onderbreken) interrumper :3 (mbt klinker/medeklinker) elider :het -- = elision afkapping ZN :1 (mbt klinker/medeklinker) elision, (aan het begin van een woord) apheresis, (aan het einde van een woord) apocope afkappingsteken ZN :1 apostropho afkeer ZN :1 disgusto, repulsion, execration, aversion, antipathia, disaffection, horror, disinclination, repugnantia, tedio :hartstochtelijke -- = repulsion fervente :gevoelsmatige/instinctieve -- = aversion/antipathia instinctive :onoverwinbare -- = aversion insuperabile :ingeboren -- = aversion innate :hartgrondige -- = repulsion fervente :gevoel/gewaarwording van -- = sensation de disgusto :een -- hebben van = haber un aversion contra, sentir aversion contra, detestar, execrar :-- inboezemen = disgustar, causar/inspirar repugnantia, repugnar afkeerwekkend BN :1 repugnante, disgustante, antipathic afkeren WW :1 (afwenden) averter :het -- = aversion :2 (afweren) parar :een stoot -- = parar un colpo afkerig BN :1 contrari (a), adverse (a), pauco/poco inclinate (a), disinclinate (a), disfavorabile (a) :-- maken = disgustar, disinclinar, indisponer :(vervreemden) -- maken = disaffectionar, alienar, estraniar :het -- maken = alienation, estraniamento :-- zijn van geweld = esser contrari al violentia, esser inimico del violentia :ik ben er niet -- van = io non es contra afkerigheid ZN :1 aversion, disgusto, disinclination afketsen WW :1 (afstuiten) resaltar, retrosaltar :2 (FIG) (afwijzen) refusar :daarop is het plan afgeketst = isto es lo que habeva fracassate le plano afketsing ZN :1 (afstuiting) resalto, retrosalto afkeuren WW :1 (laken, veroordelen) reprobar, disapprobar, criticar, blasmar, condemnar, vituperar, animadverter, censurar, reprehender :een daad -- = condemnar/censurar un acto :iemands gedrag -- = censurar le comportamento de un persona :iemand die afkeurt = reprobator, disapprobator, vituperator :2 (ongeschikt verklaren) declarar improprie, refusar, declinar :een huis -- = declarar inhabitabile un casa :afgekeurd vlees = carne non apte/idonee pro le consumo/consumption (human) :3 :een doelpunt -- = invalidar/annullar un goal (E) afkeurend BN :1 reprobative, reprobatori, improbative, disapprobative, disapprobatori, reprehensive :--e gebaren = gestos disapprobatori/reprobatori/de disapprobation/de reprobation :--e toon = tono disapprobatori/rebrobatori :een --e blik werpen = jectar un reguardo disapprobatori/reprobatori afkeurenswaard(ig) BN :1 reprobabile, reprehensibile, blasmabile, accusabile, incriminabile, condemnabile, damnabile, censurabile, criticabile, demeritori afkeurenswaardigheid ZN :1 damnabilitate, reprehensibilitate, accusabilitate afkeuring ZN :1 reprobation, disapprobation, improbation, blasmo, censura, condemnation, animadversion :motie van -- = motion de censura :gemompel van -- = rumor de disapprobation :blijken van -- = signos de disapprobation :gebaar van -- = gesto disapprobative/de disapprobation :ieders -- verdienen = meritar le disapprobation de totes :2 (het ongeschikt verklaren) declaration de inaptitude/de incapacitate afkeuringsteken ZN :1 signo de disapprobation afkickboerderij ZN :1 ferma de disintoxication afkickcentrum ZN :1 centro de disintoxication afkicken WW :1 disintoxicar se, sequer un cura de disintoxication afkickverschijnselen ZN MV :1 symptomas de disintoxication, syndrome de abstinentia afkijken WW :1 (tot het einde bekijken) :een film -- = vider un film (E) usque al fin :2 (zorgvuldig bekijken) scrutar :de horizon -- = scrutar le horizonte :3 (overnemen) copiar, imitar :4 (spieken) copiar afkijker ZN :1 copiator, imitator :2 (iemand die spiekt) copiator afklemmen WW :1 serrar :2 (MED) strangular afklimmen WW :1 descender :de ladder -- = descender del scala afklokken BN :1 (SPORT) chronometrar afkloppen WW :1 (van stof zuiveren) batter/succuter le pulvere de, dispulverar :kleren -- = succuter vestimentos :2 (bijgeloof) toccar ligno/ferro afkluiven WW :1 roder :een bot -- = roder/discarnar un osso afknabbelen WW :1 roder :de botjes -- = roder le ossos afknagen WW :1 (door knagen ontdoen van) roder :2 (langzaam wegschuren) eroder :de stroom knaagde de oever af = le currente erodeva le ripa afknager ZN :1 roditor afknakken WW :1 rumper afknakking ZN :1 ruptura afknappen WW :1 (knappend gescheiden worden) rumper se, crepar :de veer knapte af = le resorto se ha rumpite :2 (mbt personen) cader de fatiga :3 :ik ben helemaal op hem afgeknapt = ille me ha profundemente disappunctate/disillusionate afknapper ZN :1 disillusion, disappunctamento afknellen WW :1 serrar afknibbelen WW :1 Zie: afdingen afknijpen WW :1 constringer, pinciar con tenalia afknipbaar BN :1 distachabile {sj} afknippen WW :1 trenchar {sj}, taliar, secar, distachar {sj} :het -- = distachamento {sj} :een stuk van een draad -- = taliar un pecia de un filo afknipsel ZN :1 retalio afknotten WW :1 (van een uitstekend deel ontdoen) truncar :het -- = truncamento, truncation :een kegel -- = truncar un cono :een wilg -- = decapitar un salice :2 (BOUWK) chanfrenar {sj} afknotting ZN :1 truncamento, truncation :-- van een kegel = truncamento/truncation de un cono :-- van een wilg = decapitation de un salice afkoelen WW :1 (koeler maken) refrescar, refrigerar, frigidar :het -- = refrescamento, refrigeration :2 (FIG) (verminderen in heftigheid) attenuar afkoelend BN :1 refrescante afkoeling ZN :1 (het koeler worden) refrescamento, refrigeration, descendita del temperatura :2 (FIG) (vermindering van heftigheid) attenuation afkoelingsmethode ZN :1 methodo de refrigeration afkoelingstijd ZN :1 tempore de refrigeration afkoeltijd ZN :1 Zie: afkoelingstijd afkoken WW :1 (door koken ontdoen van) decocer, facer un decoction de :het -- = decoction afkoker ZN :1 patata farinose afkoking ZN :1 decoction afkomen WW :1 (zich verwijderen) sortir de, quitar :zij konden niet van het eiland -- = illes non poteva quitar le insula :kom van het ijs af! = non resta/remane super le glacie! :2 (toegaan naar) ir verso, venir verso, avantiar verso, currer verso, esser attrahite de :de muggen komen op het licht af = le mosquitos (S) es attrahite del lumine/luce :dingen op zich af laten komen = lassar le cosas sequer lor curso :3 (afdalen) descender :de berg -- = descender del montania :van de trap -- = descender del scala :4 (bevrijd worden) escappar (a), liberar se (de), esser liberate (de) :ze kon niet van die kerel -- = illa non poteva liberar se de iste typo :er levend -- = escappar con le vita :5 (ten einde komen) finir, terminar :morgen komt het werk af = deman le travalio/le labor essera finite :6 (uitgaan van een hogere instantie) devenir official :de benoeming komt spoedig af = tosto le nomination deveni official :7 (TAAL) (afgeleid worden) derivar :van het Latijn -- = derivar del latino afkomst ZN :1 (afstamming) descendentia, extraction, origine, nascentia, condition, lineage, (stam) stirpe :van lage -- = de basse origine/nascentia/extraction :van adellijke -- = de origine nobile :iemand van (hoge) -- = persona generose/de condition/de alte nascentia/de origine illustre :van eenvoudige -- = de familia humile :van goddelijke -- = de stirpe divin :familie van eenvoudige -- = familia de condition humile/modeste :van Franse -- = de origine francese :zonder onderscheid naar -- = sin distinction de origine :zijn -- verloochenen = renegar su origines :2 (herkomst) provenientia afkomstig BN :1 (komende) originari, nascite :-- van goede familie = nascite de bon familia :-- zijn = descender :2 (afgeleid) derivate :een woord -- uit het Latijn = un parola derivate/venite del latino :3 (voortkomend) proveniente :-- zijn = provenir, manar, emanar :dit plan is van mijn broer -- = iste projecto proveni de mi fratre :deze planken zijn -- van die oude eik = iste plancas proveni de ille vetule querco :4 :dit boek is van mijn grootvader -- = iste libro ha pertinite a mi avo :dit horloge is -- van mijn vader = iste horologio esseva de mi patre/pertineva a mi patre :van wie is dat plan --? = de qui proveni iste plano? afkondigen ZN :1 proclamar, promulgar, decretar, denunciar, annunciar, publicar, declarar :het -- = proclamation, promulgation, denunciation, annunciation, publication, declaration :een decreet -- = promulgar un decreto :een wet -- = promulgar/decretar un lege :de vrede -- = proclamar le pace :de staat van beleg -- = proclamar/declarar le stato de assedio :een dogma -- = proclamar un dogma afkondiger ZN :1 proclamator, promulgator, denunciator, annunciator afkondiging ZN :1 proclamation, promulgation, publication, annunciation, denunciation, banno :-- van een dogma = proclamation de un dogma :-- van een decreet = promulgation de un decreto :-- doen van = proclamar afkooksel ZN :1 decoction, decoctato, extracto afkoop ZN :1 indemnisation, compensation :2 (JUR) redemption afkoopbaar BN :1 amortisabile, compensabile :2 (JUR) redimibile afkoopbedrag ZN :1 Zie: afkoopsom afkoopsom ZN :1 indemnitate, indemnisation, compensation afkopen WW :1 amortisar, compensar :2 (JUR) redimer afkoping ZN :1 amortisation, compensation :2 (JUR) redemption afkoppelen WW :1 disaccopular, disconnecter, disunir, separar, disjunger, distachar {sj} :het -- = disaccopulamento, disconnexion, separation, disjunction, distachamento {sj} afkoppeling ZN :1 disaccopulamento, disconnexion, separation, disjunction, distachamento {sj} afkorten WW :1 abbreviar, curtar, accurtar :een rede -- = abbreviar un discurso :een woord -- = abbreviar un parola afkortend BN :1 abbreviative afkorting ZN :1 abbreviation, abbreviamento, abbreviatura, accurtamento, accurtation afkortingsteken ZN :1 (teken dat afkorting aanduidt) signo abbreviative :2 (weglatingsteken) apostropho :3 (puntjes) punctos de suspension afkrabben WW :1 raspar, rader, grattar :het -- = raspatura, rasura, grattamento :iemand die iets afkrabt = raspator, grattator afkrabber ZN :1 raspator, grattator afkrabbing ZN :1 raspatura, rasura, grattamento afkrabsel ZN :1 raspatura afkraken WW :1 criticar durmente/violentemente, detraher, denigrar, depreciar :het -- = detraction, denigration, depreciation :iemands verdiensten -- = detraher le meritos de un persona afkraker ZN :1 critico dur/violente, detractor, denigrator, depreciator afkrassen WW :1 remover con un grattator afkrijgen WW :1 (er in slagen ergens af te halen) remover :verf van een deur -- = remover le color de un porta :2 (voltooien) terminar, concluder, finir afkruisen WW :1 signar con un cruce afkukelen WW :1 cader (de) :mijn broer kukelde van de trap = mi fratre ha cadite del scala afkunnen WW :1 poter facer, poter terminar :men kan dit werk in twee uur af = on pote facer iste travalio/labor in duo horas, duo horas suffice pro facer iste travalio/labor :ik kan dit werk alleen wel af = io non ha besonio de adjuta :2 :dat kan er bij mij niet af = io non pote permitter me lo, mi medios non me lo permitte :3 :van iets niet meer -- = non jam poter liberar se de un cosa afkussen WW :1 (door kussen wegnemen) remover con un basio/osculo :de pijn -- = mitigar le dolor con basios/osculos :2 (met kussen bedekken) coperir de basios/osculos :iemands gezicht -- = coperir de basios/osculos le facie de un persona afkwakken WW :1 cader rudemente de aflaadkosten ZN MV :1 costos de discarga/discargamento aflaat ZN :1 indulgentia :volle -- = indulgentia plenari :gedeeltelijke -- = indulgentia partial :een -- verbinden aan iets = indulgentiar un cosa :iemand -- schenken/verlenen = conceder/accordar indulgentia a un persona :-- verdienen = meritar un indulgentia aflaatbrief ZN :1 littera de indulgentia aflaathandel ZN :1 traffico de indulgentias aflachen BN :1 :wij hebben heel wat afgelachen = nos ha multo ridite afladen WW :1 discargar :het -- = discarga, discargamento :de koffers -- = discargar le valises (F) aflader ZN :1 discargator aflading ZN :1 discarga, discargamento aflakken WW :1 dar le ultime mano de lacca a aflandig BN :1 verso le mar, veniente de terra :--e wind = vento (veniente) de terra aflangen WW :1 remitter, dar, passar aflaten WW :1 (ophouden) arrestar, cessar :zij liet niet af haar waren aan te prijzen = illa non cessava de vantar su mercantias :2 (neerlaten) facer descender :kisten -- = facer descender cassas :3 :ik zal je even de trap -- = io va accompaniar te usque al basso del scala aflatend BN :1 :niet -- = assidue :niet --e inspanningen = effortios assidue aflatoxine ZN :1 aflatoxina aflebberen WW :1 (aflikken) leccar, lamber :2 (afzoenen) coperir de basios/de osculos afleesfout ZN :1 error de lectura afleesinstrument ZN :1 instrumento de lectura afleesloep ZN :1 lupa de lectura afleggen WW :1 (afdoen) levar, retirar :een kledingstuk -- = levar un vestimento :2 (neerleggen) deponer :een last -- = deponer un carga :(FIG) zijn toorn -- = deponer su cholera :3 facer :een bezoek -- = facer un visita :een examen -- = facer/passar un examine :4 prestar, facer :een eed -- = prestar/facer un juramento :een eed op de bijbel -- = jurar super le biblia :de gelofte van kuisheid -- = facer voto de castitate :een bekentenis -- = facer un confession :een verklaring -- = facer un declaration :5 (ten einde volgen) coperir, percurrer :een weg te voet -- = percurrer un cammino a pede :een afstand -- = coperir/percurrer un distantia :6 (van wijnstok) propaginar :7 :een dode -- = vestir un morto :8 :het tegen iemand -- = esser inferior a un persona, esser vincite per un persona :9 :oude vooroordelen -- = abandonar vetule prejudicios aflegger ZN :1 (afdankertje) vestimento usate, vetule vestimento :2 (van wijnstok) propagine aflegging ZN :1 prestation :-- van een eed = prestation de un juramento afleidbaar BN :1 (LOGICA) deducibile, inferibile :2 (TAAL, WISK) derivabile :--e functie = function derivabile afleidbaarheid WW :1 derivabilitate :-- van een rivier = derivabilitate de un fluvio :2 (TAAL, WISK) derivabilitate :-- van een functie = derivabilitate de un fluvio afleiden WW :1 (de gevolgtrekking maken) inferer, inducer, deducer, concluder, arguer :2 (wegleiden, omleiden) derivar, deviar :een rivier -- = derivar/deviar un fluvio :het water van de bron -- = derivar le aqua del fonte :iemand de trap -- = accompaniar un persona usque al basso del scala :3 (TAAL, WISK) derivar :4 (van het werk houden) distraher, diverter :ik leidde hem af van zijn werk = io le distraheva de su labor/su travalio :5 (vermaken) distraher, amusar, diverter :6 (MED) (naar buiten -- van een ziekte) reveller, derivar :7 :de vijand -- = distraher le inimico afleidend ZN :1 (deductief) deductive :--e methode = methodo deductive :--e redenering = rationamento deductive :2 (TAAL) derivative :3 (MED) derivative, revulsive :-- middel = derivativo :4 (FYSIOL) efferente, exodic :--e zenuwen = nervos efferente/exodic afleiding ZN :1 (omleiding) derivation, deviation :-- van een rivier = derivation de un fluvio :2 (MED) derivation :3 (TAAL, WISK) (het afleiden) derivation :4 (TAAL) (afgeleide vorm) derivation :5 (ELEKTR) (aftakking) derivation :6 (vermaak) amusamento, distraction, diversion, divertimento, recreation :-- bezorgen/geven = distraher, diverter, amusar, recrear :voor -- zorgen = procurar distraction :ter -- dienen = servir de distraction :7 (LOGICA) deduction, induction, inferentia afleidingsmanoeuvre ZN :1 manovra de diversion/distraction, diversion afleidingssuffix ZN :1 suffixo derivative/derivational afleren WW :1 (een ander) dishabituar, disaccostumar, corriger :het -- = dishabituation :iemand iets -- = dishabituar un persona de un cosa :een gewoonte -- = corriger un habitude :2 (zichzelf --) dishabituar se de, perder le habitude de, perder le practica de :het roken -- = dishabituar se de fumar :3 (verleren) disapprender, oblidar afleveren WW :1 livrar, fornir, remitter :het -- = livration, fornition aflevering ZN :1 (bezorging) livration, fornitura :2 (van film, roman, etc.) episodio :3 (katern) quaderno, fasciculo :uitgegeven in --en = editate in fasciculos afleveringsdatum ZN :1 data de livration/fornitura afleveringstermijn ZN :1 termino de livration/fornitura afleveringsvoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones de livration/fornitura aflezen WW :1 (ten einde lezen) finir de leger :2 (lezen) leger :de temperatuur -- = leger le temperatura :de stand van de manometer -- = leger le manometro :instrumenten -- = controlar instrumentos :je kon de woede van zijn gezicht -- = on poteva leger le furia in su facie :3 (oplezen) leger a alte voce :de namen -- = enumerar le nomines, facer le appello nominal afliegen WW :1 :hij heeft heel wat afgelogen = ille ha multo mentite afliggen WW :1 (verwijderd zijn van) distar de aflikken WW :1 (door likken verwijderen/schoonmaken) leccar, lamber :het -- = leccamento :een lepel -- = leccar/lamber un coclear :zijn vingers -- = leccar/lamber se le digitos :2 (PEJ) (afzoenen) coperir de basios/osculos aflikker ZN :1 leccator aflikking ZN :1 leccamento afloden WW :1 plumbar :2 (SCHEEP) sondar :het -- = sondage afloeren WW :1 spiar afloop ZN :1 (einde) fin, termination :noodlottige -- = fin disastrose :ongeluk met dodelijke -- = accidente mortal/fatal :goede -- = happy end (E) :de -- van de oorlog = le termination del guerra :na -- van het examen = post le examine :2 (uitkomst) resultato :gelukkige -- = resultato felice :-- van de wedstrijd = resultato del match (E) :-- van een examen = resultato de un examine :3 (het verstrijken) expiration :-- van een termijn = expiration de un termino :-- van een contract = expiration de un contracto :4 (het af/weglopen van vloeistoffen) evacuation, defluxo :het water op de weg heeft geen voldoende -- = le aqua super le cammino non ha un evacuation sufficiente :5 (buis) tubo afloopdatum ZN :1 data de expiration aflopen WW :1 (naar beneden gaan) descender :de trap -- = descender le scala :2 (omlaag glooien, hellen) descender, declinar, esser in/formar declivitate :3 (ten einde lopen) terminar se, concluder se, finir :hoe is die zaak afgelopen? = como se ha terminate iste cosa? :het zal slecht met hem -- = ille finira mal :zo iets loopt meestal verkeerd af = un tal cosa sole finir mal :4 (verstrijken) expirar :het -- = expiration :het contract loopt af = le contracto expira :het termijn loopt af = le termino expira :5 (zich haastig begeven naar) hastar se de ir verso, precipitar se a :de jongens liepen op de brand af = le pueros se hastava de ir verso le incendio/al loco del incendio :6 (ergens afgaan) distachar se {sj} :de ketting loopt er af = le catena se distacha :7 (mbt wekkers) sonar :de wekker loopt af = le eveliator sona :8 (rondtrekken, afreizen) percurrer :het platteland -- = percurrer le campania :9 (verslijten) guastar :zijn schoenen -- = guastar su calceos/su scarpas :10 (laten weglopen) effunder, versar aflopend BN :1 (PLANTK) decurrente :--e bladeren = folios decurrente :2 (beëindigbaar) terminabile :3 (SCHEI) irreversibile :--e reactie = reaction irreversibile :4 currente del alto in basso :5 descendente :-- tij = marea descendente :een --e weg = un cammino que descende :6 (glooiend) declive, inclinate :7 :--e nummering = numeration decrescente :8 :(FIG) de landbouw in deze zone is een --e zaak = le agricultura in iste zona es moriente aflosbaar BN :1 amortisabile, redimibile, reimbursabile :--e obligatie = obligation amortisabile/redimibile/reimbursabile :--e lening = presto amortisabile aflossen WW :1 (terugbetalen) amortisar, reimbursar, extinguer, redimer, saldar, pagar :een schuld -- = amortisar/reimbursar/extinguer/saldar un debita :een hypotheek -- = amortisar/redimer un hypotheca :obligaties -- = amortisar obligationes :2 (vervangen) relevar, reimplaciar :het -- = relevamento, reimplaciamento :elkaar aan het stuur -- = relevar unaltere/le un le altere al volante aflossing ZN :1 (delging) amortisation, extinction, reimbursamento :-- van een schuld = amortisation/extinction de un debita :de -- vervroegen = anticipar le amortisation :vervroegde/tussentijdse -- = amortisation anticipate :2 relevamento, substitution, relevo :-- van de wacht = relevo/cambio del guarda aflossingsdatum ZN :1 data de amortisation/de reimbursamente/de pagamento aflossingsduur ZN :1 Zie: aflossingstermijn aflossingsplan ZN :1 plano de amortisation/de reimbursamento/de pagamento aflossingsschema ZN :1 schema de amortisation/de reimbursamento/de pagamento aflossingstermijn ZN :1 termino/periodo de amortisation/de reimbursamento/de pagamento afluisterapparatuur ZN :1 apparatos de ascolta, (afluisterapparaat) microphono occultate afluisteren WW :1 ascoltar (clandestinmente), (mbt telefoongesprek) interceptar :het -- = ascolta (clandestin) afluisterinstallatie ZN :1 dispositivo de ascolta afluistermicrofoon ZN :1 microphono de detection afluisterpost ZN :1 posto de ascolta, ascolta afmaaien WW :1 falcar, tonder :het -- = falcatura, tonsura :iemand die afmaait = falcator, tonsor afmaken WW :1 (voltooien) terminar, finir, finalisar, completar, ultimar, concluder :zijn opleiding -- = completar su formation :een werk -- = finir/finalisar un labor/un travalio :iets netjes -- = terminar ben un cosa :iemand die iets afmaakt = finitor :2 (vernietigend beoordelen) demolir, pulverisar :het -- = demolition, pulverisation :een schrijver -- = pulverisar un autor :3 :zich van iets -- = disembarassar se de un cosa :zich snel van iets -- = expedir un cosa :zich van iemand -- = liberar se de un persona :4 (doden) occider, assassinar, massacrar, abatter, liquidar, exterminar :het -- = occision, assassination, massacro, liquidation, extermination :een gewond paard -- = abatter un cavallo vulnerate afmaker ZN :1 (iemand die vlug en beslist handelt) typo interprendente :2 (SPORT) jocator qui marca le goal (E) afmarcheren WW :1 (wegmarcheren) mitter se in marcha {sj} :2 (weggaan) partir :wij konden -- = nos poteva partir afmars ZN :1 partita afmartelen WW :1 torturar, tormentar, martyrisar afmarteling ZN :1 tortura, tormento afmatten WW :1 extenuar, fatigar, enervar :het -- = extenuation, enervation afmattend BN :1 extenuante, fatigante, enervante :--e arbeid = labor/travalio extenuante :--e hitte = calor extenuante afmatting ZN :1 extenuation, fatiga, enervation afmelden WW :1 communicar/annunciar le partita de :zich -- = dar aviso de absentia, excusar se afmelding ZN :1 annunciation/declaration de partita afmeren WW :1 accostar, abordar afmeten WW :1 (opmeten) metir, mesurar, mensurar, (in meters) metrar :het -- = mesura, mesuration, mensuration, metrage :een tuin -- = mesurar/metir un jardin :zijn woorden -- = mesurar/pesar su parolas :zijn tijd weten af te meten = saper metir/calcular su tempore :de verdiensten van twee personen tegen elkaar -- = metir le meritos de duo personas per comparar los :iemand die afmeet = mensor, mesurator, mensurator :2 (met een passer) compassar :3 (doseren) dosar :het -- = dosage :4 calibrar afmeting ZN :1 dimension, formato, mesura, mensura, proportion :de --en van een terrein = le dimensiones de un terreno :de --en van een standbeeld = le mesuras de un statua :de -- hebben van = mesurar :grote --en aannemen = prender grande proportiones :van geringe -- = de dimensiones/proportiones reducite :2 (per meter) metrage :3 (dosering) dosage afmieteren WW :1 (afvallen) cader rudemente de :hij mieterde van de muur af = ille cadeva del muro :2 (afgooien) jectar de afmonsteren WW :1 (uit de scheepsdienst ontslag nemen) licentiar se, (uit de scheepsdienst ontslaan) licentiar afmonstering ZN :1 licentiamento afnaaien WW :1 finir/terminar de suer afname ZN :1 (het minder worden) diminution, declino, decrescentia, decrescimento, minoration :-- van de koorts = decrescentia del febre :-- van het gezichtsvermogen = diminution del vista :2 (het kopen) compra, acquisition afneembaar BN :1 (demonteerbaar) dismontabile, distachabile {sj}, amovibile, retirabile, separabile :2 (afwasbaar) lavabile :--e lak = vernisse lavabile afnemen WW :1 (minder worden) diminuer, declinar, decrescer, discrescer, remitter, subsider :de krachten van de zieke nemen af = le fortias del malado declina :de koorts neemt af = le febre decresce/discresce/declina/remitte/bassa :de belangstelling nam af = le interesse diminueva :2 (verlichten) attenuar :3 (kwijnen) deperir :4 (verkleinen) minorar :5 (trager worden) relentar se :6 (van een plaats verwijderen) levar, retirar, remover :7 (van het hoofd nemen) levar :de hoed -- = levar le cappello :8 (wegnemen) prender :zij namen de vijand die stad af = illes prendeva iste citate al inimico :(FIG) de scherpe kanten van iets -- = render un cosa plus acceptabile :9 (ontdoen van wat er op ligt) disembarassar :iemand een last -- = disembarassar un persona de un carga, discargar un persona :de meubels -- = dispulverar le mobiles :10 (afpakken) prender :iemand iets -- = prender un cosa de un persona :11 (kopen) comprar :goederen -- = comprar mercantias :12 (van hangend voorwerp) distachar {sj} :een schilderij -- = distachar un pictura :13 (schoonmaken) mundar, nettar :met zeep -- = mundar con sapon :14 :de biecht -- = audir le confession, confessar :15 :een eed -- = facer prestar un juramento :16 :iemand een examen -- = submitter un persona a un examine, examinar un persona :17 :iemand een verhoor -- = interrogar un persona afnemend BN :1 decrescente, discrescente, declinante :-- tij = marea descendente :--e amplitude = amplitude decrescente :--e koorts = febre decrescente/discrescente afnemer ZN :1 (koper) comprator, consumitor, cliente, acquiritor afneming ZN :1 diminution, declino, decrescentia, decrescimento, decremento :-- van de handel = diminution del commercio :-- van krachten = diminution de fortias :-- van de koorts = decrescentia/remission del febre :-- van de ziekte = decremento del maladia :2 :(BK, REL) -- van het kruis = descendita/deposition del cruce afneuzen WW :1 spiar afnokken WW :1 partir afnummeren WW :1 (nummers geven) numerar :het -- = numeration afonie ZN :1 aphonia afoon BN :1 aphone aforisme ZN :1 aphorismo, gnoma :spreken/schrijven in --n = aphorisar :iemand die schrijft/spreekt in --n = aphorista aforistisch BN :1 aphoristic :--e stijl = stilo aphoristic :--e behandeling van een wetenschap = tractamento aphoristic de un scientia a fortiori :1 a fortiori (L) afpakken WW :1 (ontnemen) prender, confiscar :2 (afladen) discargar :het -- = discarga, discargamento :de wagen -- = discargar le carro afpalen WW :1 (afbakenen) delimitar, demarcar :het -- = delimitation, demarcation :je zult je onderzoeksveld moeten -- = tu debera delimitar tu campo de recercas/de investigation :2 (met palen afzetten) jalonar :het -- = jalonamento afpaling ZN :1 (afbakening) delimitation, demarcation, (met palen) jalonamento afpassen WW :1 (afmeten) metir, mesurar, mensurar, metrar :het -- = mesuration, mensuration, metrage :geld -- = preparar le amonta juste :een afgepaste portie = un portion juste :2 (met passer) compassar :3 (doseren) dosar :het -- = dosage afpassing ZN :1 (het afmeten) mesura, mesuration, mensuration, metrage :2 (dosering) dosage afpeigeren WW :1 :iemand -- = fatigar multo un persona, extenuar un persona afpeilen WW :1 sondar afpellen WW :1 pellar, decorticar :het -- = decortication :garnalen -- = decorticar crangones afpelling ZN :1 decortication afpennen WW :1 scriber rapidemente afperken WW :1 delimitar, demarcar, circumscriber :iemands functie -- = circumscriber le function de un persona :2 (met palen) jalonar :een terrein -- = jalonar un terreno :3 (beperken) limitar afpersen WW :1 facer chantage {sj} (F), extorquer :het -- = extorsion, exaction, chantage :iemand geld -- = extorquer moneta a un persona :de bevolking -- = extorquer le population :-- door middel van chantage = extorquer per chantage :iemand die afperst = extortionario, chantagista {sj}, exactor :2 (knevelen) concuter :het -- = concussion :iemand die afperst = concussionario afpersend BN :1 extorsive :2 (knevelend) concussionari afperser ZN :1 extortionista, exactor, chantagista {sj}, (knevelaar) concussionario afpersing ZN :1 extortion, exaction, chantage (F), racket (E) :2 (knevelarij) concussion afpijnigen WW :1 tormentar, torturar :zich -- = fatigar se afpijniging ZN :1 tormento, tortura afpikken WW :1 (stelen) robar, furar afpingelen WW :1 obtener/requirer un disconto/un rebatto, baratar afplakken WW :1 poner un banda adhesive super, coperir :de arts heeft zijn linkeroog afgeplakt = le medico ha ponite un sparadrapo super su oculo leve/sinistre :de ruiten -- = coperir le bordos del vitros afplatten WW :1 applattar, applanar, nivellar :het -- = applattamento, applanamento, nivellamento :afgeplatte bol = sphera applanate afplatting ZN :1 applattamento, applanamento, nivellamento :polaire -- = applattamento polar :-- van de aarde = applattamento del terra afploffen WW :1 cader con un ruito surde afplukken WW :1 (door plukken aftrekken) colliger, distachar {sj} :bloemen -- = colliger flores :2 (gevogelte) plumar, displumar :het -- = displumation afpoeieren WW :1 liberar se (de), pagar per belle parolas afpoetsen WW :1 (door poetsen reinigen) polir, (van metaal OOK) furbir afpraten WW :1 (uit het hoofd praten) dissuader :ik moet hem van dat dwaze idee -- = io debe dissuader le de iste idea folle :2 (over veel zaken praten) parlar multo, discuter multe cosas, conversar super multe cosas afprijzen WW :1 discontar, depreciar, vender a rebatto :het -- = depreciation afprijzing ZN :1 disconto, depreciation afpulken WW :1 grattar afpunten WW :1 levar le puncta(s) de :2 :het haar -- = accurtar le capillos afraden WW :1 disconsiliar, dissuader afrader ZN :1 persona qui disconsilia/dissuade afraffelen WW :1 facer in haste, expedir afraken WW :1 :van de drank -- = abandonar le vitio de biber, perder le habitude de biber :van het roken -- = dishabituar se de fumar :van een gewoonte -- = perder un habitude :van het rechte pad -- = sortir del/quitar le cammino recte :'t nieuwe raakt er af = isto perde le charme (F) del novitate :het is afgeraakt tussen die twee = le duo ha rumpite aframmelen WW :1 batter, castigar, bastonar, tunder, fustigar :het -- = castigation, castigamento, bastonada, fustigation aframmeling ZN :1 punition/castigation/castigamento corporal, bastonada, fustigation afranselaar ZN :1 fustigator afranselen WW :1 Zie: aframmelen afranseling ZN :1 Zie: aframmeling afraspen WW :1 raspar :het -- = raspatura, rasura afrasteren WW :1 Zie: omrasteren afrastering ZN :1 Zie: omrastering afrasteringsdraad ZN :1 filo de clausura afreageren WW :1 abreager :het -- = abreaction :zijn woede op iemand -- = discargar su ira a un persona afreagerend BN :1 abreactive afreagering ZN :1 abreaction afregelcondensator ZN :1 condensator adjustabile afregelen WW :1 adjustar, regular :het -- = adjustage, adjustamento afregeling ZN :1 adjustage, adjustamento afregenen WW :1 :de tekst is van het bord afgeregend = le pluvia ha radite le texto del tabula afreis ZN :1 partita afreizen WW :1 (vertrekken) partir, poner se/mitter se in cammino :morgen reizen we af = deman nos partira :2 (geheel doorreizen) percurrer, currer :de wereld -- = currer/percurrer le mundo :een landstreek -- = percurrer un region :hij heeft alle musea afgereisd = ille ha visitate tote le museos :hij heeft al heel wat afgereisd = ille ha viagiate multo afrekenen WW :1 pagar, reimbursar, liquidar, pagar le conto :het -- = paga, pagamento, reimbursamento, liquidation :met de bakker -- = pagar le panetero(FIG) :met iemand -- = liquidar/regular contos con un persona :2 :ober, --! = servitor, le conto (per favor)! afrekening ZN :1 (het afrekenen) paga, pagamento, reimbursamento, liquidation, (FIG) liquidation/regulamento de contos :2 (geschreven stuk) factura, nota, conto afremmen WW :1 diminuer le velocitate, frenar, actionar le freno, lentar, relentar, (FIG) refrenar :het -- = frenage, lentamento, relentamento :een fiets -- = frenar un bicycletta :de economische groei -- = relentar le expansion economic :de produktie -- = relentar le production :iemand in zijn enthousiasme -- = (re)frenar le enthusiasmo de un persona afremming ZN :1 lentamento, relentamento, frenage, deceleration :dynamische -- = frenage dynamic afrennen WW :1 currer de :zij renden de heuvel af = illes curreva del collina africhten WW :1 exercitar, dressar, trainar :een hond -- = exercitar un can :valken -- voor de jacht = dressar falcones pro le chassa {sj} :2 (van paarden) manear :het -- = maneamento :3 (van soldaten) instruer :het -- = instruction africhter ZN :1 trainator :2 (van soldaten) instructor africhting ZN :1 exercitation, dressage :-- van een hond = exercitation de un can :-- van een paard = maneamento de un cavallo :2 (van soldaten) instruction afrij ZN :1 partita afrijden WW :1 (wegrijden) partir :2 (rijdend afleggen) percurrer :in hoeveel tijd kan hij die weg --? = in quante tempore pote ille percurrer iste cammino? :3 (naar een lagere plaats rijden) descender (a cavallo/a bicycletta, etc.) :de heuvel -- = descender del collina :4 (een paard) manear :5 (rij-examen doen) facer le examine de conducer/guidar afrijten WW :1 Zie: afscheuren Afrika ZN EIGN :1 Africa :equatoriaal -- = Africa equatorial :dwars door -- lopend = transafrican Afrikaan ZN :1 africano Afrikaans BN :1 african Afrikaans ZN :1 (taal) africano afrikaniseren WW :1 africanisar afrikanisering ZN :1 africanisation afrikanisme ZN :1 africanismo afrikanist ZN :1 africanista afrikanistiek ZN :1 studio del linguas african, africanistica afrikanistiek ZN :1 africanistica afristen WW :1 disgranar afrit ZN :1 (vertrek) partita :2 (helling) rampa :3 (afslag) exito, sortita Afro-Amerikaans BN :1 afro-american Afro-aziatisch BN :1 afro-asiatic Afro-Cubaans BN :1 afro-cuban afrodisiacum ZN :1 afrodisiaco afroep ZN :1 :op -- = a (nostre) requesta/demanda :op -- beschikbaar = disponibile a demanda, disponibilitate immediate afroepcontract ZN :1 contracto de disponibilitate immediate afroepen WW :1 (één voor één opnoemen) appellar :het -- = appello :het -- van de namen = le appello del nomines :2 (afkondigen) annunciar, publicar afroffelen WW :1 Zie: afraffelen afrolbaar BN :1 que pote esser disrolate/disinrolate afrollen WW :1 (uiteenrollen) disrolar, disinrolar, (van een spoel) disbobinar :een kaart -- = disrolar un carta/mappa :2 (zich naar beneden laten rollen) rolar ad infra afromen WW :1 discremar, disbutyrar :het -- = discremation :melk -- = discremar/disbutyrar lacte afroming ZN :1 discremation, disbutyration afronden WW :1 (rond maken) rotundar, arrotundar :een vierkante tafel waarvan de hoeken een beetje afgerond zijn = un tabula quadrate con angulos legiermente arrotundate :2 (getallen, bedragen) rotundar, arrotundar :naar boven -- = (ar)rotundar a supra/al cifra superior :naar beneden -- = (ar)rotundar ad infra/al cifra inferior :de prijzen worden afgerond in guldens = le precios se (ar)rotunda in florinos :3 (afmaken) finir, terminar, mitter a puncto, concluder :een gesprek -- = terminar/concluder un conversation :--d gesprek = conversation conclusive afronding ZN :1 (het afronden) rotundamento, arrotundamento :2 (ronde vorm) rotunditate afrondingsfout ZN :1 error de arrotundamento afrossen WW :1 fustigar, castigar, bastonar, tunder :het -- = fustigation, castigation, bastonada afrosser ZN :1 fustigator afrossing ZN :1 fustigation, castigation, bastonada afruimen WW :1 levar :de tafel -- = levar le tabula :2 disincombrar :het -- = disincombramento afrukken WW :1 (met geweld lostrekken) distachar {sj} con fortia, eveller, aveller :het -- = evulsion, avulsion :2 (zich verwijderen) retirar se, recular :het -- = retiro, retiramento, reculamento afsabbelen WW :1 suger afschaafsel ZN :1 raspatura afschaduwen WW :1 adumbrar, facer un silhouette (F) de :het -- = adumbration afschaduwing ZN :1 adumbration, umbra, silhouette (F) :zijn strubbelingen waren een -- van de crisis in de Europese gedachte = su difficultates reflecteva le crise del pensata/pensamento europee afschaffen WW :1 (doen ophouden) abolir, abrogar, supprimer, annullar, revocar, rescinder :het -- = abolition, abolimento, abrogation, suppression, annullation, revocation, rescission :een wet -- = abolir/abrogar un lege :de doodstraf -- = abolir le pena de morte :de slavernij -- = abolir le sclavitude :het geld -- = supprimer le moneta :het roken -- = supprimer le tabaco :een impopulaire belasting -- = abolir un imposto impopular :een visum -- = supprimer un visa :een tijdschrift -- = cessar de leger un revista :2 (niet meer in dienst houden) congedar, disfacer se (de), separar se (de) :zij schafte haar dienstmeisje af = illa congedava su servitrice afschaffend BN :1 abrogative, abolitive afschaffer ZN :1 abrogator :2 (van sterke drank) abstemio :3 (van de slavernij) abolitionista afschaffing ZN :1 abolition, abolimento, abrogation, suppression, annullation, rescission, revocation, (mbt alcoholgebruik) abstinentia :-- van de slavernij = abolition/abolimento del sclavitude :-- van de doodstraf = abolition/suppression del pena de morte afschampen WW :1 (even raken) toccar legiermente :2 (afketsen) ricochetar {sj} afschamping ZN :1 (afketsing) ricochete {sj} afschaven WW :1 (gladschaven) planar, applanar :het -- = applanamento :2 (afschuren) abrader :het -- = abrasion :de sterke stroom heeft hier de oever afgeschaafd = le fortia del currente ha abradite le ripa in iste loco afschavend BN :1 (afschurend) abrasive :-- vermogen = abrasivitate afschaving ZN :1 (het gladschaven) applanamento :2 (het door sterke schuring wegnemen) abrasion afscheid ZN :1 congedo, adeo, adieu (F) :-- voor altijd = adeo eternal :-- nemen = prender congedo, dicer adeo/adieu afscheidbaar BN :1 separabile afscheidbaarheid ZN :1 separabilitate afscheiden WW :1 (verwijderen) separar, isolar :hij leefde afgescheiden van zijn familie = ille viveva separate de su familia :2 (mbt ruimte/oppervlakte) separar :het weiland was door een sloot van de weg afgescheiden = un fossato separava le prateria del cammino :3 (SPORT) (achter zich laten) distantiar :4 (SCHEI) (afzonderen, produceren) separar, extraher, isolar :5 (BIOL) producer, formar, secretar, excretar, exsudar, secerner :het -- = production, formation, secretion, excretion, exsudation :uit de neusholte scheidt zich slijm af = le cavitate nasal secreta mucositate :melk wordt door zoogklieren afgescheiden = le lacte es secretate per le glandulas mammari :sommige bomen scheiden hars af = certe arbores produce/forma/secreta/exsuda resina :6 :(zich afsplitsen) zich -- = segregar se, seceder, facer secession :het -- = segregation, secession afscheidend BN :1 (FYSIOL) excretori afscheider ZN :1 separator afscheiding ZN :1 (het afscheiden, het afgescheiden worden) separation, (ook KERK) schisma, secession, segregation, scission, dissidentia :2 (FYSIOL) secretion, excretion, production :-- van slijm = secretion de mucositate :3 (voorwerp van --) separation, clausura, barriera, muro, pariete :een sloot was de -- tussen beide weilanden = un fossato separava le duo praterias :4 (grens) limite, frontiera, linea de separation/de demarcation afscheidingsbeweging ZN :1 movimento separatista/separatistic/secessionista afscheidingsklieren ZN MV :1 glandulas secretori afscheidingslijn ZN :1 linea divisori/de separation/de demarcation afscheidingsmuur ZN :1 muro divisori/de separation afscheidingsoorlog ZN :1 guerra de secession afscheidingsorgaan ZN :1 (FYSIOL) organo secretori afscheidingsproces ZN :1 processo secessionista afscheidingsprodukt ZN :1 (FYSIOL) secretion afscheidingstoestel ZN :1 separator afscheidsbezoek ZN :1 visita de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidsblik ZN :1 ultime reguardo afscheidsbrief ZN :1 littera de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidscadeau ZN :1 Zie: afscheidsgeschenk afscheidscollege ZN :1 curso/lection de adeo/de adieu (F) afscheidsconcert ZN :1 concerto de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidsdag ZN :1 die de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidsdiner ZN :1 dinar de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidsdronk ZN :1 toast (E) de adeo/adieu (F), ultime toast (E) afscheidsel ZN :1 secretion afscheidsfeest ZN :1 festa de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidsformule ZN :1 formula de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidsgeschenk ZN :1 presente de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidsgroet ZN :1 salute de adeo/adieu (F), ultime salute afscheidskus ZN :1 basio/osculo de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidsmaal ZN :1 dinar/banchetto de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidsreceptie ZN :1 reception de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidsrede ZN :1 discurso de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidstournee ZN :1 tournée (F) de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidsuur ZN :1 hora de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidsvisite ZN :1 visita de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidsvoorstelling ZN :1 spectaculo de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidswoord ZN :1 (van stervende) ultime parolas :2 (bij vertrek) discurso de adeo/adieu (F) afscheidszoen ZN :1 Zie: afscheidskus afschenken WW :1 (inschenken) versar, servir :het -- = versamento :2 (overschenken) transvasar :het -- = transvasamento :3 (SCHEI) decantar :het -- = decantation :4 :de room van de melk -- = discremar le lacte afschenking ZN :1 (inschenking) versamento :2 (overschenking) transvasamento :3 (decantering) decantation afschepen WW :1 expedir/transportar per nave :2 :met mooie woorden -- = pagar per belle parolas :zij laat zich niet zo gemakkelijk -- = illa non lassa dissuader se tanto facilemente afscheper ZN :1 expeditor afscheppen WW :1 remover, (afschuimen) scumar :het zand van de kar -- = remover le sablo del carro :de melk -- = discremar le lacte :vet -- = disgrassiar afscheren WW :1 (door scheren wegnemen) rasar :iemand die afscheert = rasator :2 (van wol, etc., ook hoofdhaar) tonder :het -- = tonsura :iemand die afscheert = tonsor afschermen WW :1 proteger, coperir :2 (elektrische apparaten, etc.) blindar :een atoomreactor moet goed zijn afgeschermd = un reactor nuclear debe esser ben blindate afscherming ZN :1 protection :2 (van elektrische apparaten, etc.) blinda, blindage :magnetische -- = blindage magnetic afschetsen WW :1 schizzar {ts} :2 depinger, describer afscheuren WW :1 (losscheuren) diveller, eveller :het -- = divulsion, evulsion :2 (aftrekken) distachar {sj} :het -- = distachamento {sj} afscheuring ZN :1 divulsion, evulsion :2 (FIG) scission, schisma afschieten WW :1 (afvuren) discargar, tirar :een kanon -- = discargar un cannon :het -- = discarga :het -- van een geweer = le discarga de un fusil :2 lancear :een projectiel -- = lancear un projectil :3 catapultar :4 (doodschieten) occider :duiven -- = occider columbas :5 (afscheiden dmv een schot/schutting) separar afschieter ZN :1 tirator afschieting ZN :1 (afscheiding) pariete de plancas :2 (van vuurwapen) discarga :-- van een kanon = discarga de un cannon :3 (van torpedo) lanceamento afschijn ZN :1 reflexo, reflexion afschijnsel ZN :1 Zie: afschijn afschilderen WW :1 (afbeelden) pinger, facer le portrait (F) de :2 (uitbeelden) depinger, describer, representar afschildering ZN :1 (geschilderde afbeelding) pictura :2 (uitbeelding) depiction, description afschilferen WW :1 scaliar se, exfoliar se :het -- = scaliage, exfoliation :2 (MED, GEOL) desquamar se :het -- = desquamation :zijn huid schilfert af = su pelle se disquama afschilferend BN :1 (GEOL, MED) desquamatori afschilfering ZN :1 exfoliation, scaliage :2 (GEOL, MED) desquamation afschillen WW :1 pellar, decorticar :het -- = decortication :bomen -- = decorticar arbores :appels -- = pellar malos/pomos afschminken WW :1 remover le fardo, disfardar afschooien WW :1 mendicar afschraapsel ZN :1 raspatura afschrapen WW :1 raspar, rader, grattar :het -- = raspatura, rasura, grattamento :beenderen -- = raspar ossos :iemand die iets afschraapt = grattator, raspator afschrappen WW :1 raspar, rader, grattar :het -- = raspatura, rasura, grattamento :iemand die iets afschrapt = grattator, raspator afschrift ZN :1 copia, duplicato, transcription, transcripto :-- van een document/van een brief/van een testament/van een contract = copia de un documento/de un littera/de un testamento/de un contracto :authentiek -- = copia authentic :gewaarmerkt -- = copia autorisate/legalisate :een -- maken van = copiar :volgens ingesloten -- = secundo copia incluse :2 (van de bank) extracto de conto afschrijffout ZN :1 falta/error de copista afschrijven WW :1 (afboeken) deducer :2 (de boekwaarde verlagen) amortisar, cancellar :een schuld -- = amortisar/cancellar un debita :een verlies -- = amortisar/cancellar un perdita :3 (schriftelijk afzeggen) disdicer/annullar per littera :een vergadering -- = disdicer un reunion :4 (een afschrift maken van) copiar, transcriber :het -- = transcription :5 (uit het hoofd zetten) oblidar :dat plan kun je nu wel voorgoed -- = tu pote oblidar iste projecto pro sempre/semper afschrijver ZN :1 copiator, copista, transcriptor afschrijving ZN :1 amortisation, depreciation :statutaire -- = amortisation statutari :versnelde -- = amortisation/depreciation accelerate :voor -- van de machines = pro le amortisation del machinas afschrijvingsfonds ZN :1 fundo de amortisation afschrijvingskosten ZN MV :1 costos de amortisation afschrijvingspremie ZN :1 premio de amortisation afschrijvingsrekening ZN :1 conto de amortisation afschrik ZN :1 horror, espavento :-- inboezemen = facer horror (a) afschrikken WW :1 (schrik aanjagen) terrer, terrificar, espaventar, intimidar :2 (ontmoedigen) discoragiar, disanimar :het -- = discoragiamento :3 (MIL) dissuader :het -- = dissuasion :de vijand -- = dissuader le inimico afschrikker ZN :1 persona qui discoragia, (dmv geweld) intimidator, (MIL) dissuasor afschrikking ZN :1 (ontmoediging) discoragiamento, (dmv geweld) intimidation :2 (MIL) dissuasion afschrikkingseffect ZN :1 effecto de dissuasion afschrikkingsevenwicht ZN :1 balancia de terror afschrikkingspolitiek ZN :1 politica de dissuasion afschrikkingsstraf ZN :1 pena de intimidation afschrikkingswapen ZN :1 arma de dissuasion, dissuasor afschrikwekkend BN :1 espaventabile, terrificante, repulsive :een -- voorbeeld = un exemplo espaventabile afschrobben WW :1 mundar con un scopa afschroefbaar BN :1 disvitabile afschroeven WW :1 (losmaken) disvitar :het -- = disvitamento :2 (verwijderen) disvitar, remover :de dop van de radiateur -- = disvitar le capsula del radiator afschroeving ZN :1 disvitamento :-- van een dop = disvitamento de un capsula afschubben WW :1 squamar :een vis -- = squamar un pisce afschudden WW :1 (door schudden ontdoen van) succuter, (FIG ook) liberar se de :de sneeuw van zijn jas -- = succuter le nive de su mantello :het juk van de slavernij -- = succuter le jugo del sclavitude, liberar se del jugo del sclavitude :de hond schudde zich af = le can se succuteva afschuieren WW :1 brossar :zijn kleren -- = brossar su vestimentos afschuimen WW :1 (afscheppen) scumar, spumar :het vet van de soep -- = scumar/spumar le grassia del suppa :2 (afzoeken) cercar ubique :3 :feestjes -- = ir de un festa al altere afschuinen WW :1 (schuin afslijpen/afzagen) bisellar, secar/taliar in bisello, secar/taliar obliquemente, chanfrenar {sj}, obliquar afschuining ZN :1 bisello, chanfreno {sj} afschuiningshoek ZN :1 angulo de bisello/chanfreno {sj} afschuiven WW :1 :de tafel van de muur -- = retirar le tabula del pariete afschuren WW :1 (schoonmaken) nettar/mundar fricante :2 (door schuren verwijderen) abrader :het -- = abrasion :3 (glad schuren) polir :een plaat -- = polir un placa :4 (eroderen) eroder, corroder, abrader :het -- = erosion, corrosion, abrasion :de rivier schuurt de oever af = le riviera abrade/erode le ripa afschurend BN :1 (door schuren verwijderend) abrasive :-- vermogen = abrasivitate :2 (eroderend) erosive, corrosive, abrasive afschuring ZN :1 (verwijdering door schuren) abrasion :2 erosion, corrosion, abrasion afschutten WW :1 (afscheiden) clausurar, palissadar :een tuin -- = clausurar un jardin afschutting ZN :1 clausura, pariete, palissada afschuw ZN :1 horror, repugnantia, disgusto, abomination, detestation, execration, abhorrimento, abhorrentia :-- inboezemen/wekken = inspirar/causar/producer repugnantia/horror/repulsion, horrificar :een -- hebben van = detestar :met -- = con horror afschuwelijk BN :1 abominabile, detestabile, atroce, horrende, horride, horribile, horrific, abhorrente, abhorribile, espaventabile, execrabile, monstruose :--e misdaad = crimine abominabile :--e manieren = manieras execrabile :-- weer = tempore horrende :--e hoed = cappello horrende :-- idee = idea monstruose :-- klinkend = horrisone :zij sprak een -- Engels = illa parlava un anglese horrende :wat een -- weer! = que horror de tempore! afschuwelijkheid ZN :1 horror, atrocitate, abomination, execrabilitate, horriditate, monstruositate afschuwwekkend BN :1 detestabile, execrabile, horrific, horrende, horride, horribile, horripilante, espaventabile, atroce afsijpelen WW :1 guttar, deguttar, cader gutta a gutta afslaan WW :1 (weigeren) declinar, refusar, rejectar, repeller, repulsar :het -- = refusa, declination, rejection, repulsion :een uitnodiging -- = refusar/declinar un invitation :een aanbod -- = refusar/repeller un offerta :een cadeau -- = refusar un presente :2 (van richting veranderen) cambiar de direction, girar, virar, tornar :linksaf -- = girar/virar/tornar al leva/al sinistra :rechtsaf -- = girar/virar/tornar al dext(e)ra :verbod rechtsaf te slaan = prohibition de virar al dext(e)ra :3 (ophouden te werken) arrestar se, blocar se :de motor slaat af = le motor se arresta :4 (door slaan verdrijven) repulsar, repeller, chassar {sj} :het -- = repulsion :de vijand -- = repeller/repulsar le inimico :de vliegen van het vlees -- = chassar le muscas del carne :5 (verlagen) bassar, diminuer, reducer :de prijzen -- = bassar/diminuer/reducer le precios :6 :een thermometer -- = facer descender un thermometro :het stof van zijn kleren slaan = succuter le pulvere de su vestimentos :de storm heeft een stuk van het dak afgeslagen = le tempesta ha distachate {sj} un parte del tecto :7 :iemand het hoofd -- = decapitar un persona afslachten WW :1 (slachten) macellar, abatter, occider :2 (massaal doden) massacrar, exterminar :het -- = massacro, extermination :de gevangenen -- = massacrar le prisioneros afslachting ZN :1 occision, (massaal) massacro afslag ZN :1 (afrit) exito, sortita :de -- naar de Van Brienenoordbrug = le sortita que conduce al ponte Van Brienenoord :we pakken de volgende -- = nos prende le sequente sortita :2 (vermindering) reduction :een -- van 5 % = un reduction de 5 percento :3 (openbare verkoping) auction :4 (het wegspoelen) abrasion :-- van de duinen = abrasion del dunas afslager ZN :1 auctionator afslanken WW :1 (afvallen) perder peso, magrir :2 (inkrimpen) diminuer :dat bedrijf zal moeten -- = iste interprisa debera reducer su activitates/su personal :3 (slanker maken) render svelte afslepen WW :1 (naar beneden slepen) traher/trainar in basso afslibben WW :1 eroder afslijpen WW :1 (door slijpen wegnemen) abrader :2 (aantasten) eroder :3 (met vijl) limar :4 (scherp maken) affilar :5 :schuin -- = bisellar, taliar/secar in bisello afslijpend BN :1 abrasive, erosive afslijping ZN :1 erosion, abrasion afslijpingskracht ZN :1 fortia erosive afslijten WW :1 guastar, deteriorar, abrader :zijn zolen -- = guastar le soleas (de su scarpas/calceos) :2 abrader, eroder afslijtend BN :1 abrasive, erosive afslijting ZN :1 abrasion, erosion :2 (GEOL) ablation afslijtingsbestendigheid ZN :1 resistentia al abrasion afslijtingstoets ZN :1 test (E) de abrasion afslopen WW :1 demolir afsloven WW :1 :zich -- = extenuar se, tormentar se afsluit(ings)muur ZN :1 muro de clausura afsluitbaar BN :1 claudibile, clausibile afsluitboom ZN :1 barriera, barrage afsluitdatum ZN :1 data de clausura afsluitdeksel ZN :1 (van bijencellen) operculo afsluitdijk ZN :1 dica de barrage/de isolamento/de clausura afsluitdop ZN :1 tappo de clausura afsluiten WW :1 (beëindigen) concluder, clausurar, terminar, ultimar :een rede -- = concluder un discurso :een debat -- = terminar un debatto :2 (tot stand brengen) concluder :het -- = conclusion :een contract -- = concluder un contracto :3 (op slot doen) clauder a/con clave :een deur -- = clauder un porta a/con clave :4 (buiten gebruik stellen) condemnar :een raam -- = condemnar un fenestra :5 (versperren) barrar, blocar :een weg -- = barrar un cammino :een toegang -- = blocar un accesso/entrata :de doorgang -- = blocar le passage :iemand de weg tot promotie -- = blocar le promotion de un persona :6 (afzonderen) isolar, separar :zich van de wereld -- = separar se del mundo :het -- = isolation, separation :7 (MED) (verstoppen) obliterar, obstruer, occluder :het -- = obliteration, obstruction :8 (dichtstoppen) obturar, tappar :het -- = obturation :9 (FON) occluder :10 (balans) saldar, clauder :de balans -- = clauder le balancio :11 :een kasboek -- = terminar un libro de cassa afsluitend BN :1 (afdichtend) obturante :2 (MED) occlusive :3 final, conclusive :-- examen = examine final afsluiter ZN :1 (toestel) tappo, valvula/valva de clausura, obturator :automatische -- = valvula/valva de clausura automatic :2 (opmerking) observation final afsluithek ZN :1 grillia de clausura, barriera afsluiting ZN :1 (het afsluiten) clausura, ultimation :2 (voorwerp dat afsluit) clausura :3 (dichtstopping) obturation :4 (MED) (stresie) imperforation :5 (MED) (verstopping) obliteration, obstruction, occlusion :6 (FON) occlusion :7 (hek, etc.) clausura, barriera, barrage :8 (in kanaal/rivier) esclusa afsluitingsfase ZN :1 phase de clausura afsluitingsmuur ZN :1 muro de clausura afsluitklep ZN :1 tappo, valva/valvula de clausura afsluitmuur ZN :1 Zie: afsluitingsmuur afsluitplaat ZN :1 placa de clausura, obturator afsluitpremie ZN :1 Zie: afsluitprovisie afsluitprovisie ZN :1 commission afsmeken WW :1 implorar, supplicar, deprecar, obsecrar :het -- = imploration, supplication, deprecation, obsecration :iemand die iets afsmeekt = implorator, supplicator, deprecator afsmekend BN :1 supplicative, deprecative, deprecatori afsmeking ZN :1 imploration, supplication, deprecation, obsecration afsmelten WW :1 (van ijs) funder se, disgelar se afsmelting ZN :1 (van ijs) fusion , disgelo :2 (GEOL) ablation :-- van een gletsjer = ablation de un glaciero afsmeren ZN :1 remover de grassia de afsmijten WW :1 jectar a basso :iemand van de trap -- = jectar un persona del scala afsnauwen WW :1 rebuffar, critar (contra un persona), apostrophar (rudemente/grossiermente) afsnellen WW :1 :op iemand -- = currer verso un persona :de trap -- = descender le scala (multo) rapidemente afsnijdbaar BN :1 distachabile {sj} afsnijden WW :1 secar, sectionar, trenchar {sj}, taliar, precider, abscinder, distachar {sj} :het -- = trenchamento {sj}, distachamento {sj}, (ook MED) section :een touw -- = trenchar/secar un corda :de hals -- = trenchar le collo :de strot -- = trenchar le gorga/le gurgite :de waterleiding -- = taliar/trenchar le aqua :de telefoon -- = taliar/trenchar le telephono :de elektriciteit/de stroom -- = taliar/trenchar le electricitate :iemand de weg -- = taliar le cammino a un persona :een dier de kop -- = sectionar/trenchar le testa/capite de un animal :bochten in een rivier -- = rectificar un fluvio :iemand die iets afsnijdt = trenchator {sj} :2 (verwijderen) rescinder :3 (afbreken, ontnemen) rumper, interrumper :de vriendschap -- = rumper le amicitate :4 (afsluiten, versperren) isolar, separar :5 :de gelegenheid -- = supprimer le occasion :de mogelijkheid -- = supprimer le possibilitate afsnijding ZN :1 distachamento {sj}, trenchamento {sj}, section, abscission afsnijdsel ZN :1 (van stof/leer) retalio afsnoeien WW :1 taliar, secar, trenchar {sj} afsnoepen WW :1 :(FIG) iemand iets -- = falcar le herba sub le pedes de un persona afsnoeren WW :1 constringer, (MED) strangular, ligaturar afsoppen WW :1 Zie: afzepen afspannen WW :1 disharnesar, distachar {sj} :een paard -- = disharnesar un cavallo afspeelapparatuur ZN :1 apparatos de reproduction auditive/sonor afspeelnaald ZN :1 agulia de lector afspelen WW :1 :zich -- = occurrer, evenir, haber loco :2 :(SPORT) de bal -- = passar/transmitter le balla/ballon :het -- = le transmission :3 (uitspelen) terminar le partita :4 :een plaat -- = facer tornar un disco :een band -- = facer rotar un banda (magnetic) :een cassettebandje -- = facer sonar un musicassetta afspeuren WW :1 percurrer con le reguardo afspiegelen WW :1 (weerspiegelen) reflecter :in de letterkunde spiegelt zich de tijdgeest af = le litteratura reflecte le spirito de su tempore :2 (afschilderen) depinger, describer :men spiegelt hem af als een misdadiger = on le depinge como un malfactor afspiegeling ZN :1 reflexo, reflexion, (voorstelling) representation, (beschrijving) description :zijn kalm gelaat was de -- van zijn vreedzaam gemoed = le calma de su visage esseva le reflexo del serenitate de su corde :een zwakke -- van = un pallide reflexo de afsplijten WW :1 finder afsplinteren WW :1 finder se in fragmentos/clasmas afsplitsen WW :1 (door splitsen scheiden) distachar {sj}, separar, (POL) scinder :het -- = distachamento {sj}, separation :een draad uit een kabel -- = separar un filo de un cablo :2 isolar :het -- = isolation :water uit alcohol -- = isolar/separar le aqua de un alcohol :3 :(personen) zich -- = seceder, facer secession :het -- = secession :4 :(wegen, leidingen) zich -- = bifurcar :het -- = bifurcation afsplitsing ZN :1 (afscheiding door splitsing) distachamento {sj}, separation, (POL) scission :2 isolation :-- van water uit alcohol = isolation de aqua de un alcohol :3 (afscheiding van personen) secession :4 (van wegen/leidingen) bifurcation afspoelen WW :1 (met water reinigen) nettar/mundar con aqua, lavar, rinciar, abluer :2 (doen wegspoelen) levar :3 (weggespoeld worden) esser levate per le currente/le mar/le fluvio :4 (afwinden) disbobinar, disrolar afsponsen WW :1 spongiar, lavar/mundar/remover con spongia, passar le spongia super afspraak ZN :1 accordo, convention, (mbt tijdstip) rendez-vous (F), appunctamento :harde -- = accordo firme :volgens -- = secundo le accordo :prijs volgens -- = precio convenite :een -- afzeggen = disdicer/annullar un appunctamento :te laat komen op een -- = esser in retardo a un rendez-vous :op tijd zijn op een -- = esser punctual a un appunctamento afspraakje ZN :1 rendez-vous (F) galante/amorose afspreken WW :1 (een afspraak maken) fixar un appunctamento :2 (overleggen, op touw zetten) concertar, arrangiar :3 (overeenkomen) convenir :op het afgesproken uur = al hora convenite :op de afgesproken plaats = in le loco convenite :afgesproken! = convenite!, de accordo! afspringen WW :1 saltar :van de muur -- = saltar del muro :2 :(zich storten op) -- op = saltar a/verso, precipitar se super :3 (plotseling loslaten) distachar se {sj} :de veer is er afgesprongen = le resorto se ha distachate :het vernis begint van het schilderij af te springen = le vernisse comencia a saltar/distachar se del pictura :4 (afgebroken worden) interrumper se :de onderhandelingen zijn afgesprongen = le negotiationes se ha interrumpite :5 (niet plaatsvinden) non occurrer, non evenir, non haber loco afsprong ZN :1 salto (final) afspuiten WW :1 lavar/mundar/nettar per un jecto de aqua, rigar afstaan WW :1 (verwijderd zijn) esser distante, distar :2 (afstand doen van) ceder, desister se de, renunciar a, abandonar :het -- = cession, renunciamento :een gebied -- = ceder un territorio :een eigendom -- = ceder un proprietate :een recht -- = ceder un derecto :een voorrecht -- = ceder un privilegio :hij staat zijn erfdeel af aan zijn broer = ille abandona su parte de hereditage a su fratre :zijn (zit)plaats aan iemand -- = ceder su placia a un persona :weer -- = retroceder :het wederom -- = retrocession :3 (geven, verlenen) ceder, conceder, accordar :iemand het woord -- = accordar/dar le parola a un persona :kosteloos -- = conceder gratuitemente :in vruchtgebruik -- = conceder le usufructo de afstammeling ZN :1 descendente :directe -- = descendente directe afstammen WW :1 (mbt personen/dieren) descender, originar :in rechte lijn van iemand -- = descender in linea recte de un persona :van een adellijke familie -- = descender de un familia nobile :2 (mbt woorden) derivar, provenir :3 (mbt gebruiken/toestanden) provenir afstamming ZN :1 descendentia, filiation, extraction, origine :onwettige -- = descendentia/filiation natural :wettige -- = descendentia/filiation legitime :matrilineaire -- = descendentia/filiation matrilinee/matrilinear :-- langs één lijn = descendentiafiliation unilinear :directe -- van de koninklijke familie = descendentia directe del familia regal/royal :aanzienlijk van -- = de alte extraction :Amerikanen van Nederlandse -- = Americanos de extraction nederlandese :2 (mbt een woord) derivation, origine, etymologia afstammingsleer ZN :1 theoria del descendentia, (BIOL) phylogenetica afstammingstheorie ZN :1 Zie: afstammingsleer afstand ZN :1 (distantie) distantia, (afgelegde/af te leggen --) trajecto :grote -- = grande distantia :onmetelijke -- = distantia incommensurabile :op eerbiedige -- = a distantia respectabile/respectuose/prudente :op korte/geringe -- = a pauc/poc/breve distantia, a duo passos :op een meter -- = a un metro de distantia, a distantia de un metro :op een half uur -- = a un distantia de medie hora :-- bewaren = guardar distantia :-- houden = tener distantia :iemand op -- houden = tener un persona a distantia :-- nemen van iemand = prender distantia de un persona, distantiar se de un persona :een -- schatten = estimar un distantia :een -- afleggen = coperir/percurrer un distantia :op -- zetten = distantiar :op -- = distante :op enige -- = a alicun distantia :op -- besturen = teleguidar :op -- bestuurd vliegtuig = avion teleguidate :(WISK) gelijke -- = equidistantia :(WISK) op gelijke -- van = equidistante de :(WISK) op gelijke -- liggen van = equidistar de :2 (het terugtrekken/opgeven) dimission, desistentia, (van de kroon) abdication, resignation, abandono, renunciation, renunciamento :-- doen van iets = resignar/desister de/abandonar/renunciar a/abjurar un cosa :-- doen van een recht = renunciar a un derecto :-- doen van een voorrecht = renunciar a/relinquer un privilegio :-- doen van zijn functies = resignar su functiones :-- doen van de troon/kroon = abdicar al throno/corona :de koning had te kiezen tussen een vrijwillige -- en een gedwongen afzetting = le rege habeva a seliger inter un abdication voluntari(e) e un destitution fortiate :-- doen van zijn bezittingen = abandonar su benes :-- doen van zijn vrijheid = renunciar a su libertate :-- doen van zijn bezit = renunciar a su possession :-- van de wereld = renunciar al mundo :3 (JUR) (overdracht) cession :4 (JUR) repudiation :-- doen = repudiar :het -- doen = repudiation :-- doen van zijn nationaliteit = repudiar su nationalitate :iemand die van iets -- doet = repudiator afstandelijk BN :1 distante, (gereserveerd) reservate, (behoedzaam) circumspecte, (onverschillig) indifferente :hij toonde zich -- tegenover ons = ille se ha monstrate distante verso nos :zich -- opstellen = guardar le distantias afstandelijkheid ZN :1 (attitude de) reserva, (discretie) discretion, (behoedzaamheid) circumspection, (onverschilligheid) indifferentia afstandsbediening ZN :1 commando/manovra a distantia, controlo remote, telecommando, telecontrolo, teleguidage, telemechanica :-- van de televisie = telecommando del television :vliegtuig met -- = avion telecommandate :-- van een signaal = telesignalisation :tank met -- = tank (E) teleguidate afstandsbepaling ZN :1 determination del distantia afstandsbereik ZN :1 radio de action afstandsbesturing ZN :1 Zie: afstandsbediening afstandsbewaking ZN :1 telesurveliantia afstandsdetectie ZN :1 teledetection afstandshoek ZN :1 (ASTRON) elongation afstandsloop ZN :1 cursa de longe distantia afstandsmaat ZN :1 mesura/unitate de distantia afstandsmeter ZN :1 hodometro, distantiometro, apomecometro :2 (LANDM) stadiometro :3 (ook FOTO) telemetro :ingebouwde -- = telemetro incorporate/accopulate afstandsmeting ZN :1 hodometria :2 (ook FOTO) telemetria afstandsonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento a distantia afstandsrit ZN :1 cursa de longe distantia afstandsschakelaar ZN :1 teleinterruptor afstandsschot ZN :1 (SPORT) tiro a distantia afstandstabel ZN :1 tabella del distantias afstandsvlucht ZN :1 volo de longe distantia afstandswerking ZN :1 action a distantia afstandswijzer ZN :1 tabula de distantias :2 (in taxi) taximetro afstapje ZN :1 scalon (fixe) :let op het --! = attention al scalon! afstappen WW :1 (naar beneden stappen) descender, (van fiets OOK) dismontar :het -- = descendita, descension :ik stap van mijn fiets = io descende/dismonta de mi bicycletta :van het trottoir -- = descender del trottoir (F) :2 :(stappen naar) op iemand -- = diriger se (a pede) verso un persona :3 (afzien, ophouden) abandonar, renunciar a, desister se de :van zijn onderwerp -- = abandonar su subjecto, passar a un altere subjecto afsteken WW :1 (sterk uitkomen) contrastar (con), facer un contrasto (con) :gunstig -- bij = contrastar favorabilemente con :de schoorstenen steken lelijk af tegen de horizon = le caminos face un contrasto fede con le horizonte :2 (wegvaren) partir, levar le ancora :3 (uitspreken) pronunciar :een speech -- = pronunciar/facer/tener un discurso :4 (afbakenen) delimitar, marcar le limites de :5 :een visite -- = facer un visita :6 :een vuurwerk -- = facer un foco de artificio, accender focos de artificio :7 :als je dit pad neemt, kun je een heel stuk -- = si tu prende iste sentiero, tu pote accurtar multo le distantia afstel ZN :1 abandono :uitstel in geen -- = differer non significa abandonar afstelbaar BN :1 adjustabile, regulabile, adaptabile afstelbaarheid ZN :1 adjustabilitate, regulabilitate, adaptabilitate afstelknop ZN :1 button de adjustage/de adjustamento/de regulation/de adaptation afstellen WW :1 adjustar, readjustar, adaptar, regular :het -- = adjustage, adjustamento, adaptation :een motor -- = adjustar/regular un motor :iemand die iets afstelt = adjustator, readjustator afstelling ZN :1 adjustage, adjustamento, adaptation :-- van een motor = adjustage/adjustamento de un motor :-- van een machine = adjustage/adjustamento de un machina :-- van de remmen = adjustage/adjustamento del frenos afstelschroef ZN :1 vite de adjustage/adjustamento afstemapparaat ZN :1 Zie: afstemeenheid afstemeenheid ZN :1 (RADIO, TV) syntonisator afstemindicator ZN :1 (RADIO) oculo magic afstemknop ZN :1 (RADIO, TV) button de syntonisation, selector, syntonisator afstemmen WW :1 (bij stemming verwerpen) rejectar, votar contra :het -- = rejection :de meerderheid stemde het voorstel af = le majoritate ha votate contra/rejectate le proposition :2 (niet herverkiezen) non reeliger :3 (zuiver stemmen) accordar :4 (in overeenstemming brengen) accordar, mitter in harmonia, harmonisar, adaptar, coordinar :het -- = harmonisation, adaptation, coordination :alle werkzaamheden zijn op elkaar afgestemd = tote le activitates es in stricte harmonia :inkomsten en uitgaven op elkaar -- = adaptar le dispensas/expensas al receptas :de kleuren op elkaar -- = equilibrar le colores :5 (in verhouding brengen) proportionar :6 (RADIO, TV) syntonisar :het -- = syntonisation :een radio op een zender -- = syntonisar un radio a un emissor :7 (TECHN) modular afstemmer ZN :1 (RADIO, TV) syntonisator afstemming ZN :1 (het bij stemming verwerpen) rejection :2 (overeenstemming) adaptation, coordination :3 (RADIO, TV) syntonysation, syntonia :de -- van de radio was niet geheel zuiver = le radio non esseva perfectemente syntonysate afstemoog ZN :1 (RADIO) oculo magic afstempelen BN :1 timbrar, obliterar, invalidar :het -- = obliteration :een postzegel -- = obliterar un timbro postal :een strippenkaart -- = timbrar/obliterar/invalidar un bono de transporto public afstempeling ZN :1 obliteration :-- van een postzegel = obliteration de un timbro postal afstemschaal ZN :1 (RADIO) quadrante afstemscherpte ZN :1 (RADIO, TV) selectivitate afstemspoel ZN :1 bobina de syntonisation afsterven WW :1 (mbt lichaams- en plantedelen) morir, deperir :2 :(MED) doen -- = atrophiar, mortificar, necrosar :koudvuur doet het vlees -- = gangrena mortifica le carne :het -- van weefsels = necrose (-osis) :3 (overlijden) morir, deceder afsterving ZN :1 gangrena, atrophia, necrose (-osis), mortification afstevenen WW :1 diriger se/ir/vader (a/verso) afstijgen WW :1 descender (de), dismontar (de) :het -- = descendita, descension afstoffen WW :1 dispulverar, essugar :het -- = dispulveramento :de meubels -- = essugar le mobiles afstompen WW :1 (ook FIG) obtunder :2 (doen -- van de geest) hebetar, imbrutir :het -- = imbrutimento :3 (ongevoelig worden voor emoties) devenir insensibile afstompend BN :1 (van de geest) imbrutiente afstomping ZN :1 (van de geest) hebetismo, hebetude, imbrutimento, obtusion afstoppen WW :1 (dichtmaken) tappar :2 (tot stilstand brengen) stoppar :3 (SPORT) blocar :een speler -- = blocar un jocator :4 (trager maken) relentar afstormen WW :1 :op iemand -- = currer verso un persona :de trap -- = descender le scala (multo) rapidemente afstotelijk BN :1 repulsive, repugnante, rebarbative, abhorrente, abhorribile afstoten WW :1 (onaangenaam aandoen) disgustar, displacer, repugnar, provocar repulsion :2 (bij transplantatie) rejectar :het ruilhart werd afgestoten = le corde transplantate esseva rejectate :3 (van de hand doen) vender, disembarrassar se de, disfacer se de :filialen -- = vender succursales :4 (NAT) repulsar, repeller :gelijknamige magneetpolen stoten elkaar af = polos magnetic de mesmo signo repulsa/repelle unaltere :5 (zich ontdoen van) disfacer se de, liberar se de :taken -- = disfacer se de cargas afstotend BN :1 repulsive, repellente, abhorrente, abhorribile, repugnante, rebarbative, antipathic :-- gezicht = visage repugnante :een -- karakter = un character repellente :2 (NAT) repulsive :--e kracht van gelijknamige polen = fortia repulsive de polos equal/de mesme signo afstoting ZN :1 (afwijzing) repellentia, repulsion :2 (bij transplantatie) rejection :3 (NAT) repulsion :de onderlinge -- van gelijknamige polen = le repulsion reciproc de polos equal/de mesme signo :4 (het van de hand doen) vendita afstotingskracht ZN :1 fortia repulsive/de repulsion afstotingsverschijnsel ZN :1 (bij transplantatie) phenomeno de rejection afstraffen WW :1 punir, castigar, corriger :het -- = punition, castigation, castigamento, correction :stevig -- = castigar con severitate :(SPORT) een fout van de verdediging -- = facer un goal (E) profitante de un error del defensa afstraffer ZN :1 punitor, castigator afstraffing ZN :1 punition, castigation, castigamento, correction corporal afstralen WW :1 (stralend doen uitgaan) diffunder :het -- = diffusion :2 (stralend uitgaan van) irradiar :het -- = irradiation :er straalt hitte van de oven af = le furno irradia calor afstraling ZN :1 (het afstralen) irradiation :de -- van een c.v.-ketel = le irradiation del un caldiera del calefaction central :2 (afspiegeling) reflexo, reflexion, reverberation afstreek ZN :1 (MUZ) movimento descendente del archetto afstrepen WW :1 marcar per un stria/tracto :2 cancellar afstrijken WW :1 (door strijken verwijderen) remover per fricar, rader :2 (door strijken ontdoen van) essugar, nettar :3 :een lucifer -- = accender un flammifero afstrippen WW :1 denudar :een draad -- = denudar un filo afstromen ZN :1 defluer afstropen WW :1 (de huid afhalen van) spoliar :een paling -- = spoliar un anguilla :2 (stropend aflopen) piliar :het -- = piliage :3 :de bladeren van een wilgetak -- = disfoliar le ramo de un salice afstudeerproject ZN :1 projecto de fin de curso afstudeerrichting ZN :1 specialisation afstuderen WW :1 terminar/finir su studios :2 :we hebben deze week heel wat afgestudeerd = iste septimana nos ha studiate/studite multo afstuiten WW :1 (terugspringen van bijv. steentjes/projectielen) saltar a retro, retrosaltar, resaltar, (afschampen) ricochetar {sj} :2 (mbt licht) reflecter se :3 (mbt geluid) repercuter se afstuiting ZN :1 (terugspringing) resalto, retrosalto, salto a retro, (afschamping) ricochete {sj} afstuiven WW :1 (zich snel begeven naar) currer verso, jectar se super :het volk stoof van de markt af = le gente ha abandonate precipitatemente le placia :2 (wegstuiven) esser levate per le vento :hier is nogal wat zand van de duinen afgestoven = le vento ha removite multe arena/sablo del dunas afsturen WW :1 (mbt een vaartuig) cambiar de direction :2 (wegzenden) chassar {sj}, excluder, expulsar, expeller :3 (ergens heen zenden) inviar, expediar, diriger verso :een boot op iets -- = diriger un nave in le direction de un cosa aft ZN :1 (mondzweertje) aphtha aftakdoos ZN :1 cassa de connexion(es)/de derivation aftakelen WW :1 deperir, declinar, deteriorar :het -- = deperimento, declination :2 (op instorten staan) periclitar :3 (van een schip) disarmar aftakeling ZN :1 deperimento, declination :2 debilitate, decadentia, decrepitude :geestelijke -- = decadentia moral/intellectual :seniele -- = debilitate/dementia senil, senilitate :3 (van een schip) disarmamento aftakkanaal ZN :1 branca de canal, canal secundari aftakken WW :1 ramificar, (omleiden) derivar, ramificar, (wegen/spoorwegen) separar, bifurcar :2 (ELEKTR) derivar aftakking ZN :1 (zijwaarts gaande tak) ramification, (van wegen/spoorwegen) bifurcation, derivation, deviation :2 (ELEKTR) derivation aftands WW :1 (mbt personen) decrepite, caduc :2 (mbt voorwerpen) guastate per le uso aftapkraan ZN :1 tappo de (e)vacuation aftappen WW :1 (vloeistof laten wegvloeien) vacuar, evacuar :het -- = evacuation, evacuamento :2 :hars -- van een boom = extraher resina de un arbore, resinar un arbore :het -- = extraction :3 (telefoon) interceptar :een telefoonlijn -- = interceptar un linea/communication telephonic aftapping ZN :1 (het laten wegvloeien van vloeistof) evacuation, evacuamento :2 (van rubber uit boom) extraction :3 (telefoon) interception, interceptation aftasten WW :1 (tastend met de vingers langsgaan) tastar, palpar :het -- = tacto, palpation :2 (FIG) sondar, explorar :iemands bedoelingen -- = explorar le intentiones de un persona aftaster ZN :1 sensor aftekenen WW :1 (afmaken) finir de designar :2 (door omtrekken begrenzen) circumscriber, traciar :3 (afbakenen) traciar, marcar :4 (ondertekenen) signar, paraphar :5 (nauwkeurig afbeelden) copiar :6 (aantekenen op kaart) inscriber, registrar :7 :(zichtbaar/merkbaar worden) zich -- = distachar {sj} se, profilar se aftelbaar BN :1 numerabile aftelefoneren WW :1 (telefoneren) telephonar :hij heeft heel wat afgetelefoneerd = ille ha multo telephonate :2 (afzeggen per telefoon) annullar/contramandar per telephono aftelegraferen WW :1 (telegraferen) telegraph(i)ar :2 (afzeggen per telegraaf) disdicer/annullar/contramandar per telegrapho aftellen WW :1 (nauwkeurig uittellen) contar (exactemente) :geld -- = contar moneta :ik heb van dit geld vijftig gulden afgeteld = de iste summa io ha contate cinquanta florinos :2 (een naderend tijdstip afwachten) contar :de dagen -- = contar le dies aftelling ZN :1 conto aftershave :1 ZN/BN aftershave (E) :--lotion = lotion aftershave aftikken WW :1 (SPORT) toccar aftobben WW :1 (afmatten) fatigar, extenuar :2 (moeite/zorgen hebben) inquietar se (multo) :ze heeft heel wat afgetobd met het zieke kind = illa ha habite multe problemas con le infante malade aftocht ZN :1 retiro, (MIL ook) retraite (F), (ordeloze terugtocht) deroute (F) :eervolle -- = retiro honorabile :vrije -- = retiro libere :de -- blazen = sonar le retraite :het bevel tot de -- geven = dar le ordine del retraite :iemands -- dekken = coperir le retiro de un persona aftomen WW :1 disbridar :het -- = disbridamento aftoming ZN :1 disbridamento aftoppen WW :1 truncar, decapitar :het -- = truncamento, truncation, decapitation :de takken -- = secar/trenchar {sj} le extremitates del brancas aftopping ZN :1 truncation, truncamento, decapitation aftrainen WW :1 reducer methodicamente le training (E) aftrap ZN :1 (VOETBAL) colpo de initio aftrappen WW :1 (VOETBAL) dar le colpo de initio :2 (met de voet afbreken) distachar {sj}/rumper per un colpo de pede :3 (fietsend afleggen) pedalar :4 (verslijten) deformar :afgetrapte schoenen = scarpas/calceos deformate aftreden WW :1 (ontslag nemen) dimitir se, presentar/dar su dimission :het -- = dimission :het kabinet moest -- = le governamento ha debite dimitter se :2 (van vorst) abdicar :het -- = abdication aftreden ZN :1 (van toneel) exito aftredend BN :1 dimissionari :de --e minister = le ministro dimissionari :2 (mbt troonsafstand) abdicante, abdicatari aftreding ZN :1 dimission :de -- van de minister = le dimission del ministro :2 (van vorst) abdication aftrek ZN :1 (het verminderen) deduction, defalcation :-- van voorlopige hechtenis = deduction de detention preventive :drie maanden met -- = tres menses con deduction del detention preventive/con reduction del prision preventive :-- voor kinderen = exoneration fiscal pro infantes :na -- van = previe deduction de :na -- van kosten = previe deduction del costos :de -- bedraagt tien gulden = il ha un disconto de dece florinos :2 (bedrag) summa deducite :3 (afname) vendita :-- hebben/vinden = vender se facilemente :geen -- hebben = non vender se, esser invendibile aftrekbaar BN :1 deductibile, deducibile :--e kosten = costos deductibile/deducibile aftrekbaarheid ZN :1 deductibilitate aftrekken WW :1 (zich verwijderen) partir :2 (zich op weg begeven) ir (verso), diriger se (verso) :3 (WISK) subtraher, facer subtractiones :het -- = subtraction :een getal van een ander -- = subtraher un numero de un altere :je hebt verkeerd afgetrokken = tu ha mal facite tu subtraction :4 (afschieten) discargar un arma de foco :de soldaat trok (zijn geweer) af = le soldato ha discargate su fusil :5 (korten) deducer, defalcar, discontar :kosten -- = deducer costos :6 (naar beneden trekken) traher verso le basso, facer descender :7 (villen) spoliar, decorticar :een haas -- = spoliar un lepore :8 (masturberen) masturbar :9 (abstraheren) abstraher :10 (afleiden, afhouden) diverter :11 (een aftreksel maken zonder te koken) infunder, facer un infusion de :het -- = infusion :12 (afkoken) decocer :het -- = decoction :13 :iemand het masker -- = remover le masca/mascara de un persona, dismascar un persona aftrekker ZN :1 (WISK) subtrahendo, numero a subtraher aftrekking ZN :1 (korting) deduction, defalcation, disconto :2 (WISK) subtraction, (aftreksom) problema de subtraction aftrekpost ZN :1 deduction aftreksel ZN :1 (dmv koken) decoction, (zonder koken) infusion, (extract) extracto, (van kruiden) tisana :aromatisch -- = essentia :sterk -- = infusion/extracto concentrate/forte :slap -- = infusion legier/pauco concentrate :-- van lindebloesem = infusion/tisana de tilia :iemand die --s maakt = extractor :2 (FIG) imitation :deze vertaling is een slap -- van het origineel = iste traduction es un imitation/reflexo pallide del original aftreksom ZN :1 (problema de) subtraction aftrekstreep ZN :1 barra de substraction aftrektal ZN :1 minuendo aftroeven WW :1 (SPEL) prender con un triumpho aftroggelen WW :1 obtener per astutia, extorquer, subtraher :iemand geld -- = extorquer moneta a un persona aftuigen WW :1 (paarden, etc.) disbridar, disharnesar, levar/remover le harnese :het -- = disbridamento :2 (afranselen) bastonar aftuiging ZN :1 (van paarden, etc.) disbridamento, levamento/remotion del harnese :2 (afranseling) bastonada aftuimelen WW :1 cader de aftuimeling ZN :1 cadita afvaardigen WW :1 (met een opdracht) deputar, delegar, inviar :2 (als afgevaardigde) deputar, legar, delegar :in zijn plaats -- = subdelegar afvaardiger ZN :1 persona qui delega afvaardiging ZN :1 (het afvaardigen) delegation :2 (personen) delegation, deputation, mission afvaart ZN :1 partita (del nave) afvaartdatum ZN :1 data de partita afvaartsteiger ZN :1 imbarcatorio afval ZN :1 (rest) resto, (nutteloze rest) detrito, immunditias, residuo :industrieel -- = residuos industrial :radioactief -- = residuos radioactive :chemisch -- = residuos chimic :organisch -- = residuos organic :giftig -- = residuos toxic :(DIERK) -- etend = saprophage :2 (het ontrouw worden aan zaak/partij) defection, desertion :iemand tot -- bewegen = incitar/pulsar un persona al defection :3 (rebellie) rebellion, revolta, sublevamento :4 (REL) apostasia :iemand tot -- bewegen = incitar/pulsar un persona al apostasia afvalbak ZN :1 recipiente a/de immunditias/residuos afvalberg ZN :1 monte de immunditias/residuos afvalcontainer ZN :1 container (E) a/de immunditias/residuos afvalemmer ZN :1 situla a/de immunditias/residuos afvaleter ZN :1 saprophago, detritovoro afvalhoop ZN :1 cumulo de immunditias/residuos afvallen WW :1 (naar beneden vallen) cader :de bladeren vallen af = le folios cade :zijn hoed viel af = su cappello cadeva :het boek viel van zijn knieën af = le libro cadeva de su genus/geniculos :2 (niet meer meetellen/meedoen) esser eliminate :na de eerste afstand zijn er tien schaatsers afgevallen = post le prime distantia dece patinatores ha essite eliminate :3 (ontrouw worden) desertar :4 :van het geloof/de kerk -- = apostatar :5 (afslanken) magrir, perder peso :ik ben een kilo afgevallen = io ha magrite un kilogramma :6 (overschieten) :er zal voor mij stellig wel wat -- = il habera pro me certemente alicun beneficio :7 (tegenvallen) disappunctar, esser un disappunctamento, frustrar le sperantias afvallig BN :1 (ontrouw) infidel, disloyal, dissidente :2 (REL) apostatic, renegate :weder -- = relapse :-- worden = apostatar :een --e priester = un prestre apostatic afvallige ZN :1 persona infidel/disloyal, dissidente :2 (REL) renegato, apostata afvalligheid ZN :1 dissidentia, defection, desertion :2 (REL) apostasia afvalolie ZN :1 oleo residuari/residual afvalprodukt ZN :1 producto residuari/residual, subproducto afvalput ZN :1 puteo pro residuos afvalrace ZN :1 cursa eliminatori/per elimination/de elimination afvalscheiding ZN :1 selection del detritos afvalstof ZN :1 residuo, detrito :schadelijke --fen = residuos nocive afvalstort ZN :1 discagatorio de immunditias/residuos afvalstorting ZN :1 discarga de immunditias/residuos afvalsysteem ZN :1 systema per/de elimination afvalverbranding ZN :1 combustion de immunditias/residuos afvalverbrandingsinstallatie ZN :1 installation pro le combustion de immunditias/residuos afvalverwerking ZN :1 tractamento de immunditias/residuos afvalverwerkingsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de tractamento de immunditias/residuos afvalwarmte ZN :1 calor residual/residuari afvalwater ZN :1 aqua(s) usate/guastate/residuari/residual/cloacal :zuivering van -- = epuration/depuration/purification de aquas residuari/residual :sanitair -- = aquas usate sanitari afvalwaterzuivering ZN :1 purification de aqua(s) residual/residuari afvalwedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) eliminatori/per elimination/de elimination afvangen WW :1 attrappar :een bal -- = interceptar un balla/un ballon afvaren WW :1 (wegvaren) partir, levar le ancora :2 (stroomafwaarts varen) descender :wij voeren langzaam de rivier af = nos descendeva lentemente le fluvio :3 :af- en aanvaren = ir e venir afvegen WW :1 (door vegen reinigen) nettar, mundar :2 (door vegen wegnemen) essugar, remover :zweet -- = essugar sudor :stof -- = essugar/remover pulvere, dispulverar :tranen -- = essugar lacrimas :zijn voeten -- = essugar su pedes afvenen WW :1 remover le strato turbose de afvijlen WW :1 limar :het -- = limatura afvijling ZN :1 limatura afvijlsel ZN :1 limatura afvinken WW :1 marcar per un 'v' afvlaggen WW :1 (tot vertrek) dar le signal de partita (con un bandiera) :2 (tot stopzetting) dar le signal de arresto (con un bandiera) afvlakken WW :1 (vlak maken) planar, applanar, applattar, nivellar :het -- = applanamento, applattamento, nivellamento :2 (mbt tot spanningsverschillen) nivellar :het -- = nivellamento afvlakking ZN :1 applanamento, applattamento, nivellamento afvliegen WW :1 (vliegend weggaan) volar via :2 (begerig erop afgaan) precipitar se super :de vrouwen vlogen op de koopjes af = le feminas se ha precipitate super le occasiones afvloeibuis ZN :1 Zie: afvloeiingspijp afvloeien WW :1 (mbt personen) partir, esser licentiate (progressivemente/gradualmente) :personeel laten -- = reducer le personal :2 (wegvloeien) defluer, effluer, effunder :doen -- = escolar :3 (met vloeipapier bestrijken) tamponar/siccar con papiro absorbente/siccante afvloeiend BN :1 defluente afvloeiing ZN :1 (mbt personen) licentiamento progressive/gradual :2 (wegvloeiing) defluxo, escolamento afvloeiingsloos BN :1 (GEOL) endoreic :-- gebied = zona endoreic afvloeiingspijp ZN :1 tubo de escolamento afvloeiingsregeling ZN :1 regulation concernente le reduction del personal, plano social afvoer ZN :1 (vervoer naar elders) transporto :2 (het afwaarts voeren) escolamento, evacuation :3 (pijp) tubo de escolamento/de evacuation/de discarga/de discargamento afvoerbuis ZN :1 (van water) aquiero, tubo/conducto de disaquamento :2 tubo de escolamento/de evacuation/de discarga/de discargamento, tubo abductor :3 (FYSIOL) conducto deferente afvoerder ZN :1 (FYSIOL) musculo abductor afvoeren WW :1 (naar elders vervoeren) transportar, (in een kar) carrear :goederen naar de kust -- = transportar mercantias al costa :gevangenen -- = transportar prisioneros :warmte -- = eliminar calor :2 (spuien, lozen) evacuar, escolar, (ook FYSIOL) abducer :het -- = evacuation, evacuamento, escolamento, abduction :3 (naar beneden/afwaarts voeren) conducer a basso :4 (schrappen) rader :iemand van de ledenlijst -- = rader un persona del lista del membros afvoerend BN :1 (ook FYSIOL) deferente, abductor afvoergeul ZN :1 Zie: afvoersloot afvoergoot ZN :1 guttiera afvoering ZN :1 (spuiing) evacuation, evacuamento, escolamento, disaquamento afvoerkanaal ZN :1 canal de disaquamento/de escolamento/de drainage {e}, emissario afvoerklep ZN :1 valva de discarga afvoeropening ZN :1 orificio de evacuation afvoerpijp ZN :1 Zie: afvoerbuis afvoerrivier ZN :1 riviera de disaquamento/de escolamento/de drainage {e}, emissario afvoersloot ZN :1 fossato de discarga/de drainage {e}/de escolamento/de disaquamento, emissario afvoerventilator ZN :1 exhaustor afvoerwater ZN :1 emissario afvoerweg ZN :1 emissario afvragen WW :1 (zichzelf een vraag stellen) interrogar se :men moet zich -- of = il importa saper si :2 (betwijfelen) demandar se :ik vraag mij af of dat juist is = io me demanda si isto es exacte afvraging ZN :1 interrogation afvriezen WW :1 (door de vorst afsterven) gelar :2 (door de vorst losgaan en afvallen) cader per le effecto del gelo afvuren WW :1 tirar, discargar (un arma de foco) :het -- = tiro, tirada, discarga :2 :(FIG) vragen op iemand -- = bombardar un persona de questiones afvuring ZN :1 tiro, tirada, discarga afwaaien WW :1 (door de wind meegenomen worden) esser portate via/levate per le vento :2 :(wegwaaien) de storm heeft een stuk van het dak afgewaaid = le tempesta ha distachate {sj} un parte del tecto afwaarts BN :1 verso le basso :--e beweging = movimento verso le basso afwaarts BW :1 ad infra, a basso, verso le basso :-- varen/gaan = descender afwachten WW :1 expectar, attender :het gunstige ogenblik -- = attender le bon momento/le momento opportun :niet kunnen -- = esser impatiente (de) :2 (dralen, uitstellen) temporisar :het -- = temporisation afwachtend BN :1 expectante, expectative :een --e houding aannemen = adoptar un attitude expectante afwachting ZN :1 expectation :in -- van = in expectation de afwas ZN :1 (nettation del) plattos immunde, lavage de plattos :de -- doen = lavar le plattos afwasautomaat ZN :1 Zie: afwasmachine afwasbaar BN :1 lavabile, (mbt inkt) delibile afwasbaarheid ZN :1 lavabilitate afwasbak ZN :1 cupetta pro lavar le plattos afwasborstel ZN :1 brossa a (lavar) plattos afwaskom ZN :1 Zie: afwasbak afwaskwast ZN :1 Zie: afwasborstel afwasmachine ZN :1 machina lavaplattos, lavaplattos automatic afwasmiddel ZN :1 detergente liquide afwassen WW :1 (door wassen reinigen) lavar, nettar :2 (de afwas doen) lavar/nettar le plattos :het -- = le lavage/nettation del plattos afwassing ZN :1 lavage, nettation :2 (REL) ablution :de -- der zonden = le ablution del peccatos afwaswater ZN :1 lavatura afwateren WW :1 escolar, evacuar (le aqua), drainar {e}, disaquar, defluer :het -- = escolamento, evacuation (de aqua), drainage {e}, disaquamento afwatering ZN :1 (buis) aquiero, tubo de disaquamento :2 evacuation (de aqua), drainage {e}, escolamento, disaquamento :3 :(GEOL) interne -- = endorheismo :gebied met interne -- = zona endorheic afwateringsbuis ZN :1 tubo de escolamento/de disaquamento/de drainage {e}, aquiero afwateringsgoot ZN :1 aquiero afwateringsgreppel ZN :1 Zie: afwateringsgoot afwateringskanaal ZN :1 canal de disaquamento/de escolamento/de evacuation/de drainage {e}, emissario afwateringssluis ZN :1 esclusa de escolamento/disaquamento/evacuation afweer ZN :1 defensa, protection afweergeschut ZN :1 artilleria/cannon antiaeree afweerhouding ZN :1 attitude defensive, defensiva afweerkanon ZN :1 cannon antiaeree afweermechanisme ZN :1 (PSYCH, MED) mechanismo de defensa afweermiddel ZN :1 medio defensive/de defensa :2 (mbt geesten) talisman, amuleto :3 (MED) prophylactico afweerreactie ZN :1 reaction de defensa afweerslag ZN :1 battalia defensive afweerstof ZN :1 anticorpore afweerstrategie ZN :1 strategia defensive/de defensa afweersysteem ZN :1 systema defensive/de defensa afweervuur ZN :1 tiro antiaeree afwegen WW :1 (nauwkeurig wegen) pesar (exactemente), (FARM) dosar :(FARM) het -- = dosage :suiker -- = pesar sucro :2 (overwegen) pesar, considerar, evalutar, valutar :het voor en het tegen van iets (tegen elkaar) -- = pesar/considerar le pro e le contra de un cosa :de voor- en nadelen van iets tegen elkaar -- = examinar/considerar/studiar/balanciar le avantages/pros e inconvenientes/contras de un cosa :rechten en plichten (tegen elkaar) -- = opponer le derectos e le obligationes :zijn woorden op een goudschaaltje -- = pesar (scrupulosemente) cata parola afweging ZN :1 (nauwkeurige weging) (le) pesar :2 (overweging) consideration, evalutation, valutation :na een serieuze -- van de risico's beslissen = decider post haber valutate seriemente le riscos afweiden WW :1 pascer afweken WW :1 (losmaken van iets dat gelijmd is) discollar, distachar {sj} in aqua :postzegels -- = discollar timbros postal afwenden WW :1 (in een andere richting wenden) disviar, averter :het -- = aversion :zijn blik -- = disviar le oculos :de ogen niet van iets -- = non disviar le oculos de un cosa :het hoofd -- = volver le testa/capite :2 (afweren, voorkomen) parar, prevenir, conjurar, evitar, impedir :een slag -- = parar un colpo :een ongeluk -- = impedir un accidente :een gevaar -- = prevenir/conjurar un periculo afwending ZN :1 (afwering) parada :-- van een slag = parada de un colpo afwennen BN :1 dishabituar, disaccostumar :het -- = dishabituation :iemand het gebruik van alcohol -- = disaccustomar un persona del alcohol :zich een kwade gewoonte -- = disfacer se de un mal habitude afwenning ZN :1 dishabituation afwentelen WW :1 (naar beneden rollen) rolar verso le basso :2 (door rollen verwijderen) remover rolante :de steen van het graf -- = remover le petra del tumba :3 (door rollen omlaag brengen) facer rolar verso le basso :4 (op anderen overdragen) discargar se de :de kosten op iemand -- = cargar un persona con le costos afweren WW :1 (op een afstand houden) tener a distantia, repulsar, repeller, facer retroceder :iemands liefkozingen -- = repulsar le caressas de un persona :2 (zich verzetten tegen) refusar, repulsar, repeller, rejectar, resister se a, eluder :beschuldigingen -- = rejectar accusationes :treurige gedachten -- = chassar {sj} pensatas/pensamentos triste :lastige vragen -- = eluder demandas embarassante :3 (afslaan) parar, repulsar, repeller :het -- = parada :een slag -- = parar un colpo :een aanval -- = parar/repulsar/repeller un attacco :vliegen -- = chassar {sj} muscas :4 (MED) (terugdrijven) repercuter :het -- = repercussion afweren ZN :1 (SCHERMEN) parata afwerend BN :1 (verdedigend) defensive :--e houding = attitude defensive, defensiva :2 repellente :-- gebaar = gesto repellente afwering ZN :1 repulsion, defensa :2 (van stoot) parada afwerken WW :1 (afmaken) finir, terminar, complir, completar, finalisar :een taak -- = terminar un carga :iets goed -- = dar a un cosa un bon termination :2 :schuin -- = taliar in bisello/obliquemente :3 (volbrengen) effectuar, facer :het -- = effectuation :4 (totaal gebruiken) usar :afgewerkte olie = oleo usate :5 (uitputten) extenuar afwerker ZN :1 finitor afwerking ZN :1 termination, complimento :2 (TECHN) finition afwerkmachine ZN :1 finitor afwerkschaaf ZN :1 plana de finition afwerpen WW :1 (afdoen) levar, disembarassar se de, disfacer se de, liberar se de :het masker -- = levar/jectar le masca/mascara :het juk der slavernij -- = succuter le jugo del sclavitude :de slang werpt zijn huid af = le serpente se spolia de su pelle, le serpente muta de pelle :een gevoel van ongerustheid niet van zich kunnen -- = non succeder a liberar se de un sentimento de anxietate :2 (van zich werpen) jectar via, repulsar, repeller, rejectar :alle verantwoordelijkheid van zich -- = declinar tote responsabilitate :3 (naar beneden werpen) jectar a basso/ad infra/a terra :het paard wierp zijn ruiter af = le cavallo dismontava su cavallero, le cavallo jectava su cavallero a terra :4 (voortbrengen, opleveren) producer, dar :vruchten -- = producer/dar fructos afweten WW :1 :het laten -- = facer saper a un persona que un cosa non habera loco :2 :-- van = haber audite parlar de, esser in le secreto afwezen ZN :1 absentia :in zijn -- = in su absentia afwezend BN :1 absente afwezende ZN :1 Zie: afwezige afwezendheid ZN :1 absentia afwezig BN :1 (absent) absente :de secretaris noteert de --e leden = le secretario face un lista del membros absente :-- zijn = esser absente, absentar se, mancar :2 (verstrooid) distracte, inattentive, inattente :--e blikken = reguardos distracte/absente :een -- air aannemen = adoptar un aere distracte afwezige ZN :1 persona absente, absente :de --n hadden ongelijk = le personas absente habeva torto afwezigheid ZN :1 (absentie) absentia :-- met verlof = absentia autorisate :bij/in -- van iemand = in absentia de de un persona, durante le absentia de un persona :gedurende de -- van iemand = durante le absentia de un persona :schitteren door -- = brillar per su absentia :regelmatige -- = absentismo :2 (het niet-bestaan) inexistentia, manco, mancantia :3 (verstrooidheid) absentia, distraction, inattention :in een ogenblik van -- = in un momento de distraction afwieden WW :1 sarcular completemente afwijken WW :1 (een andere richting nemen) disviar, deviar, aberrar, deflecter, allontanar se :van de route -- = allontanar se del route (F) :2 (niet overeenkomen) disviar, deviar, derogar, infringer :van zijn gedragslijn -- = deviar de su linea de comportamento/de conducta :van de wet -- = derogar del lege, infringer le lege :van de eigen principes -- = derogar/deviar del proprie principios :voorschriften waarvan men niet mag -- = prescriptiones non derogabile :3 (van kompasnaald) declinar :4 (van zijn onderwerp/betoog) digredar, perder se in digressiones :5 (in gevoelen/godsdienstige overtuiging, etc.) dissentir, dissider :6 (verschillen) diverger, differer, esser differente/diverse :onze meningen wijken zeer af = nostre opiniones diverge multo :de goederen wijken af van het monster = le mercantias non es de accordo con le monstra afwijkend BN :1 variante :--e lezing/vorm/spelling, etc. = variante :2 divergente, differente, distincte, diverse, aberrante, deviante :--e meningen = opiniones divergente :--e principes = principios divergente :-- standpunt = puncto de vista divergente :-- idee = idea aberrante :-- persoon = persona deviante, deviante :-- gedrag = conducta/comportamento aberrante :--e vormen = formas aberrante, (TAAL ook) formas irregular :(BIOL) --e soort = specie aberrante :op een --e manier = de modo aberrante :3 (niet overeenkomstig de norm) anomale :-- gedrag = conducta/comportamento anomale :4 (strijdig) discrepante :5 (afschaffend) derogative, derogatori :6 (ongebruikelijk) extraordinari :7 (van zijn onderwerp) digressive :8 (omslachtig) devie :9 (niet passend) dissone, dissonante afwijking ZN :1 (het afwijken van de richting) deviation, disviation, deflexion, aberration :-- van lichtstralen = deflexion/aberration de radios luminose :lens zonder sferische -- = lente sin aberration spheric/de sphericitate :2 (wat niet overeenkomstig de norm is) anomalia, anormalitate, aberration, malformation, irregularitate :aangeboren lichamelijke -- = defecto physic/malformation congenital :geestelijke -- = aberration mental :in -- van de regel = contrari al regula :3 (het niet-volgen van een regel/norm, inbreuk) infraction, infringimento, derogation :in -- van de regel = contrarimente al regula :4 (verschil) divergentia, differentia :er is een aanmerkelijke -- tussen de twee versies = il ha/existe un discrepantia considerabile inter le duo versiones, le duo versiones discrepa considerabilemente :-- van het gemiddelde = variante del media :5 (van onderwerp) digression :6 (van magneetnaald) declination :-- van een kompas = declination de un bussola :7 (defect) defecto, disrangiamento :8 :(BIOL) -- van de norm = atypia :9 :(TECHN) toegestane -- = tolerantia :10 perturbation :-- van een planeet = perturbation de un planeta afwijkingselektrode ZN :1 electrodo de deviation afwijkingshoek ZN :1 angulo de deviation/deflexion afwijkingskompas ZN :1 compasso azimuthal afwijkingskracht ZN :1 fortia de deviation/deflexion afwijkingsmeter ZN :1 declinometro afwijkingsspoel ZN :1 bobina de deviation/deflexion afwijkingssysteem ZN :1 systema de deviation/deflexion afwijsbaar BN :1 (erfenis) repudiabile afwijzen WW :1 (niet ontvangen) non reciper :een bezoeker -- = non reciper un visitante, (niet toelaten) non admitter un visitante :2 (een graad/bevoegdheid niet toekennen) refusar :het -- = refusa :een kandidaat -- = refusar un candidato :afgewezen worden voor een examen = esser refusate a un examine :3 (weigeren, verwerpen) refusar, declinar, rejectar, repulsar, repeller, opponer se a :het -- = refusa, declination, rejection, repulsion, repulsa :een uitnodiging -- = declinar/rejectar un invitation :een aanbod -- = declinar/refusar un offerta :een beloning -- = declinar un recompensa :een voorstel -- = rejectar un proposition :hulp -- = repulsar adjuta/assistentia :ieders verantwoordelijkheid -- = declinar tote responsabilitate :4 (ook JUR) repudiar :het -- = repudiation afwijzend BN :1 negative, declinatori :--e houding = attitude negative :-- antwoord = responsa negative :-- gebaar = gesto de refusa :-- staan tegenover = esser opposite a :een verzoek -- beantwoorden = responder negativemente a un persona afwijzing ZN :1 refusa, negativa, declination, rejection, repulsa, repulsion, repellentia :-- van een wetsvoorstel = rejection de un projecto de lege :-- van hulp = repulsion de adjuta/assistentia afwikkelen WW :1 (afwinden) disrolar, disbobinar :2 (afhandelen) liquidar, regular, executar, exequer :het -- = liquidation, regulation :een schuld -- = liquidar un debita :een nalatenschap -- = liquidar un succession :een testament -- = executar/exequer un testamento :een faillissement -- = liquidar un fallimento afwikkeling ZN :1 (het afhandelen) liquidation, regulation, execution :-- van een nalatenschap = liquidation de un succession :-- van een testament = execution de un testamento :-- van een faillissement = liquidation de un fallimento :2 (afwinding) disrolamento afwikkelingsbureau ZN :1 officio de liquidation afwimpelen WW :1 refusar, rejectar, repulsar, repeller, declinar :een voorstel -- = rejectar un proposition :een uitnodiging -- = dar/presentar un excusa pro un invitation afwinden WW :1 disrolar, disbobinar :garen -- = disrolar filo afwisselen WW :1 (beurtelings opvolgen) alternar con, succeder a :het -- = alternantia, alternation, succession :vocale en instrumentale muziek wisselden elkaar af = le musica vocal alternava con le musica instrumental :2 (variëren) variar, diversificar, facer alternar :het -- = variation, diversification :3 (beurtelings voorkomen) alternar, variar :hoogbouw wisselt hier af met laagbouw = le alte constructiones alterna hic con le basse :4 (telkens anders worden) cambiar afwisselend BN :1 (gevarieerd) varie, variate :-- programma = programma variate :-- leven = vita variate :2 (elkaar vervangend/opvolgend) alternante, alternate, alternative, successive :-- rijm = rima alternate/alternante/alternative :-- plaatsvinden = alternar :3 (WISK, PLANTK) alterne :-- geplaatste bladeren/bloemen = folios/flores alterne afwisseling ZN :1 variation, varietate, alternantia, alternation, diversitate, diversification, cambiamento, succession :de -- van zand- en kleibanken = le alternantia de bancos de sablo/arena e de argilla :een bonte -- = un grande varietate/diversitate :constante/voortdurende -- = variation/alternantia continue/permanente :-- brengen in, voor -- zorgen = variar, diversificar, dar varietate a, rumper le monotonia de :-- brengen in het leven = rumper le monotonia del vita :meer -- in de tv-programma's brengen = diversificar le programmas de television :voor de -- = pro variar, pro cambiar afwissen WW :1 (afvegen) essugar :de bril -- = essugar le berillos :zijn zweet -- = essugar se le sudor :zijn voorhoofd -- = essugar se le fronte :iemands tranen -- = siccar le lacrimas de un persona :2 (wegnemen) remover, rader, expunger afwrijven WW :1 (afvegen) essugar, nettar :2 (uitwissen) remover, rader, expunger afz. :1 (Afk.: afzender) exp. (= expeditor) afzadelen WW :1 remover/levar le sella, dissellar afzadeling ZN :1 remotion del sella afzagen WW :1 secar con serra, serrar :een stuk van een plank -- = serrar un morsello de un planca afzager ZN :1 serrator afzaging ZN :1 serration afzakken ZN :1 (afglijden van kledingstukken) cader :2 (neerdalen) descender :het -- = descendita, descension :3 (stroomafwaarts drijven) descender le currente :een rivier -- = descender un fluvio :4 (slechter worden) diminuer :5 (langzaam wegtrekken) passar :het onweer zakt af = le tonitro passa :6 (slechter worden) bassar :het niveau begint af te zakken = le nivello comencia a bassar :7 :veel Zweden zakken in de vakantie af naar Nederland = multe svedeses veni passar lor vacantias in Nederland afzakkertje ZN :1 bicarietto afzanden WW :1 (mbt duinen) nivellar :2 (zand winnen) extraher sablo/arena de afzeggen WW :1 cancellar, annullar, contramandar, disdicer :het -- = cancellation, annullation, disdicimento :een bestelling -- = annullar un ordine :een audiëntie -- = cancellar un audientia :een vergadering -- = cancellar un reunion :een abonnement -- = disdicer un abonamento :een bezoeker -- = annullar le invitation de un persona afzegging ZN :1 cancellation, annullation, disdicimento, contramandato, contraordine afzemen WW :1 essugar con un pelle de camoce afzenden WW :1 inviar, expedir :het -- = invio, expedition afzender ZN :1 expeditor afzending ZN :1 invio, expedition afzepen WW :1 saponar, lavar con sapon, nettar/mundar/fricar con aqua saponose/con aqua e sapon afzet ZN :1 (het verkopen) vendita :goede -- vinden = vender ben :2 (verkochte waren) volumine del venditas, vendita(s) :3 (het zich afzetten bij het springen) impulso afzetbaar BN :1 (uit ambt) destituibile, amovibile, removibile :een -- ambtenaar = functionario (public) destituibile/amovibile afzetbaarheid ZN :1 (uit ambt) amovibilitate, removibilitate afzetbalk ZN :1 (SPORT) planca de salto afzetbevordering ZN :1 promotion del consumo, marketing (E) afzetgebied ZN :1 mercato (de consumo/de vendita), zona de consumo/de vendita :een nieuw -- zoeken = aperir nove mercatos afzetmarkt ZN :1 Zie: afzetgebied afzetmogelijkheid ZN :1 possibilitate de vendita :beperkte --en = possibilitates de vendita limitate afzetten ZN :1 (afnemen en ergens neerzetten) levar :de bril -- = levar le berillos :2 (buiten werking stellen) arrestar, clauder, disconnecter :de televisie/de radio -- = clauder/disconnecter le television/le radio :het alarm -- = disconnecter le alarma :(van auto) de motor -- = arrestar le motor, rumper le contacto del motor :3 (ontslaan) dimitter, deponer, destituer, cassar, amover, remover, relevar de su functiones :een koning -- = disthronar un rege :een vorst -- = destituer un soverano :4 (ontfutselen) extorquer, subtraher :iemand tien gulden -- = extorquer dece florinos a un persona :5 (oplichten) dupar, fraudar, defraudar :6 (afscheiden) clausurar :een bouwterrein -- = clausurar un terreno de construction :7 (van/tegen iets afduwen) repulsar, repeller :8 (op enige afstand plaatsen, verschuiven) displaciar :de stoelen van de muur -- = separar le sedias del pariete :9 (laten uitstappen) facer descender :een passagier bij het station -- = facer descender un passagero al station :10 (markeren) marcar, delimitar :een parcours -- = marcar un percurso :met boeien -- = signalar con boias :11 (omboorden) orlar, (decoratief omboorden) galonar, passamentar :een jas afgezet met bont = un mantello con orlo de pelle :12 (verkopen) vender :goederen -- = vender mercantias :een partij koffie -- = vender un partita de caffe :13 (doen bezinken, neerslaan) depositar, sedimentar :het vuil zet zich tegen de wand af = le immunditias se deposita contra le muro :14 (afsluiten) clauder, blocar, barrar, barricadar :een straat -- = clauder un strata :15 (inklappen) clauder :de paraplu -- = clauder le parapluvia/umbrella :16 (amputeren) amputar :een been -- = amputar un gamba :het -- = amputation :17 (met een passer) compassar :18 :twee visies tegen elkaar -- = confrontar/contrastar duo punctos de vista :19 :zich tegen iets -- = rebellar se contra un cosa afzetter ZN :1 dupator, fraudator, defraudator afzetterij ZN :1 duperia, defraudation, fraude afzetting ZN :1 (uit ambt, etc.) deposition, destitution, cassation, remotion :2 (het bezinken) formation de sedimentos, sedimentation :de -- van ketelsteen in een geyser = le formation de incrustationes in un geyser :3 (bezinking) deposito, sedimento :gelaagde -- = deposito stratificate :4 (amputatie) amputation :5 (omheining) clausura, palissada :6 (GEOL) jacimento, sedimento, deposito :glaciale -- = deposito glacial/glaciari :continentale --en = formationes sedimentari continental :gelaagde -- = deposito stratificate :alluviale -- = deposito alluvial :terrigene -- = deposito terrigene :biogenetische -- = deposito biogenetic :fluviatiele -- = deposito fluviatile afzettingsgesteente ZN :1 rocca sedimentari afzettingsprocedure ZN :1 procedura de destitution afzetvergroting ZN :1 augmentation del venditas afzichtelijk BN :1 repulsive, repugnante, abhorrente, horribile, abhorribile :-- individu = individuo/typo repulsive/repugnante :--e ellende = miseria extreme :zijn handen zagen -- zwart = su manos esseva nigrissime :-- bij iets afsteken = contrastar terribilemente con un cosa :iets --s hebben = haber alco repulsive afzichtelijkheid ZN :1 (het afzichtelijk-zijn) repugnantia, feditate repulsive :2 (zaak, toestand, voorstelling) spectaculo repugnante afzien WW :1 :-- van = renunciar a, abandonar, desister de, abstiner se de :het -- = renunciamento, renunciation, desistentia :van een voornemen -- = abandonar un projecto :van zijn rechten -- = abandonar su derectos :van het woord -- = renunciar al parola :van rechtsvervolging -- = renunciar al persecution judiciari :-- van verdere pogingen = desister de nove tentativas :iemand van iets doen -- = dissuader un persona de facer un cosa :van deelneming -- = abstiner se de participation :waarvan men niet kan -- = irrenunciabile :van zijn kandidatuur -- = retirar su candidatura :2 (in zijn geheel overzien) dominar con le reguardo, imbraciar con le vista :3 (afkijken) copiar :4 :het moois van iets -- = nun plus esser sensibile al beltate de un cosa :5 (SPORT) suffrer afzienbaar BN :1 visibile in tote su extension, previsibile :binnen --e tijd = intra un spatio previsibile de tempore, intra un tempore determinate, in breve tempore, in un futuro proxime, in un futuro non multo lontan afzijdig BN :1 neutre, neutral :zich -- houden = remaner/restar neutral afzijdigheid ZN :1 neutralitate, (POL) neutralismo afzijgen WW :1 filtrar afzijging ZN :1 filtration afzijgsel ZN :1 filtrato afzinken WW :1 immerger afzoeken WW :1 (overal zoeken) cercar ubique/in omne partes, perquirer :2 (verkennen) explorar, scrutinar :het -- = exploration, scrutinio :de horizon -- = explorar/scrutar le horizonte :de streek -- = explorar le zona/region (in cerca de un cosa) :de hemel met lichtbundels -- = explorar le celo con fasces de luce/lumine :3 (aftasten) tastar, palpar :4 prospectar :het -- = prospection afzoenen WW :1 (door zoenen goedmaken) appaciar/resolver per/con un basio/osculo :een ruzie -- = reconciliar se per basios/osculos post un disputa, regular un disputa per/con un basio/osculo :2 (door zoenen wegnemen) essugar/remover per/con basios/osculos :3 (veelvuldig zoenen) coperir de basios/osculos :elkaar -- = coperir unaltere de basios/osculos afzomen WW :1 orlar afzonderbaar BN :1 isolabile afzonderen WW :1 (apart leggen/plaatsen) poner/mitter a parte/in isolamento, separar, appartar :het -- = separation :2 (isoleren) insular, isolar, appartar, separar :het -- = insulation, isolation :de zieke koeien -- = isolar/separar le vaccas malade (del vaccas san) :zich van een gezelschap -- = isolar se/separar se de un gruppo :van de buitenwereld afgezonderd leven = viver in le isolamento complete, isolar se del resto del mundo, retirar se/appartar se del mundo :3 (uit een mengsel/verbinding afscheiden) extraher, separar, isolar, insular :het -- = extraction, separation, isolation, insulation :het metaal uit het erts -- = separar le metallo del mineral :4 (apart nemen voor een deel) reservar, poner/mitter a parte, appartar :het -- = reservation :een bedrag -- = reservar un summa :5 (opsluiten) confinar, claustrar, recluder :het -- = confination, reclusion :6 (i.h.b. van rassen) segregar :het -- = segregation afzonderend BN :1 (i.h.b. van rassen) segregative afzondering ZN :1 (het afzonderen) separation, insulation, isolation :2 (verblijf in eenzaamheid) insulamento, isolation, solitate, solitude :in -- leven = viver isolate :zijn dagen in -- doorbrengen = passar su dies in solitude :3 (opsluiting) confinamento, reclusion afzonderlijk BN :1 (op zichzelf staand/beschouwd) individual, separate, isolate, independente, particular :--e vrede = pace separate :een -- geval = un caso particular :dit deel circuleert als -- boek = iste parte circula como libro independente :2 (bestemd voor een bijzonder doel) particular, special, distincte, separate :--e scholen voor de protestanten en de katholieken = scholas separate/distincte/particular pro le protestantes e le catholicos :het bestuur heeft een --e vergaderzaal = le direction ha un sala de reunion particular :3 (niet gezamenlijk gedaan) particular, individual, private :een -- gesprek = un intervista particular/private :-- onderwijs = inseniamento individual :4 (NAT) (niet continu) discrete afzuigen WW :1 (door zuigen verwijderen) aspirar, evacuar per suction, extraher per suction/aspiration :2 (leegpompen) exhaurir afzuiging ZN :1 aspiration, evacuation (per suction) :2 (leegpomping) exhaustion afzuigpomp ZN :1 (in de mijnen) pumpa de exhaustion afzwaaien BN :1 (MIL) demobilisar se, esser demobilisate, terminar/haber complite le servicio militar :het -- = demobilisation afzwaaiing ZN :1 (MIL) demobilisation afzwakken WW :1 (zwakker maken) attenuar, debilitar, enervar, moderar, temperar, diminuer :een belediging -- = attenuar un offensa :2 (zwakker worden) attenuar se, debilitar se, enervar se, moderar se, temperar se, diminuer se afzwakking ZN :1 attenuation, attenuamento, debilitation, enervation, moderation, temperamento, diminution afzwemmen WW :1 (mbt het zwemdiploma) facer le examine/prova/proba de natation afzwenken WW :1 cambiar/mutar de direction, prender un altere direction, deviar, virar, obliquar afzwenking ZN :1 cambio/mutation de direction, deviation, virage afzweren WW :1 (met nadruk loochenen) abjurar, abnegar, renegar, repudiar :het -- = abjuration, renegamento, repudiation :zijn geloof -- = abjurar/abnegar/renegar/repudiar su religion :de drank -- = renunciar al bibita :de wereld -- = renunciar al mundo :hij heeft alle trots afgezworen = ille ha abjurate tote feritate :2 (door verzwering afsterven) cader per ulceration afzwering ZN :1 abjuration, abjuramento, renegamento, repudiation :-- van de ketterij = abjuration del heresia :de -- van Filips II = le abjuration de Philippe II afzweringsakte ZN :1 acto abjuratori afzweringsformule ZN :1 formula abjuratori afzwoegen WW :1 :zich -- = extenuar se aga ZN :1 aga (Tu) agaam BN :1 (BIOL) agame, agamic agaat ZN :1 agata :donkergroene -- = plasma :als -- = agatiforme :uit -- vervaardigd = agatin agaatachtig BN :1 agatiforme agaatgesteente ZN :1 rocca agatifere agaathoudend BN :1 agatifere agaatkleur ZN :1 color de agata agaatkleurig BN :1 de color de agata agaatsteen ZN :1 Zie: agaat agameet ZN :1 agameto agami ZN :1 agami agamie ZN :1 (BIOL) agamia agamobium ZN :1 agamobio agamogenese ZN :1 agamogenese (-esis) agamogenetisch BN :1 agamogenetic agamogonie ZN :1 agamogonia agamont ZN :1 agamonte agamospermie ZN :1 agamospermia agapanthus ZN :1 agapantho agape ZN :1 agape agar-agar ZN :1 agar-agar agar-agarcultuur ZN :1 cultura de agar-agar agaten BN :1 de agata agave ZN :1 agave agavevezel ZN :1 fibra de agave agenda ZN :1 (notitieboekje) agenda, memorandum, carnet (F) :electronische -- = agenda electronic :een overvolle -- hebben = haber un programma replete :2 (agendapunten) agenda, ordine del die/jorno :de -- vaststellen = establir/fixar le ordine del die/jorno :op de -- plaatsen/zetten = poner/mitter/includer/inscriber in le ordine del die/jorno :op de -- staan = figurar in le ordine del die/jorno :plaatsing op de -- = inclusion in le ordine del die/jorno agendapunt ZN :1 puncto del ordine del die/jorno, question/thema a tractar agenderen WW :1 (op de agenda plaatsen) poner/mitter/includer/inscriber in le ordine del die/jorno :2 (een lijst maken van) facer un lista de agenesie ZN :1 agenesia agens ZN :1 agente agent ZN :1 (iemand die voor iemand anders optreedt) agente, representante, mandatario :geheim -- = agente secrete :consulair -- = agente consular :-- van de C.I.A./ K.G.B., etc = agente del C.I.A./K.G.B., etc. :2 (politieagent) agente (de policia), policiero :-- in burger, stille -- = agente in civil :bereden -- = agente a cavallo :oom -- = senior agente agente ZN :1 policiera agent-provocateur ZN :1 agente provocator agentschap ZN :1 agentia agentuur ZN :1 agentia ageratum ZN :1 agerato ageren WW :1 ager agglomeraat ZN :1 agglomerato :-- van cellen = agglomerato de cellulas agglomeratie ZN :1 (uitwendige aanzetting, opeenhoping) agglomeration :2 (steden en voorsteden) agglomeration (urban), conurbation :Parijse -- = agglomeration parisian/de Paris agglomereren WW :1 (samenklonteren) agglomerar se agglutinatie ZN :1 (samenklontering) agglutination :2 (TAAL) agglutination agglutineren WW :1 (samenklonteren) agglutinar se :2 (TAAL) agglutinar se agglutinerend BN :1 (samenklonterend) agglutinante :--e rode bloedlichaampjes = globulos rubie/erytrocytos agglutinante :2 (TAAL) agglutinante, agglutinative :--e talen = linguas agglutinante agglutinering ZN :1 agglutination agglutinine ZN :1 agglutinina agglutinogeen BN :1 agglutinogene agglutinogeen ZN :1 agglutinogeno aggravatie ZN :1 aggravation aggregaat ZN :1 aggregato :stroomopwekkend -- = gruppo electrogene aggregatie ZN :1 aggregation aggregatiegraad ZN :1 grado de aggregation aggregatietoestand ZN :1 stato de aggregation :gasvormige/vaste/vloeibare -- = stato gasose/solide/liquide aggregeren WW :1 aggregar :het -- = aggregation agiel BN :1 agile agio ZN :1 agio :-- doen = facer agio agiorekening ZN :1 conto de agio agiotage ZN :1 agiotage, speculation agioteren WW :1 agiotar agioteur ZN :1 agiotator, speculator agiotheorie ZN :1 (EC) theoria del agio agitatie ZN :1 agitation agitatiemiddel ZN :1 medio de agitation agitato BW :1 (MUZ) agitato (I) agitator ZN :1 (onruststoker) agitator, demagogo :2 (mengapparaat) agitator :elektrische -- = agitator electric agitatorisch BN :1 agitatori agiteren WW :1 agitar, inquietar, turbar agitprop ZN :1 agitation e propaganda agnaat ZN :1 (tgov cognaat) agnato agnatisch BN :1 agnatic agnosie ZN :1 (onwetendheid) ignorantia :2 (onvermogen om zintuigindrukken te herkennen) agnosia :visuele/optische -- = agnosia visual/optic agnost ZN :1 Zie: agnosticus agnosticisme ZN :1 agnosticismo agnosticus ZN :1 agnostico agnostisch BN :1 agnostic Agnus Dei ZN EIGN :1 Agnus dei agogiek ZN :1 agogica agogiek ZN :1 agogica agogisch BN :1 agogic agon ZN :1 agon agone ZN :1 agone, linea agogic agonie ZN :1 (doodsstrijd) agonia agonisch BN :1 agonic :--e lijn = linea agonic agoniseren WW :1 agonisar agora ZN :1 agora agorafobie ZN :1 agoraphobia agrafa ZN MV :1 agrapha agrafie ZN :1 agraphia agrammatisme ZN :1 agrammatismo agrammatisme ZN :1 agrammatismo agrariër ZN :1 agricultor, cultivator agrarisch BN :1 agrari, agricole, rural :--e hervorming = reforma agrari :--e sector = sector agricole :--e bevolking = population rural/agricole :--e school = schola agrari/de agricultura :-- recht = derecto agrari :--e wet = lege agrari agressie ZN :1 (aantasting met geweld) aggression :een daad van -- = un acto de aggression :-- plegen tegen iemand = committer un acto de aggression contra un persona, aggreder un persona :2 (vijandelijke aanval) aggression agressief BN :1 (aanvallend) aggressive :--e verkooptechnieken = technicas de vendita aggressive :een --e oorlog = un guerra de aggression :een --e politiek = un politica aggressive :2 (bijtend) corrosive, caustic, abrasive :--e chemicaliën = productos chimic caustic agressieoorlog ZN :1 guerra de aggression agressiviteit ZN :1 aggressivitate, character aggressive :iemands -- intomen/beteugelen = temperar le aggressivitate de un persona agressor ZN :1 aggressor, autor de un aggression :tegen de -- strijden = luctar contra le aggressor agricultuur ZN :1 agricultura a-griep ZN :1 grippe (F) asiatic agrimonie ZN :1 agrimonia agrobiologie ZN :1 agrobiologia agrobiologisch BN :1 agrobiologic agrobioloog ZN :1 agrobiologo, agrobiologista agrochemie ZN :1 agrochimia, chimia agrari agrogeologie ZN :1 agrogeologia agrogeoloog ZN :1 agrogeologo agro-industrie ZN :1 industria agricole agrologie ZN :1 agrologia agrologisch BN :1 agrologic agrometeorologie ZN :1 agrometeorologia agronomie ZN :1 agronomia agronomisch BN :1 agronomic :--e kaart = carta/mappa agronomic agronoom ZN :1 agronomo, agronomista A.G.V. :1 (COMP) (Afk: Automatische Gegevensverwerking) tractamento automatic del information del datos ah! TW :1 ah! aha! TW :1 ha!, ah! aha-erlebnis ZN :1 (PSYCH) aha-erlebnis (D) ahob ZN :1 (Afk.: automatische halve overwegbomen) passage a nivello con medie barrieras (automatic) ahorn ZN :1 acere ahornbast ZN :1 cortice de acere ahornblad ZN :1 folio de acere ahornen BN :1 de ligno de acere ahornhout ZN :1 ligno de acere ahornhouten BN :1 de ligno de acere ahornsoort ZN :1 specie de acere ai! TW :1 ay!, aie! AID ZN :1 (Algemene Inspectiedienst) Servicio General de Inspection aide-de-cuisine ZN :1 adjutante de cocina aide-mémoire ZN :1 (kort diplomatiek briefje) memorandum :2 (geheugensteuntje) adjuta mnemotechnic AIDS, aids ZN :1 AIDS (E), SIDA (= syndrome de immunodeficientia acquirite) aidsbesmetting ZN :1 contamination/infection per AIDS (E), per SIDA aidsdrager ZN :1 portator del AIDS (E)/de SIDA aidspatiënt ZN :1 malado de AIDS (E)/de SIDA aidsremmer ZN :1 inhibitor de AIDS (E)/de SIDA aidstest ZN :1 test (E) del AIDS (E)/de SIDA aidsvirus ZN :1 virus del AIDS (E)/de SIDA aigrette ZN :1 aigrette (F) ailurofilie ZN :1 ailurophilia ailurofobie ZN :1 ailurophobia aimabel BN :1 amabile air ZN :1 aere :zich een -- geven = dar se aeres airbag ZN :1 airbag (E) airbus ZN :1 aerobus air-conditioned BN :1 a/de aere conditionate :niet -- = sin aere conditionate airconditioner ZN :1 Zie: airconditiongapparaat airconditioning ZN :1 climatisation, conditionamento del aere, airconditioning (E) :voorzien van -- = climatisar, conditionar le aere airconditioningapparaat ZN :1 climatisator, conditionator del aere airdale terrier ZN :1 (hond) airdale (E) airmail ZN :1 posta aeree ajakkes! TW :1 puh! ajourneren WW :1 ajornar aju!, ajuus! TW :1 adeo!, salute!, a revider! ajuin ZN :1 Zie: ui akant ZN :1 acantho A-kant ZN :1 facie A, latere A akantvormig BN :1 acanthacee akela ZN :1 akela akelei ZN :1 aquilegia akelig BN :1 (onaangenaam) disagradabile, displacente, repugnante :-- boek = libro disagradabile :-- karweitje = carga displacente :--e smaak = mal gusto, gusto disagradabile :--e jongen = puero antipathic :een -- wezen = un esser repugnante :ik voel me zo -- = io me senti tanto mal :2 (naar, vreselijk) sinistre, lugubre, horrende, horribile, horride :-- licht = lumine/luce sinistre/lugubre :-- weer = mal tempore, tempore horribile akeligheid ZN :1 (hoedanigheid) horror :2 (naar gevoel) sentimento disagradabile :3 (iets dat akelig is) horror aker ZN :1 (emmer) situla, cupa :2 (eikel) glande aki ZN :1 (Afk.: automatische knipperlichtinstallatie) luce automatic intermittente akinesie ZN :1 (MED) akinesia akkefietje ZN :1 (onaangenaam werkje) carga/travalio/labor disagradabile :2 (kleinigheid) bagatella akker ZN :1 campo, agro, terra :ingezaaide -- = campo seminate :op zijn dooie --tje = con tote le calma del mundo :2 (GESCH) gleba akkeraarde ZN :1 humus (L), terra vegetal akkerarbeid ZN :1 Zie: veldarbeid akkerboterbloem ZN :1 ranunculo arvense akkerbouw ZN :1 agricultura, cultivation del solo akkerbouwer ZN :1 cultor, agricultor akkerbouwwerktuigen ZN MV :1 instrumentos aratori akkerbrem ZN :1 genista tinctori akkerdistel ZN :1 cirsio arvense akkerereprijs ZN :1 veronica agreste akkergeelster ZN :1 gagea arvense akkergereedschap ZN :1 Zie: akkerbouwwerktuigen akkergoudsbloem ZN :1 calendula arvense akkergrond ZN :1 Zie: akkerland akkerguichelheil ZN :1 anagallis arvense akkerhanevoet ZN :1 Zie: akkerboterbloem akkerhoningklaver ZN :1 meliloto officinal akkerhoornbloem ZN :1 cerastio arvense akkerkamille ZN :1 anthemis arvense akkerkers ZN :1 nasturtio silvestre akkerklaver ZN :1 trifolio pratense/agrari akkerland ZN :1 terra/solo arabile/cultivabile akkerleeuweklauw ZN :1 alchemilla arvense akkermanskruid ZN :1 Zie: akkerhoornbloem akkermelkdistel ZN :1 soncho arvense akkermunt ZN :1 mentha arvense akkerpaardestaart ZN :1 equiseto arvense akkerscherm ZN :1 ammi akkervederdistel ZN :1 cirsio arvense akkerviooltje ZN :1 viola tricolor akkerwesp ZN :1 vespa arvense akkerwet ZN :1 lege agrari akkerwinde ZN :1 convolvulo arvense akkoord ZN :1 (overeenkomst) accordo, convention, contracto :sociaal -- = accordo social :stilzwijgend -- = accordo tacite :monetair -- = accordo monetari :een -- aanbieden = proponer un accordo :een -- aangaan/sluiten = concluder un accordo :tot een -- komen = arrivar/venir a un accordo :het aangaan/het sluiten van een -- = le conclusion de un accordo :2 (JUR) (schikking) transaction, concordato :3 (MUZ) accordo :afgeleide --en = accordos derivate :polytonale --en = accordos polytonal :gebroken -- = arpeggio (I) :een -- aanslaan = toccar un accordo akkoord BN :1 exacte, conforme :-- gaan met = esser de accordo con akkoord! TW :1 de accordo! akkoordbevinding ZN :1 confirmitate :bij -- = in caso de confirmitate akkoordenleer ZN :1 theoria del accordos akkoordje ZN :1 :het op een -- gooien met zijn geweten = facer un pacto con/transiger con su conscientia akoestiek ZN :1 (geluidsleer) acustica :toegepaste -- = acustica applicate :2 (wijze waarop het geluid wordt voortgeplant) acustica :-- van een zaal = acustica de un sala :een zaal met een goede -- = un sala de bon conditiones acustic akoestisch BN :1 (door het gehoor kenbaar) acustic :--e signalen = signales acustic :-- cardiogram = cardiogramma acustic :--e wisselwerkingen = interactiones acustic :-- beeld = imagine acustic :--e perceptie = perception acustic :2 (mbt de akoestiek) acustic :een --e gitaar = guitarra {gi}/gitarra acustic :--e sensor = sensor acustic :--e detector = detector acustic :--e impedantie = impedantia acustic :--e dispersie = dispersion acustic :--e refractie = refraction acustic :--e inductantie = inductantia acustic :--e traagheid = inertia acustic :--e weerstand = resistentia acustic :--e balans = balancia acustic :--e flux = fluxo/currente acustic :--e interferometer = interferometro acustic :--e viscosimeter = viscosimetro acustic :--e stralingsmeter = radiometro acustic :-- paneel = pannello acustic akoesto-elektrisch BN :1 acustoelectric :--e omvormer = convertitor acustoelectric akolei ZN :1 Zie: akelei akoniet ZN :1 aconito aks ZN :1 hacha {sj} :(OUDH) tweesnijdende -- = bipenne akte ZN :1 (schriftelijk stuk) acto, documento :-- van beschuldiging = acto de accusation :-- van cessie/overdracht = acto de cession :-- van de burgerlijke stand = acto del stato civil :-- van geboorte = acto de nascentia :-- van overlijden = acto de decesso/de morte :-- van oprichting = acto constitutive/de fundation :-- van benoeming = acto de nomination :notariële -- = acto notarial :(JUR) (instrumenteren) --n opmaken = instrumentar :(JUR) oorspronkelijke -- = minuta :2 (diploma) diploma, certificato :-- van bekwaamheid = certificato de capacitate :een -- halen = obtener un diploma/certificato :3 (vergunning) permisso :-- voor de jacht = permisso pro le/de chassa {sj} :-- voor de visserij = permisso pro le/de pisca :4 (DRAM, FILM) acto :treurspel in vijf --n = tragedia in cinque actos :5 (GESCH) (staatstuk) acto :Acte van Navigatie = Acto de Navigation :6 (R.K.) acto :een -- van geloof = un acto de fide :een -- van berouw = un acto de contrition :7 :-- de présence geven = facer acto de presentia akte-examen ZN :1 examine pro le obtention de un certificato aktenkast ZN :1 armario pro le actos/documentos/dossiers (F), armario/mobile archivo aktentas ZN :1 portadocumentos, portafolio, cartiera aktieprogramma ZN :1 programma de action al BW :1 (reeds) ja, jam :dat boek is -- oud = iste libros es jam vetule :hij is -- in Amsterdam = ille es jam in Amsterdam :hij kent Interlingua -- lang = ille sape Interlingua jam desde longe tempore :2 :-- te = troppo, nimis :zij waren -- te enthousiast = illes esseva troppo/nimis enthusiastic :3 :-- of niet = si o no :4 (+ tegenw dw) "niet vertalen" :-- schrijvend = scribente al ZN :1 :het -- = le universo al VW :1 benque :-- is hij arm, hij is gelukkig = benque ille es paupere/povre, ille es felice :ook -- = anque si al, alle ZN :1 (BIJV) tote le, omne :--le boeken = tote le/omne libros :-- deze boeken = tote/omne iste libros :-- de moeite = tote le/omne effortios :met -- zijn macht = con tote su potentia :te allen tijde = sempre, semper :2 (ZELFST) toto :-- met -- = toto ben considerate à la BW :1 (op de wijze van) à la (F) alabandiet ZN :1 alabandite à la carte BW :1 à la carte (F), al carta alachtig BN :1 algal alanine ZN :1 (BIOCH) alanina alant(swortel) ZN :1 inula alarm ZN :1 (noodsein) alarma, alerta :loos -- = alarma false :groot -- = alarma general :-- slaan = dar le alarma, alarmar :-- blazen = sonar le alarma :2 (alarminstallatie) dispositivo de alarma :stil -- = alarma silentiose :3 (noodtoestand) emergentia :het land is in staat van -- = le pais es in stato de emergentia alarmbel ZN :1 campana de alarma alarmblazer ZN :1 sonator de alarma alarmcentrale ZN :1 central/centro de alarma/de urgentia/de emergentia, servicio de messages personnal (pro touristas {oe} al extero) alarmeren WW :1 (door alarm oproepen) alarmar, alertar, advertir :de troepen -- = poner le truppas in stato de alerta :2 (in opschudding brengen) alarmar, consternar alarmerend BN :1 alarmante :--e berichten = novas/notitias alarmante alarmfase ZN :1 phase de alarma alarmfluit ZN :1 sibilo de alarma alarmgeschreeuw ZN :1 critos de alarma alarminrichting ZN :1 Zie: alarminstallatie alarminstallatie ZN :1 installation/dispositivo de alarma :2 (in auto) dispositivo antifurto alarmist ZN :1 alarmista alarmistisch BN :1 alarmistic alarmklep ZN :1 valva de alarma alarmklok ZN :1 campana de alarma alarmkreet ZN :1 crito de alarma alarmmaker ZN :1 alarmista alarmnummer ZN :1 numero (telephonic) de urgentia/de emergentia alarmpistool ZN :1 pistola de alarma alarmsignaal ZN :1 signal de alarma :2 (MIL) alerta alarmsirene ZN :1 sirena de alarma/alerta alarmsysteem ZN :1 systema de alarma/alerta alarmtoestand ZN :1 stato de alarma/alerta :de -- afkondigen = proclamer le stato de alerta :de -- opheffen = levar le stato de alerta alarmtoon ZN :1 tono de alarma Albanees BN :1 albanese :het --e volk = le populo albanese Albanees ZN :1 albanese albanees ZN :1 (taal) albanese Albanië ZN EIGN :1 Albania albast ZN :1 alabastro :oosters -- = alabastro oriental :van -- = alabastrin albastachtig BN :1 alabastrin albasten BN :1 alabastrin, de alabastro albastgroeve ZN :1 mina de alabastro albatros ZN :1 albatros albe ZN :1 alba albedil ZN :1 criticastro albedo ZN :1 albedo albeheersend BN :1 qui domina toto albestier ZN :1 :het -- = le omnipotentia, le poter divin albestuur ZN :1 Zie: albestier albezielingsleer ZN :1 panpsychismo albiet ZN :1 albite Albigenzen ZN MV :1 albigenses albinisme ZN :1 albinismo albino ZN :1 albino albino BN :1 albin Albion ZN EIGN :1 Albion :het perfide -- = le perfide Albion album ZN :1 album albumblad ZN :1 folio de album albuminaat ZN :1 albuminato albumine ZN :1 albumina :-- bevattend = albuminose albuminefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de albumina albuminepapier ZN :1 papiro a albumina albuminoïde ZN :1 albuminoide albuminometer ZN :1 albuminometro albuminurie ZN :1 albuminuria :aan -- lijdend = albuminuric albumose ZN :1 albumose alcaïsch BN :1 alcaic :-- vers = verso/strophe alcaic alchemie ZN :1 alchimia alchemist ZN :1 alchimista alchemistisch BN :1 alchimic, alchimistic alcohol ZN :1 alcohol :absolute -- = alcohol absolute :pure -- = alcohol pur :gedenatureerde -- = alcohol disnaturate :tweewaardige -- = alcohol bivalente :driewaardige -- = alcohol trivalente :houtgeest is een vergiftige -- = le alcohol methylic es toxic :gehalte aan -- = grado de alcohol :met -- = alcoholisate :in -- omzetten = alcoholisar :omzetting in -- = alcoholisation :in -- om te zetten = alcoholisabile :suiker kan in -- worden omgezet = sucro es alcoholisabile :toevoeging van -- = alcoholisation alcoholaat ZN :1 alcoholato alcoholbereiding ZN :1 fabrication de alcohol alcoholbstrijding ZN :1 Zie: drankbestrijding alcoholconsumptie ZN :1 Zie: alcoholgebruik alcoholgebruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption de alcohol/de bibitas alcoholic alcoholgehalte ZN :1 percentage/grado de alcohol, tenor alcoholic, alcoholicitate :de bepaling van het -- van wijn = le alcoholometria del vino :het -- van het bloed = le grado de alcoholemia alcoholgeur ZN :1 odor de alcohol alcoholhoudend BN :1 alcoholic, alcoholisate :--e dranken = bibitas/biberages alcoholisate alcoholica ZN MV :1 bibitas/biberages alcoholisate/alcoholic alcoholicus ZN :1 Zie: alcoholist alcoholintoxicatie ZN :1 Zie: alcoholvergiftiging alcoholisatie ZN :1 alcoholisation alcoholisch BN :1 alcoholic, alcoholisate :--e gisting = fermentation alcoholic :--e levercirrose = cirrhose (-osis) alcoholic :-- dranken = bibitas/biberages alcoholic/alcoholisate :sterk --e dranken = bibitas spirituose alcoholiseren WW :1 alcoholisar, adjunger alcohol alcoholisering(sproces) ZN :1 alcoholisation alcoholisme ZN :1 alcoholismo :het -- bestrijden = combatter le alcoholismo alcoholist ZN :1 alcoholico, dipsomaniaco alcoholmeter ZN :1 alcoholometro alcoholmisbruik ZN :1 abuso de alcohol alcoholometrie ZN :1 alcoholometria alcoholpercentage ZN :1 Zie: alcoholgehalte alcoholpreparaat ZN :1 preparation de alcohol alcoholprobleem ZN :1 problema del alcoholismo alcoholpromillage ZN :1 nivello de alcohol in le sanguine, alcoholemia alcoholsmaak ZN :1 gusto de alcohol alcoholspiegel ZN :1 tenor alcoholic alcoholtest ZN :1 test (E) del nivello de alcohol in le sanguine, test (E) de alcohol alcoholthermometer ZN :1 thermometro a/de alcohol alcoholverbod ZN :1 prohibition de alcohol alcoholverbruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption de alcohol alcoholvergiftiging ZN :1 intoxication alcoholic alcoholvraagstuk ZN :1 Zie: alcoholprobleem alcoholvrij BN :1 exempte de alcohol, sin alcohol, non alcoholisate :--e dranken = bibitas/biberages exempte de/sin alcohol/non alcoholisate alcoholweger ZN :1 Zie: alcoholmeter aldaar BW :1 illac, ibi, ibidem, in ille loco aldehyde ZN :1 aldehyde aldoor BW :1 continuemente, constantemente, tote le tempore, sin cessar :val me niet -- in de rede! = non me interrumpe continuemente! aldose ZN :1 aldose aldosteron ZN :1 aldosteron aldra BW :1 Zie: weldra aldus BW :1 assi, de iste maniera, de iste modo :-- de woordvoerder = secundo le portavoce ale ZN :1 (Engels bier) ale (E) aleatoir BN :1 aleatori :-- contract = contracto aleatori aleatorisch BN :1 aleatori :een --e fout = un error aleatori :--e muziek = musica aleatori :-- karakter van een verwachting/prognose = aleatorietate de un prevision aleer VW :1 ante que :-- u begint = ante que vos comencia, ante de comenciar alef ZN :1 alephe Aleman ZN :1 alemanno Alemannisch BN :1 alemanne, alemannic Aleoet ZN :1 (bewoner van de Aleoeten) aleut Aleoeten ZN EIGN MV :1 Aleutas, Insulas aleutian alert BN :1 vigilante, attente, attentive :-- zijn op iets = esser attente a un cosa alertheid ZN :1 vigilantia, attention aleuron ZN :1 aleuron Alexander ZN EIGN :1 Alexandro :-- de Grote = Alexandro Magne Alexandrië ZN EIGN :1 Alexandria alexandriet ZN :1 alexandriet alexandrijn ZN :1 alexandrino :halve -- = hemistichio :-- met twee cesuren = trimetro Alexandrijns BN :1 (van Alexandrië) alexandrian :2 (van Alexandrië, van Alexander de Grote) alexandrin alexandrijns BN :1 alexandrin alexie ZN :1 alexia, cecitate verbal alexine ZN :1 alexina alfa ZN :1 (Griekse letter) alpha :de -- en de omega = le alpha e le omega :2 (school, richting) litteras :3 (leerling) studiante de litteras alfa-actief BN :1 alpha-active alfabet ZN :1 alphabeto, abece :gotisch -- = alphabeto gothic :cyrillisch -- = alphabeto cyrillic :fonetisch -- = alphabeto phonetic :zonder -- = analphabetic :de letters van het -- = le litteras del alphabeto :volgens het -- geordend = in ordine alphabetic :iets op -- zetten = mitter in ordine alphabetic, ordinar alphabeticamente alfabetisch BN :1 alphabetic, per ordine alphabetic :--e tabel = tabella alphabetic :--e indeling = classamento/classification alphabetic :-- register = registro alphabetic :--e catalogus = catalogo alphabetic :niet --e notatie = analphabetismo :in --e volgorde leggen/zetten = rangiar/poner in ordine alphabetic, alphabetisar alfabetiseren WW :1 (in alfabetische volgorde zetten) alphabetisar, rangiar/poner/mitter in ordine alphabetic :2 (leren lezen en schrijven) alphabetisar alfabetisering ZN :1 alphabetisation alfabetiseringsgraad ZN :1 grado de alphabetisation alfabetiseringsproject ZN :1 plano/programma de alphabetisation alfadeeltje ZN :1 particula alpha :bescherming tegen --s = protection contra particulas alpha :beschieting met --s = bombardamento per particulas alpha alfanumeriek BN :1 (COMP) alphanumeric :--e code = codice alphanumeric :--e printer = impressor/imprimitor alphanumeric alfarereptor ZN :1 receptor alpha alfastralen ZN MV :1 radios alpha alfastraling ZN :1 radiation alpha alfa-verval ZN :1 disintegration alpha alg ZN :1 alga :bruine -- = alga brun :groene -- = alga verde :rode -- = alga rubie, rhodophyto :blauwe -- = alga blau :eencellige -- = alga unicellular :meercellige -- = alga pluricellular :kolonie van --en = cenobio de algas :studie der --en = phycologia, algologia :iemand die de --en bestudeert = algologo algebra ZN :1 algebra :commutatieve -- = algebra commutative :hogere -- = algebra superior :lineaire -- = algebra linear algebraïsch BN :1 algebric, algebraic :--e formule = formula algebric/algebraic :--e functie = function algebric/algebraic :--e uitdrukking = expression algebric/algebraic :-- getal = numero algebric/algebraic :--e vergelijking = equation algebric/algebraic :-- complement = complemento algebraic/algebric :--e multipliciteit = multiplicitate alegric/algebraic :een vraagstuk -- oplossen = resolver un problema con algebra algebraïst ZN :1 algebrista algebraleraar ZN :1 professor de algebra algeheel BN :1 total, general, integral, integre, complete :--e mobilisatie = mobilisation general :--e vernietiging = destruction total :--e erfgenaam = legatario universal :--e overeenstemming = accordo total :--e vrijheid = libertate total :--e vrijheid van handelen hebben = haber carta blanc algemeen BN :1 (voor allen/alle gevallen geldig) general, universal :-- gebrek = defecto general/universal :--e geschiedenis = historia universal :-- stemrecht = suffragio universal :-- verschijnsel = phenomeno general :--e dienstplicht = servicio militar universal :--e mobilisatie = mobilisation general :-- aantrekkingskracht = gravitation universal :--e opstand = sublevation/insurrection general :-- gevoelen = sentimento general :--e staking = exopero general :--e vergadering = assemblea general :--e begrippen = conceptos universal :--e taalkunde/taalwetenschap/linguïstiek = linguistica general :-- karakter/geldigheid = universalitate :op -- verzoek = a petition general :-- verbreiden = universalisar :2 (publiek, gemeenschappelijk) general, public :--e mening = opinion general/public :-- welzijn = benesser general/public :3 (zonder uitzondering) general :--e regel = regula general :--e wet = lege general :-- geacht zijn = gauder de estima general :met --e stemmen = unanimemente :4 (onbepaald) general, vage :--e beloften = promissas vage :--e onkosten = costos general :-- reglement = regulamento general algemeen ZN :1 :het -- = le publico :over/in het -- = generalmente, in general, de costume, vulgo algemeengeldig BN :1 de validitate general algemeenheid ZN :1 generalitate, universalitate, globalitate :in zijn -- is dat waar = parlante in terminos general isto es ver algenachtig BN :1 algal, algose algenkenner ZN :1 algologo algenkunde ZN :1 algologia, phycologia Algerije ZN EIGN :1 Algeria Algerijn ZN :1 algeriano, algerino Algerijns BN :1 algerian, algerin :--e Sahara = Sahara algerian :--e regering = governamento algerin algesimeter ZN :1 algesimetro Algiers ZN :1 (stad) Alger alginaat ZN :1 alginato algine ZN :1 algina alginezuur ZN :1 acido alginic algodendom ZN :1 pantheismo algoed BN :1 de infinite bontate, benevol(ent) issime, benignissime algol, ALGOL :1 s. algol algologie ZN :1 algologia, phycologia algologisch BN :1 algologic algoloog ZN :1 algologo, algologista algometer ZN :1 algometro algometrie ZN :1 algometria algometrisch BN :1 algometric algoritme ZN :1 (WISK, COMP) algorithmo :convergerend -- = algorithmo convergente :recursief -- = algorithmo recursive :euclidisch -- = algorithmo de Euclides :universeel -- = algorithmo universal algoritmisatie ZN :1 algorithmisation, presentation algorithmic algoritmisch BN :1 (WISK, COMP) algorithmic :--e taal = linguage algorithmic :--e berekeningen = calculos algorithmic alhier BW :1 hic, ci, in iste loco, in iste urbe alhoewel VW :1 ben que :-- je gelijk hebt = ben que tu ha ration alias BW :1 alias :Ramona, -- de leeuwin = Ramona, alias le leona alibi ZN :1 (bewijs) alibi :waterdicht -- = alibi de ferro :zich een -- verschaffen = procurar se un alibi :2 (uitvlucht) alibi, escappatoria, pretexto alicyclisch BN :1 alicyclic alidade ZN :1 alidada aliënabel BN :1 alienabile aliënatie ZN :1 alienation aliëneren WW :1 alienar alifatisch BN :1 aliphatic :--e verbinding = composito aliphatic :--e koolwaterstof = hydrocarburo aliphatic alikruik ZN :1 litorina alimentatie ZN :1 pension alimentari alinea ZN :1 paragrapho :laatste -- = ultime paragrapho, paragrapho final alizari ZN :1 alizari alizarine ZN :1 alizarina alizarine-inkt ZN :1 tinta de alizarina alizarinekleurstof ZN :1 colorante de alizarina alk ZN :1 alca alkaan ZN :1 alcano alkali ZN :1 alcali alkaligehalte ZN :1 alcalescentia alkaligesteente ZN :1 rocca alcalin alkaligrond ZN :1 solo alcalin alkalimetaal ZN :1 metallo alcalin alkalimeter ZN :1 alcalimetro alkalimetrie ZN :1 alcalimetria alkalimetrisch BN :1 alcalimetric alkaline ZN :1 alcalino alkalinebatterij ZN :1 pila de alcalino alkaliniteit ZN :1 alcalinitate alkalisatie ZN :1 alcalisation alkalisch BN :1 alcalin, (licht alkalisch) alcalescente :--e reactie = reaction alcalin :--e oplossing = solution alcalic :--e grond = terreno alcalin :-- maken = alcalisar alkaliseren WW :1 alcalisar alkalisering ZN :1 alcalisation alkaliteit ZN :1 alcalinitate, alcalescentia alkalivergiftiging ZN :1 alcalose (-osis) alkalivorming ZN :1 alcalescentia alkalivrij BN :1 sin alcali :--e zeep = sapon sin alcali alkaloïde ZN :1 alcaloide alkaloïdeachtig BN :1 alcaloidal alkalose ZN :1 alcalose (-osis) alkanna ZN :1 alkanna alkoof ZN :1 alcova alkylering ZN :1 alkylation alla breve BW :1 (MUZ) alla breve (I) Allah ZN EIGN :1 Allah allang BW :1 desde longe tempore allassotherapie ZN :1 allassotherapia alle BN :1 tote le, omne :-- mensen = tote le/omne homines :-- anderen = tote le/omne alteres allebei ZN :1 ambes, tote (le) duo alledaags BN :1 (van elke dag, dagelijks) de tote le dies, de cata die, quotidian, habitual :--e koorts = febre quotidian :niet -- = inhabitual :2 (gewoon) normal, ordinari, currente, commun, conventional, colloquial :3 (onbeduidend) insignificante, trivial, vulgar, banal, platte, prosaic :--e dingen = cosas insignificante :-- geval = caso banal :--e naam van een plant = nomine vulgar de un planta :--e uitdrukking = colloquialismo :-- maken = banalisar alledaagse (het) ZN :1 ordinario alledaagsheid ZN :1 (het alledaags zijn) quotidianitate, character habitual :2 (onbeduidendheid) insignificantia, banalitate, vulgaritate, prosaismo, prosaicitate, trivialitate :(banale gezegden/gevallen) alledaagsheden = banalitates alledag BW :1 tote le dies :het werk van -- = le labor/travalio de tote le dies allee ZN :1 avenue (F) alleen BN :1 sol :zij is een vrouw -- = illa es un femina sol :ik wil -- zijn = io vole esser sol :zich -- voelen = sentir se sol :-- leven = viver sol alleen BW :1 solmente, unicamente :niet alleen ... maar ook ... = non solmente ... sed etiam/ma anque ... :ik vind dit opstel heel goed, -- is het wat langdradig = io trova iste dissertation multo bon, benque un pauc/poc troppo longe alleengebruik ZN :1 empleo/uso exclusive alleenhandel ZN :1 monopolio alleenheerschappij ZN :1 autocratia, poter/governamento absolute, absolutismo, dictatura :2 (mbt staatshoofd) monocratia alleenheerser ZN :1 autocrate, dictator alleenheersing ZN :1 Zie: alleenheerschappij-1 alleenheid ZN :1 solitate alleenlijk BW :1 solmente alleenrecht ZN :1 derecto exclusive, monopolio alleenspraak ZN :1 monologo, soliloquio :een -- houden, een -- voordragen = monologar alleenstaand BN :1 (apart staand) isolate, solitari :-- geval = caso isolate :--e bloem = flor solitari :--e woning = casa isolate :--e ouder = parente isolate :2 (afgezonderd) sol :-- persoon = persona sol :3 (enkelvoudig, enig) singule, singular alleenstaande ZN :1 persona qui vive sol, persona sol alleenverdiener ZN :1 sol salariato del familia alleenverkoop ZN :1 vendita exclusive, monopolio de vendita alleenverkooprecht ZN :1 monopolio, exclusivitate alleenvertegenwoordiger ZN :1 representante/agente exclusive/unic/general, concessionario alleenvertegenwoordiging ZN :1 representation exclusive/general, exclusivitate alleenvertoningsrecht ZN :1 exclusivitate alleenwonend BN :1 vivente sol, qui vive sol alleenzaligmakend BN :1 unicamente beatificante :de --e kerk = le ecclesia foris del qual il non ha salute/salvation alleen-zijn ZN :1 solitate, solitude allegaartje ZN :1 mixtura confuse allegaat ZN :1 Zie: allegatie allegatie ZN :1 allegation, citation allegeren WW :1 allegar, citar allegorese ZN :1 explication/explanation allegoric allegorie ZN :1 allegoria :een -- op de dood = un allegoria del morte allegorisch BN :1 allegoric :-- gedicht = poema allegoric :--e betekenis = signification allegoric :--e figuur = figura allegoric :--e personen = personages allegoric :-- schilderij = pictura allegoric :--e optocht = procession allegoric :--e uitlegging van de bijbel = explication allegoric del biblia :-- voorstellen/uitleggen = allegorisar :het -- voorstellen/uitleggen = allegorisation :--e voorstelling = allegoria, allegorisation allegoriseren WW :1 allegorisar :het -- = allegorisation allegorisering ZN :1 allegorisation allegorist ZN :1 allegorista, allegorisator allegretto :1 (MUZ) allegretto (I) allegro :1 (MUZ) allegro (I) allehens ZN :1 totes :-- aan dek! = totes super le ponte! allelie ZN :1 allelismo allelomorf BN :1 allelomorphe :-- gen = gen allelomorphe allelomorfisme ZN :1 allelomorphismo allelopathie ZN :1 allelopathia allelotype ZN :1 allelotypo alleluja ZN :1 (h)allelujah {ja} alleluja TW :1 (h)allelujah {ja} allemaal ONB VNW :1 totes :ik heb ze -- opgegeten = io los ha mangiate totes :het kan -- = (mogelijk) toto es possibile, (toegestaan) toto es permittite allemachtig! TW :1 bontate divin! alleman ZN :1 :Jan en -- = totes, tote le mundo allemande ZN :1 (MUZ, DANSK) allemande (F) allemansgeheim ZN :1 secreto public allemansvriend ZN :1 amico de tote le mundo, amico de totes allen ONB VNW :1 omnes, totes, tote le mundo :-- behalve hij = totes minus ille :met z'n -- = totes juncte allengs BW :1 pauco a pauco, poco a poco, gradualmente aller ZN :1 de totes :-- ogen = tote le oculos alleraardigst BN :1 multo sympathic, sympathicissime allerbest BN :1 multo bon, excellente, optime :zijn --e vrienden = su melior amicos :de --e = le melior de totes :op zijn -- zijn = esser in optime forma allerchristelijkst BN :1 christianissime allerdoorluchtigst BN :1 illustrissime allereerst BN :1 primissime :de --e keer = le primissime vice allergeen BN :1 allergene :--e stof = substantia allergene allergeen ZN :1 allergene, substantia allergene allergetrouwst BN :1 multo fidel, fidelissime allergicus ZN :1 allergico allergie ZN :1 allergia, anaphylaxia :aangeboren -- = allergia hereditari :-- voor stof = allergia al pulvere allergiespecialist ZN :1 allergologo, allergologista allergisch BN :1 allergic :--e ziekte = maladia allergic :--e verschijnselen = phenomenos allergic :-- voor katteharen = allergic al pilos de catto :-- maken = allergisar allergist ZN :1 allergista allergologie ZN :1 allergologia allergologisch BN :1 allergologic allergoloog ZN :1 allergologo, allergologista allergopathie ZN :1 allergopathia allergopathisch BN :1 allergopathic allerhande BN :1 tote/omne sorta(s) de, tote/omne specie(s) de, de omne typo, un varietate de, differente allerhande ZN :1 biscuites assortite Allerheiligen ZN :1 (Die de) Omne Sanctos :de avond voor -- = vigilia de Omne Sanctos allerheiligste ZN :1 sanctum sanctorum (L) allerhoogst BN :1 (zeer hoog) multo alte, altissime, (het hoogst) le plus alte, summe, supreme :van het -- belang = del plus alte importantia, del ultime importantia, del summe importantia allerijl ZN :1 :in -- = in grande/tote haste allerlaatst BN :1 ultime, ultimissime, in ultime loco :de --e toevlucht = le ultime refugio :de --e voorstelling = le ultime representation :het --e komen = arrivar le ultime de totes :op het --e = al ultime momento allerlei BN :1 Zie: allerhande allerliefst BN :1 (zeer lief) adorabile, gratiosissime allerliefst BW :1 (liever dan iets anders) de preferentia allermeest BW :1 le majoritate del vices, le plus sovente allerminst BW :1 non del toto allerminst BN :1 le minor, le plus parve allernieuwst BN :1 toto nove, novissime, le plus recente, le ultime novitate allernoodzakelijkst BN :1 indispensabile :het --e = le stricte minimo allerslechtst BW :1 le pejor alleruiterste BN :1 ultime, ultimissime, extreme :op het -- liggen = agonisar allervoortreffelijkst BN :1 excellentissime allerwegen BW :1 in tote le directiones, ubique allerzielen ZN :1 die (commemorative) del animas/del mortos/del defunctos alles ONB VNW :1 toto, omne cosa :voor -- = ante toto :ten koste van -- = a omne costo allesbehalve BW :1 toto salvo, non ... del toto, nullemente, in necun modo/maniera allesbrander ZN :1 combure-toto allesetend BN :1 omnivore alleseter ZN :1 omnivoro allesomvattend BN :1 que include toto, universe, universal, omnimode allesomvattendheid ZN :1 universalitate allesoverheersend BN :1 dominante, predominante, prevalente, prepotente :--e smaak = sapor predominante :-- gevoel = sentimento propotente allesreiniger ZN :1 netta-toto, detergente universal alleszins BW :1 in omne modo, in omne respectos, sub tote le respectos, absolutemente :het is -- begrijpelijk dat ze niet wil = il es toto comprensibile que illa non lo vole alliage ZN :1 alligato alliantie ZN :1 alliantia, liga, pacto :Triple Alliantie = Triple Alliantia :Heilige Alliantie = Sancte Alliantia :een -- vormen = alliar allicht BW :1 (zeker wel) evidentemente, certemente, multo probabilemente, obviemente, (natuurlijk) naturalmente allieerbaar BN :1 alligabile alliëren WW :1 alligar :ijzer en koper met elkaar -- = alligar le ferro e le cupro alligatie ZN :1 alligato alligator ZN :1 alligator, caiman alligatorleer ZN :1 pelle/corio de alligator all-in BW :1 toto incluse :dat kost u honderd gulden -- = isto vos costa cento florinos toto incluse all-in BN :1 total :de -- prijs = le precio total alliteratie ZN :1 alliteration allitereren WW :1 alliterar, formar alliteration allobiologie ZN :1 allobiologia allobiologisch BN :1 allobiologic allobiose ZN :1 allobiose (-osis) allocatie ZN :1 allocation allochtoon BN :1 allochtone allochtoon ZN :1 allochtono allocutie ZN :1 allocution allodiaal BN :1 allodial :-- goed = allodio :--e bezittingen = benes allodial allodificatie ZN :1 allodification allodificeren WW :1 allodificar allodium ZN :1 allodio, benes allodial allofoon BN :1 allophone, allophonic allogaam BN :1 allogame, allogamic allogamie ZN :1 allogamia allogeen BN :1 allogene allogenetisch BN :1 allogenetic allohaploide BN :1 allohaploide allometrie ZN :1 allometria allometrisch BN :1 allometric allomorf BN :1 allomorphe, allomorphic allonge ZN :1 (GELDW) allonge :2 (SCHEI) allonge alloniem ZN :1 allonymo allooi ZN :1 (FIG) nivello, qualitate, valor :poëzie van beter -- = poesia de un melior nivello :van twijfelachtig -- = equivoc allopaat ZN :1 allopathe allopathie ZN :1 allopathia allopathisch BN :1 allopathic :--e methode = methodo allopathic alloritmie ZN :1 allorhythmia allosyndetisch BN :1 allosyndetic allotroop ZN :1 allotropo, stato allotrope/allotropic allotroop BN :1 Zie: allotropisch allotropie ZN :1 allotropia allotropisch BN :1 allotrope, allotropic :--e toestand = stato allotrope/allotropic, allotropo alloxaan ZN :1 alloxano all right TW :1 all right (E), de accordo all-risk ZN :1 (BN/BW) (contra) tote le riscos all-riskpolis ZN :1 polissa contra tote le riscos all-riskverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia contra tote le riscos allround BN :1 complete :-- kunstenaar = artista complete :-- sportman = sportista complete allrounder ZN :1 (SCHAATSSPORT) patinator de tote le categorias all terrain bike ZN :1 bicycletta ATB alluderen ZN :1 alluder, facer allusion a alluminiumbrons ZN :1 bronzo al aluminium allure ZN :1 (mbt personen) conducta :2 (mbt zaken) aspecto, presentation, stilo :een tuin van bescheiden -- = un jardin de aspecto modeste allusie ZN :1 allusion alluviaal BN :1 (aangeslibd) alluvial :--e gronden = terrenos/solo alluvial :--e formatie = formation alluvial :--e afzetting = deposito alluvial :2 (van het alluvium) holocen :het --e tijdperk = holoceno alluvium ZN :1 holoceno allyl ZN :1 allyl allylalcohol ZN :1 propenol allylalcohol BN :1 alcohol allylic almaar BW :1 continuemente, sin arresto almacht ZN :1 omnipotentia almachtig BN :1 omnipotente :iemands --e hand herkennen = recognoscer le mano omnipotente de un persona Almachtige ZN EIGN :1 Omnipotente almagest ZN :1 almagesto almagra ZN :1 almagra alma mater ZN :1 alma mater (L) almanak ZN :1 almanac, ephemeride :Enkhuizer -- = almanac de Enkhuizen almandien ZN :1 almandina almede BW :1 anque, etiam, equalmente almeh ZN :1 (Egyptische danseres) almea almogend BN :1 omnipotente Almogende ZN :1 Omnipotente almogendheid ZN :1 omnipotentia almucium ZN :1 almucio aloë ZN :1 aloe aloëachtig BN :1 aloetic aloëbitter ZN :1 aloina aloëhars ZN :1 aloe aloëpil ZN :1 pilula de aloe alogie ZN :1 alogia alogisch BN :1 alogic aloïne ZN :1 aloina alom BW :1 ubique, in omne locos :-- verspreiden = universalisar, generalisar alomtegenwoordig BN :1 omnipresente, ubique, ubiquitari :God is -- = Deo es omnipresente alomtegenwoordigheid ZN :1 omnipresentia, ubiquitate :-- van God = omnipresentia de Deo alomvattend BN :1 universal :een --e geest = (alles kennend) spirito universal, (zeer veel kennend) spirito encyclopedic alopecia ZN :1 alopecia aloud BN :1 (zeer oud) multo ancian/antique :naar het --e gezegde = secundo le expression consecrate :2 (eerwaardig) venerabile, respectabile aloudheid ZN :1 antiquitate alp ZN :1 alpe alpaca ZN :1 (bergschaap) alpaca :2 (legering) alpaca alpacawol ZN :1 alpaca Alpen ZN EIGN MV :1 Alpes :Beierse -- = Alpes Bavarese :Berner -- = Alpes Bernese :Transsylvanische -- = Alpes Transsylvan :Norische -- = Alpes Noric :Italiaanse -- = Alpes Italian :de -- overtrekken = transversar le Alpes alpenanemoon ZN :1 anemone alpin alpenanjer ZN :1 diantho alpin alpenaster ZN :1 astere alpin alpenbeemdgras ZN :1 poa alpin alpenbeklimmer ZN :1 alpinista alpenbewoner ZN :1 habitante del Alpes alpenbloem ZN :1 flor alpin alpenboktor ZN :1 rosalia alpin alpenbosrank ZN :1 clematis alpin alpenboterbloem ZN :1 ranunculo alpestre alpenclub ZN :1 club (E) alpin/alpinista alpendistel ZN :1 carduo deflorate alpenereprijs ZN :1 veronica alpin alpenfauna ZN :1 fauna alpestre/alpin alpenflora ZN :1 flora alpestre/alpin alpengeit ZN :1 capra alpin alpengletsjer ZN :1 glaciero alpin alpengordel ZN :1 catena alpin/del Alpes alpengras ZN :1 armeria alpin alpenherfsttijloos ZN :1 colchico {sj} alpin alpenhoorn ZN :1 corno alpin/del Alpes alpenhut ZN :1 refugio alpin, chalet (F) alpin alpenjager ZN :1 chassator {sj} alpin alpenketen ZN :1 catena alpin/del Alpes alpenklokje ZN :1 soldanella alpin alpenkraai ZN :1 pyrrhocorax alpenlandschap ZN :1 paisage alpestre/alpin alpenpas ZN :1 passo del Alpes alpenplant ZN :1 planta alpicole/alpin alpenroos ZN :1 rhododendro hirsute alpenspoorweg ZN :1 ferrovia alpestre/alpin alpenstok ZN :1 baston de alpinista/de montania, alpenstock alpenweide ZN :1 pastura/prato alpestre/del Alpes alpien BN :1 alpin :--e vegetatie = vegetation alpin :2 (ETNOL) alpin :--e ras = racia alpin alpineskiën ZN :1 ski alpin alpinisme ZN :1 alpinismo alpinist ZN :1 alpinista alpinistenclub ZN :1 club (E) alpin/alpinista alpino(muts/pet) ZN :1 berretto/béret (F) alpin alras BW :1 tosto, bentosto alreeds BW :1 ja, jam alruin ZN :1 mandragora als BW :1 (tijd) quando :-- je naar De Bilt gaat, bezoek dan het Meteorologisch Instituut = quando tu va a De Bilt, visita le Instituto Meteorologic :2 (voorwaarde) si :-- ik geld had, zou ik het niet doen = si io habeva moneta, io non lo facerea :3 (vergelijking) como :zwemmen -- een vis = natar como un pisce :zo licht -- een veertje = legier como un pluma :zo groot -- = tanto grande como :4 (in de hoedanigheid van) como, qua, in le qualitate de, a titulo de alsdan BW :1 alora, in iste caso, in tal caso alsem ZN :1 absinthio, artemisia alsemachtig BN :1 absinthic alsemsmaak ZN :1 gusto de absinthio alsmaar BW :1 continuemente, a omne passo, sempre, semper alsmede VW :1 assi como, e anque alsnog BW :1 ancora alsof VW :1 como si, quasi que :-- je niet beter wist! = como si tu non esseva al currente! :doen -- = facer como, facer le comedia, simular, finger alstublieft TW :1 per favor alstublieft BW :1 si il vos place alstublieft ZN :1 si il vos place alt ZN :1 (stem) contralto, alto :2 (altviool) alto altaar ZN :1 altar :draagbaar -- = altar portative :een -- versieren = decorar un altar altaarblad ZN :1 Zie: altaarstuk altaarboek ZN :1 Zie: misboek altaardienaar ZN :1 acolyt(h)o altaargeheim ZN :1 mysterio/sacramento del altar altaargereedschap ZN :1 vasos sacrate altaarhemel ZN :1 baldachino altaarkelk ZN :1 ciborio altaarornament ZN :1 ornamento de altar altaaroverhuiving ZN :1 ciborio altaarschildering ZN :1 Zie: altaarstuk altaarsteen ZN :1 petra del altar altaarstuk ZN :1 pictura de altar, retabulo :-- in twee delen = diptico :-- in drie delen = triptico altaartafel ZN :1 tabula de altar altaartooi ZN :1 paramento altaartrede ZN :1 grado del altar Altai ZN EIGN :1 Altai Altaïsch BN :1 altaic :--e talen = linguas altaic altaïstiek ZN :1 studio del linguas altaic, altaistica altegenwoordig BN :1 Zie: alomtegenwoordig altemet BW :1 a vices :2 per hasardo alteratie ZN :1 alteration altercatie ZN :1 altercation alter ego ZN :1 alter ego (L) altereren WW :1 (veranderen) alterar(MUZ) :gealtereerde akkorden = accordos alterate alternantie ZN :1 alternantia alternatie ZN :1 alternation alternatief ZN :1 alternativa :iemand voor een -- stellen = proponer un alternativa a un persona alternatief BN :1 (een keuze latend) alternative :--e oplossing = solution alternative :(JUR) --e verbintenis = obligation alternative :2 (niet volgens de norm) alternative, parallel :--e geneeswijze = medicina parallel/non official :(JUR) --e straf = pena/sanction alternative/non traditional alternatieveling ZN :1 typo alternative, persona marginal alterneren WW :1 alternar alternerend BN :1 alternante :--e pols = pulso alternante :-- rijm = rima alternante altfluit ZN :1 flauta alto althans BW :1 al minus althea ZN :1 althea (officinal) althobo ZN :1 oboe alto, corno anglese altijd BW :1 semper, sempre :voor -- = pro semper/sempre :zoals -- = como semper/sempre, como de costume :eens en voor -- = un vice pro semper/sempre :-- en eeuwig = eternemente :-- groen/-- groen blijvend = semperverde :-- groene/-- groen blijvende plant = semperverde :-- door = continuemente :hij zoekt -- door = ille continue a cercar altijddurend BN :1 perpetue, perpetual, perenne, perennal, continue, eternal, permanente :--e beweging = movimento perpetue :--e vete = rancor eternal altijdgroen BN :1 semperverde :--e planten = plantas semperverde altimeter ZN :1 altimetro altimetrie ZN :1 altimetria altklarinet ZN :1 clarinetto alto altocumulus ZN :1 altocumulo altoos BW :1 sempre, semper altoosdurend BN :1 Zie: altijddurend altostratus ZN :1 altostrato altpartij ZN :1 partita de alto altruïsme ZN :1 altruismo altruïst ZN :1 altruista altruïstisch BN :1 altruista, altruistic :-- gedrag = comportamento altruista/altruistic :--e gevoelens = sentimentos altruista/altruistic altsax ZN :1 Zie: altsaxofoon altsaxofoon ZN :1 saxophono alto altsleutel ZN :1 clave de ut altstem ZN :1 alto, voce de contralto altviool ZN :1 alto, viola altzangeres ZN :1 contralto aluin ZN :1 alun aluinaarde ZN :1 alumina, trioxydo de aluminium aluinen WW :1 alunar aluinerts ZN :1 mineral de alun aluinfabriek ZN :1 aluneria, fabrica de alun aluingroeve ZN :1 aluniera, mina de alun aluinkuip ZN :1 cupa de alun aluinsteen ZN :1 (mineraal) alunite :2 (scheersteen) alun, petra de alun aluinwater ZN :1 aqua de alun alumina ZN :1 alumina, trioxydo de aluminium aluminaat ZN :1 aluminato aluminiseren WW :1 aluminar aluminium ZN :1 aluminium :--oxyde = oxydo de aluminium aluminiumachtig BN :1 aluminose aluminiumbrons ZN :1 bronzo de aluminium aluminiumbuis ZN :1 tubo de aluminium aluminiumcement ZN :1 cemento aluminose aluminiumdraad ZN :1 filo de aluminium aluminiumfabriek ZN :1 alumineria, fabrica de aluminium aluminiumfoelie ZN :1 Zie: aluminiumfolie aluminiumfolie ZN :1 folio de aluminium, papiro aluminium aluminiumhoudend BN :1 aluminifere, aluminose aluminiumlegering ZN :1 alligato de aluminium aluminiumoxyde ZN :1 oxydo de aluminium aluminiumproduktie ZN :1 production de aluminium aluminiumsilicaat ZN :1 silicato de aluminium aluminiumsmelterij ZN :1 funderia de aluminium aluminiumsulfaat ZN :1 sulfato de aluminium aluminiumzout ZN :1 sal de aluminium alumiseren WW :1 alumisar alumnus ZN :1 alumno aluniet ZN :1 alunite alvast BW :1 ja, jam alveolaar ZN :1 (ANAT) alveolar, alveolate :2 (TAAL) alveolar alveolair BN :1 Zie: alveolaar alveole ZN :1 alveolo alvermogen ZN :1 omnipotentia alvermogend BN :1 omnipotente alvernielend BN :1 que destrue toto alverslindend BN :1 que devora toto alvertje ZN :1 (vis) alburno alvleesklier ZN :1 pancreas alvleesklierontsteking ZN :1 pancreatitis alvleessap ZN :1 secretion/succo pancreatic alvorens VW :1 (met bijzin) ante que :2 (met infinitief) ante (de) :-- u begint = ante que vos comencia, ante (de) comenciar alwaar BW :1 ubi alweer, alweder BW :1 de novo, ancora alwetend BN :1 omnisciente :--e verteller van een roman = narrator omnisciente de un roman(ce) alwetendheid ZN :1 omniscientia :goddelijke -- = omniscientia divin alwijs BN :1 pansophic alwijsheid ZN :1 pansophia alziend BN :1 que vide toto, omnividente :-- oog = oculo omnividente :2 panoptic alzijdig BW :1 sub omne aspectos alzijdig BN :1 universe, universal :--e kennis = saper/cognoscentia/cognoscimento universal :-- ontwikkeld mens/man = homine universe/universal alzijdigheid ZN :1 universalitate alzo BW :1 (aldus) assi, de iste modo/maniera :2 (dus) dunque AM :1 modulation del amplitude, MA amalgaam ZN :1 amalgama amalgamatie ZN :1 amalgamation amalgameren WW :1 (met kwik legeren) amalgamar :2 (verbinden, samenstellen) amalgamar amandel ZN :1 (vrucht) amandola :gebrande/geroosterde -- = amandola tostate :bittere -- = amandola amar :zoete -- = amandola dulce :zoute -- = amandola salate :groene -- = pistacio :--s pellen = decorticar amandolas :2 (boom) amandoliera :3 (klier) amygdala, tonsilla :van de --en = tonsillar :iemands -- trekken/pellen = extirpar/extraher/remover le amygdalas/tonsillas de un persona :ontstoken --en = tonsillitis :het knippen van de --en = tonsillectomia amandelbloesem ZN :1 flor(es) de amandoliero amandelboom ZN :1 amandoliero amandelbroodje ZN :1 panetto al pasta de amandolas amandeldeeg ZN :1 Zie: amandelpers amandelextract ZN :1 essentia de amandolas amandelgebak ZN :1 pastisseria al/de amandolas amandelgeur ZN :1 odor de amandolas amandelkoekje ZN :1 biscuit al amandolas amandelmelk ZN :1 (voor huid) lacte de amandolas amandelmolen ZN :1 molino a/de amandolas amandelolie ZN :1 oleo de amandola amandelontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del amygdalas, amygdalitis, tonsillitis amandeloperatie ZN :1 amygdalectomia amandelpers ZN :1 pasta de amandolas amandelpudding ZN :1 crema dulce a amandolas amandelsaus ZN :1 sauce (F) de amandolas amandelsmaak ZN :1 gusto de amandola amandelspijs ZN :1 Zie: amandelpers amandeltaart ZN :1 torta al/de amandolas amandelvormig BN :1 (ANAT) amygdaloide amandelwolfsmelk ZN :1 euphorbia amygdaloide amaniet ZN :1 amanita amanitine ZN :1 amanitina amanuensis ZN :1 preparator (de laboratorio) amarant ZN :1 amarantho :witte -- = amarantho albe amarant(rood) BN :1 amaranthin amarantenfamilie ZN :1 amaranthaceas amarantkleurig BN :1 amaranthin amaril ZN :1 smerilio amarilpapier ZN :1 papiro de smerilio amarilpoeder ZN :1 pulvere de smerilio amarilschijf ZN :1 disco de smerilio amaril-slijpsteen ZN :1 rota de smerilio, petra de affilar de smerilio amarilvijl ZN :1 lima de smerilio amaryllis ZN :1 amaryllis, amaryllide amateur ZN :1 amateur (F), dilettante (I) amateurbokser ZN :1 boxator amateur (F) amateurclub ZN :1 club (E) de amateurs (F) amateurfotograaf ZN :1 photographo amateur (F) amateurgeoloog ZN :1 geologo amateur (F) amateurisme ZN :1 amateurismo, dilettantismo amateuristisch BN :1 pauco/poco professional amateurklasse ZN :1 classe de amateurs (F) amateurkoers ZN :1 (WIELRENNEN) cursa cyclista de amateurs (F) amateursport ZN :1 sport (E) amateur (F) amateurswedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) de amateurs (F) amateurtoneel ZN :1 theatro amateur (F) amateurvoetbal ZN :1 football (E) amateur (F) amateurvoetballer ZN :1 footballero {foet}/footballista {foet} amateur (F) amateurwielrenner ZN :1 curritor cyclista amateur (F) amaurose ZN :1 amaurose (-osis) amaurotisch BN :1 amaurotic Amazone ZN :1 (rivier) Amazon :2 (MYTH) Amazon :3 (paardrijdster) amazon amazonerok ZN :1 gonna/gonnella de amazon amazonesteen ZN :1 amazonite amazoniet ZN :1 amazonite ambacht ZN :1 mestiero (manual) :2 (GESCH) (heerlijkheid) senioria ambachtelijk BN :1 artisanal ambachtsgilde ZN :1 (GESCH) corporation ambachtsheer ZN :1 (GESCH) senior ambachtsheerlijkheid ZN :1 (GESCH) senioria ambachtsman ZN :1 artisano, obrero ambachtsonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento de mestiero ambachtsschool ZN :1 schola de mestiero ambassade ZN :1 (gebouw en beambten) ambassada :2 (gebouw) ambassada :3 (diplomatieke zending) ambassada, deputation, mission ambassadegebouw ZN :1 edificio del ambassada, ambassada ambassadepersoneel ZN :1 personal de un ambassada ambassaderaad ZN :1 consiliero de ambassada ambassadesecretaris ZN :1 secretario de ambassada ambassadeur ZN :1 ambassador :reizend -- = ambassador itinerante :een -- van geloofsbrieven voorzien = accreditar un ambassador ambassadeursniveau ZN :1 nivello de ambassadores ambassadeurspost ZN :1 posto de ambassador ambassadeursrang ZN :1 rango de ambassador ambassadoriaal BN :1 ambassadorial ambassadrice ZN :1 ambassadrice, ambassadora amber ZN :1 ambra :witte -- = sperma de balena, spermaceti :(barnsteen) gele -- = ambra jalne, succino :naar -- ruiken = ambrar amberboom ZN :1 liquidambar amberen BN :1 de ambra ambergeur ZN :1 odor de ambra ambergeurig BN :1 de odor de ambra ambergrijs ZN :1 ambra gris amberhars ZN :1 styrax amberhoornslak ZN :1 succinea amberkleurig BN :1 de color de ambra ambersteen ZN :1 ambra jalne, succino ambiance ZN :1 ambiente, atmosphera ambidexter BN :1 ambidext(e)re ambidextrie ZN :1 ambidextria ambiëren WW :1 ambitionar, aspirar a ambigram ZN :1 palindromo ambigu BN :1 ambigue, equivoc ambiguïteit ZN :1 ambiguitate, equivoco ambiofonie ZN :1 ambiophonia ambipolair BN :1 ambipolar ambitie ZN :1 (eerzucht) ambition :zijn --s waarmaken = realisar su ambitiones :veel --s hebben = esser multo ambitiose :2 (ijver) zelo, ardor, enthusiasmo ambitieus BN :1 (eerzuchtig) ambitiose :--e politiek = politica ambitiose :--e plannen = planos ambitiose :2 (ijverig) diligente, active, laboriose, plen de zelo ambivalent BN :1 ambivalente, ambigue :--e gevoelens = sentimentos ambivalente ambivalentie ZN :1 ambivalentia ambiversie ZN :1 ambiversion amblygoniet ZN :1 amblygonite amblyopie ZN :1 amblyopia amboceptor ZN :1 amboceptor Ambon ZN EIGN :1 Ambon, Amboina Ambonees ZN :1 ambonese, amboinese Ambonees BN :1 ambonese, amboinese amboseksueel BN :1 ambisexual ambrosia ZN :1 ambrosia Ambrosiaans BN :1 ambrosian :--e zang/hymne = canto/hymno ambrosian :--e rite = rito ambrosian Ambrosius ZN EIGN :1 Ambrosio :De Heilige --, Sint -- = Sancte Ambrosio ambrozijn ZN :1 ambrosia ambt ZN :1 empleo, officio, function, placia, posto, profession, carga :tijdelijk -- = empleo temporari :onbezoldigd -- = function honorific :onverenigbare --en = functiones incompatibile :kerkelijk -- = function ecclesiastic :een -- aanvaarden = assumer un officio :zijn -- neerleggen = dimitter se de su functiones :een -- uitoefenen = exercer un function, occupar un carga :hoog -- = dignitate :van een -- ontheffen = deponer :ontzetting uit -- = deposition :in -- herstellen = reinstallar, reintegrar :herstel in -- = reinstallation, reintegration :2 (REL) ministerio ambtelijk BN :1 official :--e weg = via official :de --e molen = machina bureaucratic {o} ambteloos BN :1 sin function, sin officio, sin carga, sin profession ambtenaar ZN :1 functionario (public), official :hoge -- = alte functionario, dignitario :bosbouwkundig -- = functionario forestal :bevoegde -- = functionario competente :betrokken -- = functionario cargate del dossier (F) :corrupte/omkoopbare -- = functionario corruptibile :een -- omkopen = corrumper un functionario :een -- in zijn functie herstellen = reintegrar un functionario :herstel in functie van een -- = reintegration de un functionario :omkoping van een -- = corruption de un functionario :Algemene Bond van Ambtenaren, ABVA = Syndicato General de Functionarios ambtenaarsbestaan ZN :1 Zie: ambtenaarsleven ambtenaarsfamilie ZN :1 familia de functionarios (public) ambtenaarsleven ZN :1 vita/existentia de functionario (public) ambtenaarsloopbaan ZN :1 carriera de functionario (public) ambtenaarstraktement ZN :1 salario de functionario (public) ambtenaarswereld ZN :1 mundo del functionarios (public) ambtenarenapparaat ZN :1 administration/functionarios public, apparato administrative ambtenarenbond ZN :1 syndicato del functionarios (public) ambtenarencorps ZN :1 administration public, functionarios public ambtenarengerecht ZN :1 tribunal de functionarios (public) ambtenarensalaris ZN :1 salario de functionario (public) ambtenarentaal ZN :1 prosa administrative, linguage de functionarios (public) ambtenares ZN :1 functionaria ambtenarij ZN :1 bureaucratia {o} ambtgenoot ZN :1 collega, confratre ambtsaanvaarding ZN :1 entrata in functiones ambtsbediening ZN :1 exercitio de un function ambtsbekleding ZN :1 Zie: ambtsbediening ambtsbevoegdheid ZN :1 competentia (professional) ambtsbezigheden ZN MV :1 activitates professional, functiones ambtsbroeder ZN :1 collega, confratre ambtsbroederlijk BN :1 confraternal ambtsdelict ZN :1 Zie: ambtsmisdrijf ambtsdrager ZN :1 dignitario, magistrato ambtsduur ZN :1 durata/duration de un function (public) ambtseed ZN :1 juramento professional/official ambtsgeheim ZN :1 secreto professional ambtsgewaad ZN :1 habito/costume official/de ceremonia, roba ambtshalve BW :1 officialmente, de/ex officio ambtsketen ZN :1 catena official (de su dignitate) ambtskledij ZN :1 Zie: ambtsgewaad ambtskleding ZN :1 Zie: ambtsgewaad ambtskostuum ZN :1 Zie: ambtsgewaad ambtsmisbruik ZN :1 prevarication, malversation, abuso de poter/de autoritate ambtsmisdrijf ZN :1 Zie: ambtsmisbruik ambtsontheffing ZN :1 destitution :voorlopige -- = suspension ambtsontrouw ZN :1 Zie: ambtsmisdrijf ambtsperiode ZN :1 (van president) presidentia, periodo presidential :2 (van rechter) magistratura :3 (van bisschop) episcopato ambtsplicht ZN MV :1 deber professional :zijn -- verzaken = trair le deberes de su carga ambtsressort ZN :1 jurisdiction ambtstermijn ZN :1 Zie: ambtsperiode ambtsuitoefening ZN :1 gestion ambtsvervulling ZN :1 exercitio de su function ambtsvoorganger ZN :1 antecessor del function ambtswege BW :1 :van -- = officialmente, ex/de officio ambtswoning ZN :1 residentia official, (van president) presidentia ambtszegel ZN :1 sigillo official ambulance ZN :1 ambulantia ambulance-auto ZN :1 ambulantia ambulancedienst ZN :1 servicio de ambulantia ambulancetrein ZN :1 traino ambulantia ambulancevliegtuig ZN :1 avion ambulantia ambulancewagen ZN :1 ambulantia ambulancier ZN :1 ambulanciero ambulant BN :1 ambulatori, ambulante :--e patiënten = malados ambulatori :--e handel = commercio ambulante amebiasis ZN :1 amebiasis amechtig BN :1 (buiten adem) foris de halito :2 (kortademig) anhelante amechtigheid ZN :1 anhelation ameiose ZN :1 ameiose (-osis) ameiotisch BN :1 ameiotic amen ZN :1 amen (L) :op alles ja en -- zeggen = dicer amen :van eeuwigheid tot -- = eternemente, infinitemente amen TW :1 amen (L) amendement ZN :1 emendamento :het recht van -- = le derecto de emendamento :een -- indienen = proponer/presentar un emendamento :een -- aannemen = approbar un emendamento amendementsvoorstel ZN :1 proposition de emendemento amenderen WW :1 emendar :het -- = emendation amendering ZN :1 emendation, emendamento :bij -- wijzigen = emendar amenderingsrecht ZN :1 derecto de emandation/emendamento amenderingsvoorstel ZN :1 proposition de emendation/emendamento amenorroe ZN :1 amenorrhea americium ZN :1 americium Amerika ZN EIGN :1 (werelddeel) America :Latijns -- = America Latin :2 (Verenigde Staten) Statos Unite Amerikaan ZN :1 americano :zwarte -- = afro-americano Amerikaans BN :1 american :--e gewoonte/kenmerk/uitdrukking/woord = americanismo :-- maken/worden = americanisar Amerikahatend BN :1 americanophobe Amerikahater ZN :1 americanophobo amerikanisatie ZN :1 americanisation amerikaniseren WW :1 americanisar amerikanisering ZN :1 americanisation amerikanisme ZN :1 (TAAL) americanismo :2 (levensbeschouwing, levensstijl) americanismo amerikanist ZN :1 americanista amerikanistiek ZN :1 americanistica A-merk ZN :1 marca de prime categoria amethist ZN :1 amethysto amethisten BN :1 de amethysto amethistkleurig BN :1 amethystin ametropie ZN :1 ametropia ametropisch BN :1 ametropic ameublement ZN :1 mobiliario, mobiles :ebbenhouten -- = mobiliario de ebeno amfetamine ZN :1 amphetamina amfi-aëroob BN :1 amphi-aerobe, amphi-aerobic :-- bekken = stagno amphi-aerobe amfibie ZN :1 animal amphibie, amphibio amfibie-operatie ZN :1 operation amphibie amfibietank ZN :1 tank (E) amphibie/amphibio amfibievaartuig ZN :1 barca amphibie/amphibio amfibievliegtuig ZN :1 avion amphibie/amphibio amfibievoertuig ZN :1 vehiculo amphibie/amphibio amfibiologie ZN :1 amphibiologia amfibioloog ZN :1 amphibiologo, amphibiologista amfibiotisch BN :1 amphibiotic amfibisch BN :1 amphibie :--e operatie = operation amphibie amfibolie ZN :1 amphibolia amfiboliet ZN :1 amphibolite amfibologie ZN :1 (TAAL, FIL) amphibologia amfibologisch BN :1 (TAAL, FIL) amphibologic amfibool ZN :1 amphibol amfibrachisch BN :1 amphibrachic amfibrachys ZN :1 (versvoet) amphibracho amfictyonie ZN :1 amphictyonia amfictyoon ZN :1 amphictyon amfimixis ZN :1 amphimixis, amphimixia amfioen ZN :1 opium amfioenpijp ZN :1 pipa pro fumar opium amfioenschuiven WW :1 fumar opium amfioenschuiver ZN :1 fumator de opium amfiprostylos ZN :1 amphiprostylo amfitheater ZN :1 amphitheatro amfitheatergewijs BW :1 in amphitheatro amfoor ZN :1 Zie: amfora amfora ZN :1 amphora amfoteer BN :1 amphotere, amphoteric amiant ZN :1 amianto amiatiet ZN :1 hyalite amicaal BN :1 amical, amicabile :-- gebaar = gesto amical amice ZN :1 car amico amict ZN :1 amicto amidase ZN :1 amidase amide ZN :1 amido amidogeen ZN :1 amidogene amidopyrine ZN :1 amidopyrina amine ZN :1 amino aminoazijnzuur ZN :1 glycina, glycocolla aminohars ZN :1 aminoplasto aminophenol ZN :1 aminophenol aminoplast ZN :1 aminoplasto aminozuur ZN :1 aminoacido amitose ZN :1 amitose (-osis), division amitotic ammeter ZN :1 amperometro ammofiel BN :1 ammophile Ammon ZN EIGN :1 Ammon ammonia ZN :1 alcali volatile, ammoniaco liquide, aqua ammoniac :met -- overgieten, drenken in -- = ammonificar ammoniak ZN :1 ammoniaco ammoniakdamp ZN :1 vapor de ammoniaco ammoniakemissie ZN :1 emission de ammoniaco ammoniakfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de ammoniaco ammoniakgas ZN :1 gas ammoniac/ammoniacal ammoniakgeur ZN :1 Zie: ammoniaklucht ammoniakgom ZN :1 gumma ammoniac/ammoniacal, ammoniaco ammoniakhoudend BN :1 ammoniac, ammoniacal ammoniaklucht ZN :1 odor de ammoniaco ammoniakoplossing ZN :1 solution ammoniac/ammoniacal ammoniakuitstoot ZN :1 emissiones de ammoniaco ammoniakvergiftiging ZN :1 invenenamento/intoxication per ammoniaco ammoniakwater ZN :1 aqua ammoniac/ammoniacal ammoniakzout ZN :1 sal ammoniac/ammoniacal ammoniet ZN :1 ammonite, corno de ammon ammonium ZN :1 ammonium ammoniumcarbonaat ZN :1 carbonato de ammonium ammoniumchloride ZN :1 chlorido de ammonium ammoniumfosfaat ZN :1 phosphato de ammonium ammoniumnitraat ZN :1 nitrato de ammonium ammoniumsulfaat ZN :1 sulfato de ammonium ammoniumverbinding ZN :1 composito de ammonium ammonshoorn ZN :1 ammonite, corno de ammon ammunitie ZN :1 munition(es) :van -- voorzien = munitionar ammunitieschip ZN :1 nave de munitiones ammunitiewagen ZN :1 furgon de munitiones amnesie ZN :1 amnesia, perdita de memoria :retrograde -- = amnesia retrograde amnesiepatiënt ZN :1 amnesico amnesisch BN :1 amnesic amnestie ZN :1 amnestia :-- verlenen = conceder amnestia, amnestiar amnestieerbaar BN :1 amnestiabile amnestiëren WW :1 amnestiar, conceder amnestia amnion ZN :1 amnion amnionholte ZN :1 cavitate amniotic amnioscoop ZN :1 amnioscopio amnioscopie ZN :1 amnioscopia amoebe ZN :1 ameba :van een -- = amebic :als van een -- = ameboide amoebeachtig BN :1 ameboide :--e bewegingen = movimentos ameboide amoebevormig BN :1 amebiforme amok ZN :1 amok :-- maken = currer/facer amok, crear agitation amokmaker ZN :1 ille qui curre amok, agitator, fomentator de disordines amoom ZN :1 amomo Amor ZN EIGN :1 Amor amoralisme ZN :1 amoralismo amoralist ZN :1 amoralista amoraliteit ZN :1 amoralitate amoreel BN :1 amoral :-- leven = vita amoral :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta amoral amorf BN :1 (SCHEI) amorphe :--e toestand = stato amorphe, amorphia, amorphismo :--e stof = materia amorphe :--e halfgeleider = semiconductor amorphe :2 (futloos, slap) amorphe, apathic, indolente Amorfiguur ZN :1 figura de Amor amorfisme ZN :1 amorphismo amoroso :1 (MUZ) amoroso (I) amortisatie ZN :1 amortisation :-- van een schuld = amortisation de un debita amortisatiefonds ZN :1 fundo de amortisation amortisatiekas ZN :1 cassa de amortisation amortiseerbaar BN :1 amortisabile amortiseren WW :1 amortisar :het -- = amortisation amortisseur ZN :1 amortisator amourette ZN :1 amor passager amoureus BN :1 sentimental :--e verwikkelingen = complicationes sentimental amoveren WW :1 (verwijderen) remover, (uit een functie ontzetten) relevar de su functiones :2 (slopen) demolir :het -- = demolition ampas ZN :1 bagasse ampel BN :1 ample, extense, detaliate :na --e bespreking = post ample discussion :--e overwegingen = considerationes ample :een -- verslag = un reporto extense amper BW :1 a pena ampèrage ZN :1 amperage ampère ZN :1 ampere ampèremeter ZN :1 amperometro ampère-uur ZN :1 ampere-hora ampèrewinding ZN :1 ampere-torno ampex ZN :1 (T.V.) ampex :op -- opnemen = registrar super ampex, ampexar ampliatie ZN :1 ampliation amplidyne ZN :1 amplidyne amplificatie ZN :1 amplification amplificeren WW :1 amplificar amplitude ZN :1 amplitude :afnemende -- = amplitude decrescente amplitudeanalysator ZN :1 analysator de amplitudes amplitudemodulatie, AM ZN :1 modulation de amplitude, MA amplitudo ZN :1 amplitude ampul ZN :1 ampulla ampulla ZN :1 (REL) ampulla amputatie ZN :1 amputation amputatiezaag ZN :1 serra pro amputationes amputeerbaar BN :1 amputabile amputeren WW :1 amputar :het -- = amputation amsinckia ZN :1 amsinckia Amsterdam ZN EIGN :1 Amsterdam Amsterdammer ZN :1 amsterdamese Amsterdams BN :1 amsterdamese, de Amsterdam Amsterdams Peil, A.P. ZN :1 Nivello de Aqua de Amsterdam amulet ZN :1 amuleto, talisman, phylacterio, fetiche (F), mascotte (F) amusant BN :1 (vermakelijk) amusante, placente, divertente :2 (grappig) drolle, comic amusement ZN :1 amusamento, divertimento, diversion, distraction, placer, intertenimento, recreation :deze stad biedt niet veel -- = iste urbe non offere multe distractiones amusementsbedrijf ZN :1 show-business (E), industria de divertimentos, interprisa de diversion amusementsfilm ZN :1 film (E) recreative/de intertenimento amusementsgehalte ZN :1 nivello de amusamento/divertimento amusementsindustrie ZN :1 Zie: amusementsbedrijf amusementslectuur ZN :1 lectura legier amusementsmuziek ZN :1 musica legier amusementspark ZN :1 parco de attractiones amuseren WW :1 amusar, diverter, distraher, intertener amusie ZN :1 amusia :sensorische -- = amusia sensorial amuzikaal BN :1 sin talento musical AMVC ZN :1 (Afk.: Archief en Museum van het Vlaamse Cultuurleven) Archivo e Museo del Cultura Flaminge amygdaline ZN :1 amygdalina amygdalitis ZN :1 amygdalitis amyl ZN :1 amyl amylacetaat ZN :1 acetato amylic amylalcohol ZN :1 alcohol amylic amylase ZN :1 amylase, diastase amyloïde ZN :1 amyloide amylopectine ZN :1 amylopectina amyloplast ZN :1 amyloplasto amylose ZN :1 amylose (-osis) amylum ZN :1 amylo amyotrofie ZN :1 amyotrophia amyotrofisch BN :1 amyotrophic anaal BN :1 anal :--e reflex = reflexo anal :--e erotiek = erotica anal :--e opening = orificio anal, ano :voor -- gebruik = pro uso anal anaalspeculum ZN :1 speculo anal anabaptisme ZN :1 anabaptismo anabaptist ZN :1 anabaptista anabiose ZN :1 anabiose (-osis), vita latente anabolisme ZN :1 anabolismo anabool BN :1 anabolic, anabolisante :--e steroïden = steroides anabolic/anabolisante :-- proces = processo anabolic anachoreet ZN :1 anachoreta anachoretisch BN :1 de anachoreta anachronisme ZN :1 anachronismo :een historische roman vol --n = un roman historic plen de anachronismos :--n schrijven/uitspreken = anachronisar anachronistisch BN :1 anachrone, anachronic, anachronistic :-- maken = anachronisar anaconda ZN :1 anaconda Anacreon ZN EIGN :1 Anacreonte anacreontisch BN :1 anacreontic :--e poëzie = poesia anacreontic anacreontisme ZN :1 anacreontismo anaëroob BN :1 anaerobie, anaerobic :-- organisme = anaerobio :-- afbraak = decomposition anaerobe/anaerobic anafase ZN :1 anaphase anafasisch BN :1 anaphasic :-- beweging = movimento anaphasic anafoor ZN :1 anaphora anaforisch BN :1 anaphoric :-- gebruik van de pronomina = empleo anaphoric del pronomines anafrase ZN :1 anaphrase anafrodisiacum ZN :1 anaphrodisiaco anafrodisie ZN :1 anaphrodisia anafylactisch BN :1 anaphylactic :--e shock = choc {sj} anaphylactic :--e toestand = stato anaphylactic anafylaxie ZN :1 anaphylaxia, allergia, hypersensibilitate anaglyf ZN :1 anaglypho anaglyfisch BN :1 anaglyphic anagoge ZN :1 anagoge anagogie ZN :1 anagogia anagogisch BN :1 anagogic anagram ZN :1 anagramma :van een -- = anagrammatic :maker vam --men = anagrammista, anagrammatista :een -- vormen = anagrammar, anagrammatisar anakoloet ZN :1 anacolutho analecta, analecten ZN :1 analecta, analectos analemma ZN :1 analemma analepsis ZN :1 analepsis analepticum ZN :1 analeptico, pharmaco analeptic analeptisch BN :1 analeptic :analeptisch middel, analepticum = pharmaco-analeptic analfabeet ZN :1 (iemand die niet kan lezen en schrijven) analphabetico :functioneel -- = analphabetico functional :2 (iemand die onbekend is met iets) ignorante, illitterato analfabetisch BN :1 (niet kunnende lezen en schrijven) analphabete, analphabetic :2 (onbekend met iets) ignorante, illitterate analfabetisme ZN :1 analphabetismo analg(es)ie ZN :1 analgia, analgesia analist ZN :1 analysta, (SCHEI ook) analysator analistencursus ZN :1 curso pro/de analystas analistendiploma ZN :1 diploma de analysta analistenschool ZN :1 schola de analystas analogie ZN :1 (overeenkomst) analogia, similitude :bij -- redeneren = rationar per analogia :2 (TAAL) analogia :door -- met = per analogia con/de analogieparameter ZN :1 parametro de analogia analogisch BN :1 analogic :--e redenering = rationamento analogic, analogismo analogiseren BN :1 applicar le analogia, rationar per analogia analogon ZN :1 analogo analoog BN :1 analoge, analogic :--e interpretatie = interpretation analogic :de film is niet -- aan het boek = le film (E) e le libro non es analoge :2 (COMP, TECHN) analoge, analogic :-- rekenmachine = calculator analoge/analogic :-- computer = computator/computer (E) analoge/analogic analoog-digitaal BN :1 analogic-digital, analoge-digital, hybride analoog-digitaalomzetter ZN :1 convertitor analogic-digital/analoge-digital/hybride analysator ZN :1 analysator analyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis), examine :structurele -- = analyse (-ysis) structural :thematische -- = analyse (-ysis) thematic :(SCHEI) kwalitatieve -- = analyse (-ysis) qualitative :(SCHEI) kwantitatieve -- = analyse (-ysis) quantitative :harmonische -- = analyse (-ysis) harmonic :economische -- = analyse (-ysis) economic :een -- maken = facer un analyse (-ysis), analysar analyseerbaar BN :1 analysabile :niet -- = inanalysabile analyseerbaar BN :1 analysabile analyse-instrument ZN :1 instrumento de analyse (-ysis) analysemethode ZN :1 methodo de analyse (-ysis) analyseren WW :1 facer le analyse (-ysis) de, analysar, decomponer :een kunstwerk -- = analysar un obra de arte :een ingewikkeld probleem -- = analysar un problema complexe :niet te -- = inanalysabile analytisch BN :1 analytic :--e scheikunde/chemie = chimia analytic :--e meetkunde = geometria analytic :--e functie = function analytic :--e psychologie = psychologia analytic :--e taal = lingua analytic :--e methode = methodo analytic :--e geest = spirito analytic :--e balans = balancia analytic :langs --e weg = per via de analyse (-ysis) :-- denken = pensar analyticamente anamnese (-esis) ZN :1 (MED) anamnese :2 (REL) anamnese anamnestisch BN :1 (MED) anamnestic anamorfose ZN :1 anamorphose (-osis) anamorfotisch BN :1 anamorphic ananas ZN :1 ananas ananascompote ZN :1 compota de ananas ananasdrank ZN :1 bibita/biberage al ananas ananasessence ZN :1 essentia de ananas ananasjam ZN :1 confectura/confitura al ananas ananaspudding ZN :1 crema dulce al ananas ananassap ZN :1 succo de ananas ananassaus ZN :1 sauce (F) de ananas ananassmaak ZN :1 gusto de ananas ananastaart ZN :1 pastisseria/torta al ananas ananasvezel ZN :1 fibra de ananas ananasvla ZN :1 Zie: ananaspudding anapest ZN :1 anapesto anapestisch BN :1 anapestic anapestritme ZN :1 rhythmo anapestic anapestvers ZN :1 verso anapestic anaplastiek ZN :1 anaplastia anaplastisch BN :1 anaplastic anarchie ZN :1 (POL) anarchia :-- teweeg brengen = anarchisar :2 (wanorde) anarchia, disordine anarchisme ZN :1 anarchismo, libertarismo anarchist ZN :1 anarchista, libertario anarchistencomplot ZN :1 complot de anarchistas anarchistisch BN :1 (POL) anarchic, anarchista, anarchistic, libertari :--e leer = doctrina anarchic/anarchista/anarchistic :2 (ordeloos) anarchic anarchosyndicalisme ZN :1 anarchosyndicalismo anarchosyndicalist ZN :1 anarchosyndicalista anarchosyndicalistisch BN :1 anarchosyndicalista anastatisch BN :1 anastatic anastigmaat ZN :1 objectivo anastigmatic anastigmatisch BN :1 anastigmatic :-- objectief = objectivo anastigmatic anastigmatisme ZN :1 anastigmatismo anastomose ZN :1 anastomose (-osis) :door -- verbinden = anastomosar anastrofe ZN :1 anastrophe anataas ZN :1 anatase, octahedrite anathema ZN :1 anathema :zijn -- uitspreken = pronunciar su anathema Anatolië ZN EIGN :1 Anatolia Anatolisch BN :1 anatolic :--e dorpen = villages anatolic anatomie ZN :1 anatomia :pathologische -- = anatomia pathologic :teratologische -- = anatomia teratologic :beschrijvende -- = anatomia descriptive :vergelijkende -- = anatomia comparative :macroscopische -- = anatomia macroscopic :microscopische -- = anatomia microscopic :atlas der -- = atlas de anatomia anatomie-atlas ZN :1 atlas de anatomia anatomisatie ZN :1 anatomisation anatomisch BN :1 anatomic :--e bouw = conformation anatomic :-- laboratorium = laboratorio anatomic :--e atlas = atlas anatomic :-- onderzoek = examine anatomic :Anatomische Les van Rembrandt = Lection de Anatomia de Rembrandt anatomiseren WW :1 anatomisar, dissecar anatoom ZN :1 specialista in anatomia, anatomista :patholoog-anatoom = anatomista pathologic anatoxine ZN :1 anatoxina anatroop BN :1 anatrope ancestraal BN :1 ancestral anciënniteit ZN :1 ancianitate :naar -- = per ordine de ancianitate Andalusië ZN :1 Andalusia Andalusiër ZN :1 andaluso andalusiet ZN :1 andalusite Andalusisch BN :1 andaluse andante :1 (MUZ) andante (I) andantino :1 (MUZ) andantino (I) ander BN :1 altere :een -- boek = un altere libro :een --e keer = un altere vice :het --e ik = alter ego (L) :de --e week = le septimana proxime, le septimana que veni :de --e zijde van het kanaal = le altere latere del canal :op de een of --e manier = per un maniera/modo o per le altere :een hand wast de --e = un mano lava le altere :met --e woorden = con/in altere parolas/terminos :om de --e dag = cata duo dies, a jornos alterne, alternativemente :--e dingen = altere cosas, alia (L) :onder --e(n) = inter alia (L), i.a., inter alteres, inter altere cosas :een --e dokter nemen = cambiar de medico :2 differente, distincte :zijn vader was een heel --e man = su patre esseva un homine toto differente :een geheel -- probleem = un problema completemente distincte ander ONB VNW :1 altere :de --e drie = le altere tres :de een of --e voorbijganger = un passante qualcunque ander ZN :1 altere :een -- = un altere (persona) :de --en = le alteres, le altere personas anderdaags BN :1 tertian :--e koorts = febre tertian, tertiana anderdeels BW :1 del altere parte/latere anderhalf BN :1 un e medie :-- uur = un hora e medie anderhalfjarig BN :1 de un anno e medie andermaal BW :1 de novo, ancora un vice anders BN :1 altere, differente, distincte :het is -- = isto es differente :de positie van de voorzitter is geheel -- = le position del presidente es multo altere :iemand -- = un altere (persona), qualcuno altere :niemand -- = nemo/necuno altere :iets -- = qualcosa altere, alco/alique differente, altere cosa :dat is heel iets -- = isto es un cosa multo distincte :niets -- = nihil altere, necun altere cosa :ergens -- = alibi, alterubi :nergens -- = nusquam altere, in nulle altere loco :een gesprek op iets -- brengen = cambiar le thema/subjecto de un conversation anders BW :1 (op een andere wijze) alteremente, differentemente :hij doet het geheel -- = ille lo face in modo toto differente :-- gezegd = in altere terminos :-- zetten/plaatsen = remover :2 (voorheen) in altere tempores :3 (gewoonlijk) generalmente, in altere circumstantias :4 (overigens) del resto :5 (zo niet) si non, in caso contrari andersdenkend BN :1 de opinion differente/divergente, heterodoxe, dissidente andersdenkende ZN :1 heterodoxo, dissidente andersgezind BN :1 heterodoxe, dissidente andersom BW :1 in senso inverse :je moet die schroef -- draaien = tu debe tornar iste vite in senso inverse andersoortig BN :1 de un altere sorta/specie, de sorta/specie differente anderstalige ZN :1 persona qui parla un altere lingua, (uitgaande van de Nederlandse situatie) persona non nederlandophone, (uitgaande van de Franse/Engelse situatie) persona non francophone/non anglophone anderzijds BW :1 alteremente, del altere parte Andes(gebergte) ZN EIGN :1 (Cordillera (S) del) Andes :dwars door het -- lopend = transandin :aan gene zijde van het -- gelegen of wonend = transandin Andesbewoner ZN :1 andino andesiet ZN :1 andesite andesietporfier ZN :1 porphyro de andesite andijvie ZN :1 endivia, scarola :wilde -- = cineraria andijviebed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de endivia andijvieblad ZN :1 folio de endivia andijvieteelt ZN :1 cultura de endivia andoorn ZN :1 stachys :zwarte -- = ballota (nigre) :wilde -- = stachys sylvatic Andorra ZN EIGN :1 Andorra Andorrees ZN :1 andorrano Andorrees BN :1 andorran andradiet ZN :1 andradite andragogie(k) ZN :1 andragogia andragogisch BN :1 andragogic andragoog ZN :1 andragogo Andreas, André ZN EIGN :1 Andreas Andreaskruis ZN :1 cruce de Sancte Andreas androcefaal BN :1 androcephalic androgeen BN :1 androgene, androgenic androgenese ZN :1 androgenese (-esis) androgyn ZN :1 androgyno androgynie ZN :1 androgynia androhermafrodiet ZN :1 androhermaphrodite androïde ZN :1 androide androïde BN :1 androide andrologie ZN :1 andrologia Andromeda ZN EIGN :1 Andromeda Andromedanevel ZN EIGN :1 Nebulosa de Andromeda andropauze ZN :1 andropausa androsteron ZN :1 androsteron anekdote ZN :1 anecdota, historietta :smeuïge -- = anecdota saporose :verteller van --n = anecdotista anekdotenboek ZN :1 Zie: anekdotenverzameling anekdotenverzameling ZN :1 collection de anecdotas, anecdotario anekdotiek ZN :1 anecdotica anekdotisch BN :1 anecdotic anelasticiteit ZN :1 inelasticitate anemie ZN :1 anemia :pernicieuze -- = anemia perniciose anemisch BN :1 anemic anemofiel BN :1 anemophile anemofilie ZN :1 anemophilia anemograaf ZN :1 anemographo anemografie ZN :1 anemographia anemografisch BN :1 anemographic anemologie ZN :1 anemologia anemometer ZN :1 anemometro anemometrie ZN :1 anemometria anemometrisch BN :1 anemometric :--e schaal = scala anemometric anemoon ZN :1 anemone anemoscoop ZN :1 anemoscopio aneroïde BN :1 aneroide :-- barometer = barometro aneroide anestheseren WW :1 anesthesiar anesthesie ZN :1 anesthesia, privation del sensibilitate :lokale -- = anesthesia local anesthesiologie ZN :1 anesthesiologia anesthesioloog ZN :1 anesthesiologo anesthesist ZN :1 anesthesista, anesthetista anesthetisch BN :1 anesthetic aneurine ZN :1 aneurina aneurismatisch BN :1 aneurismatic, aneurismal angarie ZN :1 angaria :recht van -- = derecto de angaria angel ZN :1 aculeo Angela ZN EIGN :1 Angela angeldragend BN :1 aculeate :-- insect = insecto aculeate Angelen ZN MV :1 Anglos :van de -- = anglic angelica ZN :1 angelica Angelica, Angelique ZN EIGN :1 Angelica angelologie ZN :1 angelologia Angelsakser ZN :1 anglosaxono Angelsaksisch BN :1 anglosaxone :de --e landen = le paises anglosaxone :--e literatuur = litteratura anglosaxone Angelsaksisch ZN :1 anglosaxono angelsteek ZN :1 piccatura/punctura de aculeo angelus :1 (gebed) angelus :2 (klok) campana del angelus, angelus angelusklok ZN :1 (campana del) angelus angelvormig BN :1 aculeiforme angina ZN :1 angina angina pectoris ZN :1 angina del pectore, stenocardia angineus BN :1 anginose, stenocardic angiocardiografie ZN :1 angiocardiographia angiocardiogram ZN :1 angiocardiogramma angiocardiopathie ZN :1 angiocardiopathia angiografie ZN :1 angiographia angiogram ZN :1 angiogramma angiologie ZN :1 angiologia angioloog ZN :1 angiologo angioom ZN :1 angioma angiosarcoom ZN :1 angiosarcoma angiosperm BN :1 angiosperme angiotensine ZN :1 angiotensina Anglia ZN EIGN :1 Anglia :van -- = anglic Anglicaan ZN :1 anglicano anglicaans ZN :1 anglican :--e godsdienst = anglicanismo :Anglicaanse Kerk = Ecclesia Anglican anglicisme ZN :1 anglicismo anglikaan ZN :1 episcopal Anglisch BN :1 anglic angliseren WW :1 anglisar anglist ZN :1 anglista, anglicista anglistiek ZN :1 anglistica Anglo-Amerikaan ZN :1 angloamericano Anglo-Amerikaans BN :1 angloamerican anglofiel BN :1 anglophile anglofiel ZN :1 anglophilo anglofilie ZN :1 anglophilia anglofobie ZN :1 anglophobia anglo-katholiek BN :1 anglocatholic Anglo-katholiek ZN :1 anglocatholico anglomaan ZN :1 anglomano, anglomaniaco anglomaan BN :1 anglomane, anglomaniac anglomanie ZN :1 anglomania Anglo-Normandiër ZN :1 anglonormanno Anglo-Normandisch BN :1 anglonormanne Anglo-Normandisch ZN :1 (taal) anglonormanno Angola ZN EIGN :1 Angola Angolees BN :1 angolan Angolees ZN :1 angolano angora ZN :1 angora angorageit ZN :1 capra angora/de Angora angorakat ZN :1 catto angora/de Angora angorakonijn ZN :1 conilio angora/de Angora angorawol ZN :1 lana angora, mohair (E) angostura ZN :1 angostura angosturabast ZN :1 cortice de angostura angostura-elixer ZN :1 elixir de angostura angst ZN :1 pavor, timor, anxietate, angustia, espavento, terror, paviditate :panische -- = pavor/terror panic, panico :dodelijke -- = anxietate mortal :kreet van -- = crito de angustia :-- voor de hel = pavor del inferno :beven van -- = tremular de pavor :in -- verkeren = angustiar se :in -- leven = viver in terror/angustia/con pavor :verlamd van -- = paralysate de terror :verstijfd van -- = glaciate de terror :met stijgende -- = con un pavor crescente :iemand -- inboezemen = inspirar le terror a un persona :zijn -- overwinnen = vincer le pavor :-- aanjagen = infunder pavor, espaventar, intimidar, terrer, terrificar :2 (ongerustheid) inquietude, trepidation angstaanjagend BN :1 intimidante, intimidatori, terrificante angstcomplex ZN :1 complexo de angustia, syndrome/neurose (-osis) phobic angstdroom ZN :1 sonio de angustia, incubo angstgegil ZN :1 Zie: angstgeschrei angstgehuil ZN :1 Zie: angstgeschrei angstgekerm ZN :1 gemimentos de angustia angstgeroep ZN :1 Zie: angstgeschreeuw angstgeschreeuw ZN :1 critos de angustia angstgevoel ZN :1 (sentimento de) angustia, inquietude, anxietate, timor angstgil ZN :1 Zie: angstkreet angsthaas ZN :1 pavoroso, coardo angstig BN :1 anxie, anxiose, angustiose, pavide, pavorose, timorose :--e blik = reguardo anxiose :--e gedachten = pensatas/pensamentos angustiose :-- maken = angustiar angstkreet ZN :1 crito de angustia/pavor angstneurose ZN :1 neurose (-osis) de angustia angstpsychose ZN :1 psychose (-osis) de angustia angström ZN :1 angström angstschreeuw ZN :1 Zie: angstkreet angsttoestand ZN :1 stato de angustia angstvallig BN :1 (angstig) timorate, timorose, timide, pavorose, inquiete :--e blik = reguardo timorose :2 (pijnlijk nauwkeurig) scrupulose, meticulose :--e aandacht voor het kleinste detail = attention meticulose al minime detalio angstvalligheid ZN :1 (angstigheid) timiditate, timor, inquietude :2 (nauwgezetheid) scrupulositate, meticulositate angstverwekkend BN :1 Zie: angstwekkend angstwekkend BN :1 angustiante, inquietante angstzweet ZN :1 sudor frigide/de angustia/de pavor :het -- brak hem uit = ille sentiva venir le sudor del pavor angulair BN :1 angular angulatie ZN :1 (ANAT) duplicatura angusticlavia ZN :1 angusticlavia anharmonisch :1 anharmonic :--e trillingen = oscillationes anharmonic anhydride ZN :1 anhydrido anhydriet ZN :1 anhydrite anhydrose ZN :1 anhydrose (-osis) aniconisch BN :1 aniconic :-- symbool = symbolo aniconic :--e cultus = culto aniconic anijs ZN :1 anis (F) :met -- kruiden/bestrooien = anisar :met -- = anisate anijsbeschuit ZN :1 biscocto al anis (F) anijsblokje ZN :1 cubetto de anis (F) anijsbrandewijn ZN :1 brandy (E) al anis anijsdrank ZN :1 bibita/biberage al anis (F) anijsdrop ZN :1 liquiritia al anis (F) anijsgeur ZN :1 odor de anis (F) anijslikeur ZN :1 anisette (F), liquor al anis (F) anijsmelk ZN :1 lacte anisate anijsolie ZN :1 oleo/essentia de anis (F) anijssmaak ZN :1 gusto de anis (F) :met -- = anisate anijssnoepje ZN :1 bonbon al anis (F) anijstablet ZN :1 pastilla de anis (F) anijszaad ZN :1 semines/granas de anis (F) anijszwam ZN :1 clitocybe agaric aniline ZN :1 anilina aniline-inkt ZN :1 tinta de anilina anilinekleurstof ZN :1 color/colorante de anilina anilinepotlood ZN :1 stilo de anilina anilinevergiftiging ZN :1 anilinismo animaal BN :1 animal :--e driften = instinctos animal :--e functies = functiones animal :--e zenuwstelsel = systema nervose animal animaliseren WW :1 animalisar animaliteit ZN :1 animalitate animatie ZN :1 (filmtechniek) animation animatiefilm ZN :1 film (E) de animation animato :1 (MUZ) animato (I) animator ZN :1 animator animeren WW :1 animar, stimular, incoragiar, incitar :het verhaal animeert niet tot verder lezen = le historia non incoragia a continuar le lectura animisme ZN :1 animismo animist ZN :1 animista animistisch BN :1 animista, animistic :--e leer = doctrina animista/animistic animo ZN :1 animo, energia, enthusiasmo, activitate :iets met -- doen = facer un cosa con enthusiasmo animositeit ZN :1 animositate, inimicitate, hostilitate, rancor animoso :1 (MUZ) animoso (I) anion ZN :1 anion, ion negative anionenwisseling ZN :1 excambio de aniones anionisch BN :1 anionic anisette ZN :1 anisette (F) anisogamie ZN :1 anisogamia anisometropie ZN :1 anisometropia anisotroop BN :1 anisotrope :--e grond = solo anisotrope :--e kwel = infiltration/percolation anisotrope :--e consolidatie = consolidation anisotrope anisotropie ZN :1 anisotropia :eenassige -- = anisotropia uniaxe/uniaxial anjelier ZN :1 Zie: anjer anjer ZN :1 diantho, caryophyllo anjerachtigen ZN MV :1 silenoidas, caryophyllaceas anjerblad ZN :1 folio de diantho/caryophyllo anjerfamilie ZN :1 Zie: anjerachtigen anker ZN :1 ancora :voor -- gaan, het -- werpen = ancorar, jectar le ancora :het voor -- gaan = ancorage :voor -- liggen = esser ancorate/al ancora :het -- lichten = levar le ancora, disancorar :(FIG) ergens bij iemand zijn -- laten vallen = installar se in le casa de un persona :2 (TECHN) armatura :3 (BOUWK) tirante :4 (van dynamo) rotor :5 (BILJ) quadro :6 (mbt uurwerk) ancora ankerarm ZN :1 bracio de ancora ankeras ZN :1 (van dynamo) axe de rotor ankerboei ZN :1 boia de ancora ankerbout ZN :1 bulon de ancora/ancorage ankeren WW :1 ancorar :het -- = ancorage ankergeld ZN :1 (derecto de) ancorage ankerhorloge ZN :1 horologia de/ad ancora ankerketting ZN :1 catena de ancora ankerlier ZN :1 cabestan ankermast ZN :1 mast/poste/palo de ancorage ankerplaats ZN :1 (placia de) ancorage, rada ankerrecht ZN :1 derecto de ancorage ankerring ZN :1 anello de ancora ankerspil ZN :1 cabestan ankerstaaf ZN :1 barra de ancorage ankertouw ZN :1 Zie: ankertros ankertros ZN :1 cablo de ancora anklet ZN :1 calcetta curte ankylose ZN :1 ankylose (-osis) Anna ZN EIGN :1 Anna anna ZN :1 (GESCH) (Indiase munt) anna annalen ZN MV :1 annales :in de -- bijschrijven = scriber in le annales :schrijver van -- = annalista annalist ZN :1 annalista annaliteit ZN :1 annalitate Annam ZN EIGN :1 Annam Annamiet ZN :1 annamita Annamitisch BN :1 annamita annex BN :1 annexe, accessori :uitgeverij -- drukkerij = casa editorial con imprimeria annexe annexatie ZN :1 annexation, annexion annexatieplan ZN :1 plano de annexation/annexion annexatiepolitiek ZN :1 politica annexionista/de annexation/de annexion annexen ZN MV :1 annexos :de -- van een verdrag = le annexos de un contracto annexeren WW :1 annexar, appropriar se :het -- = annexation, annexion annexionisme ZN :1 annexionismo annexionist ZN :1 annexationista, annexionista annexionistisch BN :1 annexionista, annexionistic :--e politiek = politica annexionista/annexionistic/de annexation/de annexion annihilatie ZN :1 annihilation annihilator ZN :1 annihilator annihileren WW :1 annihilar anno BW :1 in le anno anno Domini ZN :1 anno Domini (L) annonce ZN :1 (advertentie) annuncio :een -- plaatsen = facer inserer/facer insertar un annuncio annonceren BN :1 (bekend maken) annunciar, notificar, publicar :het -- = annunciation, notification, publication annotatie ZN :1 annotation, nota annotator ZN :1 annotator annoteren WW :1 annotar, poner notas :het -- = annotation :een tekst -- = annotar un texto annuarium ZN :1 annuario annuïteit ZN :1 annuitate annuïteitenaflossing ZN :1 amortisation in annuitates annuïteitensysteem ZN :1 systema de annuitates annulatie ZN :1 Zie: annulering annuleerbaar BN :1 annullabile, rescindibile, rescissibile annuleerbaarheid ZN :1 (JUR) rescindibilitate annuleren WW :1 annullar, cancellar, disdicer, rescinder :een reis -- = annullar/cancellar un viage :een boeking -- = annullar un reservation :een contract -- = annullar/rescinder un contracto :de voorstelling is geannuleerd = le representation ha essite cancellate annulerend BN :1 annullative, (JUR ook) dirimente annulering ZN :1 cancellation, annullation, annullamento, revoco, revocation, abolition, abolimento, cancellation, cancellamento, denunciation, rescission annuleringsverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia del costos del annullation/annullamento annunciatie ZN :1 annunciation annzuigsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de aspiration anode ZN :1 anodo anodebatterij ZN :1 batteria anodic/de anodo anodebelasting ZN :1 carga anodic/de anodo anodespanning ZN :1 tension anodic/de anodo anodestralen ZN MV :1 radios anodic anodestroom ZN :1 currente anodic/de anodo anodeval ZN :1 cadita de tension anodic anodiseren WW :1 anodisar anodisering ZN :1 anodisation anofeles ZN :1 anophele(s) anomaal BN :1 irregular :2 (TAAL) anomal anomalie ZN :1 anomalia, irregularitate :2 (TAAL, ASTRON) anomalia anomalistisch BN :1 anomalistic :--e maand = mense anomalistric :-- jaar = anno anomalistic anomie ZN :1 anomia anomisch BN :1 anomic anoniem BN :1 anonyme, sin nomine de autor :--e brief = littera anonyme :-- blijven = restar/remaner in le anonymitate, guardar le anonymitate anoniem ZN :1 autor/compositor anonyme, anonymo anonimiteit ZN :1 anonymitate, anonymato anonymus ZN :1 autor/compositor anonyme, anonymo anorak ZN :1 anorak anorectaal BN :1 anorectal anorectisch BN :1 anorectic, anorexic anorexie ZN :1 anorexia anorexiepatiënt ZN :1 anorectico, anorexico anorganisch BN :1 anorganic, inorganic :--e stoffen = materias inorganic :--e chemie/scheikunde = chimia anorganic/inorganic anorgasmie ZN :1 anorgasmia, anaphrodisia anortiet ZN :1 anortite anosmie ZN :1 anosmia anosotropie ZN :1 anisotropia anovulatoir BN :1 anovulatori :--e cyclus = cyclo anovulatori anoxemie ZN :1 anoxemia anoxie ZN :1 anoxia ANP :1 (Afk: Algemeen Nederlands Persbureau) Agentia de Pressa Nederlandese ansicht ZN :1 carta (postal) illustrate ansichtkaart ZN :1 Zie: ansicht ansjovis ZN :1 anchova {sj} ansjovisfilet ZN :1 filet (F) de anchova {sj} ansjovisvangst ZN :1 pisca del anchova {sj} ansjovisvisser ZN :1 piscator de anchova {sj} ansjovisvisserij ZN :1 Zie: ansjovisvangst antagonisme ZN :1 (tegenstrijdige werking) antagonismo :2 (strijd tussen twee tegengestelden) astagonismo, opposition, contrarietate, rivalitate antagonist ZN :1 (persoon) antagonista, adversario, concurrente, rival :2 (spier) musculo antagonista/antagonic antagonistisch BN :1 antagonista, antagonic Antarctica ZN EIGN :1 Antarctica antarctisch BN :1 antarctic :fauna -- = antarctische fauna antecedent ZN :1 (LOGICA) antecedente :2 (TAAL) antecedente :3 :(verleden) iemands --en = le antecedentes de un persona antecedent BN :1 antecedente antecedentenonderzoek ZN :1 inquesta in re le antecedentes de un persona antecedentie ZN :1 antecedentia antecederen WW :1 anteceder, preceder antedateren WW :1 antedatar, retrodatar :een brief -- = antedatar un littera antediluviaal BN :1 antediluvian antediluviaans BN :1 Zie: antediluviaal antefix ZN :1 antefixa ante litteram :1 ante litteram (L), avant la lettre (F), ante le littera antenne ZN :1 (RADIO, T.V.) antenna :gemeenschappelijke -- = antenna collective :gerichte -- = antenna directional/dirigite :telescopische -- = antenna telescopic :parabolische -- = antenna parabolic :ongerichte/rondstralende -- = antenna omnidirectional :gerichtheid van een -- = directivitate de un antenna :bereik van een -- = campo/portata de un antenna :aansluiting van de -- = prisa/connexion del antenna :2 (BIOL) antenna antennedraad ZN :1 filo de antenna antenne-installatie ZN :1 installation de antenna antennekabel ZN :1 cablo de antenna antennemast ZN :1 Zie: antennepaal antennepaal ZN :1 palo/poste/pylon de antenna antenneschakelaar ZN :1 commutator de antenna antennesysteem ZN :1 systema de antenna :central -- = systema antenna central, antenna collective antenneweerstand ZN :1 resistentia de antenna antepenultima ZN :1 syllaba antepenultime anthemion ZN :1 anthemio anthocyanine ZN :1 anthocyanina anthografie ZN :1 anthographia anthologie ZN :1 anthologia, chrestomathia :een -- samenstellen = compilar un anthologia :samensteller van een -- = anthologista anthologisch BN :1 anthologic anthologist ZN :1 anthologista anthrachinon ZN :1 anthraquinon anthracometer ZN :1 anthracometro anthracose ZN :1 anthracose (-osis) anti ZN :1 (tegenstander) opponente, adversario anti-aanbaklaag ZN :1 strato antiadherente anti-allergicum ZN :1 antiallergico anti-allergisch BN :1 antiallergic anti-amerikanisme ZN :1 antiamericanismo anti-anemisch BN :1 antianemic :--e factor = factor antianemic anti-apartheid ZN :1 anti-apartheid (N) anti-apartheidsactivist ZN :1 activista contra le apartheid (N) anti-apartheidsbeweging ZN :1 movimento contra le apartheid (N) anti-apartheidsgroep ZN :1 gruppo contra le apartheid (N) anti-Arabisch BN :1 antiarabe anti-astmatisch BN :1 antiasthmatic anti-autoritair BN :1 anti-autoritari antibacterieel BN :1 antibacterial antibiose ZN :1 antibiose (-osis) antibioticum ZN :1 antibiotico, pharmaco antibiotic :bacteriostatisch -- = antibiotico bacteriostatic antibiotisch BN :1 antibiotic :-- middel = pharmaco antibiotic, antibiotico :-- produkt = producto antibiotic antichambre ZN :1 antecamera antichambreren WW :1 facer antecamera antichrese, antichresis ZN :1 antichrese (-esis) Antichrist ZN EIGN :1 Antichristo antichristelijk BN :1 antichristian anticipatie ZN :1 anticipation anticiperen WW :1 anticipar :het -- = anticipation anticlassicisme ZN :1 anticlassicismo anticlericaal BN :1 anticlerical anticlericalisme ZN :1 anticlericalismo anticlimax ZN :1 anticlimax anticlinaal ZN :1 anticlinal :afgetopte -- = anticlinal scalpate :as van een -- = axe de un anticlinal anticlinaal BN :1 anticlinal :--e plooi = plica anticlinal :--e breuk = fallia anticlinal :--e aardlaag = strato anticlinal anticoïncidentie ZN :1 anticoincidentia anticommunisme ZN :1 anticommunismo anticommunist ZN :1 anticommunista anticommunistisch BN :1 anticommunista anticommutatief BN :1 anticommutative anticommutativiteit ZN :1 anticommutativitate anticonceptie ZN :1 anticonception, contraception anticonceptiemiddel ZN :1 contraceptivo, anticonceptivo, medio/producto contraceptive/anticonceptive/anticonceptional/anticonceptive anticonceptiepil ZN :1 pilula anticonceptive/contraceptive/anticonceptional/anticonceptive anticonceptioneel BN :1 anticonceptional, anticonceptive, contraconceptive, contraconceptional anticonceptivum ZN :1 anticonceptivo, contraceptivo, medio/producto contraceptive/anticonceptive/anticonceptional/anticonceptive anticonformisme ZN :1 anticonformismo anticonformist ZN :1 anticonformista anticonformistisch BN :1 anticonformista, anticonformistic anticonstitutioneel BN :1 anticonstitutional anticonvulsief BN :1 anticonvulsive anticonvulsivum ZN :1 anticonvulsivo anticorps ZN :1 anticorpore, antitoxina anticorrosie ZN :1 anticorrosion anticorrosief BN :1 anticorrosive anticrisismaatregel ZN :1 mesura contra le crise/crisis anticyclisch BN :1 anticyclic anticyclonaal BN :1 anticyclonal, anticyclonic anticycloon ZN :1 anticyclon antidateren WW :1 Zie: antedateren antidatering ZN :1 antedata :-- van een brief = antedata de un littera antideeltje ZN :1 antiparticula antidemocraat ZN :1 antidemocrate antidemocratisch BN :1 antidemocratic :--e maatregelen = mesuras antidemocratic :--e wetten = leges antidemocratic antidepressivum ZN :1 antidepressivo antidifterieserum BN :1 sero diphteric/antidiphteric antidifterievaccin ZN :1 vaccino antidiphteric antidiureticum ZN :1 antidiuretico antidiuretisch BN :1 antidiuretic antidogmatisch BN :1 antidogmatic :-- geschrift = scripto antidogmatic antidogmatisme ZN :1 antidogmatismo antidotaal BN :1 antidotal, antitoxic antidotarium ZN :1 antidotario antidotum ZN :1 antidoto, contraveneno antidrugsbrigade ZN :1 brigada antidroga/contra le drogas antidrugwet ZN :1 lege antidroga antiduikbootwapen ZN :1 arma antisubmarino anti-Duits BN :1 germanophobe :--e gezindheid = germanophobia :iemand die -- gezind is = germanophobo antidumpingmaatregel ZN :1 mesura antidumping antidumpingwet ZN :1 lege antidumping antidysentericum ZN :1 antidysenterico antidysenterisch BN :1 antidysenteric antiek BN :1 (verouderd) antique, ancian, vetule :2 (mbt de Griekse en Romeinse Oudheid) antique, classic :--e beschaving = civilisation antique :--e vaas = vaso antique antiek ZN :1 (oude kunstvoorwerpen) antiquitates antiekbeurs ZN :1 bursa de antiquitates antiekveiling ZN :1 vendita public/auction de antiquitates antiekwinkel ZN :1 boteca/magazin de antiquitates antiekzaak ZN :1 Zie: antiekwinkel anti-Engels BN :1 anglophobe :iemand die -- gezind is = anglophobo antiënzym ZN :1 antienzyma antifascisme ZN :1 antifascismo antifascist ZN :1 antifascista antifascistisch BN :1 antifascista, antifascistic antifeminisme ZN :1 antifeminismo antifeminist ZN :1 antifeminista antifeministisch BN :1 antifeminista, antifeministic antiferment ZN :1 antifermento antiferromagnetisme ZN :1 antiferromagnetismo antifibrine ZN :1 antifibrina antifilosofisch BN :1 antiphilosophic antifonaal BN :1 antiphonal antifonarium ZN :1 antiphonario, libro antiphonal antifonenboek ZN :1 Zie: antifonarium antifoon ZN :1 antiphona anti-Frans BN :1 francophobe, gallophobe, antifrancese :--e gezindheid = francophobia, gallophobia :iemand die -- is = francophobo, gallophobo antifrase ZN :1 antiphrase (-asis) antifrictie-eigenschap ZN :1 proprietate antifriction antifrictiemetaal ZN :1 metallo antifriction anti-g BN :1 antigravitational antigeen ZN :1 antigeno antigeen BN :1 antigene, antigenic antigodsdienstig BN :1 antireligiose antihallucinatoir BN :1 antihallucinatori antihalo ZN :1 antihalo antiheld ZN :1 antiheroe antihistaminicum ZN :1 antihistaminico antihormoon ZN :1 antihormon anti-imperialisme ZN :1 anti-imperialismo anti-imperialist ZN :1 anti-imperialista anti-imperislistisch BN :1 anti-imperialista, anti-imperialistic anti-inflatiepolitiek ZN :1 politica anti-inflationista anti-inflationistisch BN :1 anti-inflationista, anti-inflationistic anti-islamitisch BN :1 anti-islamic anti-isolationistisch BN :1 anti-isolationista antijoods BN :1 antisemitic :--e houding = attitude antisemitic :--e gezindheid = antisemitismo :--e propaganda = propaganda antisemitic antikapitalistisch BN :1 anticapitalista antikatholiek BN :1 anticatholic antikerkelijk BN :1 anticlerical antikernenergielobby ZN :1 lobby (E) contra le energia nuclear antiklastisch BN :1 (WISK) anticlastic antikleefmiddel ZN :1 agente antiadhesive antiklerikaal BN :1 anticlerical antiklerikaal ZN :1 anticlerical antiklerikalisme ZN :1 anticlericalismo antiklopmiddel ZN :1 antidetonante antiklopstof ZN :1 Zie: antiklopmiddel antikoloniaal BN :1 anticolonial Anti-Libanon ZN EIGN :1 Antilibano antiliberaal BN :1 antiliberal antilichaam ZN :1 (BIOL) anticorpore, antitoxina antillanisme ZN :1 antillanismo Antillen (De) ZN EIGN MV :1 Le Antillas, Le Insulas Caribe Antilliaan ZN :1 antillano Antilliaans BN :1 antillan antilogaritme ZN :1 antilogarithmo antilogie ZN :1 antilogia antilogisch BN :1 antilogic antiloop ZN :1 antilope :Indische -- = cercicapra antimagnetisch BN :1 antimagnetic antimakassar ZN :1 antimacassar antimaterie ZN :1 antimateria antimetaboliet ZN :1 antimetabolite antimilitarisme ZN :1 antimilitarismo antimilitarist ZN :1 antimilitarista antimilitaristisch BN :1 antimilitarista, antimilitaristic :--e beweging = movimento antimilitarista :--e ideologie = ideologia antimilitaristic antiministerieel BN :1 antiministerial antimitoticum ZN :1 antimitotico antimitotisch BN :1 antimitotic antimohammedaans BN :1 anti-islamic antimonarchaal BN :1 Zie: antimonarchistisch antimonarchisme ZN :1 antimonarchismo antimonarchist ZN :1 antimonarchista antimonarchistisch BN :1 antimonarchic antimoniaat ZN :1 antimoniato antimoniet ZN :1 antimonite antimonium ZN :1 Zie: antimoon antimonopolistisch BN :1 antimonopolista, antimonopolistic antimoon ZN :1 antimonio, stibium antimoonhoudend BN :1 antimonial :-- medicijn = medicamento antimonial antimoonlegering ZN :1 alligato de antimonio/de stibium antinationaal BN :1 antinational :--e stroming = antinationalismo antineuralgicum ZN :1 antineuralgico antineuralgisch BN :1 antineuralgic antineutrino ZN :1 antineutrino antineutron ZN :1 antineutron antinomie ZN :1 antinomia, contradiction antinomisch BN :1 antinomic antinomisme ZN :1 antinomismo anti-nucleair BN :1 antinuclear Antiochië ZN EIGN :1 Antiochia antioxydant ZN :1 antioxydante antioxydatielaag ZN :1 strato antioxydante antipaaps BN :1 antipapista antipapisme ZN :1 antipapismo antipapist ZN :1 antipapista antiparallel ZN :1 antiparallelo antiparlementarisch BN :1 antiparlamentari :--e beweging = movimento antiparlamentari antiparlementarisme ZN :1 antiparlamentarismo antipassaat ZN :1 contracurrente equatorial antipathie ZN :1 antipathia, aversion :-- opwekken = inspirar antipathia antipathiek BN :1 antipathic, disagradabile, displacente :-- individu = individuo antipathic antiperiode ZN :1 (WISK) antiperiodo antiperiodisch BN :1 (WISK) antiperiodic :--e functie = function antiperiodic antiperistaltisch BN :1 antiperistaltic antiperistasis ZN :1 antiperistase (-asis) antipersoneel BN :1 antipersonal antipersoneelmijn ZN :1 mina antipersonal antipersoneelwapen ZN :1 arma antipersonal antipetrarkisme ZN :1 antipetrarchismo antipode ZN :1 antipode antipodisch BN :1 antipodal, antipodic antipool ZN :1 antipolo antipropaganda ZN :1 antipropaganda antiprotectionistisch BN :1 antiprotectionista antiproton ZN :1 antiproton antipsychoticum ZN :1 antipsychotico antipyreticum ZN :1 antipyretico, febrifugo antipyretisch BN :1 antipyretic, febrifuge antipyrine ZN :1 antipyrina antiquair ZN :1 antiquario, mercante de antiquitates antiquariaat ZN :1 commercio de libros ancian antiquarisch BN :1 de occasion, de secunde mano :-- boek = libro de occasion antiquark ZN :1 (NAT) antiquark antiquiteit ZN :1 (oud voorwerp) antiquitate antiracisme ZN :1 antiracismo antiracistisch BN :1 antiracista antiradar BN :1 antiradar antiradarsysteem ZN :1 systema antiradar antiradicalisme ZN :1 antiradicalismo antiraket ZN :1 antimissile antiraketraket ZN :1 missile antimissile antiraketsysteem ZN :1 systema antimissile antireclame ZN :1 contrapublicitate antiregeringsgezind BN :1 antigovernamental antireligieus BN :1 antireligiose :-- geschrift = scripto antireligiose :--e geest = spirito antireligiose :de --e polemiek van Voltaire = le polemica antireligiose de Voltaire antirepubikein ZN :1 antirepublicano antirepublikeins BN :1 antirepublican antiresonantie ZN :1 antiresonantia antirevisionisme ZN :1 antirevisionismo antirevisionist ZN :1 antirevisionista antirevisionistisch WW :1 antirevisionista, antirevisionistic antirevolutionair BN :1 antirevolutionari antirevolutionair ZN :1 antirevolutionario antirimpelcrème ZN :1 crema antirugas antiroestmiddel ZN :1 anticorrosivo, inhibitor de corrosion antiroman ZN :1 antiroman antirookcampagne ZN :1 campania antitabaco antiroosshampoo ZN :1 shampoo (E) antifurfure antiroyalisme ZN :1 antiroyalismo antiroyalist ZN :1 antiroyalista antiroyalistisch BN :1 antiroyalista, antiroyalistic anti-Russisch(gezind) BN :1 russophobe :iemand die -- is = russophobo antisatellietwapen ZN :1 arma antisatellita antisemiet ZN :1 antisemita antisemitisch BN :1 antisemitic :--e leer = doctrina antisemitic :--e propaganda = propaganda antisemitic antisemitisme ZN :1 antisemitismo antisepsie ZN :1 antisepsis antisepsis ZN :1 antisepsis antisepticum ZN :1 antiseptico antiseptisch BN :1 antiseptic :--e vloeistof = liquido antiseptic :--e behandeling = tractamento antiseptic :-- maken = antiseptisar :-- middel = antiseptico antiserum ZN :1 antisero antislipband ZN :1 pneu(matico) antiderapante antislipinrichting ZN :1 dispositivo antiderapante antislipketting ZN :1 catena antiderapante antislipmiddel ZN :1 medio antiderapante antisociaal BN :1 antisocial :--e principes = principios antisocial :--e maatregelen = mesuras antisocial :-- gedrag = conducta/comportamento antisocial antisocialist ZN :1 antisocialista antisocialistisch BN :1 antisocialista, antisocialistic anti-Spaans BN :1 hispanophobe :--e gezindheid = hispanophobia :iemand met --e gezindheid = hispanophobo antispasmodicum ZN :1 antispasmodico, spasmolytico antispasmodisch BN :1 antispasmodic antispastisch BN :1 antispasmodic antispastus ZN :1 antispasto antistakingswet :1 lege antiexopero antistalinistisch BN :1 antistalinista antistatisch BN :1 antistatic :-- middel = agente/medio antistatic :--e hoes = sacco antistatic :--e handschoenen = guantos antistatic :--e behandeling = tractamento antistatic antistof ZN :1 (BIOL) anticorpore antistrofe ZN :1 antistrophe antisudoraal BN :1 antisudoral antisymmetrie ZN :1 antisymmetria antisymmetrisch BN :1 antisymmetric antitankgeschut ZN :1 cannon antitank antitankkanon ZN :1 cannon antitank antitankraket ZN :1 missile antitank antitankwapen ZN :1 arma antitank antiterroristisch BN :1 antiterrorista, antiterroristic :--e maatregelen = mesuras antiterrorista antitetanusserum ZN :1 sero antitetanic antithese ZN :1 antithese (-esis) antithetisch BN :1 antithetic :--e argumenten = argumentos antithetic antitoxine ZN :1 antitoxina antitoxisch BN :1 antitoxic antitranspiratiemiddel ZN :1 medicamento contra le transpiration antitrinitarisch BN :1 antitrinitari antitrombine ZN :1 antithrombina antitrustpolitiek ZN :1 politica antitrust antitrustwet ZN :1 lege antitrust antitrypsine ZN :1 antitrypsina antitussivum ZN :1 antitussivo antitype ZN :1 antitypo antivirus ZN :1 antivirus antivitamine ZN :1 antivitamina antivries(middel) ZN :1 anticongelante, substantia/producto/liquido anticongelante/antigelo, antigelo antivriespomp ZN :1 pompa antigelo antizionisme ZN :1 antisionismo anti-zwaartekracht ZN :1 antigravitation antoniem ZN :1 antonymo Antonius, Anton ZN EIGN :1 Antonio antoniuskruid ZN :1 scrophularia antoniuskruis ZN :1 cruce de Sancte Antonio, tau antoniusvuur ZN :1 ergotismo antonomasia ZN :1 antonomasia antonymie ZN :1 antonymia antraceen ZN :1 anthracen antraceenkleurstof ZN :1 colorante de anthracen antraciet ZN :1 anthracite antracietachtig BN :1 anthraciforme, anthracitose, anthracitic antraciethoudend BN :1 anthracifere, anthracitose antracietkleurig BN :1 anthracitic antrax ZN :1 antrax antropobiologie ZN :1 anthropologia biologic, anthropobiologia antropocentrisch BN :1 anthropocentric :--e filosofie = philosophia anthropocentric :-- systeem = systema anthropocentric :--e theorie = theoria anthropocentric antropocentrisme ZN :1 anthropocentrismo antropofaag ZN :1 anthropophago, cannibal antropofagie ZN :1 anthropophagia antropofiel BN :1 anthropophile antropofobie ZN :1 anthropophobia antropogeen BN :1 anthropogenic antropogenese ZN :1 anthropogenese (-esis) antropogenie ZN :1 anthropogenia antropogeografie ZN :1 anthropogeographia antropografie ZN :1 anthropographia antropoïde BN :1 anthropoide, anthropomorphe, hominiforme :-- apen = simias anthropoide antropologie ZN :1 anthropologia antropologisch BN :1 anthropologic antropoloog ZN :1 anthropologo, anthropologista antropometrie ZN :1 anthropometria :gerechtelijke -- = anthropometria judiciari antropometrisch BN :1 anthropometric :--e gege-vens = datos anthropometric :-- onderzoek = recercas anthropometric antropomorf BN :1 anthropomorphe, anthropomorphic :--e robot = robot (Tsj) anthropomorphe antropomorfiseren WW :1 anthropomorphisar antropomorfisering ZN :1 anthropomorphisation antropomorfisme ZN :1 anthropomorphismo antropomorfist ZN :1 anthropomorphista antropomorfistisch BN :1 anthropomorphista :--e opvatting van God = conception anthropomorphista de Deo antropomorfologie ZN :1 anthropomorphologia antroponiem ZN :1 anthroponymo antroponymie ZN :1 anthroponymia antroponymisch BN :1 anthroponymic :--e studiën = studios anthroponymic :--e modellen = modellos anthroponymic antropopithecus ZN :1 (aapmens) anthropopitheco antroposcopie ZN :1 anthroposcopia antroposofie ZN :1 anthroposophia antroposofisch BN :1 anthroposophe, anthroposophic antroposoof ZN :1 anthroposopho antropotomie ZN :1 anthropotomia antwoord ZN :1 responsa :-- geven op = responder a, dar responsa a :duidelijk -- = responsa clar :juist -- = responsa correcte/exacte :foutief -- = responsa erronee/incorrecte :afdoend/beslist/categorisch -- = responsa categoric :rechtstreeks -- = responsa directe :sarcastisch -- = responsa caustic :verhelderend -- = responsa clarificante :gunstig/bevestigend -- = responsa affirmative/positive/favorabile, affirmativa :afwijzend/ontkennend -- = responsa negative :weloverwogen -- = responsa premeditate :expliciet/klaar en duidelijk -- = responsa explicite :dubbelzinnig -- = responsa ambigue/equivoc :ontwijkend -- = responsa evasive/dilatori :een ontwijkend -- geven = responder evasivemente :onbeleefd -- = responsa discortese :bevredigend -- = responsa satisfactori :onbevredigend -- = responsa insatisfactori :laconiek -- = responsa laconic :brutaal -- = responsa insolente/impertinente :snedig -- = responsa argute :geestig -- = responsa spiritual :betaald -- = responsa pagate :briefkaart met betaald -- = carta postal con responsa pagate :diplomatiek -- = responsa diplomatic/politic :gevat/vinnig -- = risposta :in -- op = in responsa a, responsive a :in -- op uw brief = responsive a/in responsa a vostre littera :het -- schuldig blijven op = esser incapabile de responder a, non saper responder :2 (weerwoord) replica :bondig -- = replica lapidari/laconic antwoordapparaat ZN :1 responditor (telephonic) automatic antwoordbrief ZN :1 littera responsa antwoordcoupon ZN :1 coupon (F)-responsa, bono pro responsa antwoorden WW :1 responder :-- op een vraag = responder a un question :2 (repliceren) replicar :op een tegenwerping -- = replicar a un objection antwoordend BN :1 (in antwoord op) responsive :-- op uw brief = responsive a vostre littera antwoordenveloppe ZN :1 inveloppe responsa :een -- is hierbij ingesloten = un inveloppe pro le responsa es includite antwoordformulier ZN :1 formulario responsa antwoordkaart ZN :1 carta responsa antwoordnummer ZN :1 conto postal con porto pagate per le destinatario antwoordtelegram ZN :1 telegramma responsa anurie ZN :1 anuria anus ZN :1 ano, orificio del recto A-omroep ZN :1 societate de radiodiffusion del categoria A aoristisch BN :1 aoristic :-- aspekt = aspecto aoristic :--e vormen = formas aoristic aoristus ZN :1 aoristo aorta ZN :1 aorta :van de -- = aortic :ontsteking van de -- = aortitis aortaboog ZN :1 arco aortic aortitis ZN :1 aortitis à outrance ZN :1 à outrance (F) AOW'er ZN :1 pensionario apache :1 apache {sj} apachendans ZN :1 dansa de apaches {sj} apagoge ZN :1 apagoge apagogisch BN :1 apagogic apanage ZN :1 apanage apart BN :1 (afzonderlijk) separate, isolate :een --e kamer = un camera separate :--e tafels = tabulas isolate :dat is een -- verhaal/kwestie = isto es un altere historia/question :2 (exclusief) special, exclusive, particular, individual :-- geval = caso special/particular/individual :3 (anders, raar) curiose, particular, special :iets --s = un cosa particular :hij is een --e figuur = ille es un typo curiose/particular/special :hij ziet er wat -- uit = ille ha un aspecto bastante curiose apart BW :1 separatemente, isolatemente, a parte :zij vormen een klasse -- = illes constitue un classe a parte :de verschillende delen zijn -- te verkrijgen = le differente partes pote esser comprate separatemente :de jongens en meisjes -- zetten = separar le pueros e le pueras :geld -- zetten = sparniar alicun moneta apartheid ZN :1 (rassenscheiding) apartheid (N), segregation racial, separation de racias :2 (het apart/anders zijn) originalitate apartheidsbeleid ZN :1 Zie: apartheidspolitiek apartheidsideaal ZN :1 ideal de apartheid (N) apartheidspolitiek ZN :1 politica segregationista/de apartheid (N) apartheidsstelsel ZN :1 systema de apartheid (N) apartheidssysteem ZN :1 Zie: apartheidsstelsel apartje ZN :1 testa-a-testa, colloquio private apathie ZN :1 apathia, torpor, inertia, indolentia, (MED) lymphatismo apathogeen BN :1 non pathogene apatiet ZN :1 apatite apatisch BN :1 apathic, indolente, inactive, inerte, amorphe, languide, languorose, (MED) lymphatic apegapen WW :1 :op -- liggen = agonisar, esser al ultime momento apekool ZN :1 mer nonsenso, nonsenso, imbecillitate, idiotia apenboom ZN :1 araucaria apenbroodboom ZN :1 baobab apengezicht ZN :1 visage simiesc/de simia apenhaar ZN :1 pilo de simia apenkooi ZN :1 cavia a/de/pro simias apenkop ZN :1 capite/testa de simia apenkuren ZN MV :1 simieria apenliefde ZN :1 amor cec Apennijnen ZN EIGN MV :1 Apenninos Apennijns BN :1 apennin apennoot ZN :1 cacahuete apenstreken ZN MV :1 simieria apentaaltje ZN :1 linguage de simias apentrots BN :1 multo orgoliose apepsie ZN :1 apepsia apeptisch BN :1 non peptic aperas ZN :1 racia de simias aperiodiciteit ZN :1 aperiodicitate :-- van een ver-schijnsel = aperiodicitate de un phenomeno aperiodisch BN :1 aperiodic :--e beweging = movimento aperiodic :--e functie = function aperiodic aperitief ZN :1 aperitivo apert BN :1 evidente, manifeste :--e leugen = mentita evidente :hij heeft -- ongelijk = ille ha manifestemente torto apetronie ZN :1 visage simiesc/de simia apex ZN :1 (uiteinde, punt) apice, extremitate apezuur ZN :1 :zich het -- werken = laborar/travaliar multo intensemente aphelium ZN :1 aphelio aphrodisiacum ZN :1 aphrodisiaco, cantharidina Aphrodite ZN EIGN :1 Aphrodite, Cypride :van -- = aphroditic, cyprie Aphroditisch BN :1 aphroditic aphta ZN :1 aphtha apicaal BN :1 (PLANTK) apical :--e cel = cellula apical :2 (FON) apical apicultuur ZN :1 apicultura apidologie ZN :1 apidologia apisidenlijn ZN :1 linea de apsides aplanaat ZN :1 objectivo aplanatic aplanaat ZN :1 aplanat aplanatisch BN :1 aplanatic :-- objectief = objectivo aplanatic, aplanat :-- optisch stelsel = systema optic aplanatic aplaneren WW :1 applanar, equalar, equalisar, nivellar aplasie ZN :1 aplasia :aan -- lijdend = aplasic aplomb ZN :1 aplomb (F) :zijn -- niet verliezen = non perder le aplomb :iets met -- zeggen = dicer un cosa con aplomb/con un tono decise apneu ZN :1 apnea :lijdend aan -- = apneic Apocalyps ZN EIGN :1 Apocalypse (-ypsis), Revelation apocalyptiek ZN :1 eschatologia apocalyptisch BN :1 apocalyptic :--e visie = vision apocalytic :-- landschap = paisage apocalyptic :--e taferelen = scenas apocalyptic :--e symbolen = symbolos apocalyptic :--e literatuur = litteratura apocalyptic apocarp BN :1 apocarpe, apocarpic apochromatisch BN :1 apochromatic :-- objectief = objectivo apochromatic apochromatisme ZN :1 apochromatismo apocope ZN :1 apocope :afkappen d.m.v. -- = apocopar apocoperen WW :1 apocopar :een geapocopeerde vorm = un apocope apocrief BN :1 apocryphe :-- geschrift = apocrypho :--e boeken = libros apocryphe, apocryphos :-- evangelie = evangelio apocryphe apocriefen ZN MV :1 libros apocryphe, apocryphos apodictisch BN :1 apodictic :-- oordeel = judicio apodictic :-- bewijs = prova/proba apodictic/irrefutabile apodose ZN :1 apodose (-osis) apoëtisch BN :1 non poetic apofthegma ZN :1 apo(ph)thegma apofyse ZN :1 apophyse (-ysis) apogamie ZN :1 apogamia apogeum ZN :1 apogeo apograaf ZN :1 apographo apolitiek BN :1 apolitic :-- karakter = apoliticitate apollinisch BN :1 apollinee :een --e gestalte = un figura apollinee Apollo ZN EIGN :1 Apollon, Apolline apollovlinder ZN :1 parnassio apologeet ZN :1 apologista, apologeta apologetica ZN :1 apologetica apologetiek ZN :1 apologetica apologetisch BN :1 apologetic apologie ZN :1 (verdediging) apologia :2 (verweerschrift, verdedigingsrede) apologia, discurso/scripto de defensa :-- van Socrates = apologia de Socrates apologisch BN :1 apologic apoloog ZN :1 apologo apomecometer ZN :1 apomecometro apomeiose ZN :1 apomeiose (-osis) apomixie ZN :1 apomixia apomorfine ZN :1 apomorphina aponeurose ZN :1 aponeurose (-osis) apoplectisch BN :1 apoplectic apoplexie ZN :1 apoplexia aporetisch BN :1 aporetic aporie ZN :1 aporia aporogamie ZN :1 aporogamia aporogamie ZN :1 aporogamia aposematisch BN :1 (BIOL) aposematic aposiopesis ZN :1 aposiopese (-esis) apostaat ZN :1 apostata, renegato apostaseren WW :1 apostatar apostasie ZN :1 apostasia apostel ZN :1 apostolo :van de -- = apostolic :Handelingen der Apostelen = Actos del Apostolos :Apostel der heidenen = Apostolo del gentiles apostelambt ZN :1 apostolato apostelbaard ZN :1 barba apostolic aposteleeuw ZN :1 seculo del apostolos apostelschap ZN :1 Zie: apostelambt a posteriori :1 a posteriori (L) aposteriorisch BN :1 a posteriori (L) apostille ZN :1 (kanttekening) apostilla :van --s voorzien = apostillar, poner apostillas apostilleren WW :1 apostillar, poner apostillas apostolaat ZN :1 apostolato apostoliciteit ZN :1 apostolicitate :-- van de katho-lieke Kerk = apostolicitate del Ecclesia catholic apostoliek BN :1 apostolic apostolisch BN :1 (mbt de apostelen) apostolic :--e overleveringen = traditiones apostolic :--e geloofsbelijdenis = credo apostolic :--e successie = succession apostolic :Apostolische Kerk = Ecclesia Apostolic :--e ijver = zelo apostolic :het -- zijn = apostolicitate :2 (pauselijk) apostolic, papal :--e brief = littera apostolic :--e nuntius = nuntio apostolic :--e zegen = benediction apostolic/papal :Apostolische Stad = le Sancte Sede apostroof ZN :1 (heftige toespraak) apostrophe :2 (afkappingsteken) apostropho :een -- plaatsen = apostrophar apotheek ZN :1 pharmacia, officina, apotheca, dispensario :homeopathische -- = pharmacia/apotheca homeopathic :-- houden = exercitar le profession de pharmacista :de gezonde -- = le alimentation san apotheker ZN :1 pharmacista, pharmaceuta, pharmaceutico, apothecario :voor -- studeren = studiar/studer pharmacia apothekersassistent ZN :1 assistente de pharmacia apothekersboek ZN :1 pharmacopeia apothekersrekening ZN :1 nota del pharmacista apothekerswaren ZN MV :1 medicamentos officinal apothekerswerkplaats ZN :1 officina apothema ZN :1 apothema apotheose ZN :1 (GESCH) apotheose (-osis) :2 (grandioos slottoneel) apotheose (-osis) apparaat ZN :1 apparato, instrumento, machina, utensile :huishoudelijk -- = apparato domestic :huishoudelijk elektrisch -- = apparato electrodomestic apparatenbouw ZN :1 construiction de apparatos apparatuur ZN :1 apparatos, installation, dispositivo :elektrische -- = installation electric apparent BN :1 apparente apparenteren WW :1 apparentar appartement ZN :1 (één kamer) camera :2 (geheel van kamers) appartamento :-- met alle comfort = appartamento con tote conforto appassionato :1 (MUZ) appassionato (I) appèl ZN :1 (JUR) appello, appellation, recurso :-- toelatend = appellabile :vonnis dat -- toelaat = sententia appellabile :geen -- toelatend = inappellabile :Hof van Appèl = Corte de Appello :2 (verzameling van alle aanwezige personen) appello :Christen-Democratisch Appèl, CDA = Appello Democratic Christian, ADC appel ZN :1 malo, pomo :zure -- = malo/pomo acide :zoete -- = malo/pomo dulce :wilde -- = malo/pomo silvestre :melige -- = malo/pomo farinose :klokhuis van een -- = corde de un malo/un pomo :door de zure -- (heen) bijten = glutir le pilula appelaar ZN :1 pomiero appelachtigen ZN MV :1 pomaceas appelazijn ZN :1 vinagre de cidra appelbeignet ZN :1 beignet (F) de pomos/de malos appelbes ZN :1 aronia appelbladroller ZN :1 carpocapsa appelbloesem ZN :1 flor de pomiero appelbol ZN :1 bolletta de pomos/de malos appelboom ZN :1 pomiero appelboomgaard ZN :1 pomario appelbroodje ZN :1 panetto/sandwich (E) al malos/pomos appeldieet ZN :1 dieta de malos/de pomos appeldrank ZN :1 (cider) cidra appelfamilie ZN :1 pomaceas appelflauwte ZN :1 lipothymia appelgebak ZN :1 pastisseria/torta de pomos/de malos appelgelei ZN :1 confitura de pomos/de malos appellabel BN :1 appellabile appellabiliteit ZN :1 appellabilitate :-- van een ge-rechtelijk besluit = appellabilitate de un decision judicial appellant ZN :1 appellante appellatie ZN :1 appellation appellatief BN :1 appellative appellativum ZN :1 appellativo appelleren WW :1 appellar appelmand ZN :1 corbe a/de pomos/malos appelmarkt ZN :1 mercato de pomos/malos appelmoes ZN :1 puree (F)/compota de pomos/de malos appelmost ZN :1 musta appeloogst ZN :1 recolta de pomos/de malos appelpit ZN :1 pepita de malo/de pomo appelpluk ZN :1 Zie: appeloogst appelplukker ZN :1 recoltator de malos/de pomos appèlrecht ZN :1 derecto de appello appelrond BN :1 rotunde/ronde como un pomo/malo appelsap ZN :1 succo de malos/de pomos appelschijfje ZN :1 rondella de pomo/de malo appelschil ZN :1 pelle de pomo/de malo appelschimmel ZN :1 cavallo gris maculate appelsoort ZN :1 specie de pomo/malo appelstroop ZN :1 melassa de malos/de pomos appeltaart ZN :1 Zie: appelgebak appelteelt ZN :1 cultura de pomos/de malos appeltijd ZN :1 saison (F) del pomos/del malos appelvormig BN :1 in forma de pomo/malo, pomiforme appelwijn ZN :1 cidra, vino de malos/de pomos :ongegiste -- = cidra non fermentate appelzuur ZN :1 acido malic appelzuurzout ZN :1 malato appendicitis ZN :1 appendicitis appendix ZN :1 (van boek, etc.) appendice :bibliografische -- = appendice bibliographic :2 (ANAT) appendice :verwijdering van de -- = appendicectomia apperceptie ZN :1 apperception apperceptief BN :1 apperceptive apperceptievermogen ZN :1 facultatate de apperception appercipiëren WW :1 apperciper appetijt ZN :1 appetito appetijtelijk BN :1 appetitive, appetitose applaudisseren WW :1 plauder, applauder, acclamar :iemand die applaudisseert = applauditor applaus ZN :1 applauso, acclamation :warm -- = applauso calorose :met -- ontvangen worden = esser recipite con applausos :een storm van -- = applausos phrenetic applausmachine ZN :1 machina de applausos applausmeter :1 applaudimetro applicatie ZN :1 application applicatiecursus ZN :1 Zie: bijscholingscursus appliceren WW :1 applicar appoggiatura ZN :1 appoggiatura (I) apport ZN :1 apporto appositie ZN :1 apposition appositioneel BN :1 appositional, in apposition appreciatie ZN :1 appreciation, estimation appreciëren WW :1 preciar, appreciar, estimar apprehensie ZN :1 apprehension appreteren WW :1 apprestar approbatie ZN :1 (officiële goedkeuring/toestemming) approbation, autorisation, permission, accordo, consentimento :2 (R.K.) approbation, imprimatur approberen WW :1 approbar approvianderen WW :1 approvisionar :het -- = approvisionamento approviandering ZN :1 approvisionamento approximatie ZN :1 approximation approximatief BN :1 approximative :--e waarde = valor approximative, approximation appuyeren WW :1 appoiar apraxie ZN :1 apraxia april ZN :1 april :eind -- = al fin de april aprildag ZN :1 die de april aprilgrap ZN :1 pisce de april aprilmaand ZN :1 mense de april aprilmop ZN :1 Zie: aprilgrap aprilvis ZN :1 Zie: aprilgrap a prima vista BW :1 a prime vista a priori :1 a priori (L) apriorisme ZN :1 apriorismo apriorist ZN :1 aprioric, apriorista aprioristisch BN :1 aprioristic, aprioric :--e houding = attitude aprioristic :--e redenering = rationamento aprioristic :-- oordeel = judicio aprioristic :-- oordelen = judicar a priori (L) aprioriteit ZN :1 aprioritate a priori-verdeling ZN :1 distribution a priori (L) a priori-waarschijnlijkheid ZN :1 probabilitate a prior (L) apropos ZN :1 :van zijn -- raken = perder le filo de su idea/de su pensata/de su pensamento apsis ZN :1 apside :de -- betreffend = apsidal apterologie ZN :1 apterlogia apteroloog ZN :1 apterologo Apulië ZN EIGN :1 Apulia aquabob ZN :1 aquabob aquacamping ZN :1 camping al bordo del aqua aquacultuur ZN :1 aquacultura aquaduct ZN :1 aqueducto :bogen van een -- = arcadas de un aqueducto aqualong ZN :1 autorespirator aquamarijn ZN :1 (edelsteen) aquamarina :2 (kleur, verf) aquamarina aquamarijn BN :1 aquamarin aquanaut ZN :1 aquanauta aquaplaning ZN :1 aquaplaning (E), derapage in/super aqua aquarel ZN :1 aquarella aquarelleren WW :1 aquarellar aquarellist ZN :1 aquarellista, pictor de aquarellas aquarelpenseel ZN :1 pincel de aquarella aquareltechniek ZN :1 technica del aquarella aquareltint ZN :1 tinta de aquarella aquarelverf ZN :1 color de aquarella aquarelvernis ZN :1 vernisse de aquarella aquariologie ZN :1 aquariologia aquarium ZN :1 aquario aquariumplant ZN :1 planta de aquario aquariumvis ZN :1 pisce de aquario aquatint ZN :1 aquatinta aquatint-graveur ZN :1 aquatintista aquatintprent ZN :1 gravure (F) al aquatinta aquatisch BN :1 aquatic :-- ecosysteem = ecosystema aquatic aquavit ZN :1 aquavit aquicultuur ZN :1 aquicultura ar ZN :1 slitta a cavallo(s) ara ZN :1 ara arabesk BN :1 arabesc arabeskachtig BN :1 arabesc arabeske ZN :1 (decoratie) (MUZ) arabesco :grillige --n = arabescos capriciose :versieren met --en = ornar con arabescos, arabescar arabeskenversiering ZN :1 ornamento de arabescos Arabië ZN EIGN :1 Arabia Arabier ZN :1 (bewoner van Arabië) arabe :2 (paard van Arabisch ras) arabe arabis ZN :1 arabis Arabisch BN :1 arabe, arabic :--e taal = lingua arabe :--e godsdienst = religion arabe :--e kunst = arte arabe :--e stam = tribo arabic :--e hengst = stallon arabe :Verenigde --e Emiraten = Emiratos Arabe Unite :--e Liga = Liga Arabe :--e gom = gumma arabic :--e cijfers = cifras arabe/arabic :--e woestijn = deserto arabic :kenner van de --e cultuur = arabista :-- sprekend = arabophone :-- sprekende volkeren = populos arabophone arabiseren WW :1 arabisar :het -- = arabisation :Zuid-Spanje -- = arabisar Espania meridional arabisering ZN :1 arabisation :-- van de volken van Noord-Afrika = arabisation del populos de Africa septentrional arabist ZN :1 arabista arachide-olie ZN :1 oleo de arachide arachnologie ZN :1 arachnologia Aragon ZN EIGN :1 Aragon Aragonees BN :1 aragonese Aragonees ZN :1 aragonese aragoniet ZN :1 aragonite arak ZN :1 arak arakbrander ZN :1 Zie: arakstoker arakbranderij ZN :1 Zie: arakstokerij arakstoker ZN :1 distillator de arak arakstokerij ZN :1 distilleria de arak aralia ZN :1 aralia Aramees BN :1 aramaic Aramees ZN :1 (bewoner) arameo :2 (taal) arameo, aramaico araucaria ZN :1 araucaria araucariaceeën ZN MV :1 araucariaceas arbeid ZN :1 labor, travalio :-- en kapitaal = travalio e capital, capital e mano de obra :intellectuele -- = labor/travalio intellectual/cerebral :lichamelijke -- = labor/travalio corporal/corporee/physic :geschoolde -- = labor/travalio qualificate :winstgevende -- = labor/travalio lucrative :ondankbare -- = labor/travalio ingrate :administratieve -- = labor/travalio administrative :zwarte -- = labor/travalio clandestin/nigre :zittende -- = labor/travalio sedentari :zware -- = labor/travalio pesante :-- in uitvoering = labor/travalio in curso :-- aan de lopende band = labor/travalio al catena :te veel -- = excesso de labor/de travalio :-- in groepsverband = labor/travalio collective/in equipa :aan de -- gaan = poner se/mitter se al labor/al travalio :aan de -- zijn = esser al labor/al travalio :-- verrichten = laborar, travaliar :-- zoeken = cercar labor/travalio :-- verschaffen aan = dar labor/travalio a arbeiden WW :1 laborar, travaliar :aan de welvaart van een volk -- = laborar/travaliar al prosperitate de un nation arbeider ZN :1 laborator, travaliator, obrero :ongeschoold -- = obrero/laborator/travaliator non qualificate/sin instruction :geschoold -- = obrero/laborator/travaliator qualificate/specialisate :--s in dienst nemen = ingagiar obreros/laboratores/travaliatores :--s ontslaan = licentiar obreros/laboratores/travaliatores :gehuurde -- = mercenario arbeider-priester ZN :1 prestre obrero arbeidersaanbod ZN :1 mano de obra arbeidersbelangen ZN MV :1 interesses obrer arbeidersbevolking ZN :1 population obrer arbeidersbeweging ZN :1 movimento obrer arbeidersbuurt ZN :1 quartiero obrer arbeiderscentrum ZN :1 centro obrer arbeidersconflict ZN :1 Zie: arbeidsconflict arbeidersgezin ZN :1 familia obrer arbeidershuisje ZN :1 parve casa de obrero arbeidersjeugd ZN :1 juventute obrer arbeiderskind ZN :1 infante obrer/de obreros arbeidersklasse ZN :1 classe obrer, proletariato arbeiderskring ZN :1 circulo obrer arbeiderskwestie ZN :1 question obrer arbeidersmassa ZN :1 massa obrer arbeidersorganisatie ZN :1 organisation obrer arbeiderspartij ZN :1 partito obrer/laborista arbeiderspensioen ZN :1 pension de obrero arbeiderspers ZN :1 pressa obrer arbeiderspubliek ZN :1 publico de obreros arbeidersraad ZN :1 consilio obrer arbeiderswijk ZN :1 Zie: arbeidersbuurt arbeiderswoning ZN :1 habitation obrer arbeiderszelfbestuur ZN :1 autogestion obrer arbeidsanalist ZN :1 ergonomista, ergonomo arbeidsanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) del labor/del travalio, ergonomia arbeidsbehoefte ZN :1 besonio de obreros arbeidsbemiddeling ZN :1 intervention obrer :bureau voor -- = agentia de empleos arbeidsbesparend BN :1 :--e machines = machinas que economisa le labor/le travalio arbeidsbeurs ZN :1 bursa de travalio/de labor arbeidsbureau ZN :1 officio del labor/del travalio, agentia de empleamento arbeidscapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate de labor/de travalio arbeidsconflict ZN :1 conflicto/litigio obrer/de labor/de travalio arbeidscontract ZN :1 contracto/convention de labor/de travalio arbeidscontractant ZN :1 laborator/travaliator sub contracto arbeidscyclus ZN :1 cyclo de labor/de travalio arbeidsdag ZN :1 die/jorno/jornata de travalio/de labor arbeidsdienst ZN :1 servicio de labor/de travalio arbeidsduur ZN :1 durata/duration (del jornata) de labor/de travalio arbeidsduurverkorting ZN :1 reduction del durata/duration (del jornata) de labor/de travalio arbeidsdwang ZN :1 coaction de labor/de travalio arbeidsethiek ZN :1 ethica del labor/del travalio arbeidsethos ZN :1 ethos del labor/del travalio arbeidsextensief BN :1 que necessita poc/pauc mano de obra arbeidsfysiologie ZN :1 physiologia de travalio/de labor arbeidsgemeenschap ZN :1 communitate de lalor/de travalio arbeidsgeschiktheid ZN :1 aptitude pro le labor/le travalio arbeidsgeschil ZN :1 conflicto/litigio obrer/de travalio/de labor arbeidshygiëne ZN :1 hygiene de labor/de travalio arbeidsinspecteur ZN :1 inspector de travalio/de labor arbeidsinspectie ZN :1 inspection del labor/del travalio :2 inspectorato del labor/del travalio arbeidsintensief BN :1 que necessita multe mano de obra arbeidsintensiteit ZN :1 intensitate de labor/de travalio arbeidskamp ZN :1 campo de labor/de travalio arbeidsklimaat ZN :1 climate/atmosphera de labor/de travalio arbeidskosten ZN MV :1 costo de mano de obra arbeidskostentheorie ZN :1 (EC) theoria concernente le disveloppamento del costos de production arbeidskracht ZN :1 mano de obra :gebrek aan --en = penuria/scarsitate de mano de obra :reservoir van --en = reservoir (F)/reserva de mano de obra :aanbod van --en = offerta de mano de obra arbeidskundige ZN :1 ergonomista, ergonomo arbeidsleer ZN :1 ergonomia arbeidsloon ZN :1 salario, paga arbeidsloos BN :1 (waarin niet gearbeid wordt) sin travalio, sin labor, sin empleo :2 (niet door eigen arbeid verkregen) non salariate arbeidslust ZN :1 placer de labor/de travalio arbeidsmarkt ZN :1 mercato del labor/del travalio/del empleo :overspannen -- , krapte op de -- = superempleo arbeidsmethode ZN :1 methodo de labor/de travalio arbeidsmobiliteit ZN :1 mobilitate del mano de obra arbeidsmoraal ZN :1 moral del labor/del travalio arbeidsmotivatie ZN :1 motivation de laborar/de travaliar arbeidsomstandigheden ZN MV :1 conditiones del labor/del travalio arbeidsongeschikt BN :1 incapace de/inhabile al labor/al travalio, invalide arbeidsongeschiktheid ZN :1 incapacitate de travalio/de labor, inhabilitate al labor/al travalio, invaliditate :gedeeltelijke/volledige/blijvende -- = incapacitate de travalio/de labor partial/total/permanente arbeidsongeschiktheidswet ZN :1 lege super le incapacitate de labor/de travalio arbeidsongeval ZN :1 accidente de labor/de travalio arbeidsonrust ZN :1 agitation obrer, conflicto social arbeidsovereenkomst ZN :1 contracto/convention de labor/de travalio :collectieve --, C.A.O. = contracto/convention collective de labor/de travalio :een -- aangaan = concluder un contracto de labor arbeidsplaats ZN :1 empleo, posto de labor/de travalio :--en scheppen = crear empleos :het behoud van 1000 --en = le mantenimento de 1000 postos de travalio arbeidspotentieel ZN :1 potential de labor/de travalio arbeidsprestatie ZN :1 labor/travalio realisate arbeidsproces ZN :1 processo de production arbeidsproduktiviteit ZN :1 productivitate del labor/del travalio, rendimento arbeidspsychologie ZN :1 psychologia industrial/del labor/del travalio arbeidsraad ZN :1 consilio de labor/de travalio arbeidsrecht ZN :1 derecto de labor/de travalio arbeidsregister ZN :1 registro del personal arbeidsreglement ZN :1 regulamento del labor/del travalio arbeidsreserve ZN :1 mano de obra disponibile arbeidsresultaat ZN :1 resultato del labor/de travalio arbeidsritme ZN :1 rhythmo del labor/del travalio arbeidsrooster ZN :1 horario de labor/de travalio arbeidsrust ZN :1 pace social arbeidsschaarste ZN :1 penuria/scarsitate de travalio/de labor arbeidsschuw BN :1 rebelle al labor/al travalio arbeidsschuwheid ZN :1 repugnantia/aversion pro le labor/pro le travalio arbeidssociologie ZN :1 sociologia del labor/del travalio arbeidsstudie ZN :1 studio del/super le labor/travalio arbeidssysteem ZN :1 systema de labor/de travalio arbeidsterrein ZN :1 Zie: arbeidsveld arbeidstherapeut ZN :1 ergotherapeuta arbeidstherapie ZN :1 ergotherapia arbeidstijd ZN :1 horas de labor/de travalio arbeidstijdverkorting ZN :1 reduction del horas de travalio/de labor arbeidstoestanden ZN MV :1 conditiones de labor/de travalio arbeidsuur ZN :1 hora de labor/de travalio arbeidsveld ZN :1 campo de action/de activitate, sphera de activitate arbeidsverdeling ZN :1 division/repartition del labor/del travalio arbeidsverhoudingen ZN MV :1 relationes/climato/atmosphera de travalio/de labor arbeidsverlies ZN :1 perdita de labor/de travalio arbeidsvermogen ZN :1 (mbt personen) capacitate de labor/de travalio :2 (NAT) energia :-- van beweging = energia cinetic :-- van plaats = energia potential :behoud van -- = conservation de energia arbeidsverzuim ZN :1 absentismo del obreros arbeidsvolume ZN :1 annos de labor/de travalio arbeidsvoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones de travalio/de labor :secundaire -- = avantages non salarial arbeidsvoorziening ZN :1 (dispositiones in vista del) creation de empleos arbeidsvrede ZN :1 pace social arbeidsvreugde ZN :1 gaudio/joia del labor/del travalio arbeidsweek ZN :1 septimana de labor/de travalio arbeidswet ZN :1 lege super le labor/le travalio arbeidswetgeving ZN :1 legislation del labor/del travalio arbeidzaam BN :1 active, operose, laboriose, industriose, diligente :-- leven = vita active arbeidzaamheid ZN :1 application al labor/al travalio, laboriositate, diligentia, operositate arbiter ZN :1 arbitro, arbitrator, judice :werkzaamheid van --s = arbitrage arbitraal BN :1 arbitral :-- vonnis/uitspraak = judicio/judicamento/sententia arbitral :-- beding = clausula arbitral, clausula de (submission a) arbitrage :--e leiding = arbitrage :--e dwaling = error arbitral/de arbitrage arbitrage ZN :1 arbitrage, arbitration :een zaak aan -- onderwerpen = submitter un causa a arbitrage :zich blindelings aan iemands -- onderwerpen = submitter se cecamente al arbitrage de un persona :Permanent Hof van Arbitrage = Corte Permanente de Arbitrage/Arbitration :2 (Bank, etc.) arbitrage arbitrageclausule ZN :1 clausula de arbitrage arbitragecommissie ZN :1 commission de arbitrage arbitragehof ZN :1 corte/tribunal de arbitrage arbitrageprocedure ZN :1 procedura de arbitrage arbitrageverdrag ZN :1 tractato de arbitrage :2 (JUR) compromisso arbitrair BN :1 (willekeurig) arbitrari :-- te werk gaan = proceder arbitrarimente :2 (JUR) arbitrari arbitreren WW :1 (SPORT) esser arbitro, arbitrar :een wedstrijd -- = arbitrar un partita :2 (JUR) arbitrar :een geschil -- = arbitrar un disputa arboretum ZN :1 arboreto, collection dendrologic arcade ZN :1 arcada arcadenrij ZN :1 fila de arcadas Arcadië ZN EIGN :1 Arcadia Arcadisch BN :1 arcadian arcanum ZN :1 arcano arceerlijn ZN :1 linea umbrate arceren WW :1 poner lineas umbrate, hachurar {sj} arcering ZN :1 hachura {sj}, lineas umbrate archaïsch BN :1 archaic :--e kunst = arte archaic :-- taalgebruik = uso linguistic archaic archaïseren WW :1 archaisar archaïserend BN :1 archaisante :--e stijl = stilo archaisante :-- taalgebruik = linguage archaisante archaïsering ZN :1 archaisation archaïsme ZN :1 archaismo :--n gebruikend = archaisante archaïstisch BN :1 archaistic archeologie ZN :1 archeologia :Egyptische -- = archeologia egyptian :Griekse -- = archeologia grec :oosterse -- = archeologia oriental :middeleeuwse -- = archeologia medieval :prehistorische -- = archeologia prehistoric archeologisch BN :1 archeologic archeoloog ZN :1 archeologo archeomagnetisme ZN :1 archeomagnetismo archeopterix ZN :1 archeopterix archeozoïcum ZN :1 archeozoico archetype ZN :1 archetypo archetypisch BN :1 archetypic archiblast ZN :1 archiblasto archief ZN :1 archivo :het -- betreffend = archival :een document in een -- opnemen = archivar un documento archiefadministratie ZN :1 administration del archivo(s) archiefafdeling ZN :1 section/departimento del archivo(s) archiefambtenaar ZN :1 functionario del archivo(s) archiefbeambte ZN :1 archivista archiefbeeld ZN :1 imagine de archivo archiefbeheer ZN :1 Zie: archiefadministratie archiefbeheerder ZN :1 administrator del archivo(s) archiefdepot ZN :1 deposito de archivo(s) archiefdoos ZN :1 cassa de archivo(s) archiefexemplaar ZN :1 exemplar de archivo archieffoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) de archivo archiefgebouw ZN :1 archivo archiefkast ZN :1 archivator, mobile classificator, classificator archiefmateriaal ZN :1 material de archivo archiefnummer ZN :1 numero de archivo archiefonderzoek ZN :1 recercas de archivo archiefstudie ZN :1 studio de archivo(s) archiefstuk ZN :1 documento de archivo archiefverwerking ZN :1 archivamento archiefwetenschap ZN :1 archivistica archifoneem ZN :1 archiphonema archimandriet ZN :1 archimandrita Archimedes ZN EIGN :1 Archimedes :van -- = de Archimedes, archimedian :schroef van -- = vite de Archimedes Archimedisch BN :1 de Archimedes, archimedian :-- axioma = axioma de Archimedes :--e spiraal = spiral de Archimedes archipel ZN :1 archipelago :Indonesische -- = archipelago indonesian architect ZN :1 architecto architectenbureau ZN :1 officio de architectos architectenhonorarium ZN :1 honorarios de architecto architectonisch BN :1 architectonic :--e structuur = structura architectonic architecturaal BN :1 architectural architectuur ZN :1 architectura :sobere -- = architectura sever :bakermat van de -- = patria del architectura :onder -- gebouwd = construite secundo le planos de un architecto :regels en techniek van de -- = regulas e technica del architectura architectuurfotografie ZN :1 photographia de architectura architectuurgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia del architectura architectuurmuseum ZN :1 museo de architectura architectuurtheorie ZN :1 theoria del architectura architraaf ZN :1 architrave, epistylio archivaal BN :1 de archivos archivalia ZN MV :1 materiales/documentos de archivo archivariaat ZN :1 function de archivista archivaris ZN :1 archivista archivarisambt ZN :1 function de archivista archiveren WW :1 archivar :het -- = archivamento :een stuk -- = archivar un documento archivering ZN :1 archivamento archivist ZN :1 archivista archivistisch BN :1 archivistic archivolt ZN :1 archivolta archont ZN :1 archonte archontschap ZN :1 archontato arcosolium ZN :1 arcosolio arctisch BN :1 arctic, boreal, hyperboree :--e cirkel = circulo arctic Arcturus ZN EIGN :1 Arcturo Ardennen (de --) ZN EIGN MV :1 Ardennas (le --) :van de -- = ardennese Ardennenoffensief ZN :1 battalia del Ardennas Ardenner ZN :1 ardennese Ardens BN :1 ardennese ardent BN :1 ardente are ZN :1 ar areaal ZN :1 area/superficie cultivabile/in cultura :beschikbaar -- = area disponibile areka(palm) ZN :1 areca arekanoot ZN :1 nuce de areca areligieus BN :1 areligiose arena ZN :1 arena, pista :de politieke -- = le arena politic :de -- betreden = facer su entrata in le arena arend ZN :1 (DIERK) aquila :2 (HERALD) aquila :keizerlijke -- = aquila imperial :koninklijke -- = aquila regal/royal :dubbele -- = aquila bicipite arendsblik ZN :1 oculos de aquila, reguardo aquilin arendsei ZN :1 ovo de aquila arendsjong ZN :1 pullo de aquila arendsklauw ZN :1 ungula de aquila arendskop ZN :1 capite/testa de aquila arendsnest ZN :1 nido de aquilas arendsneus ZN :1 naso aquilin arendsoog ZN :1 oculo de aquila arendssnavel ZN :1 becco de aquila arendssneb ZN :1 Zie: arendssnavel arendsveder ZN :1 pluma de aquila arendsvleugel ZN :1 ala de aquila arendsvlucht ZN :1 volo de un aquila arendswiek ZN :1 Zie: arendsvleugel arenlezen ZN :1 spicilegio areola ZN :1 areola areolair BN :1 areolar areometer ZN :1 areometro, densimetro, hydrometro, pesaliquor areometrie ZN :1 areometria Areopagus ZN EIGN :1 Areopago :lid van de -- = areopagita Ares ZN EIGN :1 Ares argeloos BN :1 simple, simplice, ingenue, candide, naive, innocente, sin malitia argeloosheid ZN :1 simplicitate, ingenuitate, naivitate, innocentia, candor argentaan ZN :1 argentano argentiet ZN :1 argentite Argentijn ZN :1 argentino Argentijns BN :1 argentin Argentinië ZN EIGN :1 Argentina arginase ZN :1 arginase arginine ZN :1 arginina arglist ZN :1 insidia, malevolentia, malitia, malignitate, maleficentia, perfidia arglistig BN :1 astute, artificiose, insidiose, intrigante, perfide, machiavellic, malevole, malevolente, malintentionate, malitiose, obreptitie arglistigheid ZN :1 Zie: arglist Argo ZN EIGN :1 (schip van de Argonauten) Argo ARGOL ZN EIGN :1 (COMP) argol argon ZN :1 argon Argonaut ZN EIGN :1 Argonauta argonaut ZN :1 argonauta argot ZN :1 argot (F) :van het -- = argotic argotisme ZN :1 argotismo argot-uitdrukking ZN :1 argotismo argot-woord ZN :1 argotismo argument ZN :1 argumento :doorslaggevend -- = argumento decisive :steekhoudend/consistent -- = argumento consistente/solide/pertinente :zwaarwegend -- = argumento de peso :onweerlegbaar -- = argumento invincibile :ondeugdelijk -- = argumento pauco/poco solide :sterk -- = argumento probante/solide :weerlegbaar -- = argumento refutabile/confutabile :bespottelijke --en = argumentos irrisori/derisori :bewijskracht van het -- = fortia del argumento :een -- weerleggen = refutar un argumento :weerlegging van een -- = refutation de un argumento :--en aanvoeren/aandragen = allegar/adducer/avantiar argumentos argumentatie ZN :1 argumentation :overtuigende -- = argumentation convincente argumentatief BN :1 argumentative argumenteren WW :1 arguer, argumentar, rationar :iemand die argumenteert = argumentator :deductief -- = argumentar deductivemente argus ZN EIGN :1 argus, argos argusogen ZN MV :1 oculos de argus/argos :hij bekijkt deze zaak met -- = iste cosa non le inspira confidentia argwaan ZN :1 diffidentia, suspicion argwanen WW :1 diffider, esser suspiciose argwanend BN :1 diffidente, suspiciose :--e blik = reguardo diffidente argyriet ZN :1 argyrite argyrisme ZN :1 argyrismo aria ZN :1 aria ariaan ZN :1 ariano ariaans BN :1 arian :-- maken = arianisar Ariadne ZN EIGN :1 Ariadna :draad van -- = filo de Ariadna arianisme ZN :1 arianismo aride BN :1 aride :-- gebied = region aride :--e zone = zona aride ariditeit ZN :1 ariditate Ariër ZN :1 Arya (SKR), aryano Aries ZN EIGN :1 Aries, Ariete ariëtta, ariëtte ZN :1 arietta arioso :1 (MUZ) arioso (I) Arisch BN :1 aryan aristocraat ZN :1 aristocrate aristocratie ZN :1 aristocratia aristocratisch BN :1 aristocratic :hij heeft iets -- = ille ha un aere aristocratic Aristoteles ZN EIGN :1 Aristotele, Stagirita :de grondbegrippen van -- = le categorias de Aristotele :wijsbegeerte van -- = aristotelismo, peripatetismo :de wijsbegeerte van -- betreffend = peripatetic :volgeling van -- = peripatetico Aristoteliaan ZN :1 aristoteliano aristotelisch BN :1 aristotelic aristotelisme ZN :1 aristotelismo arithmetica ZN :1 arithmetica arithmetisatie ZN :1 arithmetisation arithmetisch BN :1 arithmetic :--e reeks = progression/serie arithmetic aritmie ZN :1 arhythmia aritmograaf ZN :1 arithmographo aritmogrief ZN :1 arithmogripho aritmomancie ZN :1 arithmomantia ark ZN :1 arca :Ark van Noach = Arca de Noe :Ark des Verbonds = Arca del Alliantia arkebus(s)ier ZN :1 arquebusero arm ZN :1 bracio, brachio :-- in -- = bracio in bracio :gespierde --en = bracios musculate :gekneusde -- = bracio contuse/contusionate :gebroken -- = fractura del bracio :sterke -- = bracio del justitia :gekruiste --en = bracios cruciate :gestrekte --en = bracios tendite :de --en over elkaar slaan = cruciar le bracios :zijn -- verrekken = luxar se le bracio :zijn -- uit het lid draaien = dislocar se le bracio :zijn -- terugtrekken = retirar le bracio :iemand met open --en ontvangen = reciper un persona a bracios aperte :met de --en zwaaien = balanciar le bracios :in de --en sluiten = imbraciar :een advokaat in de -- nemen = recurrer a un advocato :in Morpheus' --en liggen = esser in le bracios de Morpheo arm BN :1 paupere, povre, indigente, inope :de --e landen = le paises paupere/povre :-- als Job = paupere/povre como Job :-- maken = depauperar, impovrir :2 (beklagenswaardig) povre :(stakkertje) --e ziel = povretto armada ZN :1 armada :(GESCH) Onoverwinnelijke Vloot = Armada Invincibile armadil, armadillo ZN :1 gordeldier, armadillo armageddon ZN :1 armageddon armamentarium ZN :1 armamentario armatuur ZN :1 armatura armband ZN :1 bracialetto, manilla :gouden -- = bracialetto in/de auro armbandhorloge ZN :1 horologio bracialetto, horologio de pulsa armbandkettinkje ZN :1 catenetta de manilla armbedeling ZN :1 assistentia public armbeen ZN :1 osso del bracio armbeschermer ZN :1 protegebracio armbeweging ZN :1 movimento del bracio(s) armblaker ZN :1 candelabro, girandola armbreuk ZN :1 fractura del bracio arme ZN :1 povre, paupere :(BIJBEL) --en van geest = povres/pauperes de spirito armee ZN :1 armea Armeens BN :1 armenie Armeens ZN :1 (taal) armenio armelijk BN :1 povre, paupere, misere, miserabile :een -- leven leiden = menar un vita miserabile armelijkheid ZN :1 povressa, paupertate, miseria armelui ZN :1 povres, pauperes armeluisbuurt ZN :1 Zie: armenwijk armeluiskind ZN :1 infante de parentes povre/paupere, infante de povres/pauperes armenbedeling ZN :1 Zie: armbedeling armenbuurt ZN :1 quartiero povre/paupere armendokter ZN :1 medico pro le povres/pauperes armengeneesheer ZN :1 Zie: armendokter armengesticht ZN :1 Zie: armenhuis armenhuis ZN :1 casa/domo/asylo de povres/pauperes, hospitio Armenië ZN EIGN :1 Armenia Armeniër ZN :1 armenio armenwijk ZN :1 quartiero paupere/povre armenzorg ZN :1 assistentia al povres/pauperes, adjuta al personas indigente :2 (als lichaam) assistentia public armetierig BN :1 misere, miserabile armgat ZN :1 foramine del manica armgebaar ZN :1 gesto del bracio armillarium ZN :1 sphera armillar, armillario arminiaan ZN :1 arminiano armkandelaar ZN :1 candelabro armlastig BN :1 indigente, esser al carga del assistentia public armlegger ZN :1 appoiabracio armlengte ZN :1 longitude/longor de un bracio armleuning ZN :1 appoiabracio :-- van een stoel = bracio de un sedia :opklapbare -- = appoiabracio plicante armluchter ZN :1 candelabro armoe ZN :1 Zie: armoede armoede ZN :1 paupertate, povressa, indigentia, inopia, miseria, penuria :chronische -- = pauperismo :geestelijke -- = paupertate/povressa/indigentia intellectual/de spirito :schrijnende/bittere -- = povressa/miseria absolute, extreme indigentia :stille -- = povressa/miseria celate/discrete :vergulde -- = miseria dorate :vrijwillige -- = povressa voluntari :de -- van een taal = le inopia de un lingua :de -- bestrijden = combatter le miseria :tot -- vervallen = cader in le miseria :in -- leven = viver in le povressa/indigentia :zich in de allergrootste -- bevinden = esser in grande miseria/in le plus complete indigentia :in -- sterven = morir in le indigentia armoedebestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le paupertate/povressa armoedegrens ZN :1 limine de povressa/paupertate :onder de -- leven = viver sub le limine de povressa, viver in le povressa/indigentia armoedig BN :1 povre, paupere, miserabile, misere, indigente, destitute, inope :--e kleren = vestimentos miserabile/misere :-- gezin = familia paupere/povre :-- baantje = empleo miserabile :een -- vertrek = un camera paupere/povre :een -- leven leiden = menar un vita miserabile :2 (schraal) povre, paupere, magre :een -- opbrengst = un rendimento magre armoedigheid ZN :1 paupertate, povressa, indigentia, penuria, miserabilitate armoedzaaier ZN :1 povre diabolo armoriaal ZN :1 (HERALD) armorial Armorica ZN EIGN :1 Armorica Armoricaans BN :1 armorican armpoliep ZN :1 hydra armpotig BN :1 brachiopode armpotige ZN :1 brachiopodo armsgat ZN :1 foramine/imbuccatura del manica armslag ZN :1 libertate de movimento/de action/de manovra, margine de manovra armslagader ZN :1 arteria brachial armslengte ZN :1 longor de bracio armspier ZN :1 musculo brachial/del brachio/del bracio :tweehoofdige -- = bicipite brachial armsteun ZN :1 appoiabracio :opklapbare -- = appoiabracio plicante armstoel ZN :1 chaise (F) de bracios armstomp ZN :1 bracio truncate armuitsnijding ZN :1 foramine del manica armvol ZN :1 braciata :-- bloemen = braciata de flores armzalig BN :1 (armoedig) misere, miserabile, povre, paupere :hij werkt voor een -- loontje = ille labora/travalia pro un salario miserabile :2 (nietig) meschin, insignificante armzaligheid ZN :1 (armoedigheid) miseria, povressa, paupertate :2 (nietigheid) meschineria armzwaai ZN :1 movimento/rotation del bracio :2 Zie: armslag arnebia ZN :1 arnebia arnika ZN :1 arnica AROL :1 (Afk.: Administratie voor Ruimtelijke Ordening en Leefmilieu) Administration del Urbanisation e del Medio Ambiente aroma ZN :1 (geur) aroma, perfumo (multo agradabile) :een -- geven aan = aromatisar :2 (aromatische stof) aromate aromaat ZN :1 aromate aromatisatie ZN :1 aromatisation aromatisch BN :1 (geurig) aromatic, odorose :--e stof = aromate :-- azijn = vinagre aromatic :--e kruiden = herbas aromatic/odorose :--e plant = planta aromatic :--e stof = substantia aromatic :2 (SCHEI) aromatic :--e verbinding = composito aromatic aromatiseren WW :1 aromatisar :het -- = aromatisation :een drank -- = aromatisar un bibita aromatisering ZN :1 aromatisation :-- van een drank = aromatisation de un bibita aromorfose ZN :1 aromorphose (-osis) aronskelk ZN :1 aro :gevlekte -- = aro maculate :witte -- = aro blanc :italiaanse -- = aro italic aronskelkfamilie ZN :1 araceas arpeggiëren WW :1 arpeggiar, facer arpeggios (I) arpeggio ZN :1 (MUZ) arpeggio (I) arrangement ZN :1 (schikking, regeling) arrangiamento :2 (MUZ) arrangiamento :muzikaal -- = arrangiamento/transcription musical arrangeren WW :1 (schikkingen treffen) arrangiar, concertar :2 (MUZ) arrangiar, orchestrar, transcriber, harmonisar :het -- = orchestration, transcription, harmonisation arrangeur ZN :1 arrangiator, harmonista arren WW :1 ir in slitta a cavallo(s) arreslee ZN :1 slitta a cavallo(s) arrest ZN :1 (hechtenis) arresto, detention :in -- nemen = arrestar :onder -- = in stato de arresto, sub arresto :2 (uitspraak) sententia, decision, decreto arrestant ZN :1 persona arrestate, arrestato, detenito arrestantenbus ZN :1 Zie: arrestantenwagen arrestantenbusje ZN :1 camionetta cellular arrestantenhok ZN :1 cella de detention, carcere arrestantenwagen ZN :1 carro/furgon cellular arrestatie ZN :1 arrestation, arresto arrestatiebevel ZN :1 mandato/ordine de arresto/captura arrestatiebevoegdheid ZN :1 competentia de arresto/captura arrestatiegolf ZN :1 unda de arrestationes arresteren WW :1 (in hechtenis nemen) arrestar, apprehender, capturar :een misdadiger -- = arrestar un criminal :2 (bij besluit vaststellen) confirmar, approbar :de notulen worden goedgekeurd en gearresteerd = le actos es approbate e confirmate arret ZN :1 (pal) arresto arriveren WW :1 arrivar arrivisme ZN :1 arrivismo arrivist ZN :1 arrivista arrogant BN :1 arrogante, superbe, presumptuose, gloriose arrogantie ZN :1 arrogantia, condescendentia, presumption, superbia :-- van de macht = arrogantia del poter arrondissement ZN :1 districto arrondissementsrechtbank ZN :1 tribunal de districto judicial, tribunal de prime instantia arrownoot ZN :1 maranta arseen ZN :1 Zie: arsenicum arseentrioxyde ZN :1 trioxydo arsenic/de arsenico arseenwaterstof ZN :1 arsina arseenzuur ZN :1 acido arsenic arsenaal ZN :1 (wapenhuis) arsenal :2 (verzameling) arsenal :een -- van bewijsgronden = un panoplia de probas arsenaat ZN :1 arsenato arsenicum ZN :1 arsenico, arsenium arsenicumerts ZN :1 mineral de arsenico/de arsenium arsenicumeter :1 arsenicophago arsenicumhoudend BN :1 arsenic, arsenical, arseniose arsenicumverbinding ZN :1 composito de arsenico/de arsenium arsenicumvergiftiging ZN :1 invenenamento/intoxication per arsenico/per arsenium arseniet ZN :1 arsenito arsenig BN :1 arsenic, arsenical, arseniose arsenigzuur ZN :1 acido arsenic/arseniose arseniumfosfaat ZN :1 arseniophosphato arseniumsulfaat ZN :1 arseniosulfato arsine ZN :1 arsina art deco ZN :1 art deco art director ZN :1 director artistic artefact ZN :1 artefacto artemisia ZN :1 (PLANTK) artemisia arterialiseren WW :1 arterialisar :het -- = arterialisation arterialisering ZN :1 arterialisation, hematose (-osis) arterie ZN :1 arteria :kleine -- = arteriola arteriëel BN :1 arterial arterieklem ZN :1 pincias hemostatic arteriografie ZN :1 arteriographia arteriogram ZN :1 arteriogramma arteriologie ZN :1 arteriologia arteriopathie ZN :1 arteriopathia arteriosclerose ZN :1 arteriosclerose (-osis) arteriosclerosepatiënt ZN :1 arteriosclerotico arteriosclerotisch BN :1 arteriosclerotic Artesië ZN EIGN :1 Artesia artesisch BN :1 artesian :--e put = puteo artesian :-- water = aqua artesian Arthurcyclus ZN :1 cyclo del rege Arthur articulatie ZN :1 (heldere uitspraak) articulation :palatale -- = articulation palatal articulatiebasis ZN :1 base de articulation articulatieplaats ZN :1 puncto de articulation articulatiepunt ZN :1 Zie: articulatieplaats articulatorisch BN :1 articulatori :--e fonetiek = phonetica articulatori articuleerbaar BN :1 articulabile articuleren WW :1 articular, pronunciar clar e distinctemente :het -- = articulation artiest ZN :1 artista artiestenbestaan ZN :1 vita de artista artiestenbuurt ZN :1 quartiero de artistas artiestencafé ZN :1 caffe/café (F) artistic/de artistas artiesteningang ZN :1 entrata del artistas artiestennaam ZN :1 nomine artistic artiestenuitgang ZN :1 exito del artistas artificieel BN :1 artificial artikel ZN :1 (voorwerp van handel) articulo, merce, mercantia :luxe --en = articulos de luxo :sanitaire --en = articulos sanitari :bruikbaar -- = articulo utilisabile :huishoudelijk -- = articulo domestic :gangbaar/gewild -- = articulo currente :nieuw -- = novitate :2 (in krant, etc.) articulo :schrijver van --en = articulista :3 (deel van een geschrift) articulo, puncto :de twaalf --en des geloofs = le dece-duo articulos del fide :-- van de grondwet = articulo del constitution :overtreding van -- 80 = infraction del articulo 80 artikelenbundel ZN :1 collection de articulos artikelenreeks ZN :1 serie de articulos artikelenserie ZN :1 Zie: artikelenreeks artikelsgewijs BW :1 articulo per articulo artillerie ZN :1 (legerafdeling) artilleria :2 (geschut) artilleria :lichte -- = artilleria legier :zware -- = artilleria pesante :bewapenen met -- = artillar artilleriebombardement ZN :1 bombardamento de artilleria artilleriecommandant ZN :1 commandante de artilleria artilleriedepot ZN :1 deposito de artilleria artilleriedoel ZN :1 scopo de artilleria artillerieduel ZN :1 duello de artilleria artillerie-eenheid ZN :1 batteria artillerieofficier ZN :1 officiero de artilleria artilleriepark ZN :1 parco de artilleria artillerietrein ZN :1 traino de artilleria artillerievuur ZN :1 foco de artilleria artillerist ZN :1 artillerista, artillero, cannonero, soldato de artilleria artisanaal BN :1 artisanal artisjok ZN :1 artichoc {sj} artisticiteit ZN :1 artisticitate, senso artistic artistiek BN :1 artistic :-- eigendom = proprietate artistic :--e aspiraties = aspirationes artistic :het --e geweten van de auteur = le conscientia artistic del autor :dat is -- niet verantwoord = isto non ha justification artistic :hij is -- aangelegd = ille ha un talento artistic artistiekerig BN :1 pseudoartistic art nouveau ZN :1 art nouveau (F) artritis ZN :1 arthritis, affection articulose :acute of chronische -- = arthritis acute o chronic :-- deformans = arthritis deformante :reumatische -- = arthritis rheumatic artritisch BN :1 arthritic artritisme ZN :1 arthritismo artrografie ZN :1 arthrographia artrogram ZN :1 arthrogramma artrologia ZN :1 arthrologia artrologie ZN :1 arthrologia artroscoop ZN :1 arthroscopio artroscopie ZN :1 arthroscopia artrose ZN :1 arthrose (-osis) arts ZN :1 medico, doctor :vrouwelijke -- = doctoressa, medica :hij is -- van beroep = ille es medico de (su) profession :hij heeft zich gevestigd als arts = ille se ha establite/se ha installate como medico arts-assistent ZN :1 medico adjuncte artsenbestaan ZN :1 vita de medico artsenbezoeker ZN :1 visitator medic(al), representante pharmaceutic artsenhonorarium ZN :1 honorarios de medico artsenij ZN :1 medicamento, medicina, remedio artsenijbereider ZN :1 pharmaceuta, pharmaceutico artsenijbereidkunde ZN :1 pharmacia, pharmaceutica artsenijbereidkunst ZN :1 Zie: artsenijbereidkunde artsenijboek ZN :1 pharmacopeia artsenijkundig BN :1 pharmaceutic artsenijleer ZN :1 pharmacologia artsenmonster ZN :1 monstra medic artsenorganisatie ZN :1 organisation de medicos artsensyndicaat ZN :1 syndicato de medicos artsexamen ZN :1 examine de medico Aruba ZN EIGN :1 Aruba Arubaan ZN :1 arubano Arubaans BN :1 aruban as ZN :1 (wat rest na verbranding) cinere, cineres :vulkanische -- = cineres vulcanic :met -- bedekken = cinerar :uit zijn -- herrijzen = renascer de su cineres :een stad in de -- leggen = reducer un citate a cineres :2 (spil) axe, arbore de transmission, pivot :om een -- draaien = girar super un pivot/circum un axe, rotar :draaiing om een -- = rotation (axial) :3 (denkbeeldige lijn waarom iets draait) axe :-- van de hemel = axe del ecliptica :4 (lijn door het midden) axe :-- van de weg = axe del cammino/via :-- van een kristal = axe crystallographic :-- van een magneet = axe magnetic :optische -- = axe optic :-- van symmetrie = axe de symmetria :5 (PLANTK) axe :-- van een bloeiwijze = axe de un floration :6 (MUZ) axe, la bemolle :sonate in -- = sonata in la bemolle :7 :de As Rome-Berlijn = le Axe Roma-Berlin :8 (Romeinse munt) asse a.s. :1 (Afk.: aanstaande) proxime :maandag -- = le lunedi proxime asachtig BN :1 cinerose asafstand ZN :1 distantia inter le axes asbak ZN :1 (voor as) cineriero :2 (voor afval) situla de immunditias/a residuos asbakje ZN :1 (mbt rookwaren) cineriera, portacinere :het -- leeggooien = vacuar le cineriera asbakkenras ZN :1 can bastarde asbelasting ZN :1 carga de axe asbelt ZN :1 cumulo de cineres asbest ZN :1 asbesto, amianto :blauwe -- = crocidolite asbestanddeel ZN :1 componente de cinere asbestbekleding ZN :1 revestimento de asbesto/de amianto asbestbeton ZN :1 amianto/asbesto cemento asbestcementbuis ZN :1 tubo de asbesto-cemento asbestdeeltje ZN :1 fragmento de amianto/asbesto asbestdraad ZN :1 corda de amianto/de asbesto asbestkanker ZN :1 asbestose (-osis) asbestose ZN :1 asbestose (-osis) asbestplaat ZN :1 placa de amianto/de asbesto asbeststof ZN :1 pulvere de asbesto/de amianto asbestvezel ZN :1 fibra de asbesto/de amianto asbestwol ZN :1 lana de asbesto/de amianto asbestziekte ZN :1 asbestose (-osis) asblok ZN :1 (TECHN) cossinetto asblond BN :1 blonde cinere/cinerate asbout ZN :1 cavilia de arbore asbreuk ZN :1 ruptura de axe ascaride ZN :1 ascaride ascaridiose ZN :1 ascaridiose (-osis) asceet ZN :1 asceta :het strenge leven van een -- = le vita auster de un asceta ascendenten ZN MV :1 ascendentes ascendentie ZN :1 ascendentia ascese ZN :1 ascese, ascetica, ascetismo :leer der -- = ascetica, ascetismo ascetiek ZN :1 ascetica, ascetismo ascetisch BN :1 ascetic :-- leven = menar un vita ascetic/de asceta :--e levenswijze = ascetica, ascetismo, vita ascetic/auster, existentia de asceta :--e spiritualiteit = spiritualitate ascetic :--e moraal = moral ascetic :--e traditie = tradition ascetic ascilinder ZN :1 (BIOL) cylindraxe Asclepius ZN EIGN :1 Asclepio ascomyceet ZN :1 ascomyceto ascorbinezuur ZN :1 acido ascorbic ascospore ZN :1 ascospora ascus ZN :1 asco Asdag ZN EIGN :1 (R.K.) Mercuridi del Cineres asdic ZN :1 asdic asdicinstallatie ZN :1 installation de asdic asdraaiing ZN :1 giration/rotation de un axe asdruk ZN :1 pression del axe aseïteit ZN :1 aseitate aseksualiteit ZN :1 asexualitate aseksueel BN :1 asexual aselect BN :1 arbitrari, indiscriminate :2 (WISK, STAT) aleatori :--e steekproef = sondage aleatori, monstra arbitrari aselektief BN :1 Zie: aselekt asem ZN :1 halito, respiration asemantisch ZN :1 asemantic asemen WW :1 respirar asemmer ZN :1 (vuilnisemmer voor as) cineriero :2 (vuilnisbak) situla de immunditias asepsie ZN :1 asepsis asepsis ZN :1 asepsis aseptie(k) ZN :1 asepsis aseptisch BN :1 aseptic :-- verband = bandage aseptic asfalt ZN :1 asphalto, bitumine asfalt(weg)dek ZN :1 Zie: asfaltbestrating asfaltachtig BN :1 asphaltic, bituminose asfaltbedekking ZN :1 Zie: asfaltbekleding asfaltbekleding ZN :1 revestimento de asphalto/de bitumine asfaltbestrating ZN :1 pavimento asphaltate, revestimento de asphalto/de bitumine asfaltbeton ZN :1 beton asphaltic/bituminose asfalteerder ZN :1 asphaltator asfalten BN :1 de asphalto, de bitumine asfalteren WW :1 asphaltar, bituminar, bituminisar :het -- = asphaltatura, bituminage, bituminisation :een straat -- = asphaltar/bituminar/bituminisar un strata asfaltering ZN :1 asphaltatura, bituminage, bituminisation asfaltfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de asphalto/de bitumine asfaltgehalte ZN :1 percentage de asphalto/de bitumine asfalthoudend BN :1 asphaltic, bituminose asfaltindustrie ZN :1 industria de asphalto/de bitumine asfaltlaag ZN :1 strato de asphalto/de bitumine asfaltlinnen ZN :1 lino asphaltate asfaltmastiek ZN :1 mastico de asphalto/de bitumine asfaltpapier ZN :1 carton catranate/bituminate asfaltpek ZN :1 pice de asphalto/de bitumine asfaltpoeder ZN :1 pulvere asphaltic/de asphalto/de bitumine asfaltstraat ZN :1 strata asphaltate/bituminate asfalttegel ZN :1 quadrello de asphalto/de bitumine asfaltweg ZN :1 cammino/via asphaltate/bituminate asferisch BN :1 aspheric asfixie ZN :1 asphyxia, suspension del respiration asfyxiatie ZN :1 morte per asphyxia asfyxie ZN :1 asphyxia asfyxiëren WW :1 asphyxiar asgehalte ZN :1 percentage de cinere asgrauw ZN :1 gris cinere/cinerate asgrauw BN :1 cinerose, cinerate, cineree, de cinere :--e lucht = celo de cinere asgrijs ZN :1 Zie: asgrauw asgrijs BN :1 Zie: asgrauw ashoop ZN :1 cumulo de cineres asiel ZN :1 asylo, refugio :politiek -- = asylo politic :recht van -- = derecto de asylo :-- zoeken = cercar asylo :-- vragen = peter/demandar asylo :-- verlenen = conceder asylo :2 residentia de animales, sanctuario asielaanvrager ZN :1 sollicitante de asylo asielrecht ZN :1 derecto de asylo asielzoeker ZN :1 persona qui cerca asylo, sollicitante de asylo asielzoekerscentrum ZN :1 centro de sollicitantes de asylo, centro de personas qui cerca asylo asjeblieft BW :1 si il te place asjeblieft TW :1 per favor askam ZN :1 camma de arbore askleur ZN :1 color de cinere askleurig BN :1 cinerose, cinerate, cineree, de color de cinere :-- maken = cinerar askoppeling ZN :1 accopulamento axial askoppelwerk ZN :1 mechanismo de accopulamento askring ZN :1 circulo de cineres askruid ZN :1 cineraria askruik ZN :1 urna cinerari/funerari aslade ZN :1 cineriero aslager ZN :1 cassa de arbore aslijn ZN :1 linea axial, axe asman ZN :1 Zie: vuilnisophaler asmogendheden ZN MV :1 potentias del Axe asnok ZN :1 camma de arbore asociaal BN :1 asocial, antisocial, insocial, inadaptate, inadaptabile :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta asocial/antisocial asocialiteit ZN :1 inadaptation asoverbrenging ZN :1 transmission per axe asparagine ZN :1 asparagina asparaginezuur ZN :1 acido arpartic aspartaam ZN :1 aspartame aspecifiek BN :1 non specific :--e respiratoire aandoeningen = affectiones respiratori non specific aspect ZN :1 (zijde, kant) aspecto, facie :uiterlijk -- = aspecto exterior :2 (uitzicht in de toekomst) perspectiva :de --en voor de scheepsbouw zijn gunstig = le perspectivas del construction naval es favorabile :3 (ASTROL) aspecto :4 (TAAL) aspecto :duratief -- = aspecto durative :mbt het -- = aspectual asperge ZN :1 asparago :kop van een -- = puncta de un asparago :winterknoppen van de -- = turiones del asparago :-- steken = excavar asparagos aspergebed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de asparagos, asparageto aspergegerecht ZN :1 Zie: aspergeschotel aspergekop ZN :1 puncta de asparago aspergeplant ZN :1 planta de asparago aspergepunt ZN :1 puncta de asparago aspergesalade ZN :1 salata de asparagos aspergeschotel ZN :1 platto de asparagos aspergesoep ZN :1 suppa a/de asparagos aspergetang ZN :1 pincias pro asparago aspergeteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de asparagos aspergillus ZN :1 aspergilllo aspic ZN :1 aspic (F) aspidistra ZN :1 aspidistra aspirant ZN :1 (kandidaat, gegadigde) aspirante :2 (SPORT) junior, aspirante aspirant-koper ZN :1 comprator presumptive aspirantstatus ZN :1 stato de aspirante aspirateur ZN :1 aspirator aspiratie ZN :1 (verlangen) aspiration :artistieke --s = aspirationes artistic :2 (inademing) aspiration :3 (FON) aspiration :4 (het weg/opzuigen) aspiration aspirator ZN :1 aspirator aspireren WW :1 (FON) aspirar :het -- = aspiration :2 (sterk verlangen) aspirar (a) :3 (opzuigen) aspirar aspirientje ZN :1 tabletta/comprimito de aspirina aspirine ZN :1 aspirina aspirinebuisje ZN :1 tubo de aspirina aspirinetablet ZN :1 Zie: aspirientje aspis ZN :1 aspide, vipera aspunt ZN :1 puncta de cinere :aan zijn sigaar zat een lange -- = su cigarro habeva un longe puncta de cinere asregen ZN :1 pluvia de cineres asrest ZN :1 cineres asrichting ZN :1 direction axial assagaai ZN :1 assagaya assai BW :1 (MUZ) assai (I) assaisoneren WW :1 condir, condimentar Assam ZN EIGN :1 Assam Assamiet ZN :1 assamita Assamitisch WW :1 assamita asschop ZN :1 pala de cinere asschoteltje ZN :1 Zie: asbakje assemblage ZN :1 assemblage, montage, montatura assemblagebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de assemblage assemblagehal ZN :1 Zie: assemblageruimte assemblage-industrie ZN :1 industria de assemblage assemblageruimte ZN :1 sala de assemblage assemblee ZN :1 assemblea :de Assemblée van de Verenigde Naties = le Assemblea del Nationes Unite assembler ZN :1 (COMP) assemblator assembleren WW :1 assemblar, montar :het -- = assemblage, montage, montatura :het -- van een auto = le assemblage de un auto(mobile) :2 (COMP) assemblar assenkruis ZN :1 Zie: assenstelsel assenstelsel ZN :1 (WISK) (systema de) coordinatas :Cartesiaans -- = coordinatas cartesian Assepoester ZN EIGN :1 Cinerella :het glazen muiltje van -- = le scarpetta/pantofla de vitro de Cinerella asserteren WW :1 assertar, asserer assertie ZN :1 assertion, affirmation assertief BN :1 capabile de imponer se, secur de se (ipse), assertive assertiviteit ZN :1 assertivitate, affirmation de se assertiviteitstraining ZN :1 training (E) de assertivitate assertoir BN :1 assertori :--e eed = juramento assertori assertorisch BN :1 assertori :--e eed = juramento assertori assessor ZN :1 assessor assibilatie ZN :1 assibilation assibileren WW :1 assibilar :het -- = assibilation assibilering ZN :1 assibilation assiduïteit ZN :1 assiduitate assignaat ZN :1 assignato assignatie ZN :1 assignation assimilatie ZN :1 (het gelijk stellen/maken) assimilation :2 (FON) assimilation :progressieve -- = assimilation progressive :regressieve -- = assimilation regressive :3 (BIOL) assimilatie :4 (PSYCH) assimilation :5 (SOC) assimilation, integration :-- van kleurlingen = integration racial assimilatiepolitiek ZN :1 politica de assimilation assimilatieproces ZN :1 processo de assimilation assimilatievermogen ZN :1 poter de assimilation, assimilabilitate assimilator ZN :1 assimilator assimileerbaar BN :1 assimilabile assimileerbaarheid ZN :1 Zie: assimileervermogen assimileren WW :1 (gelijkvormig maken) assimilar :2 (in zich opnemen) assimilar :de Germaanse wereld heeft het christendom geassimileerd = le mondo germanic ha assimilate le christianismo :3 (BIOL) assimilar :4 (FON) assimilar :5 :(SOC) zich -- = assimilar se, adaptar se assimilerend BN :1 assimilative, assimilatori assistent ZN :1 assistente, adjuncto, adjuta, adjutante, secundo, auxiliator :2 coadjutor assistent-boekhouder ZN :1 adjuta contabile assistentie ZN :1 (hulp, bijstand) assistentia, adjuta, succurso :om -- verzoeken = peter adjuta assistentieverlening ZN :1 Zie: hulpverlening assistentschap ZN :1 function de assistente assisteren WW :1 assister, adjutar, adjuvar, coadjuvar, secundar :bij een bevalling -- = assister/adjutar durante un parto associatie ZN :1 association :-- van gedachten = association de ideas :-- van klanken = association de sonos :dat roept allerlei --s op = isto provoca tote sorta de associationes :2 (organisatie, club, etc.) association associatief BN :1 associative :-- geheugen = memoria associative :-- wet = lege associative :langs --e weg = per via de association (de ideas) associatieovereenkomst ZN :1 tractato/accordo de association associatieproces ZN :1 processo de association associatieverdrag ZN :1 Zie: associatieovereenkomst associationisme ZN :1 associationismo associationist ZN :1 associationista associationistisch BN :1 associationista, associationistic associativiteit ZN :1 associativitate associeerbaar BN :1 associabile associeerbaarheid ZN :1 associabilitate associëren WW :1 associar :gedachten -- = associar ideas :begrippen -- = associar notiones :zich -- met = associar se con assonant ZN :1 vocal assonante assonantie ZN :1 assonantia assoneren WW :1 assonar assonerend BN :1 assonante :-- rijm = rima assonante assorteren WW :1 assortir assortiment ZN :1 assortimento :een ruim -- = un vaste assortimento asspons ZN :1 axinella polypoide assumeren WW :1 assumer assumptie ZN :1 assumption assuradeur ZN :1 assecurator assurantie ZN :1 assecurantia assurantieagent ZN :1 agente de assecurantias assurantiebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de assecurantias assurantiebemiddeling ZN :1 mediation de assecurantia assurantiebewijs ZN :1 certificato de assecurantia assurantiecertificaat ZN :1 certificato de assecurantia assurantiekantoor ZN :1 agentia/officio de assecurantias assurantiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de assecurantia assurantiemaatschappij ZN :1 compania de assecurantias assurantiemakelaar ZN :1 agente/commissionero/mediator de assecurantias assurantiepolis ZN :1 polissa de assecurantia assurantiepremie ZN :1 premio de assecurantia assurantietarief ZN :1 tarifa de assecurantia assurantietussenpersoon ZN :1 mediator de assurantias assureren WW :1 assecurar :zich tegen diefstal -- = assecurar se contra le furto Assyrië ZN EIGN :1 Assyria Assyriër ZN :1 assyrio assyriologie ZN :1 assyriologia assyriologisch BN :1 assyriologic :-- onderzoek = recercas assyriologic assyrioloog ZN :1 assyriologo, assyriologista Assyrisch BN :1 assyrie astasie ZN :1 astasia astatisch BN :1 astatic :-- naaldenstelsel = systema de agulias astatic :--e galvanometer = galvanometro astatic astatium ZN :1 (SCHEI) astatium astenicus ZN :1 asthenico aster ZN :1 astere asterie ZN :1 (ASTRON) asterismo :2 (soort opaal) asteria asterisk ZN :1 asterisco asterisme ZN :1 (ASTRON) asterismo :2 (OPTICA) asterismo asteroïde ZN :1 asteroide, planetoide asteroïdengordel ZN :1 cinctura del asteroides asthenie ZN :1 asthenia asthenisch BN :1 asthenic :--e koorts = febre asthenic asthenosfeer :1 asthenosphera astigmatisch BN :1 astigmatic :--e lens = lente astigmatic :--e afwijkingen = aberrationes astigmatic astigmatisme ZN :1 astigmatismo astigmometer ZN :1 astigmometro astma ZN :1 asthma :bronchiale -- = asthma bronchial :lijder aan -- = asthmatico astma-aanval ZN :1 accesso de asthma astmalijder ZN :1 asthmatico astmapatiënt ZN :1 Zie: astmalijder astmaticus ZN :1 asthmatico astmatisch BN :1 asthmatic :--e hoest = tusse asthmatic :--e aanvallen = accessos asthmatic astraal BN :1 astral :-- lichaam = corpore astral :--e religie = religion astral astraallichaam ZN :1 corpore astral astraallicht ZN :1 luce/lumine astral astragaal ZN :1 (BOUWK) astragalo astrakan ZN :1 astracan, astrakan astransporteur ZN :1 transportator de cineres astrantia ZN :1 astrantia astringent BN :1 astringente astrobiologie ZN :1 astrobiologia astrobiologisch BN :1 astrobiologic :--e experimen-ten = experimentos astrobiologic astrobioloog ZN :1 exobiologo, exobiologista astrochemie ZN :1 astrochimia astrochemisch BN :1 astrochemic astrodynamica ZN :1 astrodynamica astrodynamisch BN :1 astrodynamic astrofotografie ZN :1 astrophotographia astrofotografisch BN :1 astrophotographic astrofotometer ZN :1 astrophotometro astrofotometrie ZN :1 astrophotometria astrofotometrisch BN :1 astrophotometric astrofysica ZN :1 astrophysica astrofysicus ZN :1 astrophysico astrofysisch BN :1 astrophysic astrogeologie ZN :1 astrogeologia astrograaf ZN :1 astrographo astrografie ZN :1 astrographia astrografisch BN :1 astrographic astrolabium ZN :1 astrolabio astrolatrie ZN :1 astrolatria astrologie ZN :1 astrologia astrologisch BN :1 astrologic :--e voorspellingen = predictiones astrologic astroloog ZN :1 astrologo astrometrie ZN :1 astrometria :fotografische -- = astrometria photographic astrometrisch BN :1 astrometric astronaut ZN :1 astronauta, cosmonauta astronautiek ZN :1 astronautica astronautisch BN :1 astronautic astronavigatie ZN :1 (astronomische navigatie) navigation astronomic :2 (RUIMTEV) navigation spatial/interplanetari astronomie ZN :1 astronomia :fysische -- = astronomia physic astronomisch BN :1 (mbt de sterrenkunde) astronomic :-- jaar = anno astronomic :--e eenheid = unitate astronomic :-- instrument = instrumento astronomic :-- observatorium = observatorio astronomic :--e waarneming = observation astronomic :--e horizon = horizonte astronomic :--e atlas = atlas astronomic :--e kaart = mappa/carta astronomic :--e tabel = tabula astronomic :2 (onvoorstelbaar groot) astronomic :--e bedragen = summas astronomic astronoom ZN :1 astronomo astrosfeer ZN :1 astrosphera Asturië ZN MV :1 Asturias :van/uit -- = asturian Asturiër ZN :1 asturiano Asturisch BN :1 asturian asurn ZN :1 (GESCH) canopo :2 urna cinerari/funerari asvaalt ZN :1 Zie: asbelt asvat ZN :1 cineriero aswenteling ZN :1 rotation del axe Aswoensdag ZN :1 Mercuridi del Cineres aswrijving ZN :1 friction del axe asymbolie ZN :1 asymbolia :optische -- = asymbolia optic asymmetrie ZN :1 asymmetria, dissymmetria :moleculaire -- = asymmetria/dissymmetria molecular asymmetrisch BN :1 asymmetre, asymmetric, dissymmetric :--e verhouding = relation asymmetric :-- koolstofatoom = atomo de carbon dissymmetric :-- kristal = crystallo dissymmetric asymptoot ZN :1 asymptote asymptotisch BN :1 asymptotic :--e kromme = curva asymptotic :--e reeks = serie asymptotic :--e stabiliteit = stabilitate asymptotic :--e waarde = valor asymptotic asynchroon BN :1 asynchrone :--e machine = machina asynchrone :--e motor = motor asynchrone asyndetisch BN :1 asyndetic :--e constructie = construction asyndetic :--e vergelijking = asyndeton asyndeton ZN :1 asyndeton, juxtaposition asynergie :1 asynergia asystolie ZN :1 asystolia atactisch BN :1 Zie: ataxisch atalanta ZN :1 atalanta, admiral ataraxie ZN :1 ataraxia atavisme ZN :1 atavismo atavist ZN :1 atavista atavistisch BN :1 atavic, atavistic :--e kenmerken = characteristicas atavistic ataxie ZN :1 ataxia ataxisch BN :1 ataxic atelier ZN :1 (van kunstenaar) atelier (F), studio a tempo BW :1 (MUZ) a tempo (I) atemporaliteit ZN :1 atemporalitate atemporeel BN :1 atemporal Athanasiaans BN :1 athanasian :--e geloofsbelijdenis = credo athanasian Athanasius ZN EIGN :1 Athanasio :volger van -- = athanasiano athée :1 s. athee, atheista, atheistic athée :1 s. atheo, atheista Atheens BN :1 athenian, atheniese atheïsme ZN :1 atheismo atheïst ZN :1 atheo, atheista atheïstisch BN :1 athee, atheista, atheistic athematisch BN :1 athematic :-- woord = parola athematic Athena ZN EIGN :1 Athena Athene ZN EIGN :1 Athenas Athener ZN :1 atheniano, atheniese atheneum ZN :1 atheneo Atheneum ZN :1 (GR en ROM GESCH) (illustere school) Atheneum athermaan BN :1 atherman, athermic :-- glas = vitro atherman athrepsie ZN :1 athrepsia atlant ZN :1 atlante Atlantis ZN EIGN :1 Atlantide Atlantisch ZN :1 atlantic :een --e zeekabel = un cablo submarin atlantic :--e Oceaan = Oceano Atlantic, le Atlantico :het Atlantische Pact/Bondgenootschap = le Pacto Atlantic/del Atlantico :aan deze kant van de --e Oceaan = cisatlantic atlantosaurus ZN :1 atlantosauro atlas ZN :1 (wervel) atlante :2 (kaartenboek) atlas :aardrijkskundige -- = atlas geographic :historische -- = atlas historic :anatomische -- = atlas anatomic :hydrologische -- = atlas hydrologic Atlas ZN EIGN :1 (MYTH) Atlas, Atlante :2 (gebergte) Atlas atlasceder ZN :1 cedro atlantic atleet ZN :1 athleta atletiek ZN :1 athletica, athletismo atletiekbaan ZN :1 pista de athletismo atletiekbeoefening ZN :1 practica de athletismo/athletica atletiekclub ZN :1 club (E) de athletismo atletieksport ZN :1 sport (E) athletic atletiekstadion ZN :1 stadio de athletismo atletisch BN :1 athletic :--e oefeningen = exercitios athletic :--e lichaamsbouw = corpore/constitution athletic/de athleta :--e kracht = fortia athletic :-- type = typo athletic atmolyse ZN :1 atmolyse (-ysis) atmometer ZN :1 atmometro atmosfeer ZN :1 (dampkring) atmosphera :2 (dampkringslucht) atmosphera, aere atmospheric :nevelige -- = atmosphera brumose :3 (lucht waarin wij ademen) atmosphera :bedompte -- = atmosphera irrespirabile :deze arbeiders werken voortdurend in een bedorven -- = iste obreros labora constantemente in un atmosphera vitiate :4 (sfeer) atmosphera, ambiente, climate :geladen -- = atmosphera cargate :hij was in een -- van ruwheid opgegroeid = ille habeva crescite in un ambiente brutal :5 (druk) atmosphera :druk van zoveel -- = pression de tante atmospheras atmosferisch BN :1 (mbt de atmosfeer) atmospheric :--e storingen = perturbationes atmospheric :--e neerslag = precipitationes atmospheric :--e optiek = optica atmospheric :--e refractie = refraction atmospheric :2 (mbt de druk) atmospheric :--e druk = pression atmospheric atol ZN :1 atollo atomair BN :1 (mbt atomen) atomic :--e verschijnselen = phenomenos atomic :2 (MBT atoomsplitsing) atomic, nuclear :het --e tijdperk = le era atomic :--e kettingreactie = reaction nuclear in catena atomisch BN :1 (mbt atomen) atomic :2 (mbt atoomsplitsing) atomic, nuclear :--e wapens = armas atomic/nuclear atomiseren WW :1 (verpulveren, verstuiven) atomisar, pulverisar, vaporisar :het -- = pulverisation, vaporisation atomisering ZN :1 atomisation atomisme ZN :1 atomismo :logisch -- = atomismo logic atomist ZN :1 atomista atomistiek ZN :1 atomistica atomistisch BN :1 atomistic :--e theorie = theoria atomistic atomizer ZN :1 atomisator, vaporisator atonaal BN :1 atonal :-- interval = intervallo atonal :--e muziek = musica atonal atonalisme ZN :1 atonalismo atonaliteit ZN :1 atonalitate atonie ZN :1 (FON) atonia :2 (MED) atonia atoom ZN :1 atomo :tot --en herleiden = atomisar :aantal --en in een molecule = atomicitate atoomaanval ZN :1 attacco atomic/nuclear atoomafval ZN :1 residuos atomic/nuclear/radioactive atoombaan ZN :1 orbita atomic atoombewapening ZN :1 armamento nuclear/atomic atoombom ZN :1 bomba atomic/nuclear atoombombardement ZN :1 bombardamento atomic atoombouw ZN :1 structura atomic atoombundel ZN :1 fasce atomic atoomcentrale ZN :1 central atomic/nuclear atoomcentrum ZN :1 centro de recercas/investigation nuclear/atomic atoomdeskundige ZN :1 experto atomic atoomdreiging ZN :1 menacia atomic/nuclear atoomduikboot ZN :1 submarino atomic/nuclear atoomenergie ZN :1 energia atomic/nuclear atoomexplosie ZN :1 explosion atomic/nuclear atoomfysica ZN :1 physica atomic/nuclear atoomfysicus ZN :1 physico atomic atoomgeleerde ZN :1 Zie: atoomfysicus atoomgetal ZN :1 numero atomic atoomgewicht ZN :1 peso atomic atoomion ZN :1 io atomic atoomkanon ZN :1 cannon atomic atoomkern ZN :1 nucleo atomic/del atomo atoomklok ZN :1 horologio atomic atoomkop ZN :1 capite/testa atomic/nuclear atoomkracht ZN :1 fortia nuclear/atomic atoomkristal ZN :1 crystallo atomic atoommassa ZN :1 massa atomic atoommodel ZN :1 modello atomic atoommogendheid ZN :1 potentia nuclear/atomic atoomnummer ZN :1 numero atomic atoomonderzeeër ZN :1 submarino atomic/nuclear atoomonderzoek ZN :1 investigation atomic/nuclear atoomontploffing ZN :1 explosion atomic/nuclear atoomontwapening ZN :1 disarmamento atomic/nuclear atoomoorlog ZN :1 guerra atomic/nuclear atoomoven ZN :1 Zie: kernreactor atoompacifisme ZN :1 pacifismo atomic/nuclear atoompacifist ZN :1 pacifista antinuclear atoomparaplu ZN :1 parapluvia atomic/nuclear atoomproef ZN :1 proba/prova/essayo atomic/nuclear :opschorting van --en = tregua atomic atoomraket ZN :1 missile nuclear/atomic atoomramp ZN :1 catastrophe/disastro atomic/nuclear atoomreactie ZN :1 reaction atomic/nuclear atoomreactor ZN :1 reactor atomic/nuclear atoomschuilkelder ZN :1 refugio antiatomic atoomspectrografie ZN :1 spectrographia atomic atoomspectrum ZN :1 spectro atomic atoomsplijting ZN :1 Zie: atoomsplitsing atoomsplitsing ZN :1 fission/disintegration nuclear/atomic/del atomo/de atomos atoomstraling ZN :1 radiation atomic/nuclear atoomstructuur ZN :1 structura atomic/nuclear atoomtheorie ZN :1 theoria nuclear/atomic atoomtijdperk ZN :1 era atomic atoomverbod ZN :1 denuclearisation atoomvliegtuig ZN :1 avion de propulsion atomic atoomvrij BN :1 :-- maken = denuclearisar atoomwapen ZN :1 arma atomic/nuclear :tactisch -- = arma atomic/nuclear tactic :verspreiding van --s = dissemination de armas atomic/nuclear atoomzuil ZN :1 pila atomic atoomzwaard ZN :1 arma/fortia de dissuasion atrabiliteit ZN :1 atrabile atraditioneel BN :1 non traditional atresie ZN :1 atresia atrium ZN :1 atrio atrofie ZN :1 atrophia :-- van een spier = atrophia de un musculo atrofiëren WW :1 atrophiar se atrofisch BN :1 atrophe, atrophic :--e spier = musculo atrophic :-- orgaan = organo atrophic atropine ZN :1 atropina attaché ZN :1 (ADM, DIPL, etc.) attaché (F) :militaire -- = attaché militar attaque ZN :1 (beroerte) attacco de apoplexia, ictus apoplectic attaqueren WW :1 attaccar attenderen WW :1 :iemand ergens op -- = (at)traher le attention de un persona verso/sur un cosa, facer remarcar un cosa a un persona attent BN :1 attente, attentive, vigilante :iemand op iets -- maken = (at)traher le attention de un persona verso/sur un cosa, facer remarcar un cosa a un persona :2 (vriendelijk) amabile, obligante, officiose attentaat ZN :1 attentato, aggression attentheid ZN :1 attention, vigilantia attentie ZN :1 (aandacht) attention :ter -- van = al attention de, al adresse (F) de :2 (voorwerp) parve presente :ik heb een kleine -- meegebracht = io ha apportate un parve presente attest ZN :1 attestation, certificato, testimonial :-- van de dokter = certificato medical :met een -- bekrachtigen = attestar attestatie ZN :1 attestation, certificato, testimonial, declaration attesteren WW :1 attestar, testimoniar, certificar, declarar Attica ZN EIGN :1 Attica atticisme ZN :1 atticismo Attisch BN :1 attic :-- zout = sal attic Attisch BN :1 attic Attisch ZN :1 (dialect) attico attitude ZN :1 attitude attractie ZN :1 (mogelijkheid tot vermaak) attractie, divertimento, diversion :--s = attracties, distractiones :2 (aantrekking) attraction, seduction :3 (NAT) attraction :4 (TAAL) attraction attractief BN :1 attractive, attrahente attractiekracht ZN :1 fortia de attraction attractiepark ZN :1 parco de attractiones attractiviteit ZN :1 attractivitate attribueren WW :1 attribuer attributie ZN :1 attribution attributief BN :1 attributive attribuut ZN :1 (eigenschap) attributo, character, qualitate, tracto :2 (TAAL) attributo :3 (zinnebeeldig teken) attributo, symbolo, emblema, figura emblematic :de drietand is het -- van Neptunus = le tridente es le attributo de Neptuno :weegschaal en zwaard zijn de --en der Gerechtigheid = le balancia e le gladio son le attributos del Justitia attritie ZN :1 attrition A.T.V. :1 (Afk: arbeidstijdverkorting) reduction del horas de labor/de travalio atypisch BN :1 atypic :-- geval = caso atypic au! TW :1 ai! a.u.b. :1 (Afk.: alstublieft) per favor aubade ZN :1 aubade (F) :een -- brengen = dar un aubade aubademuziek ZN :1 musica de aubade (F) au bain marie BW :1 au bain marie (F) aubergine ZN :1 aubergina aubriëtia ZN :1 aubrietia auctie ZN :1 auction, vendita public auctiecatalogus ZN :1 catalogo del auction auctieprijs ZN :1 precio de auction auctionaris ZN :1 auctionator aucuba ZN :1 aucuba audicien ZN :1 venditor de apparatos acustic audiëntie ZN :1 audientia :pauselijke -- = audientia papal :iemand -- verlenen = dar/accordar/conceder audientia a un persona :iemand om -- verzoeken = demandar un audientia a un persona audiëntiekamer ZN :1 camera de audientia audiëntievertrek ZN :1 Zie: audiëntiekamer audiëntiezaal ZN :1 sala de audientia audioapparatuur ZN :1 apparatos/equipamento audio audiocassette ZN :1 audiocassetta audiofoon ZN :1 audiophono audiofrequentie ZN :1 audiofrequentia audiogram ZN :1 audiogramma audio-installatie ZN :1 installation audio audiologie ZN :1 audiologia audiologisch BN :1 audiologic audioloog ZN :1 audiologo, audiologista audiometer ZN :1 audiometro :halfautomatische -- = audiometro semiautomatic audiometrie ZN :1 audiometria audiometrisch BN :1 audiometric :-- gehoorverlies = perdita audiometric del acuitate auditive :-- onderzoek = examine audiometric audiosignaal ZN :1 signal acustic/sonor audiotypiste ZN :1 dictaphonista audiovisueel BN :1 audiovisual :--e hulpmiddelen = medios/material audiovisual :--e methode = methodo audiovisual :-- onderwijs = inseniamento audiovisual auditeren WW :1 esser auditor auditeur ZN :1 auditor :krijgs— = auditor militar auditie ZN :1 audition auditief BN :1 auditive :-- geheugen = memoria auditive auditorium ZN :1 (toehoorders) auditorio, auditores :2 (gehoorzaal) auditorio auerhaan ZN :1 urogallo, tetrice aueros ZN :1 Zie: oeros Augias ZN EIGN :1 Augias augiasstal ZN :1 stallas de Augias augiet ZN :1 augite augietporfier ZN :1 augite-porphyro augmentatie ZN :1 augmentation augmentatief BN :1 augmentative au gratin :1 al gratin (F) Augsburg ZN EIGN :1 Augsburg Augsburgs BN :1 de Augsburg :--e confessie = confession de Augsburg augur ZN :1 augure :als -- optreden = augurar augureren WW :1 augurar augurk ZN :1 cornichon (F) augurkenteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de cornichons (F) August ZN EIGN :1 Augusto Augusteïsch BN :1 augustee :--e wereldvrede = pace augustee :-- tijdvak = etate augustee augustijner BN :1 augustinian :--er monnik = monachos augustinian, augustiniano :-- klooster = monasterio augustinian augustijns BN :1 augustinian :--e leer = augustianismo :aanhanger van de --e leer = augustiniano Augustinus ZN EIGN :1 Augustino augustus ZN :1 augusto Augustus ZN EIGN :1 Augusto :van keizer -- = augustee augustusdag ZN :1 die de augusto aula ZN :1 aula, auditorio au pair BN :1 au pair (F) :meisje dat -- werkt = servitrice au pair (F) :-- werken = travaliar au pair aura ZN :1 (fijn-stoffelijk omhulsel) aura :2 (MED) aura aurelia ZN :1 aurelia aureomycine ZN :1 aureomycina aureool ZN :1 (stralenkrans) aureola, nimbo, halo :met een -- omgeven = aureolar, nimbar :2 (FIG) aureola :-- van deugdzaamheid = aureolo de virtute au revoir ZN :1 au revoir (F) auricula ZN :1 auricula auriculair BN :1 auricular aurikel ZN :1 auricula auripigment ZN :1 orpimento auscultatie ZN :1 auscultation :aan een -- onderwerpen = auscultar :-- van een zieke = auscultation de un malado auscultatief BN :1 ausculative auscultatorisch BN :1 auscultatori ausculteren WW :1 auscultar :een zieke -- = auscultar un malado au sérieux BW :1 seriosemente auspex ZN :1 auspice auspiciën ZN MV :1 auspicios :onder -- van = sub le auspicios de ausputzer ZN :1 (VOETBAL) libero (I) austeriteit ZN :1 austeritate austraal ZN :1 (Argentijnse munt) austral austraal BN :1 austral :-- licht = aurora austral austraalaziatisch BN :1 australasiatic Austraal-Azië ZN EIGN :1 Australasia Australië ZN EIGN :1 Australia Australiër ZN :1 australiano Australisch BN :1 australian :het -- continent = le continente australian australopithecus ZN :1 australopitheco Austronesia ZN EIGN :1 Austronesia Austronesisch BN :1 austronesian :--e talen = linguas austronesian :mana is een -- woord = "mana" es un parola austronesian autaar ZN :1 Zie: altaar autarchie ZN :1 autarchia autarchisch BN :1 autarchic :-- maken = autarchisar autarkie ZN :1 autarkia autarkisch BN :1 autarkic auteur ZN :1 autor, scriptor :anoniem -- = autor anonyme auteurschap ZN :1 autorato, paternitate litterari auteurscorrectie ZN :1 correction del autor auteursnaam ZN :1 nomine del autor auteursrecht ZN :1 derecto de autor, proprietate litterari, copyright (E) :schending van het -- = infraction/infringimento del derectos de autor auteursregister ZN :1 registro de autores authenticiteit ZN :1 authenticitate :2 genuitate authenticiteitskwestie ZN :1 question de authenticitate authentiek BN :1 authentic :-- afschrift = copia authentic :--e akte = acto authentic :-- tekst = texto authentic :voor -- verklaren = authenticar, authentificar :niet -- = inauthentic :het niet -- zijn = inauthenticitate :2 genuin authentiseren WW :1 authenticar, authentificar :het -- = authentication, authentification autisme ZN :1 autismo autist ZN :1 autista autistisch BN :1 autista, autistic :-- kind = infante autistic, autista auto ZN :1 auto, automobile :open -- = auto(mobile) discoperte :-- met open dak = auto(mobile) discappotabile/a tecto aperiente :een -- besturen = conducer un auto(mobile) :bij deze -- zit het stuur links = iste auto(mobile) ha le conducta a sinistra auto-accessoires ZN MV :1 accessorios de auto(mobile) auto-alarm ZN :1 alarma de un auto(mobile) autoanalyse ZN :1 autoanalyse (-ysis) autoantenne ZN :1 antenna de auto(mobile) autoantilichaam ZN :1 autoanticorpore autoassemblagebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de assemblage de auto(mobile)s autobaan ZN :1 autovia, autostrata autoband ZN :1 pneu(matico) de auto(mobile) autobandiet ZN :1 bandito in auto(mobile) autobedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de auto(mobile)s autobelt ZN :1 Zie: autokerkhof autobesteldienst ZN :1 servicio de expedition per auto(mobile) autobestuurder ZN :1 conducente de auto, automobilista, chauffeur (F) autobewaker ZN :1 guardiano de parking (E) autobezit ZN :1 proprietate de auto(mobile) autobezitter ZN :1 proprietario de auto(mobile) autobiograaf ZN :1 autobiographo autobiografie ZN :1 autobiographia autobiografisch BN :1 autobiographic autobivalent BN :1 autobivalente autoblad ZN :1 revista de auto(mobile)s autobobine ZN :1 magneto autobom ZN :1 autobomba autobotsing ZN :1 collision de auto(mobile)s autobox ZN :1 box (E) de auto(mobile) autobranche ZN :1 branca/sector del auto(mobile) autobril ZN :1 berillos protective/de protection/de automobilista autobus ZN :1 autobus, omnibus, bus autobusbedrijf ZN :1 Zie: autobusonderneming autobusbestuurder ZN :1 conductor/chauffeur (F) de autobus autobuschauffeur ZN :1 Zie: autobusbestuurder autobusdienst ZN :1 servicio de autobuses autobusfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de autobuses autobusgarage ZN :1 garage (F) de autobuses autobushalte ZN :1 halto de autobus autobuslijn ZN :1 linea de autobus autobusonderneming ZN :1 interprisa/compania de autobuses autobuspassagier ZN :1 passagero de autobus autobusstation ZN :1 station de autobus(es) autobusverbinding ZN :1 connexion/communication de autobus/bus autobusverkeer ZN :1 traffico/circulation de autobuses autocarrosserie ZN :1 carrosseria de auto(mobile) autocastratie ZN :1 autocastration autocefaal BN :1 autocephale autocefalie ZN :1 autocephalia autochtoon BN :1 autochthone, indigena :-- ras = racia autochthone :--e bevolking = population autochthone/indigena :het -- zijn = autochtonia autochtoon ZN :1 autochthono autocircuit ZN :1 autodromo autoclaaf ZN :1 autoclave autocoagulatie ZN :1 autocoagulation autocollimator ZN :1 autocollimator autocolonne ZN :1 colonna/columna de auto(mobiles) autoconstructeur ZN :1 constructor de auto(mobile)s autocontrole ZN :1 inspection technic de de auto(mobile)s autocorrelatie ZN :1 autocorrelation autocorrelatiefunctie ZN :1 function de autocorrelation autocoureur ZN :1 curritor automobilista autocovariantie ZN :1 autocovariantia autocraat ZN :1 autocrate autocratie ZN :1 autocratia autocratisch BN :1 autocratic :--e regering = governamento autocratic autocrematie ZN :1 combustion spontanee autocross ZN :1 cross (E) automobile autocrosser ZN :1 participante a/in un cross (E) automobile autodafé ZN :1 autodafé (P) autodek ZN :1 ponte pro le auto(mobile)s autodichtheid ZN :1 numero de auto(mobile)s per hora :2 numero de auto(mobile)s per habitante autodidact ZN :1 autodidacto autodidactisch BN :1 autodidacte, autodidactic :--e methode = methodo autodidactic :--e studie = studio autodidactic autodief ZN :1 fur/robator de auto(mobile)(s) autodiefstal ZN :1 furto/robamento de auto(mobile)(s) autodroom ZN :1 autodromo autodyne ZN :1 autodyne auto-erotiek ZN :1 autoerotismo auto-erotisch BN :1 autoerotic auto-export ZN :1 exportation de auto(mobile)s auto-exporteur ZN :1 exportator de auto(mobile)s autofabricage ZN :1 fabrication de auto(mobile)s autofabriek ZN :1 fabrica de auto(mobile)s autofabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de auto(mobile)s autofagie ZN :1 autophagia autofile ZN :1 fila de auto(mobile)s autofinanciering ZN :1 financiamento de auto(mobile)s autofocus ZN :1 autofocus autogaam BN :1 autogame, autogamic :--e planten = plantas autogame autogamie ZN :1 autogamia autogarage ZN :1 garage (F) pro auto(mobile)s autogas ZN :1 gas autogebruik ZN :1 empleo del auto(mobile) autogeen BN :1 autogene :-- lassen = soldatura autogene autogenese ZN :1 autogenese (-esis), abiogenese (-esis) autogenetisch BN :1 autogenetic, abiogenetic autogigant ZN :1 gigante de auto(mobile)s autogiro ZN :1 autogyro autoglas ZN :1 vitro pro auto(mobile)s autogordel ZN :1 cinctura de auto(mobile)/de securitate autograaf ZN :1 autographo autografenverzamelaar ZN :1 collector de autographos autografenverzameling ZN :1 collection de autographos autograferen WW :1 autographiar autografie ZN :1 (procédé) autographia :2 (afdruk) reproduction autographic autografisch BN :1 autographic :--e inkt = tinta autographic :--e brief = littera autographic :(van handschriften, etc.) -- vermenigvuldigen = autographiar autogram ZN :1 autographo autogrammenjager ZN :1 chassator {sj} de autographos autohandel ZN :1 (handel in auto's) commercio de auto(mobile)s, compra e vendita de auto(mobile)s :2 (plaats waar auto's verkocht worden) interprisa de compra e vendita de auto(mobile)s autohandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de auto(mobile)s autoherstelplaats ZN :1 garage (F) pro le reparation de auto(mobile)s autohoes ZN :1 copertura de auto(mobile) autohypnose ZN :1 autohypnose (-osis) auto-immunisering ZN :1 autoimmunisation auto-immuniteit ZN :1 autoimmunitate auto-industrie ZN :1 industria de auto(mobile)s auto-infectie ZN :1 autoinfection auto-instructeur ZN :1 instructor (de un autoschola) auto-interieur ZN :1 interior de auto(mobile) auto-intoxicatie ZN :1 autointoxication auto-ionisatie ZN :1 autoionisation autokaart ZN :1 mappa/carta stratal/del camminos autokampeerder ZN :1 campator con auto(mobile) autokatalyse ZN :1 autocatalyse (-ysis) autokerkhof ZN :1 cemeterio de auto(mobile)s autokeuring ZN :1 controlo technic de un auto(mobile) autokrik ZN :1 cric de auto(mobile) autokritiek ZN :1 Zie: zelfkritiek autolak ZN :1 lacca de auto(mobile) autolamp ZN :1 pharo de auto(mobile) autoloos BN :1 sin auto(mobile)s :--e zondag = dominica sin auto(mobile)s autolyse ZN :1 autolyse (-ysis) autolytisch BN :1 autolytic automaat ZN :1 (machine) automato, robot (TSJ) :2 (toestel werkend op een munt) distributor (automatic) :3 (auto) auto(mobile) a cassa automatic/a transmission automatic/con cambio automatic :4 (persoon) automato, robot (TSJ), machina automarkt ZN :1 mercato de auto(mobile)s automascotte ZN :1 mascotte (F) de auto(mobile) automat ZN :1 matta de auto(mobile) automatenhal ZN :1 hall (E)/sala de jocos (automatic) automateriaal ZN :1 material pro auto(mobile)s automatiek ZN :1 snackbar (E) automatic automatisatie ZN :1 automatisation automatisch BN :1 automate, automatic :het -- zijn = automaticitate :-- maken = automatisar :-- wapen = arma automatic :-- geweer = fusil automatic :-- pistool = pistola automatic :--e piloot = pilota automatic :--e besturing = pilotage automatic :--e wasmachine = machina a/de lavar automatic :--e inrichting = dispositivo automatic :--e piloot = pilota automatic :de temperatuur wordt -- geregeld = le temperatura se regula automaticamente :--e bevordering = promotion automatic :--e werking van het prijsmechanisme = functionamento automatic del mechanismo del precios :2 (zonder nadenken) automate, automatic, machinal, mechanic, inconsciente, involuntari :--e reactie = reaction automatic/machinal automatiseren WW :1 (automatische maken) automatisar :het -- = automatisation :de produktie -- = automatisar le production :een administratie -- = automatisar un administration :een spoorlijn -- = automatisar un linea ferroviari :2 (COMP) informatisar, computerisar automatisering ZN :1 (het automatisch maken) automation, automatisation :2 (COMP) informatisation, computerisation automatiseringsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de automation/automatisation automatiseringsbranche ZN :1 branca/sector del automation/automatisation automatiseringsdeskundige ZN :1 experto de automation/automatisation :2 (COMP) technico informatic automatiseringsgraad ZN :1 grado de automation/automatisation automatiseringsproject ZN :1 projecto de automation/automatisation automatiseringssector ZN :1 sector del automation/automatisation automatiseringssysteem ZN :1 systema de automation/automatisation automatiseringstechniek ZN :1 technica de automation/automatisation automatiseringstechnologie ZN :1 technologia de automation/automatisation automatisme ZN :1 (het automatisch zijn) automaticitate :2 (onwillekeurig plaatshebbende handeling) automatismo :het -- van een beweging = le automatismo de un movimento automedicatie ZN :1 automedication automering ZN :1 automatisation automerk ZN :1 marca de auto(mobile) automobiel ZN :1 Zie: auto automobielbedrijf ZN :1 Zie: autobedrijf automobielclub ZN :1 club (E) automobile automobielclub, autoclub ZN :1 club (E) automobile automobielfabrikant ZN :1 Zie: autofabrikant automobielindustrie ZN :1 Zie: auti-industrie automobielinspectie ZN :1 Zie: autocontrole automobilisme ZN :1 automobilismo automobilist ZN :1 automobilista automobilistisch BN :1 automobilistic automodel ZN :1 modello de auto(mobile) automonteur ZN :1 mechanico de/pro auto(mobile)s automorfisme ZN :1 automorphismo :inwendig -- = automorphismo interior automotor ZN :1 motor de auto(mobile) automutageen ZN :1 automutageno automutageen BN :1 automutagene automutilatie ZN :1 automutilation automutileren WW :1 automutilar autoniem ZN :1 autonymo autoniem BN :1 autonyme autonomie ZN :1 autonomia :voorstander van -- = autonomista :ethische -- = autonomia ethic :de plaatselijke -- bevorderen = promover le autonomia local autonomisme ZN :1 autonomismo autonomist ZN :1 autonomista autonomistisch BN :1 autonomista, autonomistic autonoom BN :1 autonome, independente :--e persoonlijkheid = personalitate autonome :--e zenuwstelsel = systema nervose autonome :--e staat = stato autonome/independente :--e gebieden = regiones autonome :half -- = semiautonome autonummer ZN :1 numero de auto(mobile) auto-olie ZN :1 oleo de auto(mobile) auto-onderdelen ZN MV :1 pecias de recambio de auto(mobile)s, partes de auto(mobile)s auto-ongeluk ZN :1 accidente de auto(mobile) auto-ongeval ZN :1 Zie: auto-ongeluk auto-oxydatie ZN :1 auto-oxydation autopapieren ZN MV :1 papiros del auto(mobile) autopark ZN :1 parco automobile autoparkeerplaats ZN :1 Zie: parkeergelegenheid autoparkeerterrein ZN :1 Zie: parkeergelegenheid autopech ZN :1 panna de auto(mobile) autoped ZN :1 autopede, patinette autopetten WW :1 Zie: steppen autopijama ZN :1 copertura de auto autoplaid ZN :1 plaid (E) de auto(mobile) autoplastiek ZN :1 autoplastica :mbt -- = autoplastic autopletter ZN :1 compactator de auto(mobile)s autopolis ZN :1 polissa de auto(mobile) autoportier ZN :1 porta de un auto(mobile) autoproducent ZN :1 productor de auto(mobile)s autoproduktie ZN :1 production de auto(mobile)s autoprostititie ZN :1 prostitution in auto(mobile)s autopsie ZN :1 autopsia, necropsia, necroscopia :gerechtelijke -- = autopsia legal :-- verrichten/uitvoeren = facer/realisar un autopsia, autopsiar :van de -- = necroscopic autopsierapport ZN :1 reporto de autopsia autoptisch BN :1 autoptic autopyjama ZN :1 Zie: autohoes autoraampje ZN :1 fenestretta de auto(mobile) autorace ZN :1 cursa de auto(mobile)s autoradiator ZN :1 radiator de auto(mobile) autoradio ZN :1 radio de auto(mobile), autoradio :de -- installeren = montar le autoradio autoradiografie ZN :1 autoradiographia autorally ZN :1 rally (E) de auto(mobile)s autoregeneratie ZN :1 autoregeneration autoreis ZN :1 viage in auto(mobile) autorenbaan ZN :1 autodromo autoreparateur ZN :1 reparator de auto(mobile)s autoreparatie ZN :1 reparation de auto(mobile) autoreverse ZN :1 lectura autoreversibile autorijden WW :1 conducer un auto(mobile) autorijder ZN :1 automobilista autorijles ZN :1 Zie: rijles-1 autorijschool ZN :1 schola de guidar/de conducta, autoschola autorijschoolhouder ZN :1 Zie: rijschoolhouder-1 autorisatie ZN :1 autorisation, permission, consentimento, approbation autoriseren WW :1 autorisar :het -- = autorisation autorit ZN :1 trajecto/percurso in auto(mobile) :2 (uitstapje) excursion in/de auto(mobile) autoritair BN :1 autoritari, imperiose :-- regime = regime (F) autoritari :--e toon = tono autoritari/imperiose :-- karakter = character autoritari :--e staat = stato autoritari :--e opvoeding = education autoritari :--e manier van handelen/optreden = autoritarismo autoriteit ZN :1 (erkend gezag) autoritate, poter legal/legitime :vaderlijke -- = autoritate paternal :2 (overheidslichaam/persoon) autoritate, (personen) autoritates :burgerlijke --en = autoritates civil :civiele en militaire --en = autoritates civil e militar :kerkelijke --en = autoritates religiose/ecclesiastic :bevoegde --en = autoritates competente :plaatselijke --en = autoritates local/municipal :hoge -- = autoritate superior, alte autoritate :3 (persoonlijk overwicht) autoritate :de -- van een schrijver = le autoritate de un scriptor :met -- spreken = parlar con autoritate :met -- handelen = ager con autoritate :zijn -- schaden/in gevaar brengen = compromitter su autoritate :4 (iemand van erkend gezag) autoritate autorittarief ZN :1 tarifa pro le trajecto/percurso in auto(mobile) autoruit ZN :1 vitro de auto(mobile) autosafari ZN :1 safari automobile autosalon ZN :1 salon del auto(mobile) autoshop ZN :1 magazin de accessorios de auto(mobile)s autoslaaptrein ZN :1 traino a auto(mobile)s e lectos autosleutel(tje) ZN :1 clave de auto(mobile) :de -- in het contact steken = introducer le clave in le contacto autosloper ZN :1 demolitor de auto(mobiles)s autosloperij ZN :1 (het slopen van auto's) demolition de auto(mobile)s :2 (bedrijf) interprisa de demolitiones (de auto(mobile)s) autosloperijbedrijf ZN :1 Zie: autosloperij-2 autosnelweg ZN :1 autostrata, autovia :-- met tolheffing = autovia a/de pedage autosnelwegennet, autowegennet ZN :1 rete autostratal autosoom ZN :1 autosoma autospatscherm ZN :1 aletta de auto(mobile) autospiegel ZN :1 retrovisor autosport ZN :1 automobilismo autospuiterij ZN :1 officina de pictura de auto(mobile)s autospuitinrichting ZN :1 Zie: autospuiterij autostalling ZN :1 garage (F) autostarter ZN :1 (bij paardenrennen) autostarter (E) autosteriel BN :1 autosterile autosteriliteit ZN :1 autosterilitate autostuur ZN :1 volante auto(mobile) autosuggestibel BN :1 autosuggestibile autosuggestibiliteit ZN :1 autosuggestibilitate autosuggestie ZN :1 autosuggestion :vatbaar voor -- = autosuggestibile autosuggestief BN :1 autosuggestive autosyndese ZN :1 autosyndese (-esis) autosynthese ZN :1 autosynthese (-esis) autotechniek ZN :1 technica automobile autotelefoon ZN :1 telephono de auto(mobile) autotentoonstelling ZN :1 exposition/salon de auto(mobile)s autotherapie ZN :1 autotherapia autotocht(je) ZN :1 excursion in/de auto(mobile) autotoeter ZN :1 klaxon autotolweg ZN :1 autovia/autostrata/via/cammino a/de pedage autotomie ZN :1 autotomia autotoxine ZN :1 autotoxina, substantia autotoxic autotractie ZN :1 traction per auto(mobile)s autotransformator ZN :1 autotransformator autotransfusie ZN :1 autotransfusion autotransport ZN :1 transporto per auto(mobile) autotransportbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de transporto per auto(mobile) autotrein ZN :1 (trein voor het vervoer van auto's) traino a auto(mobile)s, autotraino :2 (autoslaaptrein) traino a auto(mobile)s e lectos autotrofie ZN :1 autotrophia autotroof BN :1 autotrophe, autotrophic :-- stofwisseling = metabolismo autotrophe autotropisme ZN :1 autotropismo autotunnel ZN :1 tunnel (E) pro auto(mobile)s autotypie ZN :1 autotypia autovaccin ZN :1 autovaccino :inenting met -- = autovaccination autoveer ZN :1 (veer van een auto) resorto de auto(mobile) :2 (veerboot voor auto's) ferry pro auto(mobile)s autoveerboot ZN :1 ferry-boat (F) pro auto(mobile)s autoveerdienst ZN :1 servicio de ferry (E) pro auto(mobile)s autoverhuur ZN :1 location de auto(mobile)s autoverhuurbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de location de auto(mobile)s autoverhuurder ZN :1 locator de auto(mobile)s autoverkeer ZN :1 traffico/circulation automobile autoverkoop ZN :1 vendita de auto(mobile)s autovervoer ZN :1 Zie: autotransport autoverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de auto(mobile) autovrij BN :1 interdicite al traffico/circulation automobile autowasserette ZN :1 carwash (E) autoweg ZN :1 autovia, autostrata, via/cammino pro auto(mobile)s autowegenvignet ZN :1 vignette (F) pro autostratas autowiel ZN :1 rota de auto(mobile) autowijding ZN :1 benediction de auto(mobile)s autowrak ZN :1 vetule carcassa (de auto(mobile)) autuniet ZN :1 autunite auxanografie ZN :1 auxanographia auxanometer ZN :1 auxanometro auxiliair BN :1 auxiliar :--e troepen = truppas auxiliar :-- eskader = esquadra auxiliar auxine ZN :1 auxina auxocyt ZN :1 auxocyto auxologie ZN :1 auxologia auxospore ZN :1 auxospora auxotrofie ZN :1 auxotrophia auxotroof BN :1 auxotrophe, auxotrophic aval ZN :1 aval avaleren WW :1 avalisar avalgever ZN :1 avalista avalist ZN :1 avalista avances ZN MV :1 avantias :-- doen/maken = facer avantias avant-garde ZN :1 vanguarda avant-gardebeweging ZN :1 movimento de vanguarda avant-gardecomponist ZN :1 compositor de vanguarda avant-gardefilm ZN :1 film (E) de vanguarda avant-gardekunstenaar ZN :1 artista de vanguarda avant-gardeliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura de vanguarda avant-gardetheater ZN :1 theatro de vanguarda avant-gardetoneel ZN :1 Zie: avant-gardetheater avantgardisme ZN :1 vanguardismo avantgardist ZN :1 vanguardista avant-gardistisch BN :1 vanguardista avantgardistisch BN :1 vanguardista avant la lettre BW :1 avant la lettre (F), ante litteram (L), ante le littera avant-scène ZN :1 proscenio Ave Maria ZN :1 Ave Maria, Ave (L) aventurine ZN :1 aventurina avenue ZN :1 avenue (F) averecht BN :1 al inverso :--e steek = malia al inverso averechts BW :1 al inverso, a contrasenso, in senso inverse averechts BN :1 (misplaatst) inopportun, incongrue :2 (onjuist) erronee, inexacte, inverse :een --e uitwerking hebben = producer le effecto inverse averij ZN :1 avaria, damno :compromis van -- = fidantia de avaria :-- oplopen = haber un avaria, suffrer avaria :gemene -- = avaria commun averijberekening ZN :1 calculo de avaria averijclausule ZN :1 clausula de avaria averijkosten ZN MV :1 costos de avaria averijpapieren ZN MV :1 papiros/documentos de avaria averroïsme ZN :1 averroismo averroïst ZN :1 averroista averroïstisch BN :1 averroista, averroistic aversie ZN :1 aversion, disgusto, antipathia, repugnantia, repulsion :-- tegen iemand hebben = haber aversion contra un persona aversief BN :1 repulsive, repugnante Avestisch BN :1 avestic Avestisch ZN :1 Avestica aviair BN :1 aviari :--e infectie = infection aviari aviarium ZN :1 aviario aviateur ZN :1 aviator aviatiek ZN :1 aviation avicultuur ZN :1 avicultura aviditeit ZN :1 aviditate A-viertje ZN :1 A4, A quatro avifauna ZN :1 avifauna avirulent BN :1 non virulente avitaminose ZN :1 avitaminose (-osis) avocado ZN :1 avocato avocadoboom ZN :1 avocatiero avoirdupoisstelsel ZN :1 avoirdupois (E) avometer ZN :1 avometro avond ZN :1 vespera, vespere :'s avonds = le vespera, le vespere :in de loop van de -- = in le curso del vespera :muzikale -- = vespera musical :bonte -- = vespera variate :de -- tevoren = le vespera anterior :om tien uur 's --s = a dece horas del vespera :goeden --! = bon vespera! :gister-- = heri vespera :van de -- = vesperal, vespertin avondappel ZN :1 appello del vespera/vespere avondbede ZN :1 Zie: avondgebed avondbezoek ZN :1 visita vesperal/vespertin avondbijeenkomst ZN :1 reunion vesperal/vespertin/del vespere/del vespera avondblad ZN :1 jornal (quotidian) vesperal/vespertin/del vespere/del vespera avondbloem ZN :1 flor nocturne avondboterham ZN :1 Zie: avondbrood avondbries ZN :1 brisa nocturne avondbrood ZN :1 pan vesperal/vespertin avondcollege ZN :1 Zie: avondcursus avondconcert ZN :1 concerto vesperal/vespertin/nocturne/del vespere/del vespera avondcursus ZN :1 curso vesperal/vespertin/del vespere/del vespera avonddienst ZN :1 (godsdiensoefening) officio vesperal/vespertin/del vespere/del vespera :2 (werk) travalio/labor/servicio de vespere/de vespera :3 (in ziekenhuis) guarda de nocte avonddrukte ZN :1 animation vesperal/vespertin avondeditie ZN :1 (van krant) edition vesperal/vespertin/del vespera/del vespere avondeten ZN :1 repasto del vespere/del vespera, dinar, cena :het -- gebruiken = cenar, dinar avondfeest ZN :1 festa del vespera/del vespere avondgebed ZN :1 precaria del vespera/del vespere :2 (avonddienst) officio vesperal/vespertin/del vespera/del vespere avondhemel ZN :1 celo vesperal/vespertin/del vespere/del vespera avondjapon ZN :1 roba vesperal/vespertin/de vespera/de vespere/de soirée (F) avondje ZN :1 (feestje) soirée (F), party (E), vespere, vespera avondkapsel ZN :1 pectinatura del vespere/del vespera avondkledij ZN :1 Zie: avondkleding avondkleding ZN :1 habito vesperal/vespertin/de soirée (F)/de ceremonia avondklok :1 coperifoco :de -- instellen = ordinar/instituer le coperifoco avondkostuum ZN :1 Zie: avondkleding avondkrant ZN :1 jornal/gazetta (quotidian) vesperal/vespertin/del vespera/del vespere avondland ZN :1 occidente, (DICHT) Hesperia :de ondergang van het -- = le decadentia del occidente :tot het -- behorend = occidental avondlied ZN :1 canto nocturne avondlucht ZN :1 aere del vespera/del vespere avondlyceum ZN :1 lyceo del vespere/del vespera avondmaal ZN :1 repasto del vespere/del vespera, cena, souper (F) :het -- gebruiken = cenar, dinar, soupar {oe} :het Laatste Avondmaal = le Ultime Cena :het Heilige Avondmaal = 1. le Sancte Cena, 2. le Cena del Senior :(REL) deelnemen aan het -- = communicar avondmaalsbeker ZN :1 calice avondmaalsbrood ZN :1 pan de Cena avondmaalsdienst ZN :1 servicio de Cena avondmaalslied ZN :1 canto de Cena avondmaalsliturgie ZN :1 liturgia de Cena avondmaalsoffer ZN :1 offerenda de Cena avondmaalstafel ZN :1 tabula de Cena avondmaalsviering ZN :1 celebration del Cena avondmaalswijn ZN :1 vino de Cena avondmaaltijd ZN :1 repasto vesperal/del vespere/del vespera, cena, dinar, souper (F) :de -- gebruiken = cenar, dinar, soupar {oe} avondmanifestatie ZN :1 manifestation/demonstration vesperal/vespertin/del vespere/del vespera avondmis ZN :1 missa vesperal/vespertin/del vespera/del vespere avondmist ZN :1 bruma/nebula vesperal/de vespere/de vespera avondmuziek ZN :1 Zie: avondconcert avondonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento vesperal/vespertin/del vespere/del vespera avondpauwoog ZN :1 smerintho ocellate avondportier ZN :1 portero vesperal/de vespere/de vespera avondprogramma ZN :1 programma vesperal/del vespere/del vespera avondrood ZN :1 rubor del celo (al poner del sol), luce crepuscular (al poner del sol), rubor vesperal/vespertin avondschemering ZN :1 crepusculo (vesperal/vespertin) avondschool ZN :1 schola nocturne/vesperal/del vespera/del vespere avondsluiting ZN :1 (avondwijding) meditation nocturne/vesperal/del vespere/del vespera avondspits ZN :1 Zie: avondspitsuur avondspitsuur ZN :1 hora de affluentia/de puncta vesperal/del vespere/del vespera avondster ZN :1 stella vesperal/vespertin/del vespera/vespere, Venere, Venus, Hespero avondstilte ZN :1 silentio vesperal/vespertin/del vespere/del vespera avondtoilet ZN :1 Zie: avondkleding avondtop ZN :1 Zie: avondspitsuur avonduur ZN :1 hora vesperal/vespertin/del vespera/del vespere avondveiling ZN :1 vendita public/auction vesperal/de vespere/de vespera avondvergadering ZN :1 Zie: avondbijeenkomst avondverkoop ZN :1 vendita vesperal/nocturne avondverlichting ZN :1 exclaramento/illumination vesperal/de vespere/de vespera avondvierdaagse ZN :1 marcha {sj} vesperal/vespertin durante quatro dies consecutive avondvisite ZN :1 Zie: avondbezoek avondvleermuis ZN :1 vespertilion vesperal/nocturne avondvlinder ZN :1 papilion vesperal/nocturne avondvoorstelling ZN :1 representation vesperal/del vespere/del vespera avondvullend BN :1 que dura tote le vespere/le vespera avondwandeling ZN :1 promenada vesperal/vespertin avondwedstrijd ZN :1 partita/match (E) vesperal/nocturne avondwerk ZN :1 labor/travalio vesperal/del vespere/del vespera avondwijding ZN :1 meditation nocturne/vesperal/del vespera/del vespere avondzitting ZN :1 session vesperal/del vespere/del vespera avondzon ZN :1 sol vesperal/del vespere/del vespera avonturen WW :1 aventurar, hasardar, riscar avonturenfilm ZN :1 film (E) de aventuras avonturenroman ZN :1 roman de aventuras avonturenverhaal ZN :1 historia de aventuras avonturier ZN :1 aventurero avonturisme ZN :1 aventurismo avontuur ZN :1 aventura :vol --en = aventurose :(slippertje) --tje = aventura sentimental, escappada :een -- vertellen = narrar un aventura avontuurlijk BN :1 aventurose, accidentate :--e onderneming = interprisa aventurose :--e geschiedenis = historia plen de aventuras :-- leven = vita aventurose/accidentate/plen de aventuras AWBZ :1 (Afk: Algemene Wet Bijzondere Ziektekosten) Lege General super le Costos Exceptional/Special de Maladia AWW :1 (Afk: Algemene Weduwen- en Wezenwet) Lege General super le Assecurantia del Viduas e del Orphanos axenisch BN :1 axenic axiaal WW :1 axial :--e symmetrie = symmetria axial :--e kracht = fortia axial :--e samendrukking = compression axial :--e druk = pression axial :--e vector = vector axial :--e belasting = carga axial :--e toestand = axialitate :--e stoomturbine = turbina a/de vapor a/con rotation axial :--e compressor = compressor axial axiaalpomp ZN :1 pumpa axial axiaalwaterturbine ZN :1 turbina hydraulic axial axialiteit ZN :1 axialitate axiel BN :1 axillar axillair BN :1 axillar axiologie ZN :1 axiologia axiologisch BN :1 axiologic axioloog ZN :1 axiologo, axiologista axioma ZN :1 (grondregel) axioma, postulato :wiskundig -- = axioma mathematic :-- van Archimedes = axioma de Archimedes :2 (onbetwistbare waarheid) axioma, evidentia, veritate axiomatica ZN :1 axiomatica axiomatiek ZN :1 axiomatica axiomatisatie ZN :1 axiomatisation axiomatisch BN :1 axiomatic :--e methode = methodo axiomatic :--e waarheid = veritate axiomatic axiomatiseren WW :1 axiomatisar axiometer ZN :1 axiometro axishert ZN :1 axis axolotl ZN :1 axolotl axon ZN :1 axon, cylindraxe axonometrie ZN :1 axonometria axonometrisch BN :1 axonometric axonreflex ZN :1 reflexo de axon axoplasma ZN :1 axoplasma axotemie ZN :1 axotemia ayatollah ZN :1 ayatollah azalea ZN :1 azalea azaleabloem ZN :1 flor de azalea azaleakweker ZN :1 cultor/cultivator de azaleas azaleasoort ZN :1 specie de azalea azaleateelt ZN :1 cultura de azaleas azen WW :1 :-- op = esser avide de azeotroop ZN :1 azeotrope azeotropie ZN :1 azeotropia azeotropisch BN :1 azeotropic Azerbeidjan ZN EIGN :1 Azerbaidzhan Aziaat ZN :1 asiatico Aziatisch BN :1 asiatic :--e griep = grippe (F) asiatic azide ZN :1 azide Azië ZN EIGN :1 (continent, werelddeel) Asia :2 (ROM GESCH) Asia azijn ZN :1 vinagre, aceto :-- toevoegen, met -- aanmaken = vinagrar azijnaaltje ZN :1 anguillula de vinagre azijnachtig BN :1 vinagrose, acetose azijnbereider ZN :1 fabricante de vinagre/aceto azijnbereiding ZN :1 Zie: azijnfabricage azijndrinker ZN :1 grunnion azijnessence ZN :1 essentia de vinagre/aceto azijnfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de vinagre/aceto azijnfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de vinagre/aceto, vinagreria azijnfabrikant ZN :1 vinagrero azijnfles ZN :1 bottilia de vinagre/aceto azijngeest ZN :1 acetona azijngisting ZN :1 Zie: azijnzuurgisting azijnhandelaar ZN :1 vinagrero azijnlucht ZN :1 odor acetic/de vinagre azijnmaker ZN :1 vinagrero azijnmakerij ZN :1 fabrica de vinagre/aceto, vinagreria azijnmeter ZN :1 acetimetro azijnpisser ZN :1 grunnion azijnsmaak ZN :1 sapor acetose azijnstokerij ZN :1 Zie: azijnfabriek azijnvliegje ZN :1 drosophila funebre azijnwater ZN :1 aqua acetose azijnzuur ZN :1 acido acetic azijnzuuranhydride ZN :1 anhydrido acetic azijnzuurfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de acido acetic azijnzuurgisting ZN :1 fermentation acetic azijnzuurzout ZN :1 acetato azimut ZN :1 azimuth azimutaal BN :1 azimuthal :-- quantumgetal = numero quantic azimuthal :--e goniometrie = goniometria azimuthal azimutcirkel ZN :1 circulo azimuthal azimutinstrument ZN :1 instrumento azimuthal azimutkompas ZN :1 compasso azimuthal Azoïcum ZN :1 azoico azoïsch BN :1 (zonder spoor van leven) azoic :2 (GEOL) (het azoïcum betreffend) azoic :--e periode = periodo azoic :--e vormingen = formationes azoic azokleurstof ZN :1 azocolorante azolla ZN :1 azolla azopigment ZN :1 azopigmento Azoren ZN EIGN MV :1 Azores azoteren WW :1 azotar azotering ZN :1 azotation azotisch BN :1 azotic azotometer ZN :1 azotometro azoturie ZN :1 azoturia azoverbinding ZN :1 azocomposito Azteek ZN :1 azteca Azteeks BN :1 azteca azuren BN :1 azur azuriet ZN :1 azurite azuur ZN :1 azuro azuurkwarts ZN :1 sapphiro azuursteen ZN :1 Zie: lazuur